The Strange Case of Hiro and Kage Hamada
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Hiro seemingly is enjoying a productive life at SFIT with his older brother and their friends, but the stress gives birth to a split personality named Kage, who makes friends with a homeless girl named Zeta. Eventually, the tension in Hiro's life makes Kage come out more and more. Will Tadashi let Zeta help Hiro when he finally breaks?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I want to take the time to express my thanks and dedicate this story to my new friend and writing mentor, Yemi Hikari. Whose been a significant help in helping me prepare for writing this story. As well as an extraordinary friend.

She's an extraordinary author herself. Furthermore, she genuinely and sincerely understands the ins and outs of good writing. More to the point, you all could learn a great deal about writing from her yourself.

Thus I would extremely recommend reading one of her numerous stories. Or better yet if your fortunate having her review one of your stories. Then you get genuinely beneficial feedback to extraordinary upgrade upon your natural ability.

I would also strongly advocate taking to heart what she says because, again, she's remarkably knowledgeable. She has been an outstanding mentor and friend. Moreover, it is unbelievably well-versed in authorship, including how to explain it to others.

Therefore, thank you, Yemi! For helping me to develop as well as continuing to advise while I'm writing this story. Furthermore, just for being an excellent friend as well.

Now on with this remarkable narrative.

It's dumbfounding how little people can tell about a person by merely looking at someone's face. All we perceive is a human face. However, the human face, in reality, doesn't give you any genuine knowledge. Nor woefully does an individual name when you inquire about it.

For even if someone said Hi! My name_ is, for example. All they will ever see is my face. However, my face doesn't give them any knowledge of who I am. Nor does giving my name when they ask for it."

They still don't have any idea whatsoever who they are in truth-speaking to. They don't see what is within my heart, soul, and mind. All they are gazing at is my face.

Furthermore, my face, like any other person's is remarkably proficient at masking the true nature of who I am on inside of what I truly think and feel.

If you pass me by on the street, you'll never see by glancing at my face what's going on inside my heart or mind. Or how just how much anguish and misery go on in my life.

Therefore, you see, in reality, you don't know who I am when you look at me. Nor stop for a second to say how-do-you-do or even ask me the simple question, "What is your name?"

That is why the strange tale about to unfold is so significant to listen too. There is so much more going on inside my heart and mind then you can potentially conceive of. And no. It's not at all how its been miscued by films or the popular media.

All that has done to people like numerous other people suffering from similar ailments of the mind and me is cause undesirable stigma. Furthermore, it makes us out to be something we are not. So countless times, we don't get the help we require and are only further shunned by society as a whole. Making our daily struggles all that much more troublesome, leaving people like me only that much more withdrawn, which makes my tale only more tragic since it is disastrous for people like me.

Since considering if movies and the media didn't strive to cash in by making us out to be brainsick murderers or nut-jobs, we could lead flourishing more ordinary lives furthermore and, most importantly of all, be accepted for who we are.

We wouldn't be misinterpreted, tyrannized, ostracized, oppressed. We would be able to talk about our problems and get the help we needed. Furthermore, not be made out what we are not just so some dense filmmaker could cash in on some billion-dollar check.

It's time for you to hear my story. About a young teenage boy who was much more then what he seemed from the inside out. The Strange Tale of Hiro and Kage Hamada.


	2. Inside Out

Inside Out

The copper-colored sun rose progressively over the horizon of the impressive as well as the technologically advanced multi-cultural city of San Fransokyo. Presently in what doubled both as the residence and enterprise of the Hamada family, The Lucky Cat Cafe, the Hamada brothers, older brother Tadashi and younger brother Hiro. Both of them currently engaged with getting prepared to go to school, one of the top-quality universities in the country, SFIT.

They could perceive the lovely, fatigued voice of their beloved overburdened Aunt Cass beckoning them downstairs for breakfast. Tadashi immediately picked up his precious baseball cap and shoved it on his head, "Hurry up Hiro!" he said as he seized his soot-black bookbag before stealing a glimpse for a second towards his little brother's side of their shared bedroom, "Before Aunt Cass devours everything in the cafe or more likely Mochi! Plus, don't forget we have a test in Calculus today!"

With a confident grin and a hearty laugh, the college lad flew down the stairs to get some delicious chow before they headed off to school. He was leaving his precious little brother unaccompanied in their shared bedroom for several moments.

Young Hiro hesitated for a moment as he turned his head gradually, and his large coffee-colored eyes became fixed on a photograph of his deceased parents on his nightstand. Like a bolt of a thunderbolt, a memory that was painful as raw meat shot through his mind.

_"Dashi, when his mommy and daddy coming home? They are supposed to take me to preschool next week!"_

_"Hiro... Mommy and Daddy are not coming back. They are gone..."  
_  
When the depressing memory concluded for some unexplained reason, Hiro would already be walking with Tadashi to join their quirky group of friends to go to school. Leaving Aunt Cass somewhat befuddled concerning what had transpired back at their house following her nephews departing for school.

Aunt Cass just discovered the incomprehensible devastation on the higher floor after her nephews departed for school. She recollected vaguely noticing Hiro hadn't conversed while they'd breakfast. Like he wasn't all there. Still, how could he have ravaged the second floor while they ate breakfast downstairs and now be at school at the same time?

It wasn't even in his character at all. He'd genuinely straighten up his act in any case after winning that scholarship to SFIT. Truthful, he might have gone down the slippery slope previously, and it did make Tadashi and her concern in the past.

All those months with Hiro running off to god knows where to go bot fighting and to mix with gangsters and other sorts of surly characters. On the other hand? After getting into SFIT and subsequently accepted by Tadashi's group of friends approximately three months ago? Hiro's life had turned around and changed for the better.

He got the highest grades in all his classes, he came home ecstatic every day with a mile-wide grin on his charming face, and most importantly of all? He ultimately now had friends to hang out with and do normal things with like everyone else.

She and Tadashi never witnessed Hiro more joyful in his life. Furthermore, in truth, they're exhilarated all his struggles were long behind him. It wasn't like her nephew ordinarily one to get in a great deal of trouble, to start with. She couldn't recall him causing much strife growing up other then being too smart for his good.

While Aunt Cass gingerly picked up the fragmented and shattered objects off the carmine carpeting, she paused for a moment to gaze at her fragmented face reflecting at her. "This couldn't have been Hiro who did this. No way. He's a good boy. He has never gotten into serious trouble. Anyhow, he constantly told me or at least Tadashi if something was bothering him," speaking aloud her distressing thoughts. Then abruptly looking up, she saw her overweight feline waddling up the staircase till he stood two feet away from her.

"Right, Mochi? Hiro is a good boy?" she implored him with slight doubt in her voice, "This wasn't Hiro who trashed the upstairs? Someone else or there some other reason for the reason the floor is trashed," she pleaded with her pet male calico. Mochi merely gazed at her with big eyes and meowed in a way that indicated he wanted to be fed.

His person sighed softly and shook her head with a fatigued smile as she scratched under his chin. "Oh, Mochi, you in truth need to go on a diet. I'll feed you after I finish cleaning this up. But it will be diet cat food for you," she sighed again as she went to get a broom to finish sweeping the broken glass from the toppled picture-frames and shatter porcelain.

* * *

Back at college, Hiro carried on about his typical day with the rest of his friends and his brother. Things seemed as normal as ever at least till Hiro and Tadashi got to their Calculus class for their test.

The brothers sat next to each taking the test, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. One of the group was in one of Hiro's classes with him, and they always ate lunch together.

Though midway through the examination, Tadashi noticed something out of the corner of his eye that struck him a little odd about his little brother. His brother was writing out his answers with his _left hand. _Except Hiro was _right-handed. _He decided to block it out of his head and not think about it as it was such a minor thing.

After they completed their exam, it was time to head to lunch. SFIT's school cafeteria cuisine was per-plan, and each day had a stander meal for that day of the week. Tuesday meant today's meal consisted of grilled chicken, boiled potatoes, and steamed broccoli.

When Hiro got his plate, he appeared all right at first. Suddenly he immediately appeared confounded by the cafeteria arrangement. Suddenly he started marching fleetly in the opposite direction of their regular table.

"Hey, Hiro! Where are you going, bro? Our table is this way, little brother. Why are you spacing out today?" Tadashi inquired in a perplexed manner as he benevolently escorted a non-talking Hiro to their typical table to meet up with their friends.

Honey Lemon gave them her typical jovial salutation, whether Fred gave the brothers his stander goofball one. Go-Go merely flicked her short hair then blew her chewing gum into a bubble while Wasabi was practically in a panic to sanitize his utensils before using them.

"So Dashi, how do you think you did on the Mathnater's big test?" inquired Fred with enthusiasm once everyone had sat down to eat their lunch. The question instantly left everyone moaning at it. It wasn't the first time they'd to deal with Fred's oddball way of believing everything was like comic books. Honestly, it got irritating every once and while.

Go-Go immediately rolled her dark eyes before she proceeded to lightly whacked him upside the head for the feeble-minded remark of his. Then she laid into everyone's best-loved comic book oddball with yet another reality check.

"For the last time, Fred! Mr. Crowley isn't the civilian form of some math crazed supervillain. You need to lay off the comic books! Just because you flunked his last test and he made you do a makeup test doesn't mean he's some supervillain. Just mean he's doing his job! Geez!" snorted the young Korean woman.

"Well, he could be! Geez, Go-Go! What's so bad to dream of a world of superheroes and villains being real?" he shot back at her defensively.

"Because running around in spandex costumes chasing bad guys is ridicules and get you laughed at in real life, duh! Beside watch a real-life straight from the horse mouth show once a while. Real-life can be a whole lot more entertaining and more unbelievable then any comic book any day of the week," countered back the badass speed queen as she blew another bubble with her gum before taking it out of her mouth to eat her lunch.

The rest of the table sniggered a little, which caused the two to scowl at them. Everyone only snickered further. The gang all strongly felt all this banter among Go-Go and Fred could very well be their way of flirting. Consequently, they perceived to be rather cute and charming.

Go-Go wasn't exactly delighted by the idea her friends thought she and Fred were the TV trope called a "meet-cute." Nor they should be a "Shipping." That she honestly felt was more for Tadashi and Honey Lemon. If anyone should fall victim to ludicrous TV trope jargon, it should be those two, not her and Fred.

"She's right. You know Fred. I mean, part of the reason I did create Baymax is that you would not believe all the insane and unimaginable things that can and will happen in a normal ER alone," Tadashi commented thoughtfully about his robot who still needed several more tweaks to be flawless.

"Dashi, you certain Baymax can handle anything extraordinary that might pop in the ER or at any hospital? Given what one sees on TV when doctors and patients tell their real-life stories?

I mean, I remember seeing on some programs everything from a crowbar in the head to a girl who suffered from a rare mental disorder that leads her to believe she was dead. Or one time, a pug swallowed a pianist's finger, and they had to be creative how to get it out without killing the dog," Honey Lemon pointed out in a stern voice that contrasted with her overly exuberant personality.

She and Tadashi, on a few study dates, had viewed numerous different doctors shows to assist in Baymax's creation. They might also use it as an excuse for them to have a bit of cuddle time without alerting Aunt Cass as well. That was another story altogether.

"Trust me, Honey Lemon," Tadashi flashed a blazing grin at his not so secret girlfriend, "watching all those doctors shows genuinely has helped me make a suitable program for everything that Baymax will require in the future. I still need to do some supplementary programs and updates correct.

On the other hand? By the time I'm completed with all that programming? Baymax will not only be the ideal healthcare companion he will unmistakably have a personality of his own." the attractive young man spoke with pride in his voice.

"Well, I hope that doesn't take you another eighty-four tries to make him work right, Tadashi. Might help to be a little more organized. Your not as disorganized as Hiro, no offense, Hiro.

Nevertheless, you two could do with following my example of organizing things. With developing a system to get things done faster and there at least be less of mess to clean up," Wasabi offered his opinion on the subject, which made the group laugh merrily.

All this time, Hiro hadn't spoken or touched his food at all. He instead kept himself busy making origami cranes out of everyone's napkins. He'd been occupied making his seventh one during which Tadashi eventually notices Hiro doing something peculiar.

"Hiro? Hiro! Hello!"

Hiro carried on with making the crane. He continued to pretend as if he didn't hear Tadashi addressing him even if he was sitting next to him. It wasn't till Tadashi violently shook him that he got his attention.

"What?! Hey, stop that! What's the big idea you brute?!" snapped Hiro, furiously looking up at Tadashi with a moderately unusual facial expression. For a moment, Hiro's face showed he was having difficulty recognizing the people at the table.

"Hiro, why are you busy making cranes and not eating your food? We only have thirty minutes of lunch left, and you've not touched anything on your plate," his older brother questioned him sternly.

Hiro stood up and said, "One, I don't like this meal. What I desired for lunch was spiced ground beef kibbeh; a stack of lamb kebabs with mint yogurt dip; four fresh slabs of pita bread filled with deep-fried nuggets of chickpea goodness, drizzled in tahini sauce and garnished with pickle wedges.

Second, off I don't know who you guys are. Thus why would I have lunch with you in any case? You're way too old to hang out with at any rate. Not to mention a little weird, to be frank.

Hence I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if I can get some adequate falafel before going back to class. See you all then," and with that, Hiro promptly got up and deposited his food in the garbage and left the cafeteria, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Okay, what just happened?" Go-Go asked out loud for everyone who all appeared frankly bewildered by their youngest friend's actions.

"No clue, Go-Go. Though while we are on the subject since when does Hiro not want to eat lunch with us? For another matter since when does he like falafel? Tadashi, have you ever known him to eat that stuff?" Wasabi inquired inquisitively to their friend's older brother, who just shook his head in stunned silence.

He'd never known Hiro to like falafel or knew he knew how to do origami. Reasonably his brother was having a bad day. Whatever it was, it would have to wait till they got home for him to talk to him about it.

* * *

He didn't see his brother again until it was time to go home. By that time, his little brother was all smiles again. He looked joyous, healthy, and like nothing peculiar had come about at all. He was chattering a mile a minute and looked up at him with those doting chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hey! Tadashi! Where have you been today?" he asked him in an enthusiastic voice as he ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. Tadashi was astonished as his brother released him before carrying on.

"I don't remember seeing you after we got to school. I hope I don't get into trouble for missing today's Calculus exam. I mean, I didn't anticipate taking so long in the bathroom.

I pray I can make up the exam. Also, I'm so sorry I missed lunch with you guys today, as well. Today, afternoon classes were such a nuisance — just three unbelievably tedious lectures. I mean, just hearing how things are different if we continued with steam instead of electricity? Snoozefest!

Then after that lecture, the age-old debate God VS Science and my final class was just a lecture on History of the Greatest Minds Who Ever Lived!" Hiro chuckled about it as it was no big deal.

"So any way that was my boring afternoon just taking notes on some astonishingly boring lectures after lunch. Though tell me the truth Dashi. How angry was Mr. Crowley that I missed the exam? I'll take a retest if that's what he wants. I mean, I didn't mean to get trapped in the bathroom so long." Hiro said with genuine sincerity as if he was worried about getting in trouble.

Tadashi looked at his brother in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what he was prattling on about at all. He genuinely didn't know if his brother might be telling jokes or not.

"Hiro, what are you talking about? You sat through the exam like everyone else and finished first, of course. Also, you behaved a little odd at lunch when you made origami cranes out of everyone napkins and then ditched us to get falafel."

"What are you talking about, Dashi? I've NEVER eaten falafel in MY life. Plus, I don't know how to make origami. I make robots remember? Not little creatures out of paper. Your brain must be fried," he scoffed at the very idea of his brother's proclamations.

Tadashi just gazed at his brother, who smiled at him again as he adjusted his bookbag before saying, "Come on, let's get back to the cafe. We've got tons of homework to do. Can't let our grades slip any!" as he took off dashing down the street towards their home.

When Tadashi got home, Hiro behaved perfectly normal. Nothing to imply anything was out of the ordinary other then his little brother just had an off day. He started to think that he was presumably making too much of this.

After all, his brother, despite being a genius, was still only fourteen-years-old. Hiro was hopeful just blowing off some steam today and just had a bad day. Nothing more or less was going on with his brother then typical teenage behavior and just an off day.

Aunt Cass came to the same conclusion. If Hiro had gotten mad earlier and broke a few things well other then needing a scolding, he was still just your typical adolescent. She always said she wasn't perfect and didn't know anything about children. It was about high time she picked up some books on parenting.

In the end, neither Tadashi nor Aunt Cass said anything about Hiro's off day. Other then Aunt Cass mentioning she would stop at bookshop next time, she ran errands for some long-overdue books.

* * *

The following week she did just that with an unbelievably reluctant Hiro with her. He honestly didn't desire to be dragged along like some little kid. However, Tadashi had gotten out of coming because he had a _date _with Honey Lemon going to see her brand-new art exhibit.

Aunt Cass insisted he come with her stating she required his help with the errands. Truthfully, though, she, in reality, she wanted to make sure her nephew was sincerely alright.

Too bad, her genius nephew recognized the truth straightaway of her tongueless rational motives for her actions. Which only drove to him grumbling under his breath as they zipped throughout the municipality doing all obtuse and tedious errands.

Which involved first stopping at the financial institution, then going to a health food store for ingredients to be used in the cafe. Next stop picking up some dry cleaning at a Korean family dry cleaners. Afterward, they stop at a Dollar General to pick up household supply items.

A quick stop at a drive-through to pick up lunch, after that, as they traveled to the local pet store to get cat supplies for Mochi, before going to pick up groceries, and in conclusion stopping at the bookstore so Aunt Cass could obtain several parenting books.

Hiro did his best to keep his irritation in check the whole time. He acted well-mannered, well-behaved, and accommodating. Despite the fact his thoughts were anything, but through the duration, they'd been running errands.

While his spoken words and demeanor demonstrated that of a courteous and well-behaved boy, in truth the whole time, he'd honestly been thinking things like "_This is on the far side of mortifying! I'm not some stupid little kid! Why does she have to treat me like a helpless baby?_

_If my mother were alive, she would __**never **__treat me like a stupid baby. She wouldn't __**need **__to pick up a book to be a good parent, either! Mom would know precisely_ _what to do and say. I wish __**MOM were**__ here. I wish I were shopping with __**MY MOTHER**__. Not my aunt, who doesn't have a clue!"_

Of course, Hiro never permitted these words to ever slip through his lips. He would never betray his aunt like that. How could he possibly ever tell his aunt, who had raised him such atrocious thoughts?

Even having such beliefs; moreover, emotions made him a traitor to his own family. Furthermore, family would never think such vile notions about each other. A family loved each other unconditionally. They never got enraged at each other.

Those were ludicrous, selfish, thankless thoughts. All of them. Traitorous and ignoble to even possess or consider them. Not after Aunt Cass took him and Tadashi in when they'd been parentless and raised them. He ought to be grateful and kissing her feet.

"I shouldn't be furious with Aunt Cass! She's loved and raised Tadashi and me! She's a good aunt! Even if she's _not_ my mom and dad! NO! Get out of my head! Ugh! It's wrong! I _know its wrong_ to consider those thoughts!" Hiro screeched to himself isolated in his pitch-black bedroom later that evening.

Aunt Cass was already peacefully dreaming after reading those parenting books. Plus, Tadashi wasn't back from his date as yet. He was leaving Hiro, the only one awake pacing quickly in a troubled fashion in his bedroom, speaking out loud.

Mochi was watching his person youngest nephew acting in a remarkably eccentric fashion. Having been harshly woken up from his snooze in the boy's dirty clothes basket. He observed in absolute confusion and fascination as the little nephew continued to debate furiously with himself. This only succeeded in further confusing the male calico.

"Ugh! Your being so stupid Hiro!" roared the fourteen-year-old as he was holding his head between his hands and almost ripping his unkempt jet-black hair out, " You are so stupid and selfish! Just a selfish, stupid idiot! Remember, you can never be resentful at Aunt Cass or Tadashi! You can't break apart your family!" he swung around to look at a mirror and start speaking to his reflection as if striving to reinforce something of the essence to himself.

Scowling at himself and watching his reflection intensely, he continued. "Thus remember, Hiro, don't think stupid, selfish, childish feelings! You have no right to be angry with them! If you ever got mad at them, it'd destroy the family! Then they loathe you, and you be alone! You wouldn't have anyone! You can't hate the people you love! You can never be mad with them!

It's stupid even to consider even _the thought_ of being incensed at them for anything! Omit those irrational, childish feelings. Just disregard it! Block it out! Concentrate on your schoolwork! Act as they expect you to act!" he then forced his reflection to transform from a personality who was so hostile and full of other emotions to the face he ordinarily had.

Then he spoke to his reflection in his usual tone of voice as he again repeats to himself to reinforce something. It almost appeared as if he was programming himself to function a guaranteed way to satisfy others. But unquestionably not himself. The curious cat continued to watch dumbly as Hiro continued by saying to himself.

"The smiling, good genius boy that loves to build robots and aces every subject in school without any problems. That's the part you must play to make everyone happy. Its the only way to keep your family comfortable. Don't ever forget that.

You can never be anyone but Hiro Hamada. And Hiro Hamada is a genius teenage college boy who loves his family unconditionally. Moreover, it doesn't have any problems. Just keep it together. They can never know the _truth. _You have done an excellent job for fourteen years, not letting them know anything. Don't lose it now!"  
with a lot of bitterness reminded himself.

He held it together for a full minute. Then he fractured like a broken mirror as he sunk to the floor, crying before he forced the tears to stop. Mochi watched as if his person's nephew just flipped a switch, and Hiro was back to being healthy. He followed the young boy downstairs extremely concerned for the boy who welcomed back Tadashi, who'd just returned. Mochi looked at the littlest nephew, worriedly. Hiro did not indicate all that anything was amiss.

The concealment of his struggles with himself. As well as his emotional arousal might as well been dream long forgotten. It was times like these Mochi wished his family spoke Meow Language. Something wasn't quite right with the little boy. Not right at all.

* * *

A fortnight passed by with nothing curious happening. The Hamadas continued to live their lives normally. Every day they rose to greet the same golden orb of Skyfire that brought happiness and hope to the world.

The two young boys would go every morning to school to test their wits against most ingenious intellectuals plus technology the country had to offer. While back at their humble abode, their aunt ran her modest business at the same time, kept their house from falling apart.

Mochi remained a chubby endearing pet who yearned for love, attention, and more then diet food. As for the rest of their companions? They all stayed true to themselves and continued to embracing their individualized passions at the same time striving to keep up with their schoolwork, still making time to hang out in their incredibly bustling lives.

It was lunchtime once again at SFIT, and currently, there was energetic merriment moreover wasting time going on. Presently caught up chatting regarding their plans for the first two weeks of next month since they're just finishing the end of the previous month.

"So anyone else going to coming to join me going to the Comic-Con that's being hosted this year at the San Fansokyo Convention Hall? Heathcliff is going to make sure I arrive in style. I'm practically the guest of honor!

After all, my family donated a lot of money to have the Con set up in the city. Not to mention a ton of megabucks to help for all the cos-players and all the other awesome stuff to make this the best Comic-Con ever!

I mean, even my Dad is coming with me! Can't wait to see what he's going to dress up as! Of course, I've been working for the last three months on my costume! Therefore are any of you coming to join the celebration?" Fred chatted with a great deal of enthusiasm about his early birthday present from his super affluent parents.

"Don't get your foul-smelling underwear in a knot, Fred. Of course, as your best friends, we'll all join what your birthday party is like. Seeing how the Con is taking place on your birthday anyhow," Tadashi promised him. Friends always had each other back and not like they ditch their friends on their birthdays anyhow.

"Don't expect us to dress up like a bunch of cartoon loonies is all. Even for your birthday, Freddie. We will bring you some excellent presents, of course. But I, for one, will not paint my entire body dark-green or something to look like some ridiculous anime character even for your birthday.

It's not going to happen! So you can get that fantasy out of your comic book brain right now! Other then that, I've got no problem attending this great birthday party of yours," Go-Go curled her lip in what was unquestionably a flirty smirk.

Fred's gangly shoulders drooped as he looked slightly disappointed, "Geez guys, I already had my family make you all these custom-fit costumes. I thought you would've liked them," he remarked in a gloomy voice.

'Oh, Fred! Of _course, we like them! _It's your birthday! So, of course, we will wear them! I'm sure they are quite imaginative! Moreover, if you got something that fits me, given my um, particular height, that be fabulous!" Honey Lemon spoke up, seeking to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I suppose if we are celebrating Fred's birthday, we might as well go all the way. These costumes were made with breathable textile and properly washed correctly?" Wasabi wanted to know. Given his personality, it was only logical he desired to make indisputable everything was cleaned and not infected in any shape or form.

Fred's goofy but pleased grin took up his whole face as he reassured his friends all their individual needs had been thought of beforehand. Therefore once everyone had been satisfied with that bit of news. Someone at the table decided to change the subject topic at the table.

"Well, since we know what we are doing this Saturday, what about Sunday? You are all still coming to see me compete in the _Speed Demons Races, _right?" Go-Go eyed her friends intensely.

Not missing a beat, Tadashi immediately responded with, "After all the work you put into that mag-lev bike? Like we miss you obtaining the title as the fastest person alive in San Fansokyo? Not on your life would we miss that, Go-go!" swore the half Japanse boy to his Korean friend.

Then his sweetheart perked up brilliantly. She then her trademark positive way mentioned to everyone the following weekend was highly significant to her. She was seeing how it required fusing her love of chemical science with her passion of fine art. She proceeds to describe to them she was going to use specific chemical substances intermingled with coloring material to create her masterpiece, which she would then unveil at the expo. She was fully expecting everyone to be there to support her.

Everyone, of course, promised they'd be there to see how chemistry and art merged. They also quickly agreed to assist Wasabi the day after Honey Lemon's show demonstrate his tech to potential students.

Tadashi and his pals had been so caught up in everything none of them even noticed the young teen slipped noiselessly elsewhere. It was like he wasn't even there or meant to be part of the conversation. Hiro Hamada didn't exist and was so easy to be disregarded. What made it even more depressing no one also notice when they neglected or shunned him.

* * *

The young boy genius just left the cafeteria abruptly. Once again, being overlooked by everyone in the room and not for the first time either. The entire meal had left him depressingly envisioning how precisely forthcoming social events his friends been chewing the fat were sure to transpire. Sure he knew he was invited as well as meant to be part of these ventures. All the same in his heart, he nevertheless didn't consider himself legitimately belonging with a group of young adults.

Keeping his false beliefs and emotions from flying out of his head and coming out of his lips started to get plenty more stringent for him. It required a great deal of self-discipline and even more widespread practice, so as not to lose it when it came to Fred's birthday party at the Comic-Con.

Hiro, therefore, deemed the most suitable plan of attack would be getting as far away from his brother and friends as humanly possible. Thus he discretely made his get away from them. He only made it midway across the convention hall when he witnessed something that jolted him to the core.

Standing right in front of him was Fred and his dad. They were the center of attention all because they knew everything about comics furthermore all this superhero junk. What hurt Hiro the most was the fact the two of them looked so happy, mellow, and ostensibly perfect. Everyone at the con was gravitating towards them.

Overhearing all the Comic-Con characters' overlapping voices shouting, they were so talented, cool, and entertaining. Plus, the fact that they're overwhelmed by a flood of people, a few that looked vaguely familiar to Hiro's eyes, made something compelling and unbearable flash before his tender and delicate chocolate-brown eyes.

"_Look at that kid. All he does is build robots and show off how smart he is."_

_"Yeah, look at him, Hiro Hamada, the world smartest loner."_

Hiro didn't recall what transpired after he relived a memory he believed he'd long since concealed. All he knew when the appalling memory ceased, he woke up once again back in his street clothes. And for some unexplained reason in his brother's lab soaking wet.

Getting up steadily from the uncomfortable freezing floor where he'd previously laid in a fetal position, he gradually strolled to the windowpane he observed to his great surprise that it was both nighttime along with a furious downpour going on outside. That genuinely confounded him.

Last thing he remembered distinctly that he'd been at Comic-Con in the middle of the afternoon. Also, the weather conditions had been sunny and cloudless. Everything had been hunky-dory and normal before recalling that atrocious memory of his childhood.

"How did I get here? Where the costume? Why am I soaking wet? Tadashi must be anxious. What time is it? Better call Aunt Cass to come to pick me up. Except maybe I should make sure I don't have a cold first. No need to stress her out more if I'm sick with being out in the rainfall," he whispered to himself as he walked away from the window.

Turning to face his brother"s project, he simply said, "Ow." and watched his brother's project come to life. "Hello, I'm Baymax, your healthcare companion. How may I be of services?"

"Hey, Baymax. It's just me, Hiro. I don't know how I ended up in the lab. But I need a quick scan to know if I'm going to catch a cold before I call my aunt to come to pick me up. Also, you wouldn't happen to know the time, would you buddy?"

"Very well" as the robot scanned the teenage boy, "Your body temperature is slightly lower then average, indicating you've been exposed to a sudden drop of temperature.

I'm also detecting slightly heightened brain function in areas accountable for emotions and memory. Tell me, Hiro, is something prompting you to be more emotional?" the walking marshmallow asked his creator's little brother who looked at him like he didn't want to answer that question.

"Baymax, my emotions are fine. As you said before, I'm just going through what every other kid goes through at my age, puberty. Of _course, _my emotions and brain activity going to be a little whacked out. That perfectly normal," the teenager replied indifferently as he tried to wring out his soaking wet clothes.

"You are correct, Hiro, the body goes through numerous changes when one is transitioning from child to adult. Therefore, your reasoning is sound about increased brain activity."

"Great. So am I catching a cold or not, Baymax?" he asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Your body does not indicate that as of the moment. To be on the safe side, you should take a hot shower, drink plenty of fluids, and get a good night's rest."

"Okay, preventive medicine. Okay. Now, do you happen to know the time?" He asked with a little anxiety in his voice as he did need to know the time. Tadashi's research lab unluckily didn't have a clock in it.

"It is currently at ten-thirty pm. Tadashi acquainted with me. Your curfew is ten. You are half an hour after curfew." Baymax replied in his monotone way that it didn't help the stress of the situation any. It was times like these. It would be valuable if he did have an emotion chip!

"Oh, god! How did I lose so much of the day?! It was only 2:30 when I was at the Comic-Con! Aunt Cass gonna kill me!" Hiro was now hyperventilating, which made Baymax cock his head and try to offer his assistance to his current patient.

"Should I summon the police to prevent a murder? Or help you through deep breathing exercises?"

"No, Baymax, it's just an expression. Still, she's going to be super mad at me. I need to call her. Unfortunately, as it's the weekend, the school phones won't work, and it looks like my cell is dead for some reason."

"Not to worry, Hiro, I can contact your house, and they can come to pick you up."

"Really? Thanks! I owe you one Baymax!"

Baymax quickly used his unique feature Tadashi installed in him to be able to call for help no matter where he was. Aunt Cass and Tadashi were needless to say jarred to get a phone call from Baymax, notifying them Hiro somehow gotten stuck in Tadashi's lab at school and needed a ride home. Both members of Hiro's family came to pick him up, and they're fuming when they arrived at the lab where Baymax was waiting patiently with the young boy. He cringed at their incensed expressions as he got into the automobile as they started the long drive home.

* * *

"So," his aunt started as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Hiro kept his head hung in shame. He had no answers for them and already knew they would not believe him if he told the truth.

Aunt Cass kept her eyes on the road as it was still pouring severely as they drove home. All the same, her eyes glared with more fury then anxiety. Hiro shrunk further in his seat, attempting to make himself vanish. Even so, his aunt's unexpressed words still penetrated him all the same.

The dreaded inarticulate words screamed obstreperously in his mind. "_You worried us to death! How could you be so irresponsible?! Tadashi never caused this much trouble! How could you do this to me once again? How could you be so stupid and run off? Your suppose to be the smart one! How could you do something so dumb?!"_

Hiro's mind fought so hard to block out the foul sounding voices that were roaring at him like sledgehammers break up concrete. He quickly said, "Sorry, I worried you both. I shouldn't have ditch Tadashi and the gang at the Con. I'm sorry! I just needed a bit of air and went for a walk. I lost track of time! I'm sorry!" he lied through his teeth.

He desperately prayed they bought it. Because he frankly had no clue at all how he ended up in Tadashi's lab and soaking wet. Although he also knew sincerely, they'd never believe him if he told them that. Likewise, he _couldn't share with_ them what _was _the last thing he remembered before waking up in the lab.

Neither his brother or aunt said anything after he apologized, which depressed him even further. They just rode in silence the rest of the way home. Not a single word was spoken till they were inside the cafe, and the two of them were staring down at the more diminutive boy.

"Hiro Hamada, where do I begin?" his aunt started with her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. He only hung his head shamefully, knowing he was going to get it.

"Hiro, I thought you had put all your past shenanigans behind you when you started going to SFIT. You have been doing so well. Yet today, you go backward! I thought I could trust you.

Now tell us the truth, young man. Did you go out bot fighting again? Is that why your soaking wet, and your brother and friends had to leave the con early and searched the whole city for you?"

"No, I didn't go bot fighting, Aunt Cass," he mumbled.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you and talk clearly. Don't mumble," she snapped at him angrily. Hiro flinched and looked at her and spoke articulately.

"I didn't go bot fighting, ma'am," he met her eyes as he said this and tried to speak with conviction.

"Turn out your pockets."

"What?"

"Turn out your pockets now!"

Sighing dejectedly, he turned out his pockets, and what came out was confusing for all of them. There was some spare change, a crumpled receipt, and a small business card that had half a moon and sun printed on it.

Aunt Cass, on the one hand, was relieved to see that her nephew seemingly was telling the truth as there weren't vast wads of cash on him. On the other hand? He didn't seem to want to tell him where he'd run off too.

Feeling she had no choice, she looked at Hiro dead in the eye. "Young man your grounded for the next two weeks. Except for school, you are confined to your room. Starting to your right now. So get to your room!"

Hiro didn't put up a fight and just accepted his punishment without any resistance. He took being in solitary confinement without so much a word. That worried his aunt and brother more.

The next day, while Tadashi was out hanging with the rest of the crew and Aunt Cass, was busy with the cafe as it was half off day.

* * *

Hiro remained isolated in his bedroom. Forced into isolation provided him an abundance of time trapped alone with his thoughts. All of his secret, selfish, and traitorous thoughts and feelings he'd kept to himself for years. Things he'd never told anyone. Most importantly, not his own family.

Despite the extremely few people who did know him, for example, his friends at SFIT? They all held the firm belief that he told at least Tadashi everything. They didn't realize how gravely mistaken they were. There were some dangerous as well as deadly secrets he'd kept even from his beloved brother.

Deadly secrets that, if ever exposed to anyone, _particularly_ his brother? They would shatter their bond permanently. How could he ever_ possibly_ tell Tadashi he was _furious _at him? That he _resented _him? That he was so _enraged_ at him? That he didn't have a clue of how fortunate he was to possess or lucky to have known? Treasures beyond measures? Precious treasures that he would never have?

Hiro at the moment laid sprawled out on his bed, gripping his photo of his parents tightly, while at the same time seeking not to break the fragile glass as the storm began raising inside of him. He started to gradually sink in torturous anguish and turmoil as his thoughts erupted inside him.

_**"Tadashi **_at least had had time with Mom and Dad," he thought hatefully for the hundredth time again, indeed almost breaking his photo. His hands were clutching the frame so hard it was surprising that his palms weren't bleeding. You could see the white-hot rage in his eyes as he was forced to remember eternally these circumstances.

_**Tadashi**_ had memories and cherished moments that _**he **_was eternally denied! Furthermore, he **_never could forgive his_** brother for that. **_Never could forgive_** the world for that. _**Tadashi **_could at least remember their parents. He_** couldn't.**_

_**Tadashi**_ could remember their parents' voices. _**He**_ remembers Mom's touch. It would've been their _**dad**_ who taught Tadashi to ride a bike, their_** mom**_ who baked his birthday cakes! It would have been _**MOM**_ who chased away all the monsters, held him after a nightmare, and found a rainbow when the sky was gray.

_**He**_ could remember holidays with their parents. _**They **_saw him go to school and were there for his first few accomplishments. _**They **_could at least say they were proud of him.

_**HE WOULD NEVER HAVE THAT! NEVER**_! It wasn't like he'd ever had the chance for any of it. It wasn't like he could have his mother bake his birthday cakes or make him feel better after a bad day. Or have his dad teach him things.

"You know if you two were still around now that I'm fourteen, I would've _loved_ to have you embarrass me like any normal teenager!" he cried as his tears fell on the picture. Still grieving, he sobbed. "I would've _loved it_ Mom to hear you make cutesy remarks if I found a girlfriend, just like any _normal teenage boy._

I would've_ cherished_ the moment Dad you telling me all about girls. Or you Mom discuss embarrassing stories to my girlfriend. Just normal things every other kid takes for granted. I would've loved it if you were here to do all that with me." he lamented aloud as he put the photograph down for a second.

He was fighting back the tears now. Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Conceal and don't feel. Don't let anyone know what he thought and felt. Yes, don't tell anyone the truth. No one could ever know the truth. Or his whole world would be shattered, and he would be left all alone.

Though how could he reject the truth? That he would've relished telling his mother about what it honestly was like growing up as a genius? Or his most profound and darkest secret? All the things he DID overhear from the other kids. The cruel and atrocious words he never once told his brother or aunt. The ones he'd used all his willpower for years to block out memories?

Only now he was losing control. Furthermore, all those terrible and unrelenting memories were coming back flooding as if a dam had burst — the disastrous memories of his lonely childhood listening to those evil kids and their brutal and cutting words.

_"I overheard that kid a genius. That he so smart he started in the second grade!"_

"_Really? What a freak of nature!"_

_"Well, why should we bother trying to make friends with him?"_

"_Yeah, his kind always think they are better then everyone else!"_

_"Agreed! Besides that smart, he'll be out of here by next week!"_

_"Look at that kid. He so shy he never says a word!"_

_"Shy? You mean stuck up!"_

_"Well, whatever he is, he seems like a total loser anyway."_

_"Yeah, look at him! Just a shrimpy know-it-all loser! HAHA!"_

_"I heard that little boy got an IQ of 300!"_

_"Yeah, that he's more intelligent then Einstein!"_

_"Really? That sounds creepy to me!"_

_"Well, he spends all his time building robots. He doesn't seem to like people!"_

_"Probably thinks he's too good for human beings!"_

Coming out of the appalling recollections of his school days Hiro slammed his fist into the wall and tried to cement his eyes shut and not let the tears fall

"No, don't cry. Don't cry like a little boy. Don't let the pain show. Don't let anyone know. You're supposed to be the happy little genius boy!" he again reiterated the mantra he had long ago made up for himself.

He vowed a long time ago he never let anyone see him as weak or that their words hurt him. That he never let his family know anything was wrong. He wouldn't break their hearts or be a bad boy. No matter how much misery or suffering he was going through, they would never find out. He'd never allow them to see his pain.

He again reaffirmed to himself. "That's what everyone expects you to be. That how you ought to be. No-one can ever know how much you ache on the inside. Intelligent people don't feel burning pain like this! They don't let insignificant sentiments cloud their judgment. I can't let anyone know the truth. Of how I feel or what school was actually like growing up!"

He lightly set the photograph back on his nightstand before passing out from exhaustion. Hiro didn't rouse anew till well after midnight. By which time everyone else had long since gone to bed and were sound asleep.

* * *

When Hiro woke up, there was something offbeat regarding him. It was just the most subtle of changes in his demeanor as he calmly got up and strolled over to his desk. To the ordinary person, they wouldn't catch it. However, Hiro's posture and walking had shifted ever so slightly.

Presently they indicated an air of cockiness and a great deal of swagger. As he sat down at the wooden desk, he then proceeded to open a concealed compartment and took out a lavish-looking book. Next, using his _left hand _started writing with all the skills of a calligraphy master in writing, which appeared to be a journal.

The first several words came off as notably strange. Furthermore, the handwriting was most unquestionably, NOT Hiro's. Again this was the script of someone who had studied under a calligraphy master. The way transcribed along with the beauty of it as well.

Also, the manner they wrote didn't match up with Hiro's style of speech at all. Again this was someone who shown to be moderately cocky with an air of confidence and was outspoken when they articulated while possessing a colorful vocabulary as well.

"_Today, my hapless and cherished twin brother Hiro has been left once again in excruciating torture. I dare say it all that thick-witted Tadashi's culpability! When isn't that obtuse scoundrel along with that bogus excuse of a wrench guilty when it comes to my twin brother? When hasn't their actions or better yet lack of actions, not left my twin in tears and his mind all but shatter in two? They don't care about him the way I do at all!_

_They haven't done Hiro any favors! All they have ever done is condemning my twin brother to a miserable existence! Forcing him to continuously cemented a smile on his face. Then he acted like he can't ever be angry!_

_I've strived so long and hard to get him to listen to me! Only because of those foolish fools here and at that blasted college make indisputable he DOESN'T pay attention to me. They shut me out! Therefore, as a direct result, I can't get him to stand up for himself and say enough is enough! How many times have I sought to get my twin to tell them the truth? Tell them what he desires to say and do the things he genuinely wants to do?_

_But no! They make sure he NEVER listens to me. I'm as neglected as much as he is. They are seeking to silence both of us! It's not right or fair! Well, one of us is going to speak up shortly! I feel incredibly regretful for Hiro because I've disappointed him countless times. If only I could stand up for my brother more. Except he doesn't even let me speak up for him. He eternally lets others walk all over him. He instead let others run the show._

_Well, not anymore. I WON'T let anyone hurt my twin anymore. I've previously failed him too many times in the past._

_All those who tyrannized us growing up. Those losers who tyrannize us at college now. I know they are speaking smack behind our backs. Our so-called friends? HA! They are not friends! They are just failures taking pity because our pitiful runner-up and disloyal brother made them take pity on the two of us!_

_Hiro, never had a friend except for me. It's MY JOB TO PROTECT MY TWIN BROTHER. I WILL NEVER FAIL HIM AGAIN. HE WILL NEVER HAVE TO BE BULLIED OR PITY AGAIN._

_On my life and honor, I'll provide my twin with the most fabulous life he can ever imagine! So he'll never have to suffer ever again! I'll be the one to protect him, raise him, and show him the kindness no one else EVER shown him._

_I swear it or my name, not Kage Hamada!"_


	3. The Secret Adventures of Kage Hamada

The Secret Adventures of Kage Hamada

To make clear to anyone who didn't understand the summary of the story or the prologue.

This is an AU where the events of the movie never took place. This story is about the mental illness Dissociative Identity Disorder, or as many might still know it Multiply Personality Disorder.

I'm striving to bring awareness to the mentally ill for the fact I'm mentally ill myself. I and others like me are incredibly tired we are treated with stigma. Furthermore, inaccurately displayed in film or media. Moreover, they have throughout history by society as a whole abused and falsify.

Thus this narrative is to bring mental health awareness. I will be doing my best to depict DID accurately. I'm reading as much information on the disorder and doing my very best to get it right. Therefore I apologize if I make minor errors merely doing all in my power to make it accurate as possible.

My mental illnesses are bi-polar, histrionic, Asperger. I also have tons of anxiety, depression, and ADHD.

I strongly felt it was time to show what people genuinely go through with mental illness as well as fate worse then death as I've because of my mental illness. I doubt I'm the only one to suffer this fate from being different or mentally ill.

One. People get bullied and left ostracized for being the unforgivable sin of being different. 2. When people feel they cannot express their true feelings. Therefore feel they have to be someone they are not to please others. 3. How the actions of others, no matter how small or significant whether they be in the past or present, all have lasting scars, and they will have consequences one way or another.

I'm also at the same time writing this to seek again to improve my writing skills. As a result, it will take me longer to write this story. As such, this will be challenging enough to write between both the main plot and improving my writing skills.

So thank you for reading and your patience with me.

I only have one request for all of you in real life. Please try to be understanding of people with mental illness in the future. Be more accepting in the future, and don't judge others by what you see in movies or on TV. Instead, take the time to get to know people.

Help end stigma. Help us let be ourselves and treated with love, respect, and acceptance we deserved. Thank you very much. Now on with chapter 2.

* * *

Let's take a step back in time. Back four years ago, when Hiro was ten years old when his problems started, and his 'twin' Kage was first born. Kage could remember that day flawlessly. It was the reason why he was so dead set on protecting his "twin brother." Exactly how everything had been going in truth downhill for his 'twin' following the day Kage's first clear memories began.

Hiro was already in eighth grade and been through by now years of torturous bullying and not said a single word regarding it to his family. He'd also been harboring his guilty emotions by locking them up inside him tighter then a safe. It had already done a number on the fragile psyche the young child more then anyone recognized.

Amidst the endless skipping grades furthermore browbeating, along with the high expectations put on him by both his family and teachers, that he needed to prove he genuinely was a brainiac? There had been extremely disastrous as well as traumatic results. One particularly devastating effect was that Hiro was forced to keep bottled up quantities of pent-up emotions. The second tragic thing about Hiro's childhood? Was the fact he never spoke about what was genuinely upsetting him because he sincerely believed, with his whole being, that it would've been wrong to talk about these emotions. Which he was under the false assumption were crazy to have in the first place.

He was perpetually lonely. However, not for the reasons his family and teachers took for granted. He wasn't alone because he couldn't connect with children or was uninterested in school. He was alone because everyone was bullying, playing the foul pranks and tricks on him throughout his childhood.

The only solace he had _was _building robots as robots didn't have feelings. Not mention could be programmed and therefore didn't try to hurt you back. They were his closest thing to friends growing up. Since all his peers either ignored him or tyrannized him throughout his whole childhood. All because he was intelligent and just different. It was sincerely a pitiful existence for a child to grow up with.

Unwittingly all those years of suppressing those extreme emotions and striving to separate himself from the continual psychic trauma he'd experience as a child had done something to him, no one could have foreseen happening.

One day sunshiny day in mid-April, Hiro was being forced to stand in front of his whole class, giving an oral report on his ancestry except he couldn't do it. It was too disturbing to talk about both the cultural history of Japan, his personal history, and to top it off anything to do with the genetic factors of his family.

The entire class had started to laugh cruelly at him while saying and doing anything to ridicule him. At that moment is when Kage couldn't take his twin brother being abused any longer. He'd been as of that point just standing by whispering in brother's ear, striving to get him to listen to him about how to stand up for himself. In that instant, everything changed as he saw and felt red. Kage just screamed in a loud voice. "Hiro, let me take care of these jerks! You sit back for once! I'll handle these jerks."

Hiro had been so defeated at this point he didn't recall what followed for the next several hours. Kage narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes at the class before he spoke at them in an ominous voice. "If one wishes to kill a snake," he mused, "one must chop off its head. Sleep well, everyone," said looking at the class, "for tomorrow, I cut off your heads." No one understood what he said as he spoke in Japanese, but they cringed when he said as he spoke in a threatening voice, and his face didn't look friendly.

* * *

That day after school let out, Kage decided to go search the city to figure out how he could "cut off the head of the snake" He roamed for hours till he came to a more rundown district of San Fansokyo. This place was more on the poverty side with small Mom and Pop shops, lots of homeless, runaways, and the general gist of those kinds of people with those kinds of problems.

It was an odd place for a ten-year-old to be alone with various dangerous people. Not when he looked like he belonged in a more beautiful area of the city. Kage was starting to feel perhaps he shouldn't have deviated so far from where he and Hiro knew it was safe when it was taken out of their hands.

Five adolescent fellows came out of nowhere. They were so much bigger, beefed-up, and all had numerous armaments. They were unquestionably a gang with the way they dressed and had the same symbol on their shirts and matching tattoos.

Panic took over as he made the flight and fight response, and Kage ran. Shortly tripping and falling while getting cut and scraped up along the way, till they caught up with him and surrounded him as he lay helplessly on the earth.

Then the gang began to shriek at him in a dialect he didn't know. Though whatever it was they were super pissed off about something. Only neither Kage nor Hiro knew how to speak any Chinese or other dialects of that country they might be using. All Kage was able to translate was these boys had a beef with another rival gang who were a group of Japanese boys. They were speaking in Chinese with a few broken words in Japanese to him.

He got enough to get some minor idea of what was going on. It was some pointless turf war over whatever these gang characters cared about. Kage suspected the three most likely things were narcotics, women, or a chop shop.

Just when the one who appeared to be a leader cocked a 360 Magnum at him sure to end his life, someone came to his and his twin's defense. A gorgeous woman with a headscarf, like a warrior woman out of mythology, took out all the boys with martial arts, and for some reason, a battle-ax, while a handsome young man carried him to safety.

He blacked out after that. It was about an hour later when the most exotic fragrances of ethnic cuisine got him to wake up. Looking around his surroundings, he saw he was in the back of some kitchen with a Middle Eastern couple. They appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties. The beautiful young woman had lowered her spring green headscarf revealing a cascading wave of chestnut hair which compliments her brown eyes. Her boyfriend or husband was incredibly handsome with teeth so white it was unnatural.

"Ahmed, he's awake," the woman cried to her friend, and he turned around surprised.

"Oh, thank goodness! Stupid gangs! Is he going to shoot a child for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? What the world is coming too, Bibi?" he asked as he ran over to check on the child, she was still tending too.

"What's going on? What happened?" Kage asked, and they noted he had a faint Japanese accent.

"Shush, those boys ruffed you up. I'm not done bandaging you up. Hence stay still a few more minutes," the woman whose name seemed to be Bibi said as she continued to sanitize his injuries. After five more minutes, he was all cleaned and bandaged up. Though it was evident, he was hungry, given his stomach chose that moment to rumble audibly.

The man chuckled genially and came back with a tray of falafel food. Something Kage knew he never had before, but he was so hungry he takes anything right now. He quickly discovered it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten.

As he ate, unostentatiously, the young couple introduces themselves as Ahmed and Bibi Al-Abbas. Recent immigrants to America and just arrived in San Fansokyo only two months ago. They continued to explain due to ravages of war on their home country of Iraq, they'd been left with practically nothing and came here to start over with very little. Unfortunately, that meant with very little, to begin with, they hadn't been able to get into the more excellent neighborhoods of San Fansokyo and had to settle for the deprived sections for now.

Their dreams were one day to move to a more delightful section of town and open a proposer falafel restaurant and for Bibi to get her pilot license so she could be a flight instructor. He wished them all the luck in the world in making their dreams come true. He admits he didn't know a lot of Islamic cultures, but he still hoped; however, their religion worked that it helped them reach their goals.

They asked him what a child who looked so out of place was doing here? And without an adult?

Kage thought about it for a minute and told them the truth. How he and his twin brother were bullied in school except his twin Hiro was the weaker one, and he was the stronger one. How things back home weren't ideal with their parents gone and that their older brother didn't realize what they needed, nor did their aunt. Today after school, they had left to explore, but Hiro had rushed home while Kage had continued on his cause he wanted to find something to help them out.

"This is my family and me and my twin brother, Hiro," he said as he pulled out a family photo of his pocket. It was an authentic photo that wasn't made with any tricky.

In the weeks leading to this moment, Kage had been talking with his 'twin' extensively. They'd come up and built a particular type of camera that didn't take photos of what was in front of it. Instead, this extraordinary camera took pictures of a person's heart's desire. Consequently, these photos were both Hiro's and Kage's heart's desire. So they're 100% real, and no one finds any tricky from standard photography tricks.

Ahmed and Bibi looked at how miserable Kage's twin looked and could see why Kage would want to help him. They said maybe their neighbor could help him if he was willing to learn.

Kage was wondering what he needed to learn? It turns out the couple upstairs neighbors were elderly Asian couple originally from East and old fashion. Everything about them screamed old style as in centuries past. The couple's names were Omi and Mika. Kage's first impression was they had to be at least 200 years old. Nevertheless, they wouldn't have any of his smart mouth or bad manners. When you looked at the towering and austere Omi, you got the impression the man was looking into your very soul.

When he looked intensely into the young child's large copper-colored eyes, his downstairs neighbors sent him he could sense immediately something wasn't quite right with this young child. As his petite but graceful wife served the boy soothing jasmine tea, she asked what was troubling her husband so much. He gestured for her to come into their kitchen for a moment.

"What is it, my love? I know it's unusual to see a child by himself. But what's the real problem?" she asked in a hushed voice while glancing back at the child sitting in their living room enjoying tea.

"That child chi is more then unbalanced as is his mind, beloved. Only a well-trained person in tune with the universe could see or sense it. But to be perfectly honest, Mika, I'm afraid greatly for him. That boy's energies are all tangled up. It's as if there two sets of chi rivers following through him. Most troubling. Never seen anything like this before in my long life," the only man whispered in a shaking voice.

"What do you mean? You think an evil spirit possesses him?" his wife whispered back in fear. He was again looking at the young child worriedly. Her husband had a troubled expression as he tried to articulate what he saw within the young boy that had stumbled into this part of the city by either accident or fate. Either way, something had brought this boy here, and it was extremely troubling either way.

"There something is torturing that boy's soul and mind that is beyond words ability to describe. Whatever it is has caused such a substantial imbalance that his chi has become beyond unbalance as has his sense of self. There is no doubt, my love. There will be a war one day inside that child if he can't find some sense of balance in his spirit, or his mind will be torn apart."

"Then we have no choice, my love. We must help him in any way possible. Destiny brought this boy to this place of all places. We are meant to help him and anyone else who crosses his path. He looks like he's only 10, which makes it all the more troubling to have that much unbalanced and torture inside one so young. This isn't a good omen at all if he's already so unbalanced and needs to find harmony within himself."

"Agreed, let us begin," as they reentered the living room to speak with the child. Taking a deep breath, the couple then talked to the young boy who they could already tell was much more then he seemed. "Kage, we would like you, and if your twin, if at all possible, come here whenever you can for some important lessons," the couple offered the invitation to the young boy who looked confused but accepting.

"Okay, I'll try to get him to come. Is there anything I should know about these lessons?" he asked nervously.

"Don't speak of them to anyone, and be careful when you come. Here if take this and ask them for a ride here. They are our daughters. They'll bring you and your brother if you ask them too." showing him a business card for a karaoke bar called the Eclipse.

* * *

That night Kage managed to get back to the Lucky Cat Cafe without causing too much of a fuss with Aunt Cass. He stuck to the truth, admitting he wandered off after school and got lost and took him a while to find his way home. Other then she had given him a good scolding and said he was grounded for the weekend, nothing came of it. Kage let his twin rest for the weekend as he started to figure out ways to slip out undetected to begin lessons on what would help them both in the future.

Kage got skilled at learning to pick locks and slip out the ninja style of the house that first month. He then would proceed to the payphone on the corner to call Natsuki and Hina. They adored the precocious little kid and often would ask when they meet his twin. He'd always say one day. They knew their old school parents wanted to help 'bring balance' to this kid and his twin.

On the other hand? They also strongly felt the soul need a form of self-expression. Thus they took the time to teach him as well how to sing since they ran a karaoke bar.

Telling him or his twin was always welcome at the Eclipse. For whenever they desired a free meal and to sing. It was all right with them, which would come in very convenient in the future. Over the next four years, Kage and Hiro would give both Aunt Cass and Tadashi the slip at random times and go to the poor section of the city for a few different kinds of lessons. Kage more then Hiro spent time here nonetheless.

Hiro ever that from time to time, come here for lessons in singing and what Omi and Mika were teaching his 'twin." The experiences entangled meditation, breathing exercises, calligraphy, writing haikus, tending both bonsai trees and landscape gardening, besides, to also learning and practicing traditional Eastern medical practices. Neither of the 'twins' thoroughly understood any of it or how it would help them but did all of it nonetheless.

The primary reason Hiro had no conscience memories of his time of these lessons or enjoying spending time with Ahmed and Bibi eating their falafel was because of what was going on inside his mind at the time. Over these four years, Hiro was using all his willpower to forcefully suppress all his unwanted memories and emotions related to his childhood trauma or feelings he didn't want to deal with.

In the process, he was detaching himself from these memories and emotions of being taught even coping skills to bring him back to balance. It all became distorted and unreal to him. To the point any time, Hiro might have been 'conscious' of what was going on in that neighborhood? He honestly felt like he was having an out of body experience and thus never realized it was genuinely authentic.

As a result of the lessons, it has only stuck with Kage as well the taste for falafel and skills gained in karaoke singing, which was incredibly heartbreaking as it was meant to help both of them, and they had both always been good students.

The very last time Hiro/Kage had been there had been the night before the bot fight that led to Hiro getting into STIF. That had been a night like any other with his 'friends'. Kage had snuck out with the family, thinking Hiro was going out bot fighting. They were entirely oblivious. He was sitting rather snugly in the old apartment drinking jasmine tea after another successful calligraphy lesson.

Mika was examining the boy's haiku poem when she asked him to write what was going on in his heart. She was finishing praising him on his skills and mastery of both arts. She ruffled their untidy jet-black hair and smiled sweetly at the boy before she asked him how was he and his 'twin' doing with using origami as a technique to lower their stress level.

"Well, I've done it more often then my brother. I like challenging myself doing more complicate things then the cranes you insist upon doing when your stressed. Hiro only can do cranes, or at least he does them by default," Kage answered back though he looked a bit put out by the question.

"Hmm, it seems like your brother likes metal toys a lot," Mika notices the robot next to the boy's feet. It was the same robot that Hiro would use against Yama and start the whole event of getting into college. But that hadn't happened yet.

Sighing loudly, Kage explained. "He wants to challenge himself and earn a lot of money at the same time. He wants to go to Good Luck Alley and win a lot of money using our brains to beat everyone at bot fighting. I have no doubt we can build the best bot fighter out there, Mika. But as you said, I'm too cocky, and you told me that was bad for my brother, and it leaked into him."

"You both want to go into danger for some such things as greed and pride?" she questioned sternly.

Kage's expression changed, and he lost his accent as Hiro spoke for a second again, feeling as if this was just a dream he was having. "I'm bored, and nothing is challenging me! Why not show those stupid dumb asses that big things come in small packages? Besides, the payout be so worth it!" he demanded to the old but still beautiful flower before him.

A split second later, Kage was back, and he grinned devilishly. "It would be entertaining to rock their world, and I could protect my twin. He wins the dough, and I kick everyone ass!

Not like I've not been watching his back nonstop for the past four years. I mean, isn't what all these lessons been for? To make sure I could protect my twin? Or is there some other reasons we both been sneaking out and coming to a disreputable part of town for the last four years?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Enough! You two are still totally out of sync and unbalanced as ever," cried Omi as he came back into the living room, startling everyone. He gazed intensely at the young teenager who had been his pupil for the past four years. These 'twins' who lived in one another. He and his wife had helped numerous people back in the old country and in this strange city in their long lives. But these two had been their most significant challenge, and they weren't about to give up. Even if right now, it still seemed out of reach to truly help these 'twins.'

"Uh..."

"Boy, we've tried to help you and your brother find balance and get your chi to flow correctly," Omi cut in in a sharp and somewhat disappointed voice. He looked like a father who failed his child for a moment. He sighed softly as he carried on with his observation, " but it's still a tangled mess after four years even with you both going through so many exercises," again he paused before he was back gazing right into the boy's eyes and seemed to look at both Hiro and Kage at the same time.

He started to address both of them at once. "How do either of you expect to find balance within life if you cannot even find in yourselves first? You two still can't decide who is yin and who is yang or how to find balance at all."

"Okay. What do you want us to do? How do you expect us to bridge what your saying is making my brother and me not in as your putting it unbalanced?"

"Let's go to the garden. There something both of your should see. It might be the answer to what you both need." he jerked his head and led them outside.

Therefore the fourteen-year-old followed the perspicacious elderly couple to the roof with the garden to figure out whatever wisdom they figured would help him and his twin Hiro out.

Omi and his wife casually led the 'twins' to a small secluded area in the adjoining gardens. Glistening white sand was raked in swirling patterns around several carefully positioned rocks.

An artfully constructed waterfall danced over polished river stones, passing around a large boulder before trickling merrily away into another part of the garden. They sank gracefully onto a waiting cushion and patted the one next to them to get the 'twins' to sit down.

Hiro/Kage arranged "themselves" on the cushion and looked out at the serene scene just as their mentors were doing. They were watching 'them" carefully out of the corner of their eyes.

As they'd hoped, the peaceful arrangement of the rock garden seemed to calm the unusual 'twins". The worry lines in their 'faces' began to ease, and the tension in their shared body began to relax slowly.

"This is one of my favorite spots," Mika said in a hushed voice. "The priests call this a Zen garden, where the earth meets the sky. To look upon it is to clear the mind so that one may focus on what is truly important."

She then pointed to two large rocks. One was almost a small boulder, rugged and weather-worn. The other was smaller and the same color and shape but with smoother edges. A thick, reddish, hemp rope was coiled about them, linking them together. "Do you see those two stones?"

"Yes," as both Hiro and Kage both answered the same time. It was strange how, for the moment, both personalities could be aware, but it was going on. Kage was there, and Hiro was mindful of what was going on. Though if he was genuinely aware or thinking, it was a dream that remained unsaid.

"They" cocked as 'their' head as they looked at them. "I suppose there is a story behind them?"

Omi nodded. "They represent _yin _and _yang_, the male and female elements that balance the universe. To achieve harmony in life, one must try to balance the _yin _and _yang _of one's life."

"And the rope?"

"That is the life force that binds them together and makes them one," the old man turned his head and looked at him through his bushy eyebrows. "It is _karma _\- it is meant to be."

Then Mika reached out and touched the 'twins" "It is love."

The 'twins' blushed a vivid shade of pink and shivered before 'they' spoke what they thought they're being told.

"Are you saying for my brother and me to achieve the balance we lack in ourselves, we must find the one who will balance both of us? Someone who will love us?" Kage questioned in a confused tone, and his head, his brother's voice, was asking the same question.

"I feel all this time you and your twin brother have been struggling through much loss and emotional agony. As well as looking for someone to love you in a way yet to be fulfilled.

It would appear the only way to bring either of you to balance would be if found the one that made you both whole. The one that is your rope and binds your together to make you one." Omi informed the 'twins" who both were in awe.

* * *

Subsequent that evening, not one of Kage's 'friends' saw him for over three months. The reason being he was forcefully silenced due to his 'twin' winning the scholarship to SFIT. Thus he stopped listening to him and went back to being more miserable then he cared to admit.

It wasn't until exactly three months to the day of visiting their mentors that Kage was able to speak up loud enough for Hiro to hear him again. Hiro had been distracted by remembering a depressing memory of 'their' late parents.

Kage then spoke up loudly in Hiro's mind. "Listen to me, Hiro. You've been stressed to the breaking point enough times. You are going to kill yourself if you try to go on one more day. Stay home today. I'll go to school in your place. Remember, as your twin, no one will be able to tell us apart, not even that, jerk, Tadashi. You get some rest. Leave it to me. I'll handle everything today. Okay?"

Hiro had silently agreed, and Kage found himself standing in the bedroom. He took a moment to take in his surroundings as it been a long time since he'd been out. Still, there was one thing he wanted to do before having to give his 'twin' a day off. Careful not make any noise age strolled out of the bedroom and immediately ripped the family photographs off the wall then proceed to crush them. He likewise shattered that repulsive porcelain vase Aunt Cass loved so much just because it was so tacky.

In five minutes, the upstairs was trashed, and he still had enough time to consume the wench disgusting breakfast and walk to college with the other buffoons. He just had to keep his head down and not let the others know Hiro was taking the day off, and his twin brother was the one at school today.

Kage winged most of the classes that day, not having any problems. He just sat there with a dull-witted grin on his face like his twin and took notes. The only thing he had to worry about was taking Hiro's calculus test. Thank heaven they both were geniuses!

The little old fart Mr. Crowley gave everyone a three-page exam and told them they had an hour to complete the test. Kage quickly started to write the answers to the test wanting this stupid day to be over with and again cursing his twin for being forced to come here.

He was so focused on finishing the test he didn't even notice that Tadashi saw him writing his answers with his left hand! Kage has always been a lefty; it was something all his friends in the shady part of town noticed. He and Hiro may look exactly alike, but two things did stand out. One Kage regularly spoke with a faint Japanese accent and was a lefty. Hiro didn't use the accent and was right-handed. Those who been mentoring them for the last four years in secret just thought it was a quark of the twins.

Kage again was just focused on getting the test done as soon as possible so he could get this school day done and over with. He'd been determined to give his twin brother a day of relaxation. If that means he had to do all the homework too, he will do that as well. Those were the thoughts stewing in his brain as he got to the cafeteria, though he quickly became appalled what they were serving. Was this stupid establishment on a health food kick or something? Grilled chicken, boiled potatoes, and steamed broccoli? Blah!

He studied the cafeteria in confusion, realizing he didn't know this room at all. Classrooms were a bit easier to handle as his twin have them logged into his school planner. He is consequently going to classes that had their names on them, no problem? But a school cafeteria? He didn't desire to deal with this sea of sharks. He remembered what the last four years of school lunches had been like for him and Hiro and thought it is better to go elsewhere to eat. Also, there had to be better food somewhere to eat.

He was seeking to leave when their jackass of a brother Tadashi started hauling him unwilling to his obnoxious, moronic friends. Great another source of his twin brother's day-to-day stresses and more bullies. Just what Hiro didn't need and what Kage himself didn't want to deal with. When did this agony end for either of them? Wasn't growing up bad enough? Apparently not!

He tuned out all their stupid nonsensical chatter and kept his temper in check by making cranes out of their napkins. He was still trying to keep his anger in his check when someone started yelling towards him. He kept ignoring the voice until someone took it too far and shook him violently.

Glaring at 'their' older brother, he snapped obstreperously and rudely, "What?! Hey, stop that! What's the big idea you brute?!" There were other obscenities he much instead used for 'their' big brother truthfully. However, at the moment, the word 'brute' would have to do. After all, there was no need to tip their big brother off. Kage wouldn't let their jerk of older brother know his 'favorite' was at home, and his 'reject' was at school instead.

Tadashi looked at him with fake concern, not realizing he had the wrong twin and called him "Hiro" and demanded to him. "Hiro, why are you busy making cranes and not eating your food? We only have thirty minutes of lunch left, and you've not touched anything on your plate."

It made Kage's blood boil steaming hot again at the abuse of both himself and his twin from both their family and these freaks and geeks. The audacity of these imbeciles and Tadashi was outrageous! Remaining overlooked all the time was bad enough, but for them to not even know he existed?! He couldn't stand that any longer!

It was bad enough that Hiro had been abused for years! The blame lied with them, and the world as to his twin brother was such mess that it left him to have to protect and help him secretly! But for these so-call friends and asshole, brother to also neglect him and treat him with such ridicule? That where he drew the line. He desired to let them know his genuine thoughts about what _he felt of their mistreatment of him. That he wouldn't tolerate them mistreating him as they did to his twin, so unlike his twin, he spoke his mind to these bastards and damned the consequences! They get a piece of his mind!_

So he stood up and said coldly, "One I don't like this meal. What I wanted for lunch was spiced ground beef kibbeh; a stack of lamb kebabs with mint yogurt dip; four fresh slabs of pita bread filled with deep-fried nuggets of chickpea goodness, drizzled in tahini sauce and garnished with pickle wedges.

Second, off I don't know who you guys are. Thus why would I have lunch with you in any case? You're way too old to hang out with at any rate. Not to mention a little weird to be truthful.

So I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if I can get some decent falafel before going back to class. See you all then," and with that, Kage promptly got up and dumped his food in the trash and left the cafeteria, leaving everyone stunned.

He didn't care what the hell they thought of his stunt or whatever they're talking about as he stormed out of the cafeteria. He was just pissed off. This was what his beloved twin brother dealt with each day.

Also, what he wouldn't have given for some falafel right about now. Too bad there wasn't at the time to get some. Still, there had to be some better grub then this stinking crap. He only managed to not starve thanks to his brother stashing some food in his lab that surprisingly did have a bag of falafel hidden behind some old noodle burgers in the mini-fridge. Kage scarfed it down at lightning speed and went to finish out the day and was determined to get home quickly and do his brother's homework for him too.

Though due to the snooze feast of the lectures of the whole afternoon, Kage ended up taking an impromptu nap during the first lecture on the debate of how things had changed from steam power to electricity.

* * *

Kage slept a long time after that. He was not waking up again over a week later. "What? What's going on? God, who slipped what into my drink? Hiro? HIRO!" he shouted when he realize when Hiro was having another one of his near meltdowns because he was screaming so loudly.

Kage could perceive and sense his twin raging at himself. The fact he was screaming as loud as he could be proof enough that his brother was starting to reach the point of no return! Kage, at that moment, was trying everything and anything to get his twin to listen to him and calm down. He kept trying to get him to listen to him, but Hiro wouldn't.

Hiro flat out refused to hear his twin repeatedly telling him that he didn't have to keep playing this part! That he was only driving himself insane doing this! Just let him help! That Tadashi wasn't his only brother! That he had him too! He was his twin and to let him help him! But it was no use. His voice was drowned out by Hiro's ranting and years of repressing everything as he continued to program himself. Kage felt himself quickly losing strength. This only got him madder at his family and those so-called friends for shutting him out and not letting him help his twin brother.

Kage became more determined then ever to get his twin help. He was finally able to do just that when Hiro's stress levels were taxed beyond the max at that stupid Comic-Con. The stress of the past few weeks on top of the years of torment? With all those repressed memories coming out, Hiro couldn't take it anymore! Kage was there to catch his brother. Give him again a day to relax away from all his stresses.

Kage made sure to quickly ditch the costume and head to meet their friends they hadn't visited in three months. The first stop was going to the Eclipse and enjoying a few hours of being a karaoke star. After that, he went to visit his other friends. He stopped at his mentors' apartment first, who immediately had him do meditation and a few different exercises saying it was important for Kage and his twin to get their energies disentangled and balanced.

Then he had dinner with Bibi and Ahmed, who had come a long way in four years in their dreams — getting even closer to their goals of moving out the slums and into a more delightful area. It was now almost 8:00, and Bibi wanted to know if they should take him home, given the news said it was supposed to storm tonight. Kage told them they should drop him off at his brother's lab at SFIT as his twin was waiting for him. Their brother would be coming by later to pick them up.

The couple didn't think twice about it and did as Kage asked and took him to SFIT and dropped him off outside Tadashi's lab just as it started to pour as Kage rushed inside glad he knew how to hack the system to let him in.

* * *

It was rather dark in the lab, but Kage, in his genius mind, knew the family to be less annoyed if they found the boys at school then some other random place. He was smiling at his ingenuity when he tripped over something in the dark in Tadashi's lab.

"Ow!" he yelled loudly as he fumbled for the lights and looked up startled as that dense marshmallow came to life.

"Hello, I'm Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How may I be of service?"

"How about you get a personality chip, you dolt? Or be not such a moron? Really what kind of healthcare robot well acts like a robot? People need people! Not things without feelings. How many more jerks does there have to be in this world? Do we need to _invent jerks now?" _fumed Kage as he was oblivious that Baymax was scanning him.

"Pardon me, but I'm confused. Maybe you could clear something up for me?" the large white balloon man inquired.

"What? What are you confused about you crash dummy?" snapped the annoyed teenager sneeringly.

"Well, you physically resemble my creator's little brother Hiro who I do have a previous scan of in my database. I keep a record of all my patients in case I need to treat them again.

Though even if you and Hiro physically appear the same and appear to have the same DNA, my scan shows you don't have the same brainwaves, skin temperature, heart rate, or several other important vitals. Also, your voice isn't the same as his, which also confuses me as well. Therefore can you kindly explain please how you look like Hiro but are not Hiro?" Baymax requested to the young boy on the concrete floor.

Kage stood up, then crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and looked a little miffed. "No wonder it took our stupid brother eighty-four tries to make you work if you can't figure this out," he grumbled under his breath. Baymax kept looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"Ugh," as he ran his left hand down his face for the robot being a nincompoop. "In case you not smart enough, Baymax to figure this out, I'm not Hiro. I'm his twin brother Kage. I'm a family secret. Like I'm the black sheep or something. So you won't hear anyone talk about me.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass act like I don't exist. Plus, Hiro doesn't listen to me either. Only that because of how people have treated him for years and the family all but shut me out. Therefore I can't help my twin out when he needs me the most," the young teenager revealed to the inflatable automaton who was striving to process this knowledge.

Again given Baymax was a robot and didn't have emotions, he just ran on logic, program, and data. He accepted what his programming was telling him, and according to his scanner, Kage Hamada and Hiro Hamada were two entirely different people. He also in his databanks did know about identical twins, so that made sense to his logic circuits as well. He didn't understand why a family wouldn't talk about one family member, but again without emotions, he wasn't one to challenge it, not having the feelings needed to test it.

"That is unfortunate. Based on my databases, a family is supposed to be loving and helpful to each other to ensure they recover better," again in that annoying nice-sounding but still a deadpan tone of his.

Kage laughed harshly and gave the robot a pitting look. "Baymax, you have a LOT to learn about what humans are like. Especially those who are the most ruthless. Spend a few days conscious and in what is the real world for a change. You'll see for yourself it's not sunshine and rainbows. Most people aren't particularly friendly, and the world isn't as friendly as they make it out to be in cartoons or even some movies. It's much more depressing and less attractive then you think," Kage told the robot in a melancholy tone.

"Are you saying people shouldn't be optimistic?" the medical robot was confused as Tadashi told him it was better to have a glass half full outlook. Not half-empty.

"I'm saying my brother and I have dealt with more unrelenting parts of reality, bud. Although I'm telling you right now everything I've told you and that includes you even knowing about me must remain confidential. You do know about patient confidentiality. Seeing as your a health care robot, right?" he reminded Baymax of his primary function.

"I do have an ethics program. All the laws and rules bind me to the medical world. I cannot disclose anything that a patient of mine doesn't want to be revealed. Not without that person express permission."

"Good. Now listen, Baymax carefully. You are bound by patient confidentiality NEVER to reveal anything about me to anyone. I mean NO ONE. Not even Tadashi or Hiro," Kage heavily empathized every word he spoke to the dense android to make sure he understood what he said. He wanted to make sure this thick talking balloon man got it the first time.

"If that is your wish Kage Hamada I will keep your health records and information confidential from everyone, even your brothers."

"Thank you," yawning loudly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap. You might as well go back to taking your own. Oh, what was that phrase? Oh yeah. I'm satisfied with my care."

"Very well," and Baymax went back into his charger, and Kage smirked. "Well, that one way to keep someone mouth shut about things that are none of their business! Now I really could use a nap! I'm worn out." and he passed out on the floor.

* * *

Kage again slept a long time till he woke up again to write in his secret journal. He'd been keeping for the past four years. He wrote in his best calligraphy his thoughts and promise to himself and his brother.

"_Today, my poor brother Hiro was in agonizing pain again. It was all that imbecilic Tadashi's fault! What doesn't that bastard and that sorry excuse of a wrench get it?_

_They haven't done Hiro any favors! All they have done is condemning my twin brother to a miserable existence! Forcing him always to act like he can't ever be angry!_

_If only I could stand up for my brother more. But he doesn't even let me speak up for him. He always makes another walk over him. He instead let others run the show._

_Well, not anymore. I WON'T let anyone hurt my twin anymore. I've already failed him too many times in the past._

_All those who bullied us growing up. Those losers who bully us at college now. I know they are talking smack behind our backs. Our so-called friends? HA! They are not friends! They are just losers taking pity because our pathetic loser and traitorous brother made them take pity on the two of us!_

_Hiro, never had a friend except for me. It's MY JOB TO PROTECT MY TWIN BROTHER. I WILL NEVER FAIL HIM AGAIN. HE WILL NEVER HAVE TO BE BULLIED OR PITY AGAIN._

_On my life and honor, I'll give my twin the best life he can ever have, so he doesn't ever have to suffer ever again! I'll be the one to protect him, raise him, and show him the kindness no one else EVER shown him._

_I swear it or my name, not Kage Hamada!" _and shutting the book, he hid it again and walked to the window to look at the full moon. "I swear no one is gonna stop me this time. I will do my job no matter what! I promise!"


	4. Yin meets Yang

Yin meets Yang

Hiro's grounding time had at last expired, so his brother Tadashi deemed the most popular way to celebrate his little brother's liberation from solitary confinement meant taking him and the rest of the gang for a picnic in the great outdoors.

Thus they'd packed up Wasabi's vehicle and traveled deep into San Fransokyo National Park until they reached the idealistic campsite for a day of merriment and freedom. Honey Lemon had been put in charge of preparing lunch, Fred was going to provide the entertaining aspect, Wasabi was the driver with all the backup pieces of equipment and loads of bug spray, Go-Go's task designated her to be the backup mechanic in case something went amiss with the car.

Tadashi's responsibility was sole to make sure things went as smoothly as possible on this outing. As for Hiro? He didn't have a role. He was merely supposed to enjoy himself. Tadashi additionally brought Baymax with them in case anyone got black-and-blue furthermore demanded medical treatment. Plus, it would be an ideal learning experience for Baymax as well. He saw he significantly required more increased exposure to personalities moreover how to respond in a real-time emergency.

Following an hour and a half of unpacking the overloaded vehicle and getting the campsite set up, it was time for a nutritious lunch and eventually leisure time. Honey Lemon had, in truth, surpassed herself with making lunch for everyone. She'd provided everyone with astonishingly thick turkey sandwiches with slices of cranberry sauce, fresh lemonade, gingersnaps, fresh fruit, and nuts, which she made sure didn't come near Hiro given his peanut allergy. Everyone was savoring the food she had prepared and given her tons of compliments for it.

"Who knew a chemistry wiz could be such an amazing chef?" Fred applauded the perky young woman as he sought to stuff his entire sandwich in his mouth at once. Not only was it gross, but Go-Go had to rescue him from choking. While the comic book geek was striving to recover from nearly choking to death, Honey Lemon only grinned and explained in her optimistic style, "Cooking and chemistry are in numerous ways the same, Fred. Each involves chemical reactions and precise ingredients. Thus it's not truly surprising for a chemist to be a good cook when the same thing.

The only actual difference is we are trading our lab coat for an apron and our beakers and chemicals for measuring cups and spices. Other then that, it's not all that different. If you think about it for a moment, Fred, there a lot of things that aren't that different in life." Honey Lemon pointed out sensibly as she sampled her ice-cold pink lemonade.

"I would have to concur with Ms. Honey Lemon's assessment by comparing kitchen chemistry to chemical science, Fred. There are numerous similarities," interjected Baymax, who had shuffled nonchalantly over to join them. After a moment of making sure everyone was alright and then scanning the food, he turned to face Honey Lemon.

"Ms. Honey Lemon, would you like to know the analysis of the food you prepared? By nutritional value, vitamins, minerals, dieter value, calories, carbs, cholesterol, and how they affect one health? Or any other health facts that could be beneficial to better plan a future menu for your friends?" inquired Baymax to the tall girl who giggled again. Her boyfriend's robot could be adorable plus sweet at times the way he phrased things.

"Not at the moment, Baymax, but thank you," she answered the robot graciously, "We can consider how healthy our food is after we've had lunch and played some. Sometimes it's all about pleasure before knowledge," she patted his hand and gave him a big smile to let him know she did at least appreciate his efforts.

"Very well. I will keep my findings to myself until you are all ready to be familiarized of them. For now, I'll go as you say 'chill' by the car," as the curious automaton tottle back over the vehicle. The others just watched Baymax watching them for a few minutes both in silent observation and felt the uncomfortableness by it. Someone had to figure out how to break the ice created by the situation.

Leave it to a woman to have that job! Go-Go took a giant bite out of her peach gulping quickly down, then smacked her lips before speaking, "I know you brought Baymax here for a couple of reasons, Dashi, but you think you could, I don't know, program him to know how to have an actual conversation about something other then health concerns?" the badass young lady desired to know — saying what everyone else wanted to say but wasn't woman enough to say!

Dashi shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite out of a gingersnap, "I'm working on it, Go-Go. That's partially why I brought him out here. I figured getting him exposed to the real world would improve his people skills."

Wasabi just sprayed on some more bug spray. He wasn't going to be bitten by any mosquitos if he had anything to say about it! No, he didn't want any of the millions of disease they carried thank you very much! After making sure he'd peppered himself enough, he turned to his best friend and said, "What you got with Baymax is fundamentally a child, Tadashi. I know you've been aspiring to write him a program for a personality and emotions, but I don't know. Can you program him to understand what it's like to be human or understand human emotions?" the loveable giant of the group inquired.

"Yeah, even in most comic books even when they make cyborgs, androids or AI those things never actually work out. It's like you can't make something not human understand what it means to be human."

"Well, that's why I'm trying this. Unless someone else comes up with an idea I don't know about to help Baymax understand what it means to be human, then I'll settle for these little field trips and trying to write the program myself."

"How can something that only knows how to be analytical, logical, and lives by facts and figures ever possibly grasp what it means to be _human. You can't explain the human heart through binary code," _whispered Hiro unostentatiously to himself as he kept his head down just playing with his food not interested in eating it.

He liked Baymax well enough, but he knew Baymax like the Scarecrow lacked a heart. You couldn't just give someone a heart. You couldn't just force someone to translate or elucidate precisely what it meant to be human.

After all, that was all but impossible in and of itself to answer for an actual human being to answer. Humans were, by definition, illogical and ruled by emotions. Emotions had no logic to them. Right now, his meandering thoughts drifted back to this mysterious ancient book on proverbs and philosophy he'd randomly discovered the day before his grounding ended. He had no idea where it came from. He just found inside his backpack without explanation.

Several of the subjects he unearthed within its ancients pages touch on more or less fate, destiny, time, and of course, which you are along with several references to Yin and Yang. The ancient book had been immediately concealed since he'd no desire to answers more questions he had no answer for. On the other hand? He spent all of last night studying it with a flashlight underneath his blankets when everyone else was dead asleep — resulting in him thinking long and hard about all that was within the ancient text. His genius mind presently abuzz with intensely profound thoughts regarding all those old proverbs and philosophies.

Countless thoughts were racing through the fourteen-year-old heart and mind, ideas that had nothing to do with robots or schoolwork — rather about life and soul searching — answering the more essential questions of life. Namely the problem. Who are you, and what do you want?

The initial profound thought that whirled its way within Hiro's mind was regarding fate. He continued thinking about how fate could be changed. Nothing about life past, present, or future is written in stone. More to the point, free will does determine a great deal in life. Best stated in the movie "_Forrest Gump," _what in truth going on in life is both, that we all may have some destiny. Nevertheless,_ there is an equal amount of free will, as well._

There remained something to be said about old metaphors. Such as the one concerning a butterfly beating its wings can change the weather, but how can it know when to beat its wings? The truth was in life; you don't know what's going to happen. Therefore you deal with what is and live in the moment.

The subsequent set of thoughts. About time, how that played into his life. The sequence of events that made up his past, present, and future. Coming to understand that time itself gradually was irrelevant. One cannot see things as if it's a parade one event after another. One must seek to observe things from all viewpoints, including overhead. All the twists and turns things might or might take. To recognize there is an entire realm of opportunities and know they are infinite as the stars.

Additionally, there no guarantee you'll even have tomorrow. Therefore one should appreciate what one had because it could be gone tomorrow. That you should learn from the past, make better today, and you'll shape your future according to how you live. Most importantly, when it came to one's destiny, no-one should know the future.

Presently his mind gravitated to the other questions, which were considerably more challenging for the young genius to answer. Questions about how to figure out who you are. How did this all fit? All the philosophy, proverbs, and the whole yin and yang that the book talked about? The young genius remained quite stumped. He strained his brain remarkably, speculating about this particular subject in question. Nevertheless, while he could build a robot out of nothing, this was one his great mind was grappling with piecing together for some reason.

He did grasp scarcely that his parents made up a part of who he was. Merely a small part. A more significant part of who their choices in life determined a person. The consequences of those choices. That he knew at least although there remained different aspects he hadn't quite reached yet. Although there existed new truths, he did perceive that would astonish everyone at this picnic if they caught him speaking them out loud.

He likewise obtained this simple truth that in life in general, whether it be authentic or in fiction, no sentient being was ever entirely straightforward. Living creatures weren't restricted by logic and reason. Therefore someone's heart could not be bound by logic or reason either.

Reaching this level of enlightenment had helped Hiro recognize the critical reasons Baymax in which he was flawed. While also maintaining the realization of why it be considerably easier to feel a kinship with a storybook character then Baymax at this point. Humans, moreover, characters in a novel, need to be emotionally involved while also continuously going through character development. Developing emotionally additionally physically while maturing furthermore the imperfections they possess can eventually be overcome. Each of these attributes made them much more relatable.

Though they persevere in the state of being a complicated, sympathetic, and relatable person. Not dull, lifeless, and apathetic. It the reason life had so much meaning to it. For life and love are so illogical. If you had to bind everything in an analytical, logic, and reason, then you couldn't honestly say that was living now, could you? Thoughts, feelings, and the body itself were far more complicated than that.

Hiro was so lost in his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention at all to the conversation his brother and friends were having. "Hiro? What do you think?" someone said like a voice in the middle of a fog.

"Huh?"

"Hiro!"

"What?! Huh?" as he came out of his reverie. Back to paying attention to everyone around him. They again were gazing at him curiously, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on in either his head or heart. He didn't need them to think of him as insane or unusual. They couldn't believe that ever!

"Hiro, are you okay little brother? You've been spacing out a lot more lately." Tadashi looked at him suspiciously. He was starting to get a little concerned about his little brother getting so spaced-out recently. Seeing that look in his brother's eyes, Hiro instantly started to panic then quickly thought of a way to make his brother think everything was okay.

"It's nothing, Dashi. I was thinking about nerd stuff. You know just brainstorming for school-related stuff. No big deal," his little brother lied so effortlessly. A lie so undoubtedly believed by everyone else. Hiro was, in reality, saddened that they thought his falsehood, that they didn't question his answer. Or ask if he was okay or if something else was going on. To him, it was just confirmation that all anyone _thought he cared or thought about was schoolwork._

"Oh, so just brainstorming how to write your midterm essay then for Professor Augusta Trygve's class? Yeah, writing about the greatest minds in all of history is not a picnic, little bro." Tadashi replied sympathetically, though, for Hiro, it was sincerely apathetic for his actual problem.

"Yeah, that woman is on the far side strict in her class. You have to be so damn perfect in her class. You do everything exactly the way she wants it did, or she'll flunk you. Everything is perfectly perfect, or you fail. Nasty woman," Go-Go comment about their history teacher. Crazy old bat for sure.

"I still say she was likely cryogenic frozen from another time or something. I mean, hello! She looks like she's at least 150 years old! How can anyone look that old without some either drugs or cyro involved? I mean its like in some of these comic books..."

"Fred, hush up! Yeah, Professor Trygve looks like the wrong end of a donkey and sounds like a broken wood chipper, no denying that. Though I highly doubt she was cryogenic frozen by aliens to make us miserable."

Honey Lemon laughed gaily at the up-to-the-minute 'lover spat' between Fred and Go-Go and couldn't help but remark in a sweet voice, "You two look so adorable when you flirt with each other. If only all lovers could make such clever quips and cute remarks like you two."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS, HONEY LEMON!" as their faces were beet red, and they were inadvertently holding hands. Puzzled by their behavior Baymax came back over.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but not notice the peculiar behavior and the strange physical and chemical reaction going on with you all. Might I inquire about it?" as the healthcare robot came back over. He'd been making silent observations and decide to make medical inquires about what he'd observed.

"Sure, Baymax, anything to help you with your development. What do you wish to know?" Tadashi couldn't help but smirk, though not ready for the tables to be turned.

"Well, I was doing routine scans on all of you. I've noticed a heightened level of endorphin, dopamine, and serotonin along with fast heart rates. They are accompanied by an increase in brain activity between Go-Go, Fred, Honey Lemon, and you, Tadashi."

"The _four of us?" _Tadashi wasn't liking where this was going. Yet before he could shut up Baymax, the robot resumed talking about what he wasn't understanding wasn't an appropriate topic. Or why the exact reasons why the four of them were manifesting similar symptoms and the nature of said symptoms.

They all had to listen embarrassingly as Baymax just rattled off in his usual tone of voice all about their 'symptoms' and inquire about them. He noted that one another physically stimulates them. This, in turn, caused an upswing of pleasure endorphin, and it seemed the parts of their brains responsible for reproduction were quite active. That seemed to indicate their bodies wanting them to procreate at that moment.

He was uncertain what it all meant or why they were uncomfortable by this. How did these biological functions fit into fundamental interaction? What was the rational motive they couldn't communicate? How does a human disregard their body's instinctual needs? How come they appeared ill at ease about him asking these inquiries?

Baymax currently occupied with failing to understand the concepts of the birds and the bees. Furthermore, why young love wasn't something most people weren't so readily about to talk about Hiro, had slipped away unobserved. The young teen didn't care where his feet were taking him as long as he got away from all those serendipitous love birds. He knew for a fact it wasn't just his brother hooking up with Honey Lemon or Go-Go denying being with Fred. Wasabi had only been going on for the last two months about his new online girlfriend. This intelligent and sensual green-eyed redhead named Cynthia Sun.

Wasabi had encountered her in this chatroom, and they hit it off. Now they sent each other like five love letters a day plus talked with each other at least two hours every night. Hiro additionally knew they were planning on meeting in person. He likewise knew the only reason they hadn't met yet was that Cynthia didn't live in San Fansokyo but in the next borough over.

"Great, everyone gets to fall in love and have someone special in their lives, but me!" he growled as he stomped down the dirt trail quicker. "And of course Baymax doesn't understand _even why _Tadashi craves to take his relationship with Honey Lemon to the next level," Hiro seethed about how unfair that was.

It didn't matter. It was embarrassing at least Tadashi was legally old enough to DO IT! Not to mention could better handle the fall out if something went wrong. Again at least he and Honey Lemon were legally adults! Not to say they were perfectly suitable to handle anything that might come about if some unexpected happened!

He was still steaming as his rage and jealousy flooded his small and short body at the unfairness of it all." If Tadashi wasn't such a good little boy and she wasn't so respectful, I bet they find the nearest motel room and do it! Or wait till Aunt Cass was out and do it!

Ugh! Why can't we be normal kids sometimes? Why can't we do stupid stuff instead of having to be genius and be well behaved all the time?" he kicked a large rock and then picked a large stick off the ground and threw it as far as he could too to vent his frustration also.

At this point, Hiro just broke into a run and ran down the path, trying to outrun his 'bad thoughts' till he finally came to an isolated lake. It was simply gorgeous with the water as smooth as glass and the prettiest shade of azure he'd ever seen. It was the kind of place a photographer would want to take an award-winning photo of.

Picturesque, serene, tranquil, perfect. Well, he did want to be alone. He kept walking till he reached the far side and found a rock that jetted out about 35 feet from the shoreline. He went to the edge and sat down into what was a perfect meditation position and started to collect his thoughts. A gentle breeze danced around him, whipping around his unkempt jet-black hair. All the sounds of nature seemed to harmonize for a moment before they all seem to sing the same sad song that was ailing the weak fourteen-year-old lonely heart.

"_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in the darkness_

_Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone"_

Lamenting wearily, Hiro looked down at his reflection and wiped a single tear away. "How is it you can be surrounded by people and yet still be alone? That no one knows how lonely you are?" he asked himself aloud unhappily, looking at his sad reflection.

"I know how lonesome you are, brother. I've been with you the whole way. But you keep shutting me out. Why do you do that, twin brother? When I'm the only one who can take away your loneliness? We are in this together! Through thick and thin. Twins look out for each other!" Hiro could distinctly hear the voice in his head, but he sought his best to disregard it. Never would he confess to anyone he heard voices.

It just so happened that Hiro been hearing this particular voice for the last four years. It continuously called him "Twin" moreover attempted to communicate with him. Hiro, in turn, did strive his stubbornest to block him out. It's just another secret on top of what amount to a thriving mountain of secrets he wanted to keep from anyone finding out.

He wasn't about to let anyone find out he was hearing voices and have him locked up in the loony bin. No, thank you! Most beneficial to disregard the voices in his head and repeatedly concentrate on his schoolwork. Just focus on what matters, and everything would be acceptable.

"C' mon Hiro we both know you don't care that seriously regarding schoolwork! Quit pretending! You despise this part you play that you ought to be the ideal scholar! After all, all anyone eternally implied is all they worry about is your brains, not you!" "Admit it! What you _desire is to be normal. Live a normal teenage life! _You don't want to have to be in college! Again to live up to the impossible expectations of all the academicians!"

"You much rather be just riding your bike around town, hanging out at the arcade, seeing if you could catch a girl's eye, be a normal fourteen years old boy! Just have normal problems!" the voice was now screaming at him, having lost his patience with his twin now. Let him have it now.

Hiro cringed as he heard the voice in his head continued to lecture him, and he once again tried his most obstinate in blocking him out except the voice plowed on through refusing to be silenced this time. Speaking concealed truths, he instead denied.

"You wouldn't mind breaking a few rules, being able to talk back, get into trouble, now would you? Just get to be a kid for a change. Come on, don't lie to me! I'm your twin! I know the truth!" snapped the voice that possessed a vague Japanese accent. The voice did sound protective furthermore secure like it did care about him genuinely. Nonetheless, he still wouldn't be swayed by it.

Hiro eventually inwardly jerked away from the voice. Then proceed to suppress everything once more just as he had done for years now. Yet again, only making his dilemmas more critical. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and covered his ears desiring to block out the voice in his head.

"Shut up! I'm not listening! Get out my head! I'm not crazy! I am happy, okay?! Get out of my head, whoever you are! You are so wrong! I'm not miserable! I'm perfectly happy! My life is just fine! Just shut up and go away!" he roared to the heavens overhead, prompting everything to go speechless for a second.

"Geez, why do you keep lying to yourself, Hiro? Take a good long look in the mirror then try again in telling me your happy! I'll be around later, twin. But remember the only one your lying to is yourself," and the voice went abruptly speechless.

Hiro's breath hitched as he attempted to stop sobbing and shaking like a leaf. "I'm not lying. I'm not lying. I'm not crazy. Your not real! I'm happy! I'm happy! I need to get back home and start writing that term paper. Yes, that will make everything alright," he whispered in a broken voice to himself. It took another fifteen minutes before he could get it together enough to leave that spot.

Then the young teen rapidly backtracked his steps back to the campsite only to discover no one had noticed his absence at all. Go-Go currently captivated with sketching wildlife, Wasabi and Fred were engaged in a Frisbee Golf Match. Honey Lemon and Tadashi were simply under a tree. He just finished brushing her lengthy hair now set to braiding it while weaving wildflowers into the braid.

He did not want to deal with anyone Hiro subtly made his way over towards the car to conceal himself from view. However, he was located by Baymax. "Hello, Hiro. How are you doing? Are you take pleasure in being outdoors?" he asked in that stupid voice of his, which was grinding Hiro's last nerves at the moment.

"Hey, Baymax. I'm fine. I want to be left alone right now. So could you please give me some space?" Hiro attempted to be polite to his big brother's prized creation, but it looked like the robot didn't have a clue. He so didn't need Baymax or anyone right now, but of course, the stupid robot wasn't pick up what his body language was trying to say. Idiot.

"I'm confused," Baymax again spoke in his usual tone, which only further irritated Hiro, who was quickly losing his patience and didn't want to deal with anyone. "What about, Baymax?" snapped the pissed off teenager to the clueless robot who clearly couldn't read the boy's body language at all. Couldn't he go away? Was he that dense?

"You are saying you wish to be alone, yet according to your heartbeat and breathing, that would be a lie. Are you sure you wish to be alone?" the robot inquired seriously pushing his luck with about being sliced and diced by Hiro. The boy was seriously thinking of finding a knife right now and doing just that. Evil thoughts or not, he couldn't handle anyone right now — not even Baymax.

If only Baymax been human, he then would have known to back off and Hiro some space. That in this situation, it was best to leave him alone so he could cool down and figure things out. Though sadly again, Baymax could only follow his limited programming, which just wasn't smart enough to get when people wanted to be left alone.

"Baymax, please, I don't need your help right now. So, could you please leave me alone?" Hiro said through clenched teeth and gripping his knees so tightly. His knuckles turned white. The medical robot was again acting only on his program, and not getting he was not helping the situation continued by saying. "Hiro, it would be against medical advice to leave a patient alone when they are sick..."

"Baymax! I'm satisfied with my care! Now please LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he yelled obstreperously at the robot. The robot had no choice at that point, but to honor his wishes and leave him alone as he had stated he was satisfied with his care. He gradually left the area not looking back at his patient, who he had gone against medical advice but had obeyed his programing.

With the robot finally gone now, Hiro could ultimately be alone with his thoughts. Just attempt to put the fragile pieces of his mind back together in peace. Gradually rocking back and forth, Hiro started arguing to himself again so softly it was like he wasn't speaking. "Ignore everything. Just concentrate on your midterm paper. Forget about everything else, and you'll be fine. Just keep smiling, and you'll be okay. _Don't let anyone know. NOT EVER." _with that in mind, Hiro just opened the car door and fell asleep in a deep coma-like sleep within the car.

It wasn't till several hours later that everyone began to freak out some when they couldn't locate the little dude. They'd just realized they had gone the whole day without paying Hiro any attention, and now we're paying the price. Tadashi was extraordinarily worried where his little brother wandered off too. He couldn't help but blame himself. If his brother was injured, freezing, or frightening, it was his fault. Where could he be? It was almost dusk!

In the end, Honey Lemon found Hiro asleep in the car. From what she could determine, he'd been sleeping for the past several hours. She tucked a blanket around him and said they best get home as it was getting dark. Agreeing, everyone packed up and made their way home. Wasabi made sure to drop the brothers off first, and Tadashi gingerly transferred his sleeping brother to his bed and tucked him in for the night. All this time, Hiro remained sleeping.

The older boy came back downstairs slowly to meet up with his Aunt Cass. She had been seeking to get Mochi to eat some diet cat food. Looking up at her eldest nephew, she seemed anxious and rightfully so. "How was your day out in the great outdoors?" she wanted to know as she twisted a washcloth in her hands.

"Other then Baymax embarrassing myself, Honey Lemon, along with Go-Go and Fred, by asking some questions related to sex? Just fine. Though I honestly should've kept a closer eye on Hiro," Tadashi admitted to his aunt, who only wrang the towel tighter.

"Why? What's wrong with Hiro? And please don't tell me you ARE thinking about doing such things, Tadashi. You still live under my roof, and I will not have you throw your life away..." she started to scold him in a motherly fashion only for him to hold up his hands defensively and inform her.

"Relax, Aunt Cass! Honey Lemon and I respect our bodies and have been properly informed on everything to do when it came to sexual education. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, I trust you, Tadashi. But what's up with Hiro?" On the one hand, she was relieved Tadashi was responsible enough to not do something foolish with a girl. On the other hand, what had gone wrong with Hiro today?

"Aunt Cass, I messed up. I should've paid more attention to him while we were out. Though, to be honest? My hormones made me focus all my attention on Honey Lemon today. Therefore I didn't give my little brother any attention at all," he revealed shamefully having the decency to look at his feet.

"Oh, Tadashi," she whispered, looking at him quite disappointed. He cringed, knowing the rest of the tale would only crush her more. Still, he needed to be straightforward with what transpired today.

"It gets worse. None of us know what Hiro did today while we were out since no one was paying him any attention. We were all too caught up with our own love lives or personal interests to pay him any mind. That came back to haunt us at the end of the day when we couldn't find him. After about a half-hour of looking for him, we found him asleep in the car. Honey Lemon said it looked like he'd been asleep for hours. I just put him to bed, and he still in a deep sleep. I don't think if we had another Great Catastrophe, he would wake up."

"Well, I'm not pleased by any of you or your friends' behavior today. None of it was acceptable. Though I wonder why he'd be so exhausted? I thought he was getting plenty of sleep. Well, we should let him sleep as late as possible tomorrow. If he is sleeping this deeply, he must need it."

"I feel especially bad for neglecting him today. I've got to find some way to make this up to him."

"We can figure that out in the morning. You and the rest of your friends can figure it out together. We'll make sure that Hiro gets the attention he deserves in the morning. Right now its best we all get some sleep. It's almost midnight. We all need to hit the sack."

"Agreed. We will find a way to make this up to him tomorrow."

In the meantime, in his coma-like sleep, Hiro's dreams were anything but tranquil. It appeared at least when Hiro was asleep both he and Kage could dream at the same time. Right now, it was this clash of dreams that threaten to tear the 'boys' fragile mind apart. Their 'mindscapes' where different as they converged. Hiro's mindscape was made up of pieces of items that brought him happiness: robots, spicy chicken wings, and fragment sections of the cafe, his bedroom, and even SFIT. Kage's mindscape included karaoke, falafel, motorcycles, and fragments of both wide-open spaces and scenes of the nightlife. At the moment, the two mindscapes were like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that didn't fit together. No matter what you did, you couldn't get them to fit together. At the same time, you needed them to fit together, or the picture never would be whole.

"Why are you staying on that side of the room, Hiro? When are you gonna come and party?" demanded Kage to his twin as he leaned against his custom-designed motorcycle. He didn't look particularly happy at all. He almost looked desperate for Hiro to come over to his side of the merged mindscapes. He was extremely saddened when the other boy refused and began screaming at him.

"I don't know who you are but get out of my head! This is just a dream! I'm not listening to you!" Hiro shouted at the boy who looked like him as he started to try and retreated to his bedroom, but in this insane world, everything was utterly topsy-turvey! Nothing made sense, and he was beyond lost and didn't know which way to turn or how to find his way out.

Kage wouldn't be put off. He got on his hot-rod and zoomed over and crashed through the cafe's window and looked at his twin straight in the eye. "Are you gonna keep ignoring me? Do you want to go back to your bedroom? Come on. It's time you had some fun! Let's go to the Eclipse! We can get some smoothies and sing our troubles away! Just hop on!" He patted the seat on his red-violet and black motorcycle.

"I can't go party! I'm only 14 years old! I've schoolwork to do! I have a curfew! There are rules I need to follow!" he immediately replied. He now sounded almost as robotic as Baymax. Kage scowled at that. He was fighting to deprogram his brother. Hiro was acting too much like the robots he built. He needed to undo that somehow.

"When will you get through your thick skull, twin? Are you seriously lacking any fun in your life? Not everything can be about being a genius! Not everything is about school!" as he jumped off his bike and got in his twin's face and almost slapped him but stopped himself at the last minute. No, he wouldn't ever hurt his twin. He was there to help him not hurt him.

Narrowing his eyes, he again tried to get his twin brother to listen to him. "You just said it yourself, Hiro! Your only 14 years old! You don't have to be an adult yet! You can be a kid! Look at yourself in the mirror for a second, bro! Are you having any _fun? Are you happy?" _Kage once again demanded to his twin brother by at least holding him close to him before turning him around face something behind him.

At that moment, a full-length mirror shot up in front of Hiro, and he looked at his reflection, and he couldn't deny it. He _was miserable. _"What do you want from me?" as he sank to the ground and curled up into a ball. Kage couldn't stand seeing his twin brother like this. He wanted him to grow a spine and be strong. Be the person he knew he could be.

"I'd like you to be honest! You're not having any fun! Look, can't you say at least here that you hate what's been done to you? That it isn't fair or right, what was done to you? Look, it's just you and me, brother! Just say it here! I won't tell anyone!" Kage insisted to his twin. "Come on! I know your stronger then this twin brother! You can stand up and be strong! Believe me!"

"I can't say it! Your not real! This is just a dream! What good would it do to say anything in a dream? I'm not crazy! Your just a dream! This is ridiculous! I want to wake up!" he whimpered from where he lay on the ground.

"Dream or no dream, at least saying _somewhere out loud will make you feel better!" Kage insisted again. _He bent down to try and help his brother up when Hiro jerked away from him.

"What do you want from me?!" as Hiro tried and failed to take a swing at the boy who looked like him as parts of the mindscape started to shattered around him as Kage tried to get back on his motorcycle and escape the collapsing world around them. Hiro kept trying to attack this look-alike, screaming and shouting after him even as the world around them kept shattering like pieces of a broken mirror. "Get OUT! Get OUT! I don't want to have another dream with you in it! You hear me?! I won't share my dream world with you! NOW GET OUT AND DON'T RETURN AGAIN!"

"Alright, for now, I'll honor your wishes, brother," Kage held up his hands and casually backed away. Doing his most desirable to show he wasn't going to abuse his twin. When he was approximately 50 feet away from Hiro, he did look him in the eye and stated courageously to him.

"But I'm never gonna leave your side. _You are my whole reason for being. And I WILL HELP YOU. I promise to find a way to make both of us HAPPY AGAIN. Goodnight." _and with that, the alter dissolved as did both their entire mindscapes as Hiro woke up in a cold sweat as it was now long past sunrise.

Hiro quickly realized he was alone and whispered, "Just a dream, no a nightmare. Need a shower. Need to wash the memories of it quickly away before someone comes in the room to question me about it!" he said in almost a panic as he bolted to the bathroom, locked the door, and spent over an hour in the shower. As if drowning himself would be an effective way to get rid of the dreams and the voice in his mind.

Again not wanting to deal with his family or friends, he caught the cable car by himself to the San Fansokyo Public Library to begin researching and typing up his midterm essay. He happened to be more then a little upset concerning his topic. While everyone else in the class was going to write their articles about a famous person who'd influenced their chosen majors, their history teacher informed him he wasn't afforded the same luxury at all. No, he was ASSIGNED WHAT HIS PAPER WAS TO BE ON. It wasn't HIS CHOICE at all, unlike everyone else in the class. NO, HIS TOPIC HAD BEEN FORCED UPON HIM.

That sinister lady had commanded he compose a paper regarding two other outstanding geniuses of recent times. Albert Enstine's and Stephen Hawkins! She wanted him to give her an accurate description of their most influential work. Along with through comparison of their life's work and their lifestyles. How they impact society and their lasting legacy. And ultimately, how he would improve on both of their actions himself.

Though even with the stringent requirements of the midterm essay were critical enough, that wasn't the most distressing part of all this! No, also composing this stupid document with its impracticable expectations couldn't compare to the terror that awaited him when he finished the hopeless task! Unlike everyone else who just had to turn in their paper to the teacher. If _he wanted credit, he'd have to read his in front of the class._

"This isn't fair! Why am I treated differently then everyone else in the class?" he cursed vehemently as he was now cross-referencing numerous publications of Einstein's boyhood against the disease that left Stephen Hawkins wheelchair-bound. He was fuming loudly in his little corner of the library away from everyone else but still causing a disturbance nonetheless.

"I never wanted to write this stupid paper! And I so do not want to read it in front of the whole class! I shouldn't have to! Not just to get a grade! Why does that old dingbat get to decide such a stupid rule?" he complained indignantly, clenched and unclenched his fist several times. He attempted to make notes on each man's lasting legacy to the world as a whole, but at this point, it seemed rather hopeless given his rage.

For the next hour, he proceeded to make hostile comments as he took notes while he did his analysis for his paper. It eventually got to the point he was so distributive that the senior librarian came over to him. She'd been observing him for some time now. Attempting to determine when she should intervene and finally decided it was time to see what was making this young man all but erupt like a volcano.

"Excuse me, young man, but is there a problem?" a voice interrupted his ranting, which considerably startled Hiro snapping him out of his little tantrum. He quickly looked up and saw a young woman whose chestnut hair was crammed into a bun. She was dressed sensibly in a powder blue cashmere sweater and tweed skirt with modest pearls.

Right now, she was not happy about anyone who didn't show respect for the rules of the library. Although at the same time she also gave off the impression perhaps she might be fair-minded and patient most times, it was also obvious she'd no time for troublemakers. She seemed to be waiting patiently for an explanation for his disrespectful behavior.

"Um, no problem, Ma'am, just really having a lot of trouble with doing my homework is all. Not an easy topic is all," he told her with his cheeks burn crimson with embarrassment. The young woman gazed at him intensely. As if she was weighing in if he was telling the truth or not. After approximately five minutes, she spoke again and seemed to be striving to be compassionate and understanding with him.

"If you are having such difficulty with your homework or require assistance finding the correct material, don't be hesitant to ask for help from the staff. They do more then stock the shelve. They are well versed in the countless subjects of knowledge held within the library itself. As well as other areas you may require help in, young man," she offered to him as he looked at her puzzled.

She bent down to assist in cleaning up and organize the whole chaotic mess on his table he'd been working at before she carried on giving him some practical advice. "I'm confident they could even help take the edge off of writing your essay if you just asked one of them to help you. There's no need to stress yourself out when someone can help you out, young man.

We do have someone who well versed in the subject of writing and grammar. He even gives free writing lessons here several times a week. He more then glad to help students of all ages with writing their papers. I can tell you where to find him," as she handed Hiro back his homework now neatly arranged.

"Okay. Um, what's his name? And where do I find him?" the young genius asked in a slightly bewildered but friendly tone.

"His name is Marcus Clemens. Third-floor room 1835. He always spends Sundays from 1-3, giving lectures about Mark Twain Rules of Good Writing. You should be able to catch him as it's ending to have a chance to be alone," the librarian named Lydia as her name tag said informed him as she pointed him in the right direction where to find who she thought could help him.

"Okay, thank you," he said politely and headed up that way. He did find the room with a young boy who looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties, teaching a class who seemed to be finishing up with their current lesson. He waited till it was over before walking in. "Um, excuse me? Marcus? Is it?" he asked in a small voice.

The young man looked up and that when Hiro got a good look at him. Now being a guy himself, he never thought he'd think that another boy would be considered pretty, but his first thought when he gazed at this boy honestly was he wasn't handsome at all. He was downright beautiful. The pretty boy was of medium height and built with curly copper-colored locks with several strands of golden blond mixed in here and there with his flawless skin being the color of brown sugar. The most startling thing about him were his eyes. It was like their half copper and half cobalt at the same time divided right down the middle. Weird.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the fellow spoke in a softer voice then Hiro expected, and with an unfamiliar accent he couldn't quite identify

"Um, the librarian Lydia thought you could help me with my schoolwork? I'm trying to write a term paper for my history class at SFIT..."

"Aren't you a little young to be at college?" the pretty boy peered down at him in surprise.

"Curse of being a genius," Hiro quickly revealed, " I skipped so much in school I graduated High School at age 13 and then went to college at age 14."

Marcus sympathetically gazed at him before speaking. "Can't imagine that makes it easy to make friends or socialize. Though that neither here or there. And it's none of my business either. So do you require help with your grammar or something else?"

Hiro sighed, "The sad truth is I never wanted to write this paper in the first place. My stupid teacher is making me write this essay. Furthermore, the worst part is I have to give this orally, unlike everyone else, or I don't get the grade. I need to make this sound perfect. Therefore could you help me make this sound flawless? This teacher demands perfection, and I need this to go down as easy as possible."

"Yes, I can do that. Let's get to work. What your name, though?" the older boy inquired solicitously.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada."

"Can I see what you have so far?" the beautiful boy asked the more youthful boy who handed him his homework, and he glanced at it. Having gone through with his critical eye and that of a writer, he lowered it before giving the boy his critique, "There is no denying you are intelligent, Hiro. That is abundantly clear. The problem I see in your writing is obvious."

"What problem? What do I lack in your words?"

"That precisely, you_ are lacking. Words." _Which just left the robot specialist thoroughly stumped, so the maturer boy began to describe patiently and creatively what he meant by his own choice of words.

"I believe Hiro, you considerably undervalue the power of words. Furthermore, how enormously more powerful they can be when they either written or articulated well."

"I'm not a writer, Marcus, I'm more of a chaotic inventor, and my brains are put to better use then writing," came the short reply. Evidently, not how the other man saw things. He slowly glanced up from the previously inadequately written essay with a peculiar look in his unique eyes and an even more strange smile. Seemed Hiro was about to get an education in more the just good writing.

"Maybe, Hiro Hamada, you don't realize the true power that comes from words," Marcus began softly and started to gain more passion and strength as he spoke to the dumbfounded youth. "Words are life, Hiro. Do you not realize that? When you speak, you give birth to your thoughts. Then you send them out to the universe, and suddenly they have power," he paused to make sure he'd thoroughly mesmerized the boy. Seeing he succeed in that endeavor, he resumed while retaining the element of enthrallment.

"Even in the beginning, there was only the word. God himself never did anything without putting it into words first. The very first words in all of creation were "Let there be light," and thus, the light was created. God spoke the whole world into the creation and passed that gift onto his children. Now we've so numerous ways to express ourselves through words whether we vocalize, compose, harmonize or dance them," as he moved his body or displayed examples of each of the things he spoke of to illustrated what he meant. Then he got down to eye level with the boy and continued to talk in that mystifying tone.

"It's a precious gift with high power, one that needs to be used correctly with respect and care. If more people knew how to wield that power successfully, whether it be through knowing Mark Twains 12 rules of good writing, or simply listening to their heart, and letting that speak the words for them? Then feasible, the world is a better place.

If we didn't let hatred and destruction do so much damage, use the real words of love and kindness in each of us. The language of love is universal, and the heart doesn't need words at all. For that is the one language we all share, and it's those words that need to be spoken the most," he finished wisely.

"You are saying quite a lot more then I ever expected," Hiro spoke in a tiny but astonishing voice.

"Sometimes you can say a lot more with a few words then many. Or saying no words at all can say more then thousands, Mr. Hamada. Now shall I show you how to write this paper correctly, so your words are not bland but powerful? Not so that you get an A either. I can teach you how to write well, but I might also be able to teach you to SPEAK well. For it seems from where I'm standing, you DO NOT speak the words that need to be spoken the most."

"Okay, whatever that means, as long as my homework gets done. Let's get this over with." and so he spent the next five hours learning how to write and speak the words of power while also still ignoring the voice in his head saying that he wanted him to take notes for later.

By the time Hiro got home, not only had he had got his homework had finished, but he'd also just gotten another much-needed lesson. Still, all he wanted to do was crash. He was that fatigued. Therefore he went to bed without eating dinner and fell soundly asleep.

Less then five days later, Hiro was in his history class at SFIT, where history was about to repeat itself. Once again, the young boy was being forced to stand in front of a classroom full of people tremendously older then him, to read aloud an essay that he wasn't even comfortable reading. What made this day worse then previous one was Tadashi and gang were here this time. Their presence only resulted in additional decay of his psychological state. His weak heart was threatening to come out of his dry throat. Not to mention, he was on the verge of fainting.

He was wordlessly begging with his eyes to Professor Trygve not to make him do this. However, the brutal elderly female only gave him an austere unblinking gaze with a somewhat thin mouth. Knowing he had no choice if he didn't want to flunk the class, he tried to steady himself and began to read the report. Yet he didn't even get midway through with the paper when he started tripping over his tongue, and the class began to snigger and to ridicule him. On the spur of the moment, his breathing hitched. Sweat was pouring down his face. He tried to get through this quickly.

He scarcely managed to finish without embarrassing himself too much. But the second the bell rang, he just bolted like a bat out of hell. He didn't even stop when his brother called after him. He just kept running and didn't stop till he couldn't run anymore, which was about two and a half miles away from the school.

He ended up in a pitch-black and filthy alleyway where he just fainted before curling up in a ball and sobbed for a long time. Those appalling recollections were replaying like a continuous loop in his head, and he couldn't turn it off. All of a sudden, he heard someone coming, so he ducked behind a dumpster and listened. It was a group of people that been in the history class back at SFIT. "Did you see how that spaz freaked out? And he's supposed to be a genius! What a crybaby!" snickered a female voice to which a male voice responded.

"Yeah, I thought to be a genius and building those microbots that were reading a silly little essay in front of the class be a piece of cake. Guess he just a stupid baby. He _even looks like one. _Like he should be playing on a swing set and NOT at SFIT," the male voice said in an unmerciful contemptuous voice.

"Well, he does hang out with the oddballs of the college," came another voice that he couldn't tell if it was male or female. "Still, what I want to know is this. How does someone that looks like a baby could be related to someone as good looking as Tadashi?" there was murmuring at this proposed question, and another voice that sounded like a young female answered the one whose gender he wasn't sure of.

"At least Tadashi looks and acts like a proper college boy. His little brother? He not even cute! He is just so immature and babyish — a runt and not even worth being at school. No one would _ever be attracted to that."_ saying it like he was a piece of dung under their nose when they spoke.

There was a lot of wicked laughter at that comment, and then the crowd continued to make other snide remarks and rude humor at Hiro's expense. "So anyone else going to party at that old warehouse at the docks tonight?" came the first voice to which the group of kids responded with lots of enthusiastic responses at the idea of a party.

"Yeah, at least we can live a little dangerously. Unlike babies and their goody oddball friends. Still, I bet that baby still sleeps with his blankie and a nightlight." came the second voice.

"Yeah, with a teddy bear and crying for his mommy. C'mon, let's make sure there enough liquor to go around since things will get fun a lot quicker that way." and the voices went away.

Hiro's weak, tender heart broke into even more pieces then it already was in. He knew they were primarily laughing at _him. Not Tadashi and the others, but he was the one they were truly ridiculing. _Suddenly he stopped crying, and it was like his whole body language changed. He clenched his fist tightly and swore in Japanese before saying in English.

"It's time I cut off those snakes heads! No one talks about my twin brother like that! Four years ago, I promised I cut off the snake's head! I'll do it tonight! No one is going to bully or mock _my twin again! There will be blood tonight!" vowed Kage._

Kage didn't go home that night. He was on a mission of revenge. He WOULD AVENGE HIS TWIN! He just had to conceive the best way to do it. Therefore the first thing to do was find out where those tormentors would be tonight and then figure out the most reliable way to cut off their heads! He ended up shadowing them for the better part of the day till he found out where their little party was going to be that night at the abandoned Keri warehouse at the docks. Perfect.

As Kage approached his goal, his mind was exploding over how today had been nothing but unquestionable wretchedness for his twin brother! Bad enough, that stupid college gave him too much homework that was inhuman impossible to finish on time! However, the fact they _still dealt _with relentless bullying and the asshole teachers didn't do anything?!

Instead, they forced his poor twin brother unreasonably to give an oral presentation in front of a class of bullies? How exactly was it fair or right in any shape or form to force a 14-year-old kid to give an oral report in front of a class with people at least 8 to 11 years older then him?!

How did anyone honestly NOT expect him to go to pieces talking about both Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawkins and their most renowned work? No wonder Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and everyone was so fucking clueless about how miserable his twin was! They're so blind, deaf, and stupid it wasn't even funny!

Kage shook his head and tried to remember the coping skills his mentors had taught him. He needed them all tonight if he was going to help his twin. Tonight he'd make sure that those kids paid for their offenses.

At last, he reached the wharves where those obnoxious scoundrels were all hanging out. They were drinking and smoking their brains out at their stupid party. Living up to his name, which meant shadows, he was able to slip in unnoticed and stick to the shadows. "Now, my pretties, what is the best way to cut off your heads?" he was asking himself when abruptly he felt someone grab him from behind. "Hey! Hmm!" as someone covered his mouth.

The person who held him dragged him deeper into shadows before slamming him into the wall knocking the wind out of him. He glared up fiercely only to flush furiously at who captured him. For what he saw before he was the most sensual girl he'd ever beheld.

The hot girl who was no taller then him dressed a bit like a hippy. Bright pink tank top, midriff exposed, lilac bell-bottoms, and lime green ankle boots. An assortment of accessories including a pierced eyebrow.

He wasn't sure of her ethnic background, but he felt she had a hint of Asian ancestry from her body type and features. Her exotic features only enhanced her natural beauty more. What with her profuse, silky locks, worn in a high braided ponytail, which prominently stood out because of its vibrant fuchsia color. Also, her almond-shaped eyes were a brilliant pink. Overall she looked like a manga character and a seriously hot one at that.

"Who are you, and what you doing here? More importantly, are you trying to get caught?!" she hissed at him as if he was an idiot. She had a unique sounding voice, and he loved the way it sounded.

"Getting payback. Why are you here? And what's with attacking me?" he pushed her off him. He glared at her as if she was the idiot. She didn't look at all happy at being seen as if she was less then smart. Narrowing her pink eyes at him, she spoke again in her unique sounding voice.

"Well, duh, making sure those intoxicated fools don't eat you alive!" she slapped him upside the head and then added, "How do you expect to get payback if your dead? Or how do you expect either of us to get payback if you jump in without _thinking, dumbass?"_

"One, I'm not a dumbass. Two. What do you mean by our payback? What did these bastards do to you?" he asked furiously. She seemed taken aback for a moment, and a little touched he cared.

Tossing back her braid over her left shoulder, she replied. "It's people like them who've put people like me down for my whole life! I've been bullied and humiliated enough times by the likes of them! I won't tolerate it anymore! It's time they were brought down a peg! You don't think bullies should be brought down to size?" she asked him though he wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or not.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you think I'm here?" he answered even if it was a rhetorical question. She smiled at him before she asked him curiously. "So what did these jerks do to you? They attacked you at your playground or something?"

"I'm fourteen!" he snapped, not liking he was judged to be that young. He then asked her. "How old are you? Ten?!"

"Okay, don't get so mad! I'm fourteen as well, and no being short doesn't help either of us look our age. I know people always go on about how looking young is so great. Though sometimes it's a pain."

"Yeah, it is. But this is neither the time or place for that discussion. So let's get this over with before they spot us or the cops ruin it for us."

"Agreed. Now let's go!" So sneaking back, they looked over the carts hiding them from view — both analyzing the situation and doing quick calculations in their heads. "So, I've got an idea that pretty ingenious," Kage smiled with glee, which only seemed to excite his new female companion.

"Oh? What is it, may I ask?" the girl asked him, looking as if she was trying not to show she cared at all.

"You know how people just hate it when people eavesdrop on their private conversations?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Yeah, where you are going with it?"

"I need to get to their radio, and you'll see who is eavesdropping." he pointed to the massive radio the jerks brought to play music to dance too.

"I think I know where you are going with that. I'll go a Jerry-rigged the old security cameras and get them to broadcast live and get the police here. This is going to be so perfect. You sure you can pull this off?"

"Not a problem. What about you?"

"Also not a problem." as they smiled wickedly at each other. Sticking to the shadows, the two teens managed to change the radio from receiving music too sending out what was being said at the party, as was the whole party being seen at the party.

The police were coming quickly once they got the broadcast, and Kage and the mystery girl were escaping through the roof, where she had a pink and lilac hoverboard waiting.

He jumped on and held tight as they took off. Soon they were zooming at 75 mph across the night skies of San Fansokyo whooping with joy. The adrenaline still flowing through their bodies. The girl even did a few fancy stunts to keep the enthusiasm going and like she was trying to impress him. After they'd been zooming about for twenty minutes, she finally stopped trick flying and turned to look at him and said. "That was so much fun! The payback was sweet! I'm Zeta, by the way! What's your name?"

"Kage! Kage Hamada!"

Zeta- Kim AKA Sailormoonfangirl

Bibi- Naomi Scott- Princess Jasmine 2019 Aladdin

Ahmed- Mena Massoud -Aladdin 2019 Aladdin

Omi- Donnie Yen- Commander Tung- upcoming role in Mulan 2020

Mika- Rosalind Cho- Mulan's mom- future role in Mulan 2020

Natsuki- Liu Yifei- Mulan- Mulan 2020

Hina- Gong Li- Xian Lang- the villain in Mulan 2020

Lydia- Emma Watson- famous as Hermione and Belle

Marcus Clemens- David Matranga- Wolfman English Dub of Wolf Children.


	5. Zeta

Zeta

The crisp breeze whipped the two teenagers' hair about as they continued to rise higher over the city on the hoverboard swiftly, an actual hoverboard, given this thing was in reality hovering and not the kind with wheels. This was something out of a sci-f flick, and it rocked!

Kage had to admit he was fascinated with the hoverboard and even further impressed with the girl riding it. Though he was fumbling a bit for a few moments in how to talk to a girl, he had just randomly met. He and his twin had no experience with the opposite sex at all. He so had no idea how to talk to one particular one that made his hormones go into overdrive; he just sort had to wing it.

Consequently, he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "This is one seriously sweet ride! Did you make it yourself? If so, I'm blown away by how you dealt with the problems of aerodynamics. Most kids our ages can't even do normal tricks on their bikes without wiping out. You must be extremely talented to come up with a fully functional hoverboard!"

The girl's cheeks became slightly pink as if she wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not. She gradually turned her head to look at him, "You know about aerodynamics?" she asked in slight skepticism. After all, he was just a teenager like herself, and well, from first glance, she did not guess he was a genius. Then again, what does an intellectual look like? You can't judge a book by its cover, can you?

"Well, of course!" he shouted with such enthusiasm it threw her for a loop. " I mean if people think a bird or plane flies cause it got wings, they must be simple-minded! There are laws involving how moves around a solid body. You need to figure out lift, thrust, drag, and weight," as he was talking with such happiness, it was infectious.

"Also, the principles of flying are important as well. We've got to lift for 1. Then 2, gravity force or weight, followed by three thrusts and finally drag. All who are involved getting an airplane in the air," he spoke with such excitement she found herself smiling jubilantly and replied in an exhilarated tone.

"Then I suppose you also comprehend regarding the six fundamentals of flight as well as Bernoulli's Law? Since I had to take those into account when I built my hoverboard? You know all about those, right?" she challenged him to see how knowledgeable he was.

"Yeah, I do know about those as well, Zeta. I'm more interested in what do you utilize as a power source since I'm not perceiving or scenting any fuel source," glancing around while still holding onto her tightly without doing it inappropriately.

Laughing gaily, she cautiously separates his hands from her waist. Then she began to describe the extraordinary attributes of her hoverboard. "I'm one with nature, Kage. I don't do anything that inflicts harm on the earth. We've already done far too much damage as it is.

Furthermore, with the threat of climate change getting worse, I refuse to make the problem more critical. That is the rational motive for everything I do in my life. Therefore all things in my life are green from my article of clothing right down to my technology."

"Meaning what precisely?" he inquired, bewildered to the gorgeous young lady. He, at that same time, was starting to wonder why he wasn't about to fall off this thing. Considering how fast they're moving and nothing was keeping them attached to it. Therefore just how were they standing on a moving object going like 75 mph without falling off to their deaths?

She sighed with a smile before explaining patiently. "My clothes are all green fabrics. You know Eco-friendly? Furthermore, I constructed this hoverboard with only parts from the City Salvage Yard that again wouldn't harm the environment. As for a power source? I utilized both solar power and as well as the electromagnetic energy all around us to power it," she saw his eyebrows starting to achieve orbit from her explanation. Wanting to send them to infinity and beyond, she gleefully carried on with the details.

"Also, you don't have to agonize about falling off either. The board utilized magnetic attraction to keep you on by using the trace amounts of iron in your blood. Thus you won't fall off unless the device was turned off or set in reverse. This won't come about unless my psyche commands it since the board is connected directly to my brain through a wireless connection. So don't fret your safe," she assured him with self-confidence.

Kage, by now, was entirely blown away to find someone who seemed to be both his and his twin intellectual match. Or at least talk on their level, which was pleasant for a change to have someone their age who they could relate too. This girl could be their first true friend! Maybe eventually something more, but starting with friendship be ideal.

"Wow, you are incredibility brilliant to come up with that! Furthermore, I applauded you also for being for Mother Nature! I'm genuinely appalled by how much corruption there is in this world. Furthermore that its only gonna end up backfiring on the whole human race in the end."

"Well, on that, you and I can agree. The way I see it all those stupid asses in the system of rules with that accursed heinous monetary system? They never do the right thing! They think pieces of paper or round pieces of metal are more important the just doing what is right!" Zeta fumed for a few moments. This was a subject she felt strongly about because of how messed up the world already was. She crossed her arms before continuing making her point.

"Whatever happened to do what is right because it was the right thing to do? Why do people have to pay money to reconstruct homes after they burn down or like what happened after the Great Catastrophe?" she pressed him hotly. She was extremely pissed off on what the sin of greed had done to the world.

Not missing a beat, the young and cute boy she'd randomly run into instantly replied to her. "Or why should we have to pay for medical treatments like after a car crash or something? Why not just do what right like you said? People should do things without wanting thanks or reward, but just because it's the right thing!" in agreement with her.

Both of them were bursting with happiness. To finally found someone who finally got it as well. Something was going on between the two, alright. It was something special for sure since most people can't share their opinions on anything without biting the other head off since almost no one can agree to disagree.

"I'm so exhilarated to have ultimately found someone who agrees with me on at least _one of my opinions. _How many idiots does it take to screw in a light bulb before someone else gets it, you know?" she shook her head at how many times people hadn't listened to her or thought she was crazy.

They just proceeded to fly for a few minutes in taciturnity before she spoke anew, "So is there a place I can drop you off at? You know before your rents get on your case?" she offhandedly questioned him as they continued to surf the air currents around the city randomly.

"Don't worry about that," he waved aside her concern in a flippant manner. " The night still young, and I feel like having some more fun. If you take a left up here and go about oh five to seven blocks, you'll be at some of my friends' apartments. They'll make us some late night dinner and entertain us with a story or two."

"Shouldn't you be getting home? And for that matter, why kind of friends do you have in the disreputable part of town?" she looked at him with a bewildered look. He didn't look like he came from a poverty-stricken family in the tenderloins. He positively looked like he was from a middle-class family at the very least. Why would he descend to the rat-infested slums for any reason?

"Trust me. They won't turn us away. Plus, you look like you could use a meal," he spoke in an easygoing manner, but she all of a sudden got very aggravated. "Does it look like I'm starving or something?!" she snapped at him furiously, and he held up his hands defensively. He didn't comprehend why she was acting like a wild animal, but he needed to calm her down.

"No, I mean, I don't mean your looking like a twig or anything!" he spoke calmly, trying to soothe her, which he seemed to do somewhat. Taking a deep breath, he decided to talk tactfully to her. " I mean, it's past dinner time, and I'm sure you snuck out of your house too without bothering to have dinner. I just assumed you want to have something to eat was all," as he attempted to apologize for accidentally hurting her feelings.

"Well," she started to say while looking down silently, "I didn't have anything to eat before I set out to right that wrong tonight. So yeah, I could use some dinner. What is dinner gonna be?" she asked, inquisitively directing the hoverboard to where he told her to go.

"My personal favorite! Falafel!" as they came down for a landing at the familiar part of the city for Kage. The look on Zeta's face showed she was a little ill at ease, and he held her hand, trying to appease her, but it only helps so much. He knew this wasn't exactly the best part of town to be in, but for him, it was like a second home, more home then the cafe at times.

"Yeah, I know this is a rough part of town, but trust me, you'll like my friends. Ahmed and Bibi are two of my closest friends, and their upstairs neighbors Omi and Mika have been my mentors for the past four years," as he escorted her to their destination in the murky and treacherous blackness. This was beginning to get a little bit spooky and even more of a strange night out on the town that was for sure.

She scrunched her nose then felt compelled to ask. "Why would you require mentors? And more so in this part of town?" as she swept her free hand throughout the encompassing area. It was evident what existed around here. Vermins, druggies, gangs. Simultaneously with nothing but shattered whiskey bottles, lousy rubbish, and god knows what else was wandering unrestricted on these streets!

Kage rubbed the back of his head, absentmindedly, "I guess fate and destiny work in funny ways? Come on. Let's get inside," he offered up as an explanation. She wasn't delighted with that answer as he led her to the backdoor of the downstairs living accommodations. Kage retrieved the spare key they'd hidden for him behind the third brick on the right side and let himself in.

"Ahmed? Bibi? Hello! It's me, Kage! Hello! You home?" he called out into the darkness. Zeta was starting to feel like this was trespassing when suddenly the kitchen lights came on. A Muslim couple who she guessed where between 24-29 came out and looked thrilled to see Kage. They light up when they saw him as if he was heaven sent or something.

"Kage! We're getting anxious about you," spoke the young woman in a motherly tone of voice as he raced over and gave her a bear hug. The hug lasted for about three minutes. She then immediately began to fuss over the young teen like a mother hen, which from what Zeta could tell Kage was used to her doing and relished her doing. "Are you okay, Kage? How is your twin brother doing? Last you told us he wasn't doing so hot. Did he at least eat the food we gave you to give him?" again just like a proper mama bear.

"Yes, I made certain to sneak him the food you made to give him. I also made certain to tell him all the fantastic stories to try and help him. But woefully, they didn't help either of us at school," he looked down in the mouth as he confessed that.

"What happened this time?" asked the woman's husband, and Kage sighed loudly. "I had to cut the snake's head off because the teacher forced Hiro to write a term paper, not of his choosing. Then the only way he got the grade was to read it out loud."

"But isn't that what happen..." the woman started, and Kage nodded dejectedly. "Yeah, that what brought us to this place the first time. He was on the far side of humiliated! He was crying so much after being humiliated and ridiculed I HAD to do something!" he looked so angry and had to take a few calming breaths before he could continue.

"Thus, I went to look for retribution against those who wrong my twin tonight. And well that's where I met my new friend Zeta. I was hoping you could make us some dinner before we have to go home?" he asked hopefully as he glanced back towards the doorway where Zeta stood still.

The attractive woman with spring green headscarf warm eyes again lit up when she noticed Zeta. She instantly began to act like a mother to the puzzled young teenage girl. Checking her over and making indisputable, she was alright while being mostly the perfect mother. Extremely loving, compassionate, doting, and concerned regarding her wellbeing. She was going above and beyond hospitality as she acted again as a mom.

"Oh, come here, sweetheart. We won't hurt you. Any friend of Kage is a friend of ours. Please come in. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Bibi, and this is my husband, Ahmed," the beautiful woman spoke as she embraced Zeta in a warm hug.

Zeta at first was startled but then returned the embrace. "Please to meet you Bibi. How do you know Kage? I mean, how did you meet? Seeing how I only met him tonight?" she asked as the woman again smiled in a motherly fashion. It felt terrific to have someone be so loving and kind. It wasn't a feeling Zeta had felt very much in her life, not that she was going to tell anyone that.

"Come, let's get some food into both of you. Also looks like you could use a new jacket. Not that your clothes are bad or anything, but it's chilly outside, and you don't seem to have a jacket," Bibi looked over the young girl concerningly. Yes, her clothes were cute, but they could get quite nippy at night, and she should be at least wearing a jacket.

"I don't own a jacket, I'm afraid. Though, as I told Kage, I only wear green clothes as in good for the environment. I also prefer wearing my favorite colors, which, as you might be able to tell, are pink and purple," as she went to sit down at the kitchen table in the small but surprisingly well-kept residence.

"Well, I'm afraid we don't own anything of that variety, but could you make an exception for something that would keep you a little warmer when it gets chilly at night?" Bibi asked as she came back into the room with a rather lovely jacket she had made herself.

Just by looking at the jacket, one could tell it was handmade. This was from a mother who made an outfit for her child to love. The meticulous details and craftsmanship demonstrated that. It was a gift of love from a mother, but from what Zeta could tell, it was clear this couple didn't have children, and yet they had clothes already for someone like her? Why?

From this observation, she felt more potent sensations then she commonly felt. Now not caring about which fabric it was. She also didn't care; it wasn't her favorite color. It was a pleasant indigo color and looked snug. More importantly, like it fit and would keep her warm. Also, it was a gift of love, and that made it even more special. She wouldn't refuse such a gift obviously from a woman trying to be a mother to a child in need. "Thank you for the gift. I will accept it," as Bibi helped her into the jacket.

At this time, her handsome husband with the unnaturally white teeth came back with dinner, and the four them sat around the tiny table, exchanging tales and talking like a quaint little family. Bibi was an extremely first-class storyteller Zeta learned before long, as it seemed to be the reason Kage cherished coming here so much. Possibly next to coming here for the free food from Ahmed.

While they leisurely ate their delectable supper Bibi mystified them with one of the tales from "_The Book of a Thousand and One Nights"_ the correct name of "Arabian Nights" If Hiro's new friend at the library Marcus could hear how Bibi narrated a story, he'd be quite impressed with how powerful her words were. Just how effortlessly she captivates the children as she wove her magic spell with her storytelling.

Once she finished with her tale, they both clapped with happiness after being thoroughly entertained by the beautiful and charming young woman. She thanked them before announcing the good news that soon, their dreams would be coming true. Zeta was baffled by that having just met them, so the couple kindly took the time to explain that shortly they'd be moving to a respectable neck of the woods, and their dream line of work would be theirs. Nevertheless, both of them were still welcome to get together with them anytime they desired for a meal and some storytime.

Hearing such marvelous news made Kage quite happy. He'd been praying for them all this time and hoping they'd reached their goal. They laughed and said without him encouraging them, as well as keeping them company all this time. They'd never achieve it. That made Kage blush bright crimson to know he played such a pivotal role, but they could see he was proud of that nonetheless.

In the meantime, Zeta was starting to feel genuinely comfortable in the homey and family-friendly environment in the small apartment. It made her willing to drop her guard a little. Thus she answered Bibi's questions honestly when she asked her a moment later to tell them a little about herself.

Hence she truthfully gave her a little background information about herself. That her name was Zeta, she was fourteen years old, her favorite colors were pink and purple, her favorite food was strawberry cheesecake and root beer, her favorite movie of all time was "Labyrinth,_" _and her favorite song was "Obsolete" by Natewantstobattle.

This made Kage, who again desired to be her friend, reply in kind. "Well, it's nice a little more about you, Zeta. Would you care to know what my favorite things are?" he asked hopefully. He honestly desired to be her friend and was praying he didn't mess this up.

"Well, I guess it's only fair as I told you mine. So, Kage, please go ahead tell me. Though I guess your friends here already know, don't you?" she glanced up, and they shook their heads.

"We only know for certain his favorite food is falafel, since he loves our cooking so much, dear child. And that because we introduced it to him. We know about Kage and his twin brother, Hiro's struggles. However, he's never outright told us his favorite things," Bibi explained thoughtfully, and that surprised Zeta some. How do you know someone for four years and not know what their favorite things are?

"It's okay, Bibi, you just never asked, and I wasn't one to offer it up since it wasn't asked," Kage replied, explaining why they didn't know. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, they are right what my favorite food is and the reason why Zeta, although my favorite drink is a raspberry smoothie. As for what my favorite colors are? They're red-violet and black. My favorite movie of all time is "_Stardust," _and my favorite song is "We are" by Hollywood Undead."

"Well, I think we are all delighted to know a little more about each other, but seeing it's now almost nine, you two should be getting home before your likely ten clock curfews. Do you need us to drop you off anywhere?" asked Ahmed as he cleared up the table. They both were about to say they do the dishes when Bibi shook her head and with her eyes conveyed that wasn't necessary.

With that knowledge, Kage replied to Ahmed's question. "No, Zeta's got a ride to take us home. But thank you so much for dinner and another story. Both were appreciated. I'll see you both before you move and you'll show me where your new place is, right?" he asked urgently.

"Of course you'll see it before we move, Kage. It's not like we wouldn't let you know. Nevertheless, be vigilant about getting home. You'd best remember just because the gang fighting dissolved, a little over the last four years, doesn't mean they still aren't a serious threat," Bibi spoke again in her motherly tone to the young teenager who replied as a normal teenage boy would to his mom.

"Yes, _Mom," _he replied in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his large chocolate-brown eyes. Yet at the same time, it was said with extraordinary affection. Bibi then went over and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

From Zeta's POV, the couple had acted the entire night as if Kage was their child, and he behaved like there were his parents. She was much astonished herself they'd treated her too as if she was their child the way they hugged or kissed her. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"We shall pray you both to make it home safely. Till we see each other again." as the teens left and re-hid the key before climbing back on the hoverboard and started to take off, at first, Zeta didn't go in any direction other then up then stop once they were high enough up they could look over the disreputable district. "Okay, talk," she demanded to her new male companion.

"What? Talk? About what?" he looked at her, confused by her question.

"At least explain who those people are to you? Why are they so generous that they give you a key? And why did you call her "Mom?" I know from your tone it wasn't just sarcasm either. What's going on, Kage?" she gave him a look that she wasn't moving this board till she got some answers.

"Do I need to spill all my secrets right now, or can I at least give a short version to satisfy you for now?" he asked her as she looked like she was peering into his soul.

"A cliff note version is fine for now," as her body language started to relax some.

He looked anxious before he expressed softly, "I can't tell you all about my family dynamics right now. All I can tell you right now is I have got an identical twin brother named Hiro, who I love more then anything in the world. My whole reason for being is to protect him," he started gradually to which she cut him off.

"If your that close to him, then where is he?" she had heard about the nature of twins. So if any of that was right where Kage's twin was? Especially if he loved him so much?

"Hiro and I?" Kage took deep breathing as he seemed to be recalling painful memories that hurt like a hot knife cutting him. "Well, the last four years because of our family and what we've had to deal with growing up? My family acts like I don't exist, and I'm the black sheep or something. And that's caused Hiro to shut me out and not let me help him even though he needs me," he informed her with such venom in his voice she thought it could kill something with how resentful he was about it.

He carried on in that sarcastic tone. "You see, both of us are geniuses, and it's caused a lot of problems for us. Him more so being bullied and ostracized because of it. I've forever tried and true to be his friend and protect him, though the last four years I've felt I've failed in that duty."

"And somehow you end up in this neighborhood seeking not to fail?" she guessed only for him to nod yes and continued with his narrative.

"Yeah, worst day ever for my brother. It was the first time I genuinely had to save him. We're ten-year-olds at the time. He was ordered into giving one of the most arduous reports you can imagine to a group of eighth-graders! It was a murder that day I came to his aid. I vowed on the day to cut off the head of the snake, so to speak."

"And you ended up here, and you did the 'cut off the snake' so to speak tonight?" now putting the pieces together how they ended up meeting at that warehouse.

"Yeah. But as for my mentors? Bibi and Ahmed saved me from a gang of boys who were going to kill me the first time I wandered into here. They've always treated me like a son. Honestly? I kinda view them as a parental substitute since well Hiro and my parents died when we're three."

Zeta looked taken back, hearing that. It was almost like she saw a ghost or something, and she walked a little over and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea why you were so determined to get even with those bullies. That must have been especially hard on both of you growing up without parents."

"Yeah, I did it for my brother. Likewise, it hurts like hell how much we both miss our parents! So I suppose both of us latched onto the closet thing to a mom and dad. Even if I came here more then he does," as he wept a little for their lost parents. He felt Zeta wipe the tears away and smiling affectionately at him. "It's only natural to look for someone to fill the roles you've lost in your life. But is there a particular reason they see you as a son? Why don't they have children of their own? Is it just being stuck in the slums, or they infertile or something else?"

"I'm not supposed to tell that secret," his voice dropped to below a whisper.

"Why?"

"It's a complex cultural society and rules for them. But you see how Bibi looked at you? And how she adopted you as a pseudo-daughter like me a pseudo-son? I think she'd be okay with it. She'll tell you herself if you keep coming back anyway. But you have to swear on your life and honor this doesn't go farther then you and me, got it?" he told her sharply.

"If that woman thinks of me already like a daughter, I wouldn't betray her. What is it?"

"Bibi and her husband didn't just immigrate from Iraq to the USA to escape the ravages of war. They didn't think anyone would understand what happened to Bibi a week before they were due to marry. I mean, it's not every girl who suppose to ge married who has a prolapsed uterus, is it?" he explained sadly what happened to his foster mom. He was hoping he didn't have to explain the medical condition to Zeta.

"Oh my god, I know what that is! And I'm guessing it would have impacted how society looks at her, wouldn't it?" Again she wasn't that familiar with Islamic culture. Yet had read sufficient amount information online at the Public Library to understand they're were austere regarding things regarding sex, marriage and modesty and things along those lines.

Seeing he didn't have to explain further, he continued, "Oh yeah, I don't think given what little I've come to understand of Islamic Culture they've taken to explain to me for the past four years? It was clear that it isn't well known or understood something like this condition. So they had to flee, or it might have shamed them or prevented them from getting married or something. They've kept it secret from their relatives all this time. But how could they possibly explain the real reason she can't have kids? Given their culture rules and all that?"

"Well, if I can help her, I will. She's far too kindhearted and loving to have her own culture shun her just because of _that. _But then what about your other mentors? Do they also fill some other needs in your life? Or you in theirs?" she wanted to know after learning how this relationship worked for him.

"Omi and Mika?" he asked, and she nodded, "I guess I see them as my grandparents, even if they're striving to help me and my brother get better. Though I guess most grandparents are like that," he chuckled and then smiled. "They are extremely old-fashion, but their beautiful and vibrant modern-day daughters Natsuki and Hina are more like big sisters to me. Speaking of their daughters, do you like karaoke?"

"You want to go sing?" she looked at him dumbly. After all, it was an odd thing to suggest right here and now and at this late hour. Besides, what did that have to do with the topic at hand in any case?

"Singing always makes me feel better. Doesn't music make you feel better? I mean, as far as I see every time someone hears a Disney song, they cheer right up. So it's got to be good medicine if cures depression or just feeling down in the mouth."

"I don't like people hearing me singing, Kage."

"You tone-deaf?"

"No, that's not the problem," she hedged a bit.

"Well, at this time of night, it is just us and Natsuki and Hina. I'm sure they'll have some cheesecake and root beer for you," he was playing nervously with his hands.

"Where can we find them?" looking more accepting of the idea now.

"At the Eclipse which they named after themselves. Since their names mean sun and moon, it's on the corner of Yue avenue and Agni lane. Again the ideal location for the symbolic naming, you know."

"I'm smart enough to figure that out, Kage. I guess some singing would be nice. I can get us there in less then ten minutes. So let's go have some more fun!" as she adjusted the board, and they flew towards the karaoke bar.

Even if it was still early, the bar had closed up soon for the night. Kage knew which nights Natsuki and Hina closed up early for some simple family bonding. While not twins, there were only 11 months between the sisters. So they're incredibly close. After all, in some cultures, people understood the importance of family and how to be a family. Which is helpful, and also understanding family is more then blood but about the people who love and care for you.

Just like before, Kage led his new friend Zeta to the backdoor and knocked once. To her surprise to petite, but astonishingly beautiful young ladies answered the door. One would mistake them for twins in Zeta's opinion. They're both petite with the same flawless alabaster skin, elvish features with an ageless quality to their faces, with sparkling almond-shaped cinnamon-brown eyes. They wore their hair piled up elaborately and held in place with two lacquered combs. The only thing that told them apart one wore all the colors associated with the sun and the other with the moon, they both wore half a yin yang symbol, which she realized was a locket.

"Kage! Been forever! Wherever have you been lately?" inquired the one dressed a red and gold kimono-like outfit. It was quite a fashion statement, and Zeta was wondering if she'd designed it herself. It fit her figure perfectly and made her look like a goddess, in her opinion. It had a magical effect on her mind.

"My twin brother needs me a lot lately, Hina. Stupid teacher forced him to write an unfair paper, and tonight I had to avenge him!" he supplied the answer to her question.

"Why do people constantly seek to dishonor you and your twin so much, little brother?" shook the head of the other girl dressed in a blue and silver kimono-like outfit. Her outfit, too, had the same magical effect as her sister. Enhancing her natural beauty and making her look like she'd emerged from out of some Asain myth or something.

"I don't get it either, Natsuki! And NO, the rest of the family still utterly clueless!" he growled in frustration.

"So you here because you need to vent some and sing the blues?" Hina inquired to her pseudo-little brother, who nodded.

"Yeah, I need to vent some and also wanted to test out how that new gizmo of mine and Hiro's design is working out before next week contest. Also, do you have any cheesecake or root beer? My new friend here would love some if you have any," he gestured to Zeta, who stepped into the light.

"Oh, hello! Kage never brought friends over before. I'm Hina, and this is my little sister Natsuki. What's your name?" she asked curiously

"I'm Zeta, and you wouldn't, by chance, have some cheesecake or root beer? It's been _ages _since I've had my favorite food or drink."

"We do have plenty of both in stock. Come on and make yourself at home. I'll get you some while Hina and Kage see if his new gizmo works. Then we can all sing away our troubles. If that's alright with you?" Natsuki inquired to the girl.

"Hey, as long as you got some seriously good cheesecake, I'm happy with anything!"

"Okay, follow me then." So Zeta followed one sister to the kitchen area for her treat while Kage went up to the stage to work on some machinery.

"So, you want to explain again how this is supposed to work and will increase little business brother?" Hina asked him as he started fixing the wiring in the control paneling.

"It will take a whole new meaning if you can dream it it can be done, big sis! Look, it's rather simple. With the new microphones, I gave you for your karaoke singers whatever they are thinking and feeling while they sing will be projected upon the viewscreens behind them."

"And how does that work again? That I don't understand," his 'big sister' asked in uncertainty.

"It's simple. The microphone, while being held forms a wireless connection to the holder's brain, then translate their brainwaves that are responsible for creativity and emotion into actual pictures on the viewscreen. All it sees your thoughts visually." He finished fine-tuning the new karaoke machine and mikes.

"That should do it. Now we have to test them out," as finished putting the machine back together and brushed his hands off.

"So are you gonna sing or your friend? Since it should be one of you two, who sings to test out this invention of yours in my opinion as we mostly get youths in here." Hina stated truthfully about who should test it out after all the bar did attract a lot of younger people and that who should test it out first.

"I agree it should be one or both of you. So which of you feels like singing tonight?" asked Natsuki as she and Zeta came walking back into the main room. Zeta was in an unladylike way was eating her cheesecake.

"Um, maybe I should go first? Since both my brother and I did come up with this. I should be the first to test it out. So give me a second," Kage started to go through the playlist, trying to find a song to sing. He finally settled on a song that felt right at the moment and picked up the new mike and tried not to get too nervous. Sure for the last four years, he'd learn enough singing lessons with his 'big sisters,' but now he was about to sing in front of a beautiful girl his age. It was a little bit different.

Gulping, he stepped onto center stage and said, "My name is Kage Hamada, and I'll be performing, "_There you'll Be" _by Faith Hill. I hope you like it. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and started to sing softly before it gradually became intense as he sang the song.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You're right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You're right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You're right there for me  
You're right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be"_

As he sang, the mental representations behind him on the viewscreen did indeed reflect his emotions and were pieces of his memory put together. His memories of all his friends helping him as he battled to aid his twin. It ended with him and Zeta now sitting together at a table.

The three ladies were outstandingly impressed with the piece of groundbreaking engineering science, as well as his stellar performance. The sisters then pleaded with Zeta to sing something as well. She was extremely reluctant too at first, but after much persuasion, she at last caved. Uneasily she got on the stage. She started hunting through the playlist for a song.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Zeta, and I'll be performing "_I'm Alive" _by Celine Dion," she finally announced to the tiny crowd before her as she tried to steady herself. When Zeta began to sing, Kage, all of a sudden, realized something. She wasn't tone-deaf at all. Zeta had a fantastic_ singing voice! _She must be unbelievably self-conscious about singing in front of people was all.

"_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah_

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive_

_When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive_

_You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above_

_I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive_

_When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive)_

_When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that..._

_That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that..._

_When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive_

_I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive!"_

The large viewscreens behind the pretty adolescent only displayed mental images of her in a state of rapture, freedom while being ravishing and strong. There were a couple of things they witnessed that didn't make sense to them. In several of the scenes, she was doing some religious ceremony amid nature, which made her feel 'alive.'

After she was done singing and her mental show ended, she took a bow, and they gave her a standing ovation. She didn't seem used to be getting this kind of attention. Or any recognition for that matter.

"That was amazing! You have a gifted child! You are truly gifted!" the tenderhearted sisters praised her excessively. Zeta's enchanting features showed she wasn't used to receiving compliments or knew if one was being sincere in giving one.

"Um, thanks? Um, it's how late now?" she asked anxiously as she tugged at her fuchsia ponytail in apprehensively. She was unquestionable, starting to get exceedingly wound up.

"It's ten-fifteen," Hina replied as she glanced at the digital clock on the far wall.

"Yikes, we really should be getting home. I'm sure _both our families _have our hides if we don't get home pronto! Have to go! Thanks for a good time, but we got to jet!" as she grabbed Kage by the wrist, and they split out the backdoor like a bolt of lightning.

"Wow! Hold up where are you taking me?!" he demanded as she started to drag him relentlessly over to her hoverboard.

"Home you bonehead, that if you at least be willing to tell me where you come from since I can at least tell you ain't from the slums!" she shot back at him as she tried to take off, but he stopped her from doing so.

"I don't have to tell you where I live! And shouldn't I be escorting _you home?_ Isn't that proper manners for the guy to take the girl home? Why you so worried about me getting home? All night you haven't mentioned one thing about your home or family! Why not?" he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at her intensely.

"Why should I tell you that if your not even going to tell me where you live or about the rest of your family?! All I got out of you is you see these other people as your family. That you do love your twin and your parents are dead. But you ain't told me about your actual family!" she retorted, being just as stubborn and guarded as he was.

"Look, maybe we are trying to push this too much or trying too go too fast? I mean, this isn't exactly normal; how we meet is it?" Kage spoke more calmly as they both took a second to breathe. They had to acknowledge this wasn't a typical night at all for either of them. Therefore the standard rules weren't at play here.

"No, not like we met at the mall or school or whatever," she agreed in a more rational and calm tone of voice. Though she was much more logical at the moment, there were things about her you couldn't deny when you looked at her either.

It was apparent that Zeta did desire to be Kage's friend as he did hers though neither knew how exactly how to accomplish that. Given it appeared, each had little experience making friends their age. Thus they weren't precisely sure how to make this work.

"So, how about for now until we feel more comfortable with each other we just meet up till we have enough trust to tell each other more about each other?" the attractive Japanese boy recommended to the hot young girl. After mulling it over, she answered, "I guess that would work. Where would you like to meet, and when?"

"Well, what's a place that significant to you?" wanting to be fair to her and let her pick. She looked grateful for the thoughtful gesture.

"San Fansokyo Memorial Park. There is a spot that closed off the public that I use for my um personal beliefs. If you go past the aged sculpture nicknamed "The Water Fairy" and then push past the barriers blocking the trail to the right and keep going, you'll find me and my little hideaway."

"I'll try my hardest to be there tomorrow. What time would be best to meet you tomorrow?"

"I'll wait till sundown. I'll be there from three to sundown. Please don't let me down. I've been let down enough, Kage," she told him sorrowfully. The way she looked as she spoke showed her words spoke volumes more. There was the real power behind her few little words.

"I promise I'll be there."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, please," she begged him as she activated her hoverboard and took a guess where to go. They flew around for a little while until she asked him. "Is this close to the vicinity where you lived? As it's a much more modest neighborhood then the tenements. I've got more of an inkling; this is where your from. So is this closer to home? Can I let you off here?" she asked him now they're in the more trustworthy and more inviting neighborhoods and far away from the slums.

He nodded and knew he could get back to the cafe within twenty minutes, no problem. There was no danger in this neighborhood except neighbors complaining about stupid stuff like people parking too close to each other. "Yeah, this is a good place. Just drop me off in that tree, and I'll make my way home, and I'll see you tomorrow, Zeta."

"I hope so. I hope so," as she let him off on a low hanging branch. He smiled at her, and she laughed too. She watched as he shimmed down the towering tree and vanished into the night.

"I hope he's not lying. I don't think I can take any more false hope in my life," she quietly said to herself as she hugged her new jacket tighter around herself and then disappeared herself into the night.

Kage, after four years of sneaking in and out of the house, was better then a cat burglar. As a result, he had no problem climbing up the side of the cafe and slipping into the bedroom that he and his twin shared with their older brother Tadashi.

The rush of adrenaline was quite thrilling as he crept into the dark bedroom and went over to his desk to take out his secret journal. He couldn't wait to write all about tonight's adventure! As well as a reminder of when and where to meet Zeta. He'd just finished putting his journal away in its secret compartment and was getting ready to hit the sack when the screen separating his and Hiro's side of the room from Tadashi's was yanked away to reveal a very aggravated looking Tadashi. Great.

"Hiro, do you have any idea what time it is?! Where have you been all night?! Why did you run away from school? Do you know what I had to do to cover for you, so Aunt Cass didn't go and have a brain aneurysm?!" he looked at Kage fiercely.

Kage clenched his fist again. Why?! Why was it every time Tadashi looked at him, he called him "Hiro?" Why couldn't Tadashi ever remember that he had TWO little brothers?!

"Well, thanks for covering for us, Dashi. Guess your not a total jerk of an older brother," he remarked rudely as he started towards the bathroom only to have Tadashi cut him off again.

"If you think your going anywhere, your mistaken! I didn't cover for you for anything! So tell me where the heck you been all night, bro. It's nearly 11! So, where have you been?!"

"I don't have to tell you that! Despite what you think, Tadashi, your not the boss of us. What I choose to do with my time is my business and mine alone. Now get out of my way!" Kage growled, still clenching his trembling fist.

Tadashi looked aghast. He never knew Hiro to talk back to him like this or be so bad-mannered. This behavior was so unexpected he kept overlooking the small details in front of him. Like the fact, Hiro was talking differently or the fact he used the word "Us" However, that was nothing compared to what transpired next that was out of character for Hiro. There was such a look of hatred on his face that before Tadashi knew what hit him, _Hiro had just punched him in the gut!_

"_That's for ignoring me all this time!" _his brother seethed furiously at him. "Next time you'll think twice before you neglect me! And when I say what I do is my business, you better remember it is just that!" and with that, his brother marched to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Tadashi just lay on the floor in agonizing pain, considering how hard and where Hiro had hit him. Or even the fact his brother _had hit him. _He couldn't also get up when Hiro returned after using the bathroom and slide the wall back, and the lights went out. Tadashi was on the floor for a good hour before he got back to bed. By the time he woke the next morning, Hiro had already left without a trace. His body still throbbed from being sucker-punched, and when he rolled up his shirt, he was shocked by the size of the bruise Hiro left.

Tadashi was still moaning when he got downstairs, and that caused Aunt Cass to panic. "What is wrong? You sound like you've got appendicitis or something. Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?!"

"I think I just got my 'just desserts' last night, Aunt Cass," her eldest nephew grimaced, and she looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean you got your "Just desserts?"

Tadashi winced with pain again before he got out what happened last night. "I was covering for Hiro yesterday he again went missing, and I didn't want you to worry. I caught him sneaking into our bedroom around 11. When I was confronting him about it, he got extraordinarily furious about it. I guess I miscalculated how furious he was because he took me by surprise and attacked me."

"_Hiro, attacked you?!" _Aunt Cass dropped the serving platter she was holding, and it smashed into a hundred pieces. She couldn't believe it. _Hiro, attacked his brother? _Hiro had never struck anyone before. The boy never showed a violent tendency previously. This was entirely out of character! It just didn't make sense!

"Yeah, Aunt Cass, he gave me one hell of a punch to the stomach. He left one hell of a bruise too. He then yelled that what I get for neglecting him and that I should mind my own business. If I had to guess, he's still really upset about what happened when we're supposed to be hanging out at the picnic, and he just let loose his fury last night."

"I've never known Hiro ever to attack someone or be one to respond with violence. This doesn't make sense at all! This doesn't sound like Hiro at all!" This was freaking her out. What was causing Hiro to act out in such a manner? What if it started to escalate? So many worries and fears enter her mind; she didn't feel Tadashi squeeze her arm reassuringly.

"Well, we all get pushed past our limits, too, Aunt Cass."

"Still, he shouldn't have hit you just because he was mad at you. None of his behavior is making any sense lately."

"No, I can't say it is either. But I can't say I blame him for being mad at me either. I don't know, Aunt Cass. Maybe he's just going through a teenage rebellion phase? He is fourteen, after all."

" I don't want to think about that being the problem. Although if that is the problem, I suppose we could handle that. It would explain why he just took off in such a huff without even talking to me. He didn't even say good morning or anything. Didn't even stop to eat breakfast. Just ran out the door. If he's trying to rebel, I guess we just got be ready to deal with it."

"Yeah, maybe we should let him cool down some before we try talking to him? I mean, I know I didn't go through a rebellion phase myself, but if that's what's going on with Hiro, I guess we got to figure it out as we go."

"Now, I wish I read a book on parenting sooner. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle a teenager going through a rebellion phase. But this can't just go unpunished or not talked about. This is something we need to address with him."

While Tadashi and Aunt Cass were talking about "Hiro" and his 'rebellious phase" back at the cafe elsewhere, Kage had been determined to see Zeta again. He also didn't want to deal with Aunt Cass or Tadashi, nor did he want Hiro to have to deal with them either.

Consequently, he made sure they both were out of the house and free as soon as possible. It had felt good to hit Tadashi at the moment. At the same time, Kage also knew none of his mentors would be pleased with him. He could hear them tongue-lashing him for attacking his older brother now. How many times had Master Omi told him to meditate? To make sure his positive and negative energies weren't so unbalanced? Why didn't he write how he felt in a haiku poem or do some origami as Mika told him to do if he felt like hitting something?

That's what they taught him to do if he felt his aggression getting out of control that it was beneficial for one health to do breathing exercises and meditate during sunrise. That it helped keep you balanced for the day? He had gone done it now! He'd screwed up horrible this time, and now both he and Hiro would pay the price!

"Yeah, Kage, it was incredibly stupid of you to do that! Hit Tadashi! Yeah, Aunt Cass going to be thrilled about that! What worse is they are going to blame Hiro for it! Great! Just great!" he ranted angrily to himself as he continued walking down the street with his head down."Why didn't I do the common sense thing, and I don't know to talk it out? Because I just had to let my anger get the better of me because I was sick of being ignored!" he pressed the heel of his left hand on his forehead.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I swore I never hurt our family. Yeah, I was willing to cut of the heads of the snakes who hurt Hiro and myself. Although I never desired to assault my own family! Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud of me for this!" he especially looked distraught at that thought about letting them down. Kage didn't like being a failure or disappointing anyone.

"I'm supposed to be helping my twin! Twins are supposed to look out for each other! Now I just again failed both Hiro and myself by attacking Tadashi! Great!" as he quickened his pace to get the park to meet up with Zeta. Still, he was extremely upset about this and not knowing how to fix it. He was still stewing about it when he finally got to the place he was supposed to meet up with Zeta.

He found himself in the overgrown and ruined garden that the city didn't care about anymore. He was wondering about a few items that were scattered about the place. In front of him was an altar of some type. On it rests a few different objects, a chalice, a wand, a pentacle, a knife of some kind, a censer, and lots of candles.

He was starting to wonder about all this strange stuff along with the peculiar scents of herbs and flowers and all the other witch stuff nearby. What was going on? "Oh, you came! I'm glad!" came a voice behind him, and he saw Zeta looking elated as she ran over and hugged him. She pulled out and saw him frowning. "Um, are you freaked out by my stuff or something else going on?"

"Well, I'm curious about the witch stuff, but no, I did something stupid last night, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh, well, maybe I can help. I can try to cast a spell to help."

"What are you a witch?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked, and she shook her head.

"My chosen path of religion is Wicca. Go ahead and laugh or make fun of me. I've heard all the jokes and got teased enough times. But it's the only thing that fits my beliefs. Harmony with both nature and my other beliefs with how to related to life."

"I wasn't gonna make fun of you. It's a free country or supposes to be. Who am I to say its wrong how you choose to worship or do with your life? But I don't know anything about Wicca or witchcraft or whatever."

"Well, I can give you a short version, and if you hang out with me more, then you can learn more as we go."

"Okay, do your best to sum it up in a short version for me, please?"

So Zeta did her best to sum it up for him. She started by explaining in short magic didn't belong to simply one spiritual or religious path. Instead, there were vastly different traditions of witchcraft.

Mostly Wicca was tied down to centuries-old practices of the folk healers of Europe as well as the ancient Hermetic philosophies rediscovered during the Renaissance. However, magic in Wicca is by no means a static art. If people were willing to practice and experiment, they find new ways to approach magical manifestation.

The kinds of magic a practicing Wiccan can do range from divination to energy clearing. A few stepping stones of some magical learning is to start with the beginner's lessons in candle magic and work your way up from there.

The "Golden Rule" of Wicca was though "Not harm," so you couldn't practice it or cast any spells or anything in life if you intended to inflict harm upon anyone.

As a Wiccan, Zeta explained she worshiped The Goddess and The God, who are the female and male essences of the all-encompassing life force responsible for all of creation, including the cycles of life and death on Earth.

The Goddess is represented by the Earth and Moon, linked heavily with female's fertility as well as emotion and intuition. She comes in a three-fold form. Known as Maiden, Mother, and Crone She also represents all physical energy on earth and thus creation.

As the essence of the divine masculine, the God is associated with the Sun, whose intense light is considered to be an aspect of male energy, and which is necessary for the growth of all life. But he is also associated with the horned animals of the forest. With the masculine energy of hunting the game traditionally needed for survival. In some Wiccan traditions, the God is further represented by two twinned aspects, the Oak King and Holly King.

Representing the waxing and waning of the Sun as the season's turn, the two figures take turns ruling over the year. The Oak King reigns during the light half, or throughout Spring and Summer, while the dark half—Autumn and Winter—belongs to the Holly King.

Wiccan lives revolved around the Wheel of the Year and the Sabbats. The significant holidays which were connected to the Solstices, Equinox, and the four cross-days.

And as for their code of ethics and core beliefs? Again the main thing in both life and practicing magic was the rule "No harm" to another. But what was most important to remember was the "Threefold Rule." Also known as "the Rule of Three," this belief is part of many, but not all, Wiccan traditions. It states that every magical act sent out into the Universe—whether positive or negative—will be returned to the Witch three times. This is somewhat akin to the concept of karma found in some Eastern religions, but with a Western twist, as it applies a specific equation ("three times") to the return of the energy sent out by the practitioner."

She finished up with that, seeing she already overloaded the poor boy's brain with enough. Plus, she didn't want to go any further with explaining all the different types of covens. Nor was there time to explain everything to do with rituals, which they could perform together as time went on. The same could be said about her holidays if their friendship remained intact anyway.

"Are you alright, Kage? I'm not giving your brain a reason to meltdown, am I?" she asked again in a timid way.

He didn't say anything for a few moments before speaking, particularly mindful of his word choices. "Well, I would have to say this sounds all unique, and from what I can tell of you so far, it fits you just fine. I'll admit I don't fully understand it all, but as our friendship grows, I'm sure I'll understand your world better with time."

She seemed relieved to hear that but still asked him all the same, "You're okay with this? Me being a practicing Wiccan? Your not turned off by all this magic and spells so on and so forth?"

"Why should I be? Is it just you being true to you? Everyone intitled to do or worship in their way. If it makes you happy, I don't see why I should say why you shouldn't do it."

"It's just," as she dug the toe of her shoe in the dirt, "A lot of people have rejected me because of me being a practicing Wiccan. People thought I was demented and needed to see a shrink or something. That I wasn't right in the head."

"Now that's crazy, Zeta. You are a brainy, thoughtful, and marvelous young girl, and I've known you for less then 24 hours."

"Well, I'm glad to find someone so accepting of me and my beliefs. Well, if I'm gonna cast a spell to help you, I need first to cleanse the area and then figured out which kind of magic would be the right type to help you."

"Can I assist you?" he asked earnestly.

"Sure, if you don't mind learning a little bit about being a Wiccan," she smiled, and he nodded. So she talked him through how to smudge the area by burning sage to cleanse the space of unwanted energies.

Then they had to make a circle around the altar, an act that creates a boundary between the sacred space and the ordinary, mundane world. The altar is typically at the center of the circle, with plenty of room for all involved to work freely within the ring, with no accidental stepping outside of the energetic boundary. The circle may be marked with sea salt, a long cord, several stones, herbs, or candles.

Kage just watched silently as Zeta did her own thing for a few moments, and then she took out different crystals. She told him the best thing to help him at the moment was the healing magic of crystal magic. He wasn't at all sure what Zeta did with the crystals she had or how she accurately cast her spell, but she finished casting her spell and then said the ritual was complete, and they could leave the circle.

He then helped her pack up her stuff and stored it all in a large synthetic storage container, which she seemed to have enforced, so nothing broke or fell out of. As they were finishing up, she turned and asked him, "Did that make for an interesting afternoon or not?"

"Well, it was different. That was for sure, and I like different. So you think your spell will help my twin and me? Or get me out of trouble for punching our older brother in the stomach?"

"I'm not saying it will undo all the damage. My spell intended to 'heal' the wounds that were inflicted last night. Though how that will be interpreted, I'm not sure. But you best get home to see how things have mended."

"When will I see you again?"

"How about you pick a place next time?"

"The Ice Cream Shop? Maybe share a parfait?"

"Like a date?" she asked him, and he reddened.

"Um, if you don't want to split it, we could always order separate ice creams..." she put her fingertips to his lips.

"I rather like that idea, to be honest. It sounds cute. Um here, give me your number so I'll know when to meet you?" as she gave him her cell, and they exchanged numbers.

After that, they went separate ways as Kage headed home. When he got back to the cafe, he could see how mad everyone was still with him. Feeling he need to say something, he did.

"I'm sorry about last night, Aunt Cass. I shouldn't have punch Tadashi. Nor made you worry about us. It's entirely my fault. I should control my temper better. If you need to ground us again, I understand. Do what you must, but I'm sorry for my actions." as Kage looked down at his feet.

Again Aunt Cass, like Tadashi, was so caught up with the changes in Hiro's behavior she had missed the subtle differences. She, too, failed to notice the change in how he spoke or his use of words.

"Hiro, I'm extremely disappointed in you for ditching school and staying out god knows where last night. Also, hitting your brother is unacceptable!"

"I know, I know."

"I can understand you being angry for him and your friends ignoring you when you were all supposed to be having fun together at that picnic. Yet that still doesn't give you the right to hurt him!"

"I know, I know. I'll work off my debt in the cafe for a week, along with only going to school. Is that okay?"

"Ask your brother as he'll decide your punishment this time."

Kage, who again wishes they would address him as such, went over to Tadashi and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry I hurt you, big brother. I am. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry," he said with genuine sincerity showing how remorseful he was.

As soon as Kage apologized to Tadashi for his actions, Tadashi's pain and bruises vanished! Tadashi even lifted his shirt out of surprise when he felt the small change. How did that happen? No time to wonder about that.

"I accept your apology, little brother. Though you still need to keep your promise of working at the cafe for a week to make up for this misdeed."

"I understand, Dashi. May I be excused? I know my punishment starts tomorrow, so I'd like to get some rest for it right now."

"You may," Aunt Cass said as she watched her youngest nephew go upstairs. She didn't know why, but she felt a calming peace come over her. Like the energy in the home had shifted, as did Tadashi. What was this feeling? And why had Tadashi's bruises just vanished? What was going on?

Upstairs, Kage finished adding another journal entry before writing a note to Hiro in case he didn't remember to help out at the cafe. Then he hit the sack and was out like a light.


	6. Trust, Secrets, Truths

Trust, Secrets, Truth

By the time of cockcrow, Hiro unquestionably felt he been catnapping for over a week. As he sluggishly stretched his arms out as he sat up in his bed then tried to get his bearings, something was instantly off for the young teenage boy. For now, his memory banks were genuinely failing him as he, in truth, couldn't accurately recall what his last clear-cut memory was.

His left hand stung a little, not to mention feeling generally sensitive all over. Glancing down, he observed that he fell asleep in his clothes. Although his mind struggled to recollect. If these were the articles of clothing, he last been grabbed in. Fantastical aromas permeated from the wrinkly clothing as did specks of other peculiar items that looked curiously like herbaceous plants or flowering plants. He couldn't quite determine whatever it was in his tired pain-filled brain.

"What is going on? Am I just losing my mind at this point? Why am I so beat? God, what day is it even? Why do I smell like this? Why does my hand hurt so much?" he spoke out loud in an agonizing voice as if the thin air could answer his questions.

He then noticed a sizeable red-violet piece of paper plastered on his clear line of sight. Like someone had deliberately placed it there so he'd see it when he woke up. Trying to work out the aches and pains, he cautiously stumbled to retrieve the note.

Once he had in his hands, he squints at unknown but incredibly exceptional penmanship. He knew sufficient information regarding his heritage to comprehend whoever transcribed this was a calligraphy master. He proceeded on with reading what was written on the note that addressed to him.

"_Dear Hiro, I got the impression you're doubtful to remember this. Thus I thought I compose you a short letter. I do sincerely apologize in advance for getting us into trouble and you being forced to take the blame for my actions._

_If only Aunt Cass and Tadashi didn't get us mixed up or in reality, acknowledge my existence, then you'd not get blamed for my actions. I mean, it's not fair for one twin to take the rap for the other twin, right?_

_Still long story short? I took care of a problem for you, and then Tadashi caught me sneaking in. I went ballistic from being neglected by him too many times. Thus I punch him the stomach._

_Yeah, I know one of the anserine things I've ever done! Punching our brother sure wasn't the smartest thing I ever did. I mean, we are both geniuses, and that was pretty stupid on my part! I should've used my coping skills but didn't. Again I apologize._

_At any rate, they are making us help out this week at the cafe to make up for it. Though, of course, they'll only make you do it. I apologize again, my twin. I'll think of some way to make this up to you._

_I hope you don't get too disheartened until I can fix my mess I made for you, my twin. I shall fix this, Hiro! I promise. Talk to you later, and love you so much! Your twin brother Kage Hamada!"_

The young teen was struck dumb and went three shades whiter then white. He seriously crept out by the short letter. He couldn't tell if this was someone's idea of a sick joke or not. Either way, he wasn't about to let anyone see this. He promptly scrunched up the note and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd make sure to destroy the thing as soon as possible properly. _No one was going to find out about this note. NO ONE._

After a quick shower and change of clothes, the young genius greeted his family as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He was reaching for the syrup to pour on his pancakes when Aunt Cass reminded him his punishment started after school. Hiro's head shot up as his aunt went on to say he'd spend one hour to do his homework, then he'd to help out at the cafe to work off his debt of hitting his brother. Otherwise, it was a standard grounding, which meant unless it was for school, no internet. Also, no TV or cell phone use either.

Hiro nodded his head as he ate his blueberry pancakes without a problem. Now he was thankful for whoever wrote that note gave him a heads up about this problem. But who exactly was "Kage?"

After breakfast, the brothers started to gradually trek to school in silence for about six blocks before Tadashi decided to say something. "You know, Hiro. I know back to back groundings aren't exactly enjoyable. Although it'd be extremely beneficial if you just informed us what is bugging you."

This caught Hiro off guard and made him immediately raise his defenses. Again his mental barriers he'd built over the years were up. The young boy's mind had long ago had lost itself to the throes produced from the sinfulness of existence and had consecrated themselves in his fragile psyche. The atrocities of living had long ago made him imprisoned in his mind and body. Telling him how he should think, act, walk, and talk. To the point, the young boy's inner feelings no longer could come to the surface due to what life had dealt him in fourteen short years.

Therefore trying to break down or demolish that solid foundation wouldn't have done any good at all. Hiro, like numerous other martyrs of cruelties of life, had already given up. They accepted their agony, the melancholy, the loneliness, and thousands of other things they wished they didn't have to accept it but overall had too.

Because in life, they're countless evils, immoral, and inhumane circumstances. Furthermore, far too many times are you required to endure them whether you like them or not. More to the point, the people who should hear those in the most pain? End up never hearing the ones who were crying out for help the most. Either they don't ask for it, or people are too blind to see it, and it comes too late or worse never at all.

Consequently, right now, Hiro, whether he could say it or not, needed help. Only as Marcus at the library pointed out he never SAID the WORDS. Hiro just never said, "I need help right now." Therefore because he never asked for help and everyone forgetting that everyone NEEDS help well? Instead, all he said to his brother, "Nothing wrong, Tadashi nothing at all. Sorry about my stupid mistake. I've just had a couple of bad days. But it won't happen again. I promise."

Tadashi was ineffective in hearing what his little brother attempt to verbalize, as did the rest of the gang at school for that matter. Words are spoken, or unspoken Hiro's secrets along with problems were only going to get worse because no one HEARD what he was TRYING TO SAY.

Hiro once again threw himself into overdrive with both schoolwork and working at the cafe. Anything to keep his mind off that note. Not have to think about who the hell was, "Kage." Despite his intentions, he hadn't shredded the short letter. Though at first, it was alarming, for some reason, that letter now brought a sense of comfort.

Whoever "Kage" was, he seemed to care profoundly for him and his problems. Kage wrote in the short letter that he apologized for his actions towards Tadashi and getting Hiro into trouble. This "Kage" at least acted like a true friend and brother. Those powerful yet consoling words caused Hiro's sensitive and broken heart to swell with happiness as he now viewed the short letter in a new light.

Hiro wasn't troubled by the idea of having another sibling. In all honesty that the thought of having a twin brother brought a huge smile to his adorable face. Plus, didn't everyone always say twins had individual bonds? It would've been great having a twin growing up! Someone who could've been a friend his age! The very notion was extremely entertaining to dream about if he was a twin how that would've spiced things up for Aunt Cass and Tadashi.

It was these soothing thoughts that got Hiro through the week. The idea of a twin who would watch his back along with being his best friend and protector. Not that he ever disregarded Tadashi, but again, the idea just intrigued him.

At last, he was liberated from his slave contract and could have his phone back. He quickly took it back and went to his room, not expecting any messages. Therefore was incredibly shocked to find several text messages left on his phone.

"Who'd be texting me that much? Everyone knows I've been grounded for a week!" he stuttered in confusion while trembling, his smartphone threatening to break in his unsteady hand.

Needing to investigate the strange text messages, he opened the first one. He found no name attached to them, just an unusual symbol. A full moon with a curious heliotrope symbol in the center. It took Hiro a few minutes to realize that it was the Greek symbol for "Zeta."

The only reason he knew that was he'd been continuing to see Marcus at the library for additional writing lessons and just someone to talk to. Furthermore, Marcus was a talented linguistic scientist as a well-gifted author. Consequently, he knew everything and anything to do with orthography, descriptive linguistics, linguistic communication, and authorship.

Deciding he wonder about the icon and its significance later, he started to read the first text message. It was dated the night before he woke up and found the letter signed by Kage. "_Hey, did you get home all right? Did my healing spell work? Are you still grounded? Give me some clue! Text me back when you can!"_

The following text message was dated Monday, roughly around five in the evening. It said, "_Hey, it's me again. Bibi and Ahmed are asking about you and your brother. I just came from their place, and I told them I believe your grounded for harming your brother. Bibi said she's praying night and day for you and your twin. Please contact us soon."_

Scrolling further down, he read the one Wednesday at seven-thirty, "_Business is booming at the Eclipse! Yours and Hiro's invention is such a revolution! I wish my stage fright weren't so bad, or I'd be rocking the stage. At least Natsuki and Hina let me help out a little in exchange for some free cheesecake and root beer._

_They invited me to met their parents this Friday. So I'll meet your pseudo-grandparents. Wonder what that be like? I hope your at least getting these messages! Even if you aren't able to return them."_

The last message was just forty-five minutes ago. "_I'm about to go see Omi and Mika, and I just learned something! A place we could meet up and have a great time! There a Renaissance Fair tomorrow! We could meet up there and hang out for the day! Please text me and let me know you can meet up with me at the fair? Pretty pretty, please? I need to see you again!_

_I will cast a spell tonight before I go to sleep. It will conceivably bring good luck and fortune our way, and for your twin so we can all meet up and have the time of our life. Please let me know!"_

All the texts again had no name signed to them, just the full moon icon with the symbol for "Zeta" in the center. It confounded Hiro a great deal. Why would he be receiving so many text messages from someone he didn't know? Yet the sender acted like they knew him or whoever given them his number at least. Who was this person? From the messages and with no name, he'd no idea if it was a girl or boy even!

Between the enfeeblement plus confusion, Hiro was ready to pass out. Thus as soon as Hiro surrendered himself to Nap City, Kage come forth once more. Kage was immediately rereading all the text messages from Zeta before swearing under his breath for two reasons.

"I should've at least found a way to text her back, and two I should've mentioned in my letter to Hiro something about Zeta. It's _not my fault we forced to share a phone! _If my anserine family acknowledge my existence, then I'd have my phone! Instead of us having to share the same phone!" he growled about that.

This time he remembered his coping skills and proceeded to meditate for a few minutes. He was followed by doing deep breathing exercises, so his temper didn't go flying off the handle again. After ten minutes, he was in control. Relaxing, it was time to think of a plan. After all, this no time to think of the injustices of life. He needs to focus on the task at hand. A way he could meet up with Zeta while simultaneously make things up to Hiro for making him a slave for a week. After all, this was the perfect solution for all three of them. The trick was getting there without raising anyone suspicious.

He lickety-split texted Zeta back, clarifying that yes, he'd been grounded, so the phone was confiscated. Hence the reason he'd been unable to text her back. He'd text her again after he talks to his family about the fair. All he needs to do first was to make sure his plan didn't fail first.

Going downstairs, he set the wheels in motion for his plan to grant Hiro happiness and see Zeta again. It was time to act like no one performed before. Making sure Aunt Cass and Tadashi weren't around at the moment, he did his best to fix them a decent dinner to soften them up. Thus when his family came back later that night, Kage had cooked a pot roast dinner with all the works. He'd even set the tableware correctly. Something was up as he pushed out the chairs to help the sit-down.

"What is all this, Hiro? Since when did you learn to cook? Or have the time to cook all this?" Aunt Cass inquired in astonishment as her dark-brown eyes took in fabulous dinner before her as Hiro lit candles.

"Oh, I'm just overflowing with surprises, Aunt Cass. You'd be amazed at what you can learn to do if you watch videos on YouTube. They got videos on everything! That and cookbooks are quite helpful as well," he chuckled lightheartedly as he made sure to be the perfect gentleman as he served his family the pot roast meal.

"Well, you certainly going out of your way to make up for your less then perfect behavior lately. All this looks quite delicious," she compliments her youngest nephew, who blushed from the praises before replying.

"Wait till you taste it. I guarantee that this will be like a slice of heaven!" he promised as he also silently was thanking his surrogate family members for teaching him how to cook and proper manners.

Aside from the numerous other lessons he'd been taught by his mentors over the last four years, as well as being well-educated in their personal and cultural histories, they'd all instill his practical skills. Since in the beginning, Kage wasn't exactly well-mannered or knew how to be self-sufficient. As a result, all of his foster family helped him grow as a person and be able to do things.

After his aunt and brother started eating the pot roast dinner, it visible they're considerably dazzled by his cooking talents. Continuously silently extol his foster family members in instructing him in how to cook.

At present, it was imperative to take advantage of the charm lessons his big sisters taught him. After all, who better qualified to demonstrate how to be charismatic then your alluring big sisters?

"I'm so gladsome you find my cooking so delectable and delicious. I worked quite hard at it. I do hope it makes up for my quite grievous mistakes from these previous unpleasant weeks," he made sure to keep his words courteous and his tone respectful.

Again relying on all he knew on how to act charming and charismatic, he began. "Now I know that I've behaved abhorrently for several weeks now. I'm most seriously remorseful for my actions."

"Wow, Hiro, when did you pick up such a vocabulary? Did you swallow a dictionary or a thesaurus?" his brother asked with an eyebrow raised at his little brother's word choice. This was yet another change he wasn't expecting from his little brother, who was full of surprises tonight. His brother was smiling back at him as if he had a secret of some kind which he did more secrets then anyone in that house knew!

One thing that Kage knew for a fact because of both their shared cell phone furthermore notes on their desk was this. Hiro had picked up a mentor himself at the local library. A Marcus Clemens, who was a linguist expert who helped mentor people at the library on the side. Also, he had given his twin a rather extensive dictionary, thesaurus, and other books to assist him in learning to more reliable express himself.

"I'm just attempting to improve myself, Tadashi," Kage elucidated to his older brother inquiries with as much appeal and unselfishness as he could achieve. "There nothing wrong with that is there? I mean I can't play with robots forever," he pointed out sensibly as he ran his left hand apprehensively through his chaotic hair before saying, " So I decided to learn some other skills to improve myself is all," he smiled gallantly and it looked like Aunt Cass was doing some thinking and decided to ask a question.

"Are these 'improvements' you speaking about the reasons you've been disappearing and acting out of character? Or why you've not told us where you've been going?" she was a bit strict as she said this, and her eyes narrowed on him. Great, a parent looks well. He knew that was coming for sure.

He made sure to blush and continued to act the part and lay on the charm. "I didn't think either you understand if I elected to study some things that weren't well normal. So yeah I've been for the last several weeks taking some confidential tutorings with amazing yet unconventional mentors to master unique subjects," he explained in a manner that was going to work to his advantage as he was pulling their heartstrings at the same time getting them off his and Hiro's back.

Going for broke, he continued, "I didn't intend to provoke either you any anxiety. I merely assumed you wouldn't understand. Plus, I desired some alone time. I also wanted to surprise you later when I completed my tutorings. It most certainly was not my intention to make either of you sick with worry," Kage apologized while telling them half-truths.

Aunt Cass and Tadashi gazed at each other in surprise then at Hiro in skepticism. So this was the cryptic reason they been looking for all this time? That's what all this was regarding for weeks? All of Hiro's anomalous conduct, the constant disappearing, and his sudden burst of anger? The simple answer was he was, in reality, just taking late night classes elsewhere on different topics? That he just desired to surprise them later? That's why he was exhausted and moody all this time because of these late-night extracurricular classes he was trying to keep a secret?

"Why didn't you explain sooner that what you were doing? It would've saved us all a lot of grief. Plus, you'd avoided getting grounded twice, sweetie," Aunt Cass said in an exasperated tone as she looked at her nephew, who bowed his head regretfully.

"Didn't think you understand, Aunt Cass. But I've learned a lot of new coping skills such as meditation and breathing exercises to deal with stress along with more about oriental culture in general. Calligraphy, haiku, tending both bonsai trees and how to do landscape gardens. Those were some of the lessons I received. Other I learned regarding cooking, etiquette, and things along those lines from a friendly Muslim couple.

I also received lessons in singing from the daughters of my teachers, who helped me learn more about Eastern culture and coping skills. All of them were so helpful. I've been working so hard to master all these skills. Waiting for the right time to showcase them too you. But that time hadn't come yet," he confessed again, telling them half-truths without giving too much away.

"All this time you're just taking lessons to improve yourself, and you had us worried about you because you didn't think we understand?" his aunt repeated to make sure she understood what her youngest nephew had been up to for the last several weeks that had made her sick with worry.

"Yes."

"Well," now that she felt she could breathe again, " I'm glad you're finally telling us the truth of where you've been late at night. And it's a relief it's not out bot fighting. Next time tell us the truth. No need to stress yourself and us out, and we could've taken you to these lessons you signed up for if you were upfront with us.

Moreover, Hiro, we could've saved all of a lot of grief if you were just honest with us from the start that you were trying out new things and wanting to improve yourself."

"Sorry, I know I let you down. I just wanted to surprise you when the time was right," he made sure his face expressed how sorry he was and played on her emotions so he could control the situation to his advantage. Yeah, it was a deceitful furthermore underhanded tactic to manipulate your family's emotions only at that moment in time he required this to work in his favor.

"You are forgiven, Hiro," his aunt reassured him, which made him deflated some. Albeit he still couldn't help but wish she had said, "Kage, you are forgiven." What did it take for his aunt and brother to acknowledge him? Still, it wasn't the time to dwell on that if he wanted to make Hiro happy and see Zeta again.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass. Now, if your not too mad with me, is it alright if I ask for permission for something this time?" he gave her big puppy dog eyes and tried to look cute as possible.

"Well, if your honest about it, I'll hear you out. What are you need permission on?" she seemed to have calm down and ready to be more receptive to him. It seems the charming had done its work, and potentially the pot roast helped out as well.

Steadying himself knowing he had to play this just right, Kage began tentatively. "They're gonna be a Renaissance Fair this weekend. I really would like to go. It is something new, different, and be tons of fun to do. And seeing how Tadashi and the gang still owe me for how they disregarded me when we went out for the picnic, I think this be a great way to make it up to me."

"You want to go to a Renaissance Fair? I know we just found out your trying to improve yourself little bro, yet the idea you want to go play dress-up with queens and knights is still a little odd, to say the least."

"Please? I want to try something new, and I've read these are a lot of fun to go too. You can add a little fantasy element. We can make costumes on the 3D printer. You could even bring Baymax if you wanted if you want him to be exposed to another cultural thing. Maybe he'd learn something about how people have fun and medicine from the past? Please, I want to go to this. Please?" he added the right amount of begging to his voice to ensure he got his way.

"Okay, Hiro, we can go. I'll text the gang and tell them we'll be going. You figure out the costumes," his brother conceded to which Kage jumped up with a whoop in victory.

"Thanks! I'll go get the costumes ready!" as he bolted from the kitchen to the garage. "Yes! I did it! Yes! Oh Yeah!" as he hurried to the computer and logged on and started to pull up the data on the others along with different periods to figure out how to make the perfect costumes. This was going to be so much fun! It'd be intoxicating!

"I'll make everyone look impeccable! And as for me? I'll have the _perfect costume _for Zeta! I know the ideal place we can meet! Furthermore, I know what she'll be dressed up as! This is going to be perfect! Again better leave a short letter to Hiro in case I can't make it! Got to get to work!" Kage began to work like crazy to get the costumes made.

Even on short notice, the gang was ready to have a good time and try out something new. It was a jaw-dropper when everyone saw the costumes Hiro came up with on such short notice. For Fred, he created a jester costume, Honey Lemon, a gypsy costume, Go-Go she was an archer, Wasabi a knight, and Tadashi, a prince. Everyone was elated with their costumes, considering the number of details to make them look authentic. But couldn't figure out what Hiro was supposed to be, then again it was highly doubtful any of them had ever watched the cult film "Labyrinth_" _in their lives.

For Hiro/Kage had made indisputable to make his costume was a _perfect _replica of Jareth, the Goblin King. Again because it was Zeta's favorite movie, the fair encouraged some fantasy elements, and it was close enough to a nobleman look to blend in no problem. Hiro/Kage subsequent making the costumes had binged watched the film so he could comprehend the character. Thus portray him flawlessly to impress Zeta. Kage had left long and detailed notes for Hiro along with a video of quick instructions to memorize just in case _he couldn't make it._

The notes were crystal clear for Hiro. He'd been doing since four in the morning to prepare for this. Again he wasn't sure who Kage was or why this was so important to him but felt he owed it to 'him' nonetheless. So either way, whichever 'twin' went to the ball. They were supposed to look for a girl dressed as Sarah from Labyrinth and join her for a dance. But the ball was not till 2:30.

So until it was time for the ball Hiro and the gang took exceptional satisfaction in the other pursuits of the fair. The historical reenactments, the different shops, Go-Go was doing both archery and ax-throwing, Honey Lemon was trying her hand at alchemy, Wasabi doing some armature jousting, Fred doing some jesting and Tadashi doing some role-playing with some other characters.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, but even with the fun going on, Hiro was getting super anxious about meeting up with this 'person' and how it was unfair to Kage if he didn't meet up with them like a promise. And for the first time devoid of the common triggers, Hiro willingly allowed Kage to take over. This wasn't normal with people suffering from this disorder as personality come and go or usual there a trigger or something else to bring them about or without warning.

Yet somehow this time, Hiro just let himself go and allowed Kage to come out so he could keep his promise to Zeta. It must've been a fluke or just luck, or it might have had something to do with Zeta's magic spells. Whatever the reason, while Tadashi and the others were mesmerized by the animals and trying their hand falconry, he gave them slip and headed straight to where the masqueraded ball was being held.

Finally, reaching the ball, Kage scanned the room seeing the numerous extravagant garments and other fashions while at the same time listening to the monotonous melodies that didn't liven this place up any. Out of all the colors, he only saw one person dressed in white standing in the corner looking very down, as she had no one to dance with. Wanting to make this a dream come true for her, he fished into his pocket to pull out a tiny device. Suddenly a song was heard over the music. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Zeta looked up. She realized a glittering spotlight was on her. It pointed to where someone was waiting for her to dance. And she gasped when she saw who it was and when she realized what the song was.

"_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

_Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down"_

Usually, a Renaissance Fair would've been an odd place to hear the late David Bowie sing his love song, from his famous cult movie. Except everyone in that ballroom could see this was both their first date as well as dance for these two young loves. That alone is a one of a lifetime moment you need to make them count. So everyone watched captivated as the two young teens danced beautifully across the floor, lost in a world of their own, and applauded them when the song ended.

They both bowed and took their leave to enjoy the rest of the fair on their own. Spending the rest of the day was positively enchanting for Kage and Zeta, who were just as memorized as the characters they're dressed up as.

"That was incredibly sweet of you to do. Let me live out one of my dreams. No-one else would've ever done that for me," Zeta told him as they did share some ice cream later.

"Anything for my princess. I do anything to make you happy, Zeta. Even spending half the night working on the costume as well as trying to memorize Jareth character to be perfect for you," Kage replied as he licked his ice cream.

They're standing on a small wooden bridge over a duck pond at the moment. Appreciating the sunlight and admiring their reflections as the soothing breeze tickled their faces. It was nice to get a moment alone like this and did feel very fairytale-like. Which both relished even though they knew their time was almost up as Kage would have to rejoin his brother and other friends shortly. But for now, this was their time.

She blushed the same color as her eyes as she tucked some of her fuchsia hair behind her ear, the one with a hoop on the upper part. "It's adorable. I'll never forget it. Still, I wish we could hang out some more. Is there anywhere else we could hang out? Someplace that's not gonna get your family mad at you?" she asked him hopefully.

"I've thought the only solution would be the labs at school. But do you want to hang out a nerd school?" he joked, and she smiled.

"You kidding? If not for circumstance beyond my control, I'd be enrolled alongside you and your twin at SFIT. Then we could hang out all the time. Come on, you know I've got enough eggheadedness for the school," she gazed her pink eyes at him assiduously.

"Well, maybe we can arrange to hang out after hours at my older brother's lab. His project Baymax could, in actuality, use a lot of work to make him well more human," Kage confessed. Truthfully he and Hiro both been thinking about this subject off and on for a while now.

"Who is Baymax?" she inquired her new friend inquisitively as she ate a peach that wasn't drugged, unlike her character.

Sighing, Kage explained, "Our older brother sought to make the perfect healthcare companion help people. Took him eighty-four tries, but he's made this inflatable marshmallow called Baymax."

"With you so far. Is Baymax not a good robot or something?"

"He's got a lot of excellent features, and while he knows his medical knowledge well, he seriously lacks where it counts Zeta."

Shaking her head to show she didn't understand, Kage explained what he and his twin had realized. "Baymax only understands what his limited programming allows him to understand, Zeta," he began to outline what was the design flaws in the robot who, while helpful and friendly, was far from where he needed to be if he wanted to be a good health care companion.

"So anything that's not medically associated he can't think outside those terms. He's got no personality, so to speak, nor does he feel emotions, understand human behavior. He speaks only one way. He lacks a sense of free will, the ability to see beyond his programming, and having a human heart. Not that he's heartless, but he can't relate to you on a human level. My brother and I agree Tadashi truly doesn't understand all that needs to be done to make Baymax fit to do his job."

"You're desiring to make Baymax not only fit for any emergency by surpassing his physical limitations. You want him to have the ability to think, feel, dream. Be a human, don't you?" Zeta was quickly catching onto what Kage and his twin were thinking, what they desire to do to help their older brother.

"If anyone can do, I think it would be the three of us. If we could only manage to get access to Baymax without my dumb brother knowing. If Hiro can swing it, I'll let you know, and the three of us can work together to improve him till he's fully functional and perfect. Since at the rate Tadashi going, he'll never figure it out!"

"I accept this challenge, and it will give me a chance to see what SFIT is like. So when do we start?" she seemed extremely thrilled and enthusiastic to do this. It looked like she hadn't had much to challenge her genius mind in a while and need something to test it from the way her eyes lit up.

"As soon as my twin and I can swing it. Again I'll text you when we can start. But again, we have to make sure no one ever finds out about any of this. My family can't know about us."

"Why?"

"I don't want them to take away my happiness."

"That we can again agree on."

Hiro had already been wanting to do and been brainstorming for weeks. This didn't prove too hard for him to fulfill his twin's desire unknowingly. Then he could get to cranking out brilliant inventions that were half his design and half Kage design, and the result was both of their plans coming together for a common purpose.

For the next two and a half months, the 'three' teens worked every weekend at the lab on improving Baymax. It was strange how it worked out by for the first part of the evening Hiro would spend working on different projects before the stress of keeping his secrets would get to him. Then Kage took over and would text Zeta; it was safe. She then would fly in on her hoverboard, and they finish the projects, and after getting Baymax to keep her information confidential, they get to work on improving him.

At the end of two and a half months, they'd tremendously upgraded Baymax. They'd designed a new 'skin' for him. The new skin was fashioned from a new material they'd invented themselves. It was super durable, yet stretchable and light. It allowed for full movement, flexibility, and breathability to avoid overheating. At the same time, it was bullet, water, fire, and radiation-proof.

The next thing they'd improved on Baymax's mobility. They'd added to his hands and feet springs and magnetic grips with pads on his fingertips to be able to grip any surface. Therefore he could reach a patient in any location. After that, they gave him new eyes and ears by making a lens that could see the entire spectrum, walls, and metal, and inner ears that could hear all frequencies.

Hiro made a copy of all the knowledge his mentor at the library had. So Baymax would also be an expert linguist. That way, he could communicate with anyone, and that included every known form of sign language and Braille.

The next thing was to add the bio-muscle amplifiers, as well as using new sensors to make sure his five senses all registered in his brain. But even after improving Baymax physically, they're still all three wondering how to develop him on the inside. That was where they all were stuck. How did they give Baymax a heart and soul? Feelings? Dreams? The ability to think behind his programming?

"How do we break down someone who like a Vulcan? We need him to learn to think for himself again in a way beyond his programming. I mean Hiro and I've been trying to think how do you stop him thinking about things logically and think creatively, and we still haven't figured it out. And we've busted our brains trying for the past two and half months!" complained Kage.

"As well as understand society, social behavior, and emotions. We need him to gain a heart and soul. A few trips here and there are good for observation, but I still don't think it doesn't help anyone who analytical if they can't feel what they need to feel," pointed out Zeta one night in defeat.

"Well, how to we make Baymax _feel what we feel?" _Kage wanted to know as he sat down, resting his chin on his fist.

"I've tried casting some spells, but so far, no luck with that. The only thing I can think of unless Baymax walked a mile in someone else shoes he won't understand."

Kage laughed and said, "I think it would take more then one person shoes for him Zeta. And they have to be pretty big shoes!"

They ended up giggling a lot and noticed it was getting quite late, and Zeta couldn't help but see something else. "Did you notice it happens to be a blue moon tonight?" she asked in an odd and dreamy voice.

"A blue moon?" he asked, confused, and she explained, "It means when there two full moons in one month. Things seemed to be more magical when the moon is full. After all, the moon has had a spell all its overall of humanity since time began."

"Are you sure not just saying that? Or is this part your Wiccan beliefs?"

"You could say me and the moon have a personal connection, Kage. The moon has always soothed me and made me feel better even at the same time. It brings me as much pain as it does joy. It's hard to explain."

"I don't think I'm following you, Zeta."

"Kage, I'd like it if you took me home tonight," she said in a rush, which amazed him.

"But you never wanted me to take you home! I mean you never told me even after all this time where you live or about my family or anything! And _now _you want me to take you home tonight?!"

"Please, I feel you've earned it. Will your brother be okay? I know he leaves early so we can have the place to ourselves, but will he be okay?"

"Yeah, I always make sure before you get here that he gets home safely before we get the lab to ourselves. But I can't be late getting home tonight. So will it take long to get you home?"

"If your family ask to tell them truthfully, you're escorting a friend home. Don't have to mention my name. Just say it took a while to get from campus to their home and back home."

"Okay. Let's lock up and get on your hoverboard. Baymax?"

"Yes, Kage? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we are just leaving for the night. Tell me, was Hiro in good health before he left?"

"Hiro was physically in good health, Kage. Other then he could've used some carbs given how low his blood sugar was. It would explain his lack of energy."

"Yeah, he's been more tired then usual, I'll make sure he gets some good food when I get home and check on him. So remember not a word about what the three of us were doing to you got it?"

"I'll not break either yours or Zeta's confidential. Is there anything else you two require?"

"No, Baymax, we are both satisfied with our care for now. Sleep well, and we hope we can help you dream soon," Zeta told him as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him where his nose should be.

Baymax returned to his charger while the two teens made sure the science laboratory was squeaky-clean and thoroughly sterilized before leaving on the hoverboard.

When one is soaring skyward over a fantastically illuminated asphalt jungle, it becomes virtually effortless, to seek deliverance from the petty problems, which keep you earthbound.

After all, what on this beautiful planet has more freedom then the endless sapphire skies? When your up here under the light of the full moon. How could you even worry about anything that happens on the ground below?

Kage was so lost in this sense of freedom that he didn't realize where Zeta was directing the hoverboard to go until it was starting to come in for a landing as she tugged on his sleeve and said, "This is our stop."

The first thought Kage had was this must be a mistake. They're surrounded by gloomy old-fashion looking buildings that were all falling apart. Many were boarded up, or had broken windows or covered in graffiti. He didn't see any stores here of any kind. No markets, cafes, nothing at all that even remotely suggests that this neighborhood was alive.

The two of them continued on foot for a few more blocks before stopping in front of a five-story building. Judging by its appearance, it must have been at once time a magnificent luxurious townhouse. He could stretch his imagination to see it his mind as he looked at the massive, wooden door front door — the stain glass windows with the vibrant red and blue glass. The carved stone ledges by the windows all of it would've been quite a sight.

Now, however? It was a dilapidated, grotesque disregarded structure in a city that had long since moved on with its life. Like so many other things when they became obsolete, or progress was made, things just were left forgotten as it was out with the old and in with the new.

Zeta looked at him apprehensively as she said, "Here we are." and Kage replied, "Somehow, I don't feel like I'm in San Fansokyo anymore."

"Well, technically you are," she chuckled as she played with her hair before she whispered, "But I know what you mean it doesn't exactly scream, "Home sweet home" she took a deep breath before she added, "But it's better then sleeping on the streets."

That caught his attention as she helped him jump the broken stone steps and led him inside. The first thing that happened was he ran smack into a pot-bellied stove in the kitchen because he couldn't see where he was going.

Zeta said he was fortunate that it hadn't been warm in a long time and then warned him to avoid the second floor where all the junk was as the floorboards were rotten. She helped guide him up to where she actually 'lived' the living room on the third floor.

When Kage saw the third floor, only one thought came to mind. This place belongs to someone who had no parents, let alone a mother to take care of them. The ample space cluttered with an air mattress, sewing supplies, dirty clothes, a backpack, CDs, DVDs, a repaired mini TV hooked up with looked a self-made DVD player. The laptop also looked like its made of spare parts.

He could see her Wiccan supplies strewed about among lots of old books, papers, candy wrappers, tons of candles, just odds and ends. It was clear there wasn't a sense of organization here. The only thing that was clean and untouched here was the marble fireplace that stood in the middle of the far wall.

Taking a deep breath, she led him up to the next floor where, by some miracle, there was running water in this old bathroom, though it wasn't hot. As she traced the edge of the substantial claw-foot tub, she whispered, "Many people have all kinds of fantasies and wishes. I wish every morning for a hot bath." Before he could answer that, she led him to the final floor. They went up the most rickety staircase and through a metal door. Then to the most fantastic view of all of San Fansokyo.

"Wow, that's quite a view you got here," as his breath was stolen just by looking at the view before him.

"Thanks. It makes living here bearable. It helps me sometimes forget my past and how I ended up here," as she sat down on the edge of the rooftop.

"Zeta, why _are you here? _I mean, don't you have a family? I mean, did you run away from home because of some problem? I'm sure you could work out whatever the problem is..."

"Kage, you don't understand. I was homeless before I became homeless," came the short reply that didn't make any sense.

"I don't get that. How can you be homeless before your become homeless?" again, her answer didn't make any sense. It was paradoxical.

She turned her pink eyes too look deeply into his brown ones and told him. "Your not the only one who doesn't have parents. My parents didn't die, or at least I don't think they are dead."

"How can you not know?"

"When I was barely three years old, my parents abandoned me. They just decided one day they didn't want me anymore and dumped me into foster care. I was cast aside like I meant nothing. Just one day, I had a home and parents the next day I was abandoned. Unwanted and uncared for and another number in the system."

"Zeta..." but she cut him off. He could tell she wanted to get this off her chest as if she been waiting years to tell someone this story.

"Foster Care is terrible enough, but of course, people only want babies like people tend to adopt puppies and kittens. The younger, the better. No one wanted me. I got tossed around to like 12 foster families before I was even 12. I never had anything to call my own. Never any new clothes, no actual possessions of my own. To top it off, I was bullied and tormented by both the kids at school and the foster families I was placed with.

They didn't like I wasn't in their words "normal" God, what is normal? A typical child isn't someone who has a genius IQ, wants to help the planet, practice Wicca, or anything like me. I was seen as a problem child. Just for being myself, I was bullied and tormented! I've never known what its like to have a home or family. Never know what its like to have a friend or be loved. Just rejection, abandonment, and torment."

"Zeta, I'm sorry..." as she was crying and finally she got out the rest. "So I decided when I was twelve, I wasn't going to take it anymore. I knew I was way too young to be emancipated at that age, but I couldn't take living in the system anymore. Nor could I take hearing my slave name anymore.

Therefore I decided to make my own life on my terms. Consequently, I gave myself a rebirth. I transformed my appearance, gave myself a new name, and then left and never looked back. I've been surviving on my own for two years presently."

"Let me get this straight. You ran away and been living on the streets since you were _12?!" _he was astounded that she'd been capable of sustaining herself that long at such a young age on her own. Yet two years living on the streets? Zeta was the most attractive and wondrous soul Kage had ever met! And here she was living in this decaying structure doing god knows what to survive? It was inconceivable!

"Yes, and I've done a pretty good job providing for myself. I never had to sink to selling myself or drugs. Furthermore, at least I've not been picked up by human trafficking. I've accomplished surviving this long on my own. It's an impressive feat," she remarked as if it was no big deal.

To Kage, it was. This was a particularly big deal, and he couldn't help but say, "But Zeta, how can you possibly feel _safe?!"_ He couldn't even conceive feeling secure living without anyone to care for you, and here she was on her own without anyone to take care of her. Also, if there were difficulties in his and his twin's life and he had other people he saw as a family, at least he had a home. But this? He never saw this coming.

"Kage, I feel _safe with you," _she told him firmly as if that was the reason she let him know the truth. But that wasn't a good enough reason in his mind, and he gave her know.

"Well, I'm delighted I make you feel safe, and I'm glad I could give you a few more people to turn too. But don't you think you should seek some real help?"

She bore her pink eyes into him. "_I'm never going back into the system. NEVER. I will never go back to that_ _life_," in the most obstinate voice he had ever heard next to his twin. Kage could feel she was adamant about this. She'd instead reside in this collapsing townhouse then seek help. Except she needed him as much as Hiro needed him. Furthermore, he understood without a doubt, they both need her as well. She was their 'rope,' the one to make them whole.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her with soothing copper-colored eyes and said. "Okay, I won't push you or anything. But want to make sure the girl I love is safe," as he caressed her face tenderly.

"You mean that?" she touched his face and stroked it. Kage opened his mouth and began to serenade her with his promises to the one who made him whole as he did to her.

"_I'm gonna make you a promise  
Starting tonight  
If I never do anything else  
For the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna hold somebody  
I'm gonna look in someone's eyes  
'Til I'm so overcome that I cry  
I'm gonna love somebody  
More than anybody  
Baby, there's so much I wanna do  
But I'm not gonna do anything without you."_

Blinking, she sang back the next part of the duet.

" **There's no way I'll ever give up  
There's no way I'll lose  
If I have to sacrifice everything  
Then that's what I'll do**

**I'm gonna hold somebody  
I'm gonna look in someone's eyes  
'Til I'm so overcome that I cry  
I'm gonna love somebody  
More than anybody  
Baby, there's so much I wanna do  
But I'm not gonna do anything without you."**

**This is my dream I live and breathe**

_All I think about_

**This is the fire that burns in me**

_That will never go out_

**I'm gonna hold somebody****_  
_****I'm gonna look in someone's eyes****_  
_****'Til I'm so overcome that I cry**

_I'm gonna love somebody__**  
**__More than anybody_

**Baby, there's so much I wanna do****_  
_****But I'm not gonna do anything without you**

**Baby, there's so much I wanna do**

**But I'm not gonna do anything without you**

_I'm not gonna do anything without you_

**Anything without you" **as the two had been leaning closer and closer as they sang till finally, they locked lips became enveloped in a profoundly romantic kiss. The rest of the world was forgotten for the moment. All that existed at that moment was the 'three' of them.


	7. San Fansokyo Guide to Being a Homeless T

San Fansokyo Guide to Being a Homeless Teenager

Kage lingered longer then Aunt Cass would've preferred at Zeta's 'home." As a result, when he eventually returned to the cafe, he was once again busted for breaking curfew. He held up his hands and enunciated softly and deferentially ahead of her going crazy parent on him.

"Aunt Cass, please don't get steamed up at me again or castigate me once more. I had a well-found reason for being detained getting home from the science laboratory tonight."

"Oh," she crossed her arms and cocked a brunette eyebrow, "What is your excuse that would justify being over an hour past curfew this time? Or not being outside waiting for Tadashi to pick you up as we had planned?" she questioned him stiffly. She rapidly was approaching her limit with Hiro's unsatisfactory conduct and didn't think she could take it much longer.

"I was a good Samaritan and gentleman," he replied and saw her temper gradually dissolving like water on a blistering summer day, seeing that he promptly pressed forward with the rest of the narrative. "After I completed locking up the lab, I went outside to wait for Tadashi and came across a young lady in crisis. She was horror-struck and panicky, seeing some gangbangers had threatened and left her stranded. It was so dark, and she didn't feel safe walking so far home alone. Plus, those thugs had smashed her cell so she couldn't call for help either, Aunt Cass," making sure she understood how dire the situation had been. Once he was sure she got it, he laid it on a bit thicker why he'd been out late this time.

"I felt the only honorable thing I could do was accompany her home and be her protector. It took longer then anticipated to take her home. Plus, make it indisputable. She was safe once she was home. She also insisted on showing me some hospitality once I got her home.

After I made sure she was safely home, I had to travel some distance to catch the bus back home. All I was attempting to do was a good deed for a lady in need. That's all, Aunt Cass. Isn't that what you would have wanted me to do? Help someone in need?" Kage challenged her, giving his aunt an edited version of the truth.

He also was praying she realized he wasn't the 'bad guy" That he too was a good boy even if he DID at times make poor decisions. Furthermore had a temper he could be a good boy as well. Kage honestly did desire for Aunt Cass to love and accept him, too, to acknowledge him as her nephew as well. It deeply hurt his feelings so severely that neither Tadashi or Aunt Cass ever seem to realize he was there. He fought so hard to defend Hiro, but at the same time, he desired his family to give him the affection and recognition he'd been waiting for all his life.

Aunt Cass found she couldn't criticize Hiro for his actions as they're the right thing to do. It was always the right thing to do to help a person in need. Though why he didn't just wait for Tadashi to take them both home, she didn't know. All she saw before her at the moment was her young nephew looking up at her with pleading eyes not to be punished for doing a good deed.

Sighing, "Okay, I understand you're just doing a good deed. I can accept that. You still could've called to let us know what was going on. You're getting a little too lacks recently with letting us know your movements and where you are. You may think you're quite grown-up because your in college Hiro. However, your still only fourteen years old. Therefore you are still required to notify your brother where you are at all times or me. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear," he said with head bowed so she wouldn't see the tears. Kage was yet again disappointed that Aunt Cass called him "Hiro" and not by his name. Would he ever hear her use his name? Would he ever hear the words "I love you, Kage?"

"Good, now get to bed," she told him in a weary voice, and he tore upstairs without objection, having forced the tears to cease.

* * *

Kage shoved his hands into his shirt pockets while snarling under his breath. "Geez, can't they trust us? Hiro and I are more then proficient of taking care of ourselves. Besides not like they've been taking care of either of us for years!" he spat with resentment that last part.

Sighing dejectedly, he advanced into their shared bedroom, where Tadashi currently happened to be preoccupied with chatting on his cell phone with Honey Lemon. "What a hypocrite!" thought Kage furiously as his coffee-colored eyes narrowed on his and Hiro's older brother giggling at something Honey Lemon said on the phone.

Storming over to their side of the room, he slammed the divider shut to prevent Tadashi from seeing him. He then proceeded to take out his journal, which had been a gift from his pseudo-grandmother Mika and commencement penning his innermost thoughts as of that moment.

"_Aunt Cass and Tadashi, they are such hypocrites! Tadashi thinks he such a venerable and devoted big brother and looks out for us that he's so indefectible! That's he's an excellent student, fantastic friend, and the ideal boyfriend! What a joke!_

_Hiro and I ain't goddamned brainless! We are not that innocent when we've been spending time with those blockheads who are supposed to be our friends. Though how they can be our friends when they are twice our age is beyond me!_

_They are all in different stages of their lives. They DON'T remember at all what it's like to be fourteen years old. Hell, they old enough to drive, not have curfews, even go to cabarets!_

_They have no idea what it's like to only be fourteen! Too young to drive! I have to be home by ten! Just starting to go through freaking puberty! God! It's even forbidden for us also to start thinking about fooling around because we can't handle the consequences!_

_We still only get ALLOWANCE! They can at least apply for employment that isn't minimum wage! No, what they have is CAREERS! They o longer living with their parents! Or they're rules because they can live on their OWN!_

_Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go-Go, and Fred? They don't get what life is like for me, Hiro or Zeta. They are ADULTS, NOT KIDS! They're too insensitive, ignorant, and moronic to catch on! So is Tadashi and Aunt Cass! They just don't get it!_

_After all, none of them need to ask permission to go anywhere. They don't have to check in with their parents! On top of that, if they fancied having a night alone? By god, they could do it! They are at least legal!_

_God! Is this part of the reason Zeta is more thrilled to be a homeless person? No rules? No one telling her what to do? I mean, I want to lend her a helping hand as surely would Hiro._

_Neither of us would stand by passively devoid offering some aid to our best friend and true love. After all, Zeta is our rope! The one we've been seeking all our lives to make us whole! I know we both feel that in our bones!_

_The burning question remains, though. How can either of us help her? I don't even have a clue how she also gets by on her own! I only pray that my twin and I can prosperously provide for our yin as that the job of yang!_

_We must work together to accomplish and fulfill this sacred duty of ours. We've made a serious commitment of both friendship and love to Zeta, and neither one of us shall break that vow!_

_Nor shall we be featherhead enough to pursue a helping hand from those lunkheads. Tadashi, along with everyone else in our garden-variety lives? They're far too unintelligent, clueless and unable to hear to help! They've come up empty with Hiro and me countless times over our short lifetime! How could they conceivably assist Zeta?_

_No, I won't take such a foolish risk with the two people I love the most. From now on, it will be the three of us making it on our own! No-one else!_

_What's more, Tadashi currently too tied up with his plans to get up Honey Lemon's skirt to give a damn! He can refute it all he wants, I know he's lying through his teeth. I mean, he and Honey Lemon are as discrete as a pair of horny toads for crying out loud!_

_While we're on subject matter about whose desire, who does Go-Go think she's freaking kidding? Both Hiro and I've seen how she and Fred lust for one another! It's beyond obvious, so quit the drama already!_

_Geez, there doesn't need to be the whole stupid shit of beating around the bush. Just be straightforward and honest about it. Why do people make love and romance more complicate then need to be? Really? Ugh!_

_At least there will be no drama between Zeta and us. It's not going to be as messed up as others make their love lives! We'll make sure to elude those dramatics along with those idiotic uncalled for problems!_

_Now the time has come to write some more letters to Hiro. Plus, leave him that other message. I have to make sure that Tadashi doesn't discover them by chance. He's NOT messing this up! Well, have to get this done and hit the sack after this. Kage out!" _closing the handsome antiquated journal, then concealing once more before retiring to bed.

* * *

It was an extremely deep and dreamless slumbering for the overtaxed teenager who'd been through so trauma drama in his incredibly short life least of the last few days. No wonder he was sleeping the sleep of the dead.

It was long past daybreak by the time Hiro ultimately stopped looking like a corpse devoid of a casket and was restored to being an animated person once more. Though if Hiro was to be truthful with himself, he did not have a proper night sleep in so long it was beyond his ability to remember. No wonder he was starting to look half-dead all the time!

"God, what is going on with me? I don't feel like I rested at all. If anything, it feels like I was up all night instead! I need a shower," as he padded his way to the bathroom. He was only passing the mirror when he did a double-take. Standing on his tiptoes and looking intensely in the bathroom mirror, he was dumbstruck what reflected in the mirror. How Aunt Cass overlooked, this last night would be mystery never solved.

For without a doubt, what was staining Hiro's lips was lipstick! Regardless of not knowing what shade of pink it was, you couldn't deny the fact someone self-evidently had kissed him and left her mark behind as conformation!

"Oh my god! How is it that_ a girl_ kissed me and I got no memory of my first kiss?! I highly doubt I got kissed by a boy! Great! Some girl locks lips with me at long last, and I don't _even remember it?!" _he wailed at the unjustified of this as he strained his brain, striving to recall the experience of a girl kissing him yet was coming up blank.

"NO! No! This isn't fair! I get my first kiss, and I don't remember it! This can't be happening to me! No way! No way in hell this is happening to me!" he sulked like a little kid throwing a tiny tantrum over this.

Hiro remained incredibly steamed about not remembering getting any action. That was until he discovered additional short letters addressed to him. Also, his phone was buzzing, indicating he had a voicemail. Deciding he ought to answer the voicemail first, he clicked one and let it play. He just about dropped the phone on the hardwood floors. The rational motive beyond that? Because the voice he'd only detected thus far in his head now was on his voicemail!

"Hello, Hiro, this is your twin brother Kage," spoke the voice in a well-mannered tone with a faint Japanese accent. It was composed, benevolent, and courteous. While simultaneously being both brotherly and sounding how Hiro expected a twin brother to sound minus the accent.

If Hiro had to say anything about the situation right now, it would be one word. Inconceivable! How is this possible even? How does a voice he'd only heard in his mind so far? How does it end up on his phone? Leaving him a message, and what sort of message on top of that? Did reality break or something!? All he could do was listen to what the voice had to say.

"I figured I make sure you got this message this time and that you heard me," there was a heavy sigh at this point before, "You know, in case our dumb brother or aunt try and silence me again. That or those buffoons at school try to silence me too."

Kage's voice stopped for a few seconds as if he'd been considering his words cautiously before he carried on. That made his 'twin' recognize something about him. Despite it was apparent, from the first note that "Kage" had some anger issues, when it came to him, he didn't want to hurt his feelings at all. As a result, Kage was cautious with how he phrased things to his 'twin.'

"Thus, I desired to inform you of a few critical items in this message. Though it might take two given how short voice mail is," Kage's voice took a big inhale prior of communicating to him of what was of the essence.

"First and foremost, my twin is this. I swear on my life and honor that I love and care for you, as do all the unique souls who are our adopted family, particular the one who is our rope. I gave them all our numbers because Aunt Cass didn't give us each our own cell phones; thus, we got to share one phone. Annoying as hell, I know.

Therefore for future reference, Hiro. If a member of our adopted family calls or text us, their personalized symbol will alert us who calling/texting. Second, the phone will also play "My Heart Will Go On" Except this version is a duet done by YouTube star Evynne Hollens and Mario Jose.

Furthermore, if we call or text any of them, they'll know it's us because the "You'll be in my heart" done by YouTube star Peter Hollens featuring Bryan Lanning. I've even arranged this already with your mentor at the library, so don't sweat it.

These songs were chosen because this husband-wife singers on YouTube are amazing and you should watch their videos sometime. They are amazing! I could send you the links to the songs chosen sometime if you want.

Beep end of that voicemail. A split second later, the second one picked up after the first message ended.

"I knew that would run out before I finished! I knew it! Anyway, am I speaking of music and singing? Some members of our adopted family taught us to do that. Both as a form of self-expression and for therapy purposes. Though I extremely doubt you remember.

As a result, I requested the one who is our rope to help me with something incredibly special. She's the one who left the text when you got grounded because of my mistake. Think about her icon, and you'll figure out her name. I know you're intelligent enough. At any rate, that's not important. What is she removed the lyrics and retained the audio so I could sing a parody of the song to show you how much I care. So here I go, my twin."

The next thing Hiro heard was the strange voice started to sing to a song that he wasn't familiar with. He wasn't on YouTube that much. Even then, his taste in music was limited. , but what was being sung was pulling at his heartstrings.

"_Brother,  
You gave life to me,  
Turned a baby into a man._

_Brother,  
All you had to offer,  
Was the promise of a lifetime of fun._

_Now I know,  
There is no other,  
a bond like a brother's bond with his twin._

_And I know,  
A bond is so complete.  
Someday must leave,  
Must say goodbye._

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time I will protect you,  
Someday I'll say that word, and you will cry,  
It'll break my heart to hear me say goodbye._

_Brother,  
You gave love to me,  
Turned a young one into a man._

_Brother,  
All I ever needed,  
Was a guarantee of you beside me._

_'Cause I know,  
There is no other,  
a bond like a brother's bond with his twin._

_And it hurts so,  
That something so strong,  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye._

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time I will protect you,  
Someday I'll say that word, and you will cry,  
It'll break my heart to hear me say goodbye._

_But the bond you have with me will always live,  
I'll always be there every time you fall,  
You are, to me, the greatest bond of all.  
I took your weaknesses and made you strong,  
And I will always be here 'til forever comes._

_And when you need me,  
I'll be here for you always,  
I'll be here your whole life through,  
I'll be here this I promise you, brother._

_I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights,  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight,  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm,  
And I will bond with you 'till forever comes._

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear,  
Goodbye's the last time I will protect you,  
Someday I'll say that word, and you will cry,  
It'll break my heart to hear me say goodbye._

_'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye"_

There was a short-term lull before the voice concluded. "I sincerely hope I showed how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Please read my letters and talk to you again soon. Love your twin, Kage."

For a few moments, Hiro continued lingering frozen in hysteria. It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly time restarted, and the young boy immediately got to work. The first thing he did was making sure not to erase either message. As an alternative, he triumphantly preserved them to his laptop computer permanently. Then he opened the notes left for him by Kage, which he immediately read their contents. Once he'd read them, he seized his knapsack, snatched up his library card then went flying down the stairs.

* * *

At the kitchen table were Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and Mochi all-consuming a sizable and nourishing breakfast while chitchatting jocosely with one another. On the other hand, Hiro paid them no mind as he sought to escape out the backdoor devoid of being perceived. Unfortunately, Tadashi appeared to have turned on his "Big Brother Radar" and locked on to him.

"Hiro! Where you are going?" he called out to him just as Hiro's hand was reaching for the pinchbeck doorknob. The young genius with the unruly raven black locks laggardly turned around to face his brother. Then with all the skills he'd acquired over the years, he confidently met his family.

"I've to go the library, Dashi," his little brother passively answered him. He kept his expression from divulging any hint of what he was genuinely contemplating or feeling. It was so effortless subsequent numerous years of practice. Continuing calmly, "I've to do some research for an extra credit project, and I'm most keen to get started on it. It's going to take the majority of the day. Therefore, don't wait up. I'll strive to be home before curfew."

"Why don't you at least eat breakfast and give me time to call our friends? We could assist you with your extra credit project. It's been weeks since you've hung out with us. It's like your avoiding us for some reason," his older brother's voice held downheartedness in it, yet it didn't penetrate either twin's hearts.

"No, that is not necessary, Dashi," his little brother waved aside the guilt-tripped invitation, "Besides I know Wasabi is meeting his girlfriend today in person. I wouldn't want to ruin that by having them stuck in the library with me. Also, don't Fred and Go-Go have engagement as well?" he pointed out matter-of-factly.

Before Tadashi could say anything else, his little brother appears to add something else relatively out of spite. "Why don't you and Honey Lemon go savor each other company today? Seeing how everyone else is going to be on their own dates today anyway!

I'll be fine. Not like I need anyone's help with my homework before in my life! I've been doing that by myself since I started school as a child!" he gave a half-hearted snort at that. Then he grabbed a few treats from the cafe before slamming the door audibly behind him.

For a moment, Tadashi just stood there in shock and dismay by both his brother's words and actions. Then he sluggishly made his way back to the table before slumping back down in his chair to pick at his breakfast. Aunt Cass looked at him before sighing, "You are hurting, aren't you Tadashi?"

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend, Aunt Cass. I don't believe Hiro's capable of being truthful with us any longer. More to the point, I'm failing to be his big brother. Did you noticed what he just said now?" as a single tear fell down his face.

"That everyone else is dating?" she replied despairingly over the comment she'd heard Hiro make out of spite. Her oldest nephew nodded and looked extremely crushed about this problem that he and his friends had unintentionally caused by his little brother. The insufferable pain that must be in his tender little heart and at his age.

"I never thought about it before, never even consider it, but it looks like he's EXTREMELY DISTRAUGHT over the fact, everyone he knows has someone special in their lives. And yet he never even TALKED to a girl," the more experienced young man affirmed. He couldn't stop smacking himself mentally on the head for being so oblivious to this predicament.

"Ugh! What kind of big brother am I, Aunt Cass? I never put the pieces together. He's jealous and resentful over the fact that everyone else got a sweetheart. But he's never even dipped his toes into the world of dating!"

His Aunt looked uncomfortable, too, as she never considered her youngest nephew feeling this way either. But then again there were several ideas she hadn't been considering about recently. Furthermore, what those parenting books SAID she should be thinking about for a child his age. She, too, felt she was resolutely failing her nephew as well.

"You're not the only one guilty of this mistake, Tadashi. We both should've recognized he is at that age; he was starting to take an interest in others. It cannot be easy being surrounded by people older and more experienced that are already dating. Though he's not likely to encounter anyone at school, he can have a relationship with given he's only fourteen."

"But what if this is only one reason he starts to pull away from us, Aunt Cass? Like what if their other reasons we can't even think of he's pulling away from the gang? I mean, he's starting to distance himself from everyone."

"I can't say if that's the only reason he's pulling away from others. Except we have to maintain an eye on him. Perhaps if we give him a little time, he'll finally tell us what all on his mind is."

* * *

If either Hiro or Kage knew how concerned Tadashi and Aunt Cass were regarding them, maybe just maybe, they might have felt more comfortable explaining some of the things going on. Yet neither were willing to betray the other twin or spill their secrets. Not after what they'd been through over their lifetime and been through thick and thin. No way they betray each other.

That fact of the matter? It was easier to talk about their problems with either their adopted family members. Then it was either their family or their college friends.

In both Hiro and Kage's minds, their pseudo-family, Marcus, and Zeta all outstandingly appreciated and cherished them in a way no one else did. Only when they're with them could they rightfully be themselves. None of them had any unachievable expectations, nor did they exasperate their problems or stress. They instead took it all away to grant them a sense of peace. Their precious loved ones gave them a miracle that woefully neither their blood family or even the gang at SFIT had unsuccessful been able to bestow upon them.

Arriving at the six-story building, Hiro took a deep breath before climbing the giant marble steps to get inside the building. He retrieved one of the letters left to him by Kage again, written on red-violet paper in black ink done in calligraphy.

"_Dear Hiro, think you could do our new friend and me a favor seeing how your the only one with a library card?_

_I know the library limit is six books for two weeks. So with that in mind, could you please pick up two books for me and two for our friend who I think you know her name by now? You saw her icon on the phone. You know who I'm talking about._

_She relishes reading the manga. Her favorites are kamisama kiss, pretty guardian sailor moon, Inuyasha, wolf children. Because of the fact, the brand-new season of Sailor Moon Crystal is coming up shortly, do think you could obtain the first book that is the inception of the dream saga? As for the second book? It's a toss-up between Wolf Children or Inuyasha. Whichever is available will be fine with her. As long as she can one of them to read, she'll be satisfied. She doesn't get a lot of reading material in her life. Therefore any she can get her hands on she is grateful for._

_I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd pick up for me the most current Warrior book as well as the first book in Redwall. I've taken a strong liking to those books along with Mistmantle Chronicles. Our pseudo-mom once supplied me with a copy of Black Beauty to read. I wasn't sure about reading a classic novel given it too much like a high school English class._

_However, our pseudo-mom? She is an outstanding storyteller and adores good literature. So neither you or I should ever doubt her when she recommends anything to read from the library. When she's not at home with her husband or studying to be pilot, she enjoys devouring books of all kinds, which likely explains why she's so good at storying telling herself. So yeah, if she says you should check out a book, you better check it out as it will be a good read for sure!_

_So if you can pick up those four books for us, that be fabulous. Just remember to pick up something fun for yourself. Something unconventional and cool. You know something more for our generation? Going with the guidance from our 'mother' I'd recommend young adult, fantasy, adventure, and full of lots of creativity. Give yourself a break from your difficulties to escape this torturous and mundane reality into an utterly mystic one!_

_Just a suggestion, my twin! Love, Kage!"_

"Well, the best person to ask about if I can find these books first off is Lydia. Furthermore, feasible, she can recommend to me something enjoyable to read," as Hiro began to hunt for the attractive tenderhearted bibliothec who'd helped him before.

He eventually located her in the chamber, where they kept all the dreary volumes about laws and taxes. He waited till she was done organizing the last book on taxes before he coughed to get her attention. She gave a small gasp before turning around to see him. Today she wore her hair in a ponytail bun, which was more pleasing given it showed off her chestnut curls more. She wore a light pink turtleneck and black slacks today and again seemed helpful yet enforcing of the rules, just not in an unpleasant way.

"Hiro, how delightful to see you again. What can I help you with today?" Lydia inquired thoughtfully.

"Um," he seemed unable to speak for a moment then quickly recovered, "My twin and a friend of ours would like me to check out some books for the three of us. My twin, unfortunately, doesn't have a library card, nor does our friend.

Therefore I'm here to pick up two books a piece for them. My twin brother thought you could recommend something good for me since I'm not particularly familiar with good reading material," he gave her an honest answer.

Although it wasn't entirely accurate. He was doing what the instructions on a letter signed by someone who called him his twin said. Although she didn't need to know one did. You could tell the truth while withholding specific circumstances, so it wasn't technically misleading if no one asked particular questions.

"Let me look on my tablet to see if we have what you want and where to find it if we do. Then I can make suggestions for you. Then we can get the books. After that, are you going to check them out right away or go see Marcus again?"

"I'm going to go see Marcus for another private lesson first. Then after that, I'll check out."

"Okay, so what are you looking for?"

"Um for our friend..." Hiro thought for a minute, according to Kage, he would be intelligent enough to figure out their unique friend name based on her icon. After a moment, he did.

"Our friend Zeta Moon would like the first Sailor Moon manga that starts the story where Pegasus shows up — given that Sailor Moon Crystal finally going to do that arc next year. Second, do you have either Inuyasha or Wolf Children in?" he questioned as he double-checked the letter.

"We've Sailor Moon, yes. But as for Inuyasha no. That was a hot one this week. Every single manga of that one been checked out with a two-week waiting list. We do have Wolf Children, however."

"Great, my twin brother Kage like the latest Warrior book and the first book in Redwall."

"Okay, those both are in. And what can I get for you? What is your interest in that I can find a book for you?"

"My brother said I need to branch out of my comfort zone. I am seeing how I've been into science, inventing, robots, and stuff like that too long. He suggested young adult, fantasy, adventure, things along with those realms. Something that would allow me to disappear into another world as different from my own as I could get."

"Well, I would recommend you to read Dragonlance. Also, for something truly unique? You might want to sample the work of Max Kidruk. He's from Ukraine, and he's got quite a unique writing style. Might give you some ideas," Lydia suggested helpfully to the young boy.

"Okay, I'll have a go with each of those books. Can we go pick them up so I can go meet up with Marcus?"

"Sure, let's go collect them now," as she tapped a few buttons on her tablet to help located them faster. It took twenty minutes to find all the books on Hiro's little wish list, and Lydia just used her tablet to save him time by checking them out for him and reminded him of the rules and when they're due back.

* * *

Thanking her for her help and promising the books to be back in as pristine conditions as they left, he went to the room where his writing mentor was holding today's linguist class. Today the twenty-two-year-old linguist specialist was occupied reading aloud from a book called "Wrestling with Graphology" by Mabel Fry. Hiro took a seat at the back of the room and quickly came to realize what Marcus was reading about the study of _handwriting._

Questioning if this was fate or not, he just listened as Marcus concluded reading some significant passages from the book in his hand, and then the class departed from today's lexicographer teachings. Presently it was just the two of them alone, which is what Hiro liked best. Marcus was tidying up his classroom before he was aware he wasn't alone. He looked up and noticed the beloved teenager who'd become like the kid brother never had was waiting for him.

"Hey, Hiro, have more extra homework you require guidance with?" Hiro didn't respond at first. After a moment, the youth ran in a gave him a bear hug, which he returns with as much love as he talked to him in a soothing voice and kind words. Then he went to close the door to guarantee their privacy before retrieving from a small mini-fridge some pop and ham sandwiches.

After a few moments of enjoying their little meal, Hiro then spoke what had brought him to his pseudo-older brother today. "Not exactly. I mean, I thank you again for letting me download all your linguist knowledge to help improve my older brother's robot Baymax. You're right, that was an excellent idea to improve his linguist skills."

"Again, words are vitally crucial, and from what you told me of, Baymax sound like he could use that upgrade. Is he any closer to becoming more human?" the young man asked in an encouraging and loving voice. Hiro felt so calm and at peace. Not pressured at all and felt almost like he could speak words he never thought he said to anyone else when he was alone with Marcus.

"Not quite there yet. Made several upgrades, however still not quite there yet," as he took a sip from his pop to wash down his sandwich with.

"Well, I hope one day you and whoever assisting you will crack the code," his mentor said in a hopeful tone as he offered Hiro a homemade chocolate chip cookie which he gladly accepted.

"Me too," as he gobbled up the cookie, " I'm wondering if you could give me some answers to something. Furthermore, keep it between us?" he asked with a bit of hesitation.

"I've constantly kept everything we've discussed between us. No-one knows you're my pseudo-little brother. Only you know the fact my actual little brother died of pneumonia when he was only four."

"Yeah, you only trust me with that secret when I came back here the third time and started to ask you for more help with my words."

"And our little brotherhood began between us the. You said you're okay with it?"

"I am more then okay with it, Marcus. There are things I can talk to you about that I can't talk to my blood brother about."

"Well, I'm honored to know you trust me like that. Consequently, have you started to keep that journal I asked you to start yet?"

He shook his head, "No, big brother, I've not kept a journal yet. I've not found the right book to keep as one yet. When I do, I promise to keep one faithfully. I promise."

"I'll hold you to your word. You know how important that is to me."

"I know, I know." they smiled and enjoyed a few more cookies before getting down to the business of these private lessons.

"So can you please just tell me I'm not crazy," as Hiro told him a short but edited version of Kage and the letters. Without divulging all the secrets of his past, he managed to tell his foster brother his story. That he strongly felt his family had lied to him and that he was a twin. That his twin had been attempting to contact him numerous times except his family been hellbent for whatever reason to keep them apart, now he desired to locate "Kage" no matter what it took.

"Wow, long-lost twin brother, huh? I've heard that used as a plot device countless times before. Sometimes it's good other times not so good. It depends on who's writing it. I could look in newspapers or Facebook or something," Marcus started to suggest when Hiro stopped him with a look.

"Could you give me any clues from his letters? I don't desire my family to find out about this. So here are his letters to me," handing them over to Marcus, who began to study them carefully.

"Can you tell me anything that might be beneficial in locating him? Or tell me anything regarding him?" he asked in a desperate plea. Marcus didn't want to disappoint his pseudo-little brother, so he knew he'd to communicate him as sufficient knowledge as he could just be based on someone's handwriting.

"Well, one thing I can tell you straight off the back regarding your mysterious twin brother is he's left-handed."

"What?! How can you tell that?" Hiro was astonished by that. Was his twin left-hand? That was surprising to hear. He wasn't expecting to understand that when he gave the letters to Marcus.

"Take a look at this chapter in the book I was reading to my class. It's got a whole chapter on the difference between how a right-handed person writes, and a left-handed and, what are the pros and cons of being ambidextrous."

Taking the considerable book from his foster brother, Hiro began to meticulously read over the chapter, which went into great detail, depending on which hand you favored, determined numerous factors in your writing. Or why being ambidextrous may, in reality, be harmful to neural development. It was quite fascinating.

"So," looking up from the captivating book, his mentor handed him, " you're saying my long-lost twin is left-handed? What else can you tell me about him based on his writing?" he implored again, dying for any information on "Kage."

"Well," the attractive young man paused a moment, then spoke in his deep voice, " considering the fact he's left-handed? The alone is a testament from what I see when looking at these letters."

"How come? Is being a lefty that bad?" Hiro was bewildered but starving like a dog for a scrap of meat for more further knowledge on who "Kage" was. More importantly, how to locate him. He needed to establish Kage because if he didn't, he would lose his sanity altogether.

"No, nothing wrong being left-hand, Hiro. But as calligraphy is a pure art form and more people are right-handed? The fact this missing twin of your talent is at this level speaks volumes.

It speaks to me numerous things. What it tells me from just a glance is he's strong-minded, an exceptional student, hard-working, and doesn't give up. He also had an incredibly patient instructor who'd not give up on him. Likewise, he's got special tools to help him, given he's a left-handed person.

After all, calligraphy is hard enough for anyone to learn as it's an art form and different for every country and ethnic group. That alone makes it challenging enough. But since only ten percent of the populations are left-handed most teachers don't know how to teach a left-handed person this art form correctly," he revealed to Hiro his initial observation of the letters.

Taking back the book from his hand for a moment, he flipped it to a specified page. "This chapter covers the history of calligraphy exclusively. All the different styles, the different countries that use it, and the type of tools used. You should read up on it if you wish to understand better what I'm talking about."

"In a minute, Marcus, I'll make certain to examine this whole book, if that your wish. First things first. Is there anything else you can tell me based on Kage's words?" the teen was determined to know.

The young adult glanced back down at the letter before replying to his adopted kid brother. "He's got some conflicted emotions, that's abundantly clear, little bro. He feels his emotions with extreme passion, and it reflects in how he writes both with the words and how the words are written."

Looking back up, his eyes and mouth creased into a rather happy smile as he stated what he also observed from the letters, "That being said, I'd say your twin cares about you. It's made clear that his primary focus is you and your well being and overall happiness. At the same time, what I'm getting from his personality type, he's fiercely protective of those he holds close to his heart.

Based on his use of language and style of a speech, he's a blunt person who expresses his emotions as they are. Doesn't know restrained but likes to use more significant words to seem compelling as unremarkable doesn't suit his personality. He wants to feel more impressive and show he's intelligent.

This desire stems from feelings of neglect as well as being ignored. I picked up the subtly hints in his writing that he's overcompensating to cover up those feelings. That and he's going out of the way to protect you and anyone he loves. He's searching for things he's lacking. He yearns for love, acceptance, and approval.

Most of all, he's looking for acknowledgment. Above all, he wants to make it clear he there for you. For some reason, I think you two are someways seeking those same things on different levels."

Hiro wanted to deny it, but Marcus held up a hand. "You don't have to say or confirm or deny if I'm right or wrong. If you cannot SAY those feelings OUT LOUD, then here a place you can at least WRITE THEM," as he gave Hiro his own beautiful looking leather journal.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. It's Precisely what I've been looking for to use as a journal! Thank you, big brother!" as he studied at the leather-bound book that had yet to be written in. He then found a fancy writing implement thrust into his hand as well.

"Promise me you'll write in this. I don't have to know WHAT your writing unless you want me to see it. Just keep your promise to WRITE in it."

"I promise, big brother, I'll write in it every day. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I hope I've helped you enough."

"More then enough. I can still count on you to help me when I need it, right?"

"Any time you need me, I'll be here, little bro."

"Thanks. Maybe one day I'll even share with you what I write here. I'm going to get home and write my first entry. Thanks, Marcus. Got to go. Thanks for giving me clues to find my twin. See you later," as the two shared a hug, and Hiro left to go home and start a journal.

* * *

Fortunately, no one was home when Hiro got home besides for Mochi who Hiro gave some catnip too. Then he opened his new journal and looked at the fancy pen and thought for a few moments before he began to journal.

"_There so much I've been longing to say for years to so many people. Yet I could never say the words to anyone without shattering my whole world like a mirror. Where do I begin? I guess at the beginning._

_Each memory like a shattered fragment, a piece of glass of that broken mirror. That is jagged and will bleed as you pick it up and try to put it back together. Only with each razor-sharp fragment that stains you with blood, it gets harder to put them back together, and pretty soon, you can't even put the piece together at all or ever see your reflection again._

_My memories are like those broken pieces. Razor-sharp and will cut you till you bleed yourself dry. They tear flesh and soul alike. Everyone seems to think I'm so happy, but I'm not. I know what Aunt Cass and Tadashi are thinking._

_I can practically read their minds. "Yesterday, he was the happiest person in all of San Fansokyo, the entire galaxy, maybe in all of God's creation. Now, where is that happy little boy we love? It seems endless light-years ago we last saw that Hiro._

_The thing is they have no clue what I'm going through — been going through my whole life. How each evil word been like a blade sliding across my wrist. How each lonely day was like a day in a dark prison cell. How every birthday and holiday without Mom and Dad divided my soul into more shattered fragments._

_Even being at college is no fun. Not really. Tadashi's friends make up for a little bit of the pain I endured, but they can't erase or heal all the scars on my heart and soul. Plus, they don't understand who I am or what I've been through. Not really._

_And again, all the stupid school cares about is my big brain. Not me, never me. I want to find Kage and all the people he's talking about. They sound like they care about ME. Not how smart I am but ME. That they will love me for me, and I will be accepted without the pain that's never left. I'll find out the truth about my twin one day. For now, I'm taking a nap." _Hiro then hid _his journal _in the right drawer Not aware that Kage's diary was buried in the _left _drawer.

He did flop down on his bed and pulled out one of the library books he'd taken from himself. He got halfway through the one by the Ukraine author before his eyelids drooped and whispered before he fell asleep, "Kage, I need you."

* * *

As if those where the magic words Kage emerged. He honestly didn't know why he was there this time. He was starting to feel like maybe it had something to do with Zeta's witchcraft. After all, she'd been teaching him more about the ways of Wicca. Furthermore said she was working extremely hard to created a particular spell to aid him and his twin brother.

Had she somehow succeeded? Had she finally figured out whatever magic spell that was part of her chosen path of worship that would genuinely help him and his twin? Did she just cast it? Is that why he felt so curious right now?

Or was it something else his pseudo-family did? Or did they all play some part? What was the reason he was feeling so odd? Furthermore, if he was feeling so curiously, did that mean Hiro was feeling the same extraordinary sensation now as well?

One thing for sure, he'd have to check in with everyone. Then asked them what the hell they did in the past 24 to 48 hours that brought about such a change that he felt transformed from the inside out.

Now it was his turn to find a note left out for him. He realized Hiro had left him a letter! Tearing it open, he was scarcely breathing as he read it. "_Dear Kage, I don't even know if I'm crazy for writing this because I'm not also able to trust my sanity at the moment._

_But on the off chance you receive this and Tadashi or Aunt Cass don't find it first, I did fulfill your request. The books are in my backpack. Tell Zeta Moon I was able to get Sailor Moon but not Inuyasha as that was all checked out. But I do have Wolf Children._

_Please make sure they are not damaged and back in my backpack in perfect condition in two weeks so I may return them. I did take your advice and asked Lydia, the head librarian, for help finding books of my own to read. I've got the first book of Dragonlance and a book by an author from Ukraine. So I went out of my comfort zone._

_Please do me a favor and at least allow me someway to meet the rest of our adopted family. I need them too. If you can arrange it someway, that's all I ask of my twin. Please._

_Till the day we meet face to face. Your twin Hiro."_

"Hiro," he spoke with tears in his copper-colored eyes as he hugged the letter close to his heart. "I promise come hell or high water you'll see the rest of the family again. You'll get some alone time with them. I'll make it happen!" he avowed.

Kage quickly got up to showered then traded Hiro's dirty and wrinkly apparel for something more chic and clean. Then slung the jet-black leather knapsack over his left shoulder. Only pausing long enough to fill up two grocery bags worth of provisions, before once again, utilizing his mastery both being an escape artist, and stealth to leave the premises undetected.

* * *

Kage wasn't at all sure how he managed it, but he managed to get back to Zeta's 'home' without losing everything or being detected. "Zeta! It's me! I brought you some food! Zeta!"

"I'm on the roof! Just drop it in the living room and meet me up on the roof!" her voice yelled from far away. He did as she said and ran up to the roof to meet her. What he found she was doing left his jaw dropped nearly to the ground.

Zeta was sitting facing the direction where the sun would rise with four white candles in each direction. In the center of the circle, he saw personal items from everyone who made up his pseudo-family and wondering if she wanted him to add something to the pile.

"Zeta, what's going on?" he started to take a step, and she yelled loudly. "STOP!"

"What?!" he froze still as a statue.

"Don't move," as she turned clockwise with her arms outstretched, but her eyes closed. "I'm in the middle of casting a potent spell. Give me a second." She used her finger to cut the air around him in the shape of a doorway. Then let him step next to her.

She then quickly traced the doorway in the opposite direction to close it. She looked a bit troubled about something as she turned to him still with her eyes closed and asked him seriously. "Do you have any items with the essences of those you wish to protect from harm?"

"Um, let me see," as he dug into his backpack and came up with a few items. He handed her his twin's brother bot fighter, one of Mochi's catnip mouse, the day planner Aunt Cass gave 'them' for when they started at SFIT, a group photo of everyone taken at the Renaissances Fair in their costumes, a backup chip for Baymax and the dictionary that Marcus had given Hiro.

"That's everything my brother had in his backpack. Does it have enough of everyone, essences?" he asked hesitantly. She passed her hand over the items as if testing them and smiled, and nodded. "Yes, it's all got rather potent energy, but where an item of _yours?" _she wanted to know, still not opening her eyes yet.

"Oh, here a photo of my brother and me. The only photo of the two of us," giving her the photo developed from the camera that showed the heart's desire.

Smiling, she delicately took the items and meticulously arranged each of the items in the center of the circle with the other things. He still didn't understand what the hell was going on. He was gradually starting to understand more about Zeta and her Wiccan beliefs and all that went with it. But this he didn't get.

"Kage, I should've told you before, but I might as well tell you now. I not only choose Wicca because it fit my personal beliefs, but because I truly felt I had magic within me. I knew I was gifted with brains, but something in my soul always felt different as well."

"Your saying your a real witch?"

"I'm saying I've always felt different, Kage. I also already explained to you, there are many different ways magic can manifest itself. I think my intelligence is just one way. I firmly believe I've manifest my inner magic in many various forms throughout my life.

Not just with the traditional magics of Wicca but through the modern-day uses as well, and I've been blending them to make new magic. I've only had to learn to listen to the magic within where and when it presents itself and how it will guide me through this life."

"And this has to do with a moment in time how?"

"I feel it was destiny I would meet you. I had a dream two nights before I met you. Only it was strange in the dream some scenes showed me you and who I assume must be your twin. But it seemed to indicate events yet to come or maybe events of the past. It was jumbled or perhaps a mix of the two.

All I knew was the dream before I woke there was a clear vision of me being at that warehouse and a pair of beautiful brown eyes. It seemed we were fated to meet. How the rest is to play out, I don't know from here."

"Wow, what else have you dreamed of?"

"Sometimes, I dream and write it in a journal. Other times I try the cards when I cannot make sense of things. It was both a dream and the cards that made me decided to cast this spell."

"And what did your dreams and cards show you?" he asked in a fearful voice.

"I dreamed of two gates, which means two paths with two choices. I also saw a crooked cross and the sun. Consequently, that adds up to someone is going to go through trials and suffering, which ends up with two choices that lead to two different paths, and only one will lead to happiness."

"Okay, but again what with this?" gesturing again to the circle they were in. She retrieved from her pants pocket a tarot card and showed it to him. "I wanted more information about who the dream was about, and THIS was what came up."

The card was marked "The Tower" On it was a picture of a building struck by lightning. It was on fire, and people were falling out of the windows.

"I think your about to tell me that's not good news, is it?"

"No, it's not Kage. It means change is coming, and it also means danger is coming as well. That's why I'm casting a protection spell. I want everyone to be safe from whatever this unforeseen danger is."

"You said someone is gonna suffer and have to make a choice? And only one will lead to happiness? But you don't know who and..."

"More then one life could be in jeopardy, and who knows what kind of crisis is coming from whatever kind of change is coming? Again that's why we need this protection spell. Now the more people casting the spell, the more powerful it will be. Consequently, if you help me, we have got a better shot of protecting everyone who might be in danger."

"Okay, let's do this."

"Then, follow my lead." Following Zeta's lead, they slowly walked around the circle twice. On the third time, they stopped at each candle and asked the four elements to bless the ring.

Then Zeta faced the east with speaking in a prayerful tone. "_Sacred Mother and Father, I invoke thee; I humbly ask for your protection for my loved ones and me. Please take us in your loving arms; Watch over us one and all. And keep us safe from harm."_

She handed him sweet-smelling herbs, and they proceed to sprinkle them over the belongings of their loved ones as well where they stood. She then placed specific crystals around several points around the circle and items. Taking out white chalk, she finished the spell by drawing a circle around herself, Kage, and the belongings.

At first, nothing happened, then both their skin became covered in goosebumps as an unnatural wind blew only around them. She then took hold of his hands, and they started to twirl. "What are we doing?!" he asked as was laughing with glee, and she answered gleefully, "Raising energy!" and gradually like a flash of lightning before their eyes, they saw it. The swirling mist of cerulean energy was raising from both their bodies as well as the belongings of others. Spellbound, they observed it dance and weave around the sky rising higher in the air till it disappeared.

"It's done now. Now I'm guessing you want to see how I live without parents or doing any dishonorable things like stealing or selling my body?"

"That escaped my mind after this whole spell casting, but yeah, I was wondering that. Care to show me?"

"Hop on, and I'll show you," as they got on her hoverboard, and she gave him the 'tour' of a typical day in her life only at night.

* * *

She guided him to a new district he never knew existed in San Fansokyo. The fashion district: home to a Mood Fabric store, fashionable boutiques and SFIF, or San Fansokyo Institution of Fashion.

That was a new one to him and be a new one to Hiro as well. They knew of SFIT, as well as Honey Lemon, going part-time to its rival a school for art. No one ever mentioned to any of them there was also an Institution of Fashion in San Fansokyo! It was amusing to think how the rest of the gang would take this bombshell since they for sure wouldn't know it either.

Zeta then revealed to him she lived off fundamentally "I do you a favor you do me a favor in return" She'd in the past employed her various abilities to assist both Mood and SFIF with complicated dilemmas. Consequently, for those good deeds, they, in turn, helped her out with her requirement for clothing. Any leftover fabrics, textiles or supplies, that otherwise would've gone in the trash, she'd come by at the end of each week to pick up for herself.

She additionally got her food the same way. Performing good deeds at a variety of markets or eateries throughout the city, that would otherwise throw out perfectly good food because management was idiots and being wasteful. Therefore she obtained it for herself. Consequently, it never went to waste; moreover, she wasn't starving and never was forced to steal either.

Finally, she went three times a week to the Technology Salvage Yard to obtain items to utilize for different purposes in her everyday life. Since again, people were so wasteful and so much could be re-purposed and was free for anyone to take. The city technology continued to advance daily quickly, and with so many ideas that either worked or didn't or people wanting the lastest thing now plenty ended up here, she could use for her benefit.

"So you see, I've not had to do a great deal to survive on my own, Kage. Other then use my innate capabilities while doing several generous actions to the correct people to sustain myself. You just got to understand where to go moreover what to do to get what you need." as they retired to her 'home.'

"I admit you were extremely clever to come up with ways to live on your own, Zeta. Nevertheless, it's still not realistic long term."

"I'll get by as long as possible. I"m NOT going back. Remember to thank your brother for getting me some new reading material." as she started to read the Sailor Moon manga.

"I'll need that back in two weeks undamaged, or he'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry, nothing gonna happen to it!"

"Okay, Zeta. Though you got me seriously thinking about something tonight about something."

"What did I get you seriously thinking about, Kage?"

"Well, since you want to protect people so much, I thought we should give them some warning. An exceptional kind of heads up so to speak about the danger that may be coming so they can prepare for the storm."

"Like, what do you have in mind?"

And he told her his idea.

* * *

Song tweaked by Japananimegirl.

Zeta's reading pleasures are her voice actor's favorite.

Kage's reading pleasures are my friend Amy's aka Inuyasharocks01862 reading pleasures.

My DA friend KunYKA who is from Ukraine gave Hiro's reading pleasure.


	8. Tadashi and The Gang's POV

Tadashi and the Gang's POV

For the past several months, Tadashi gradually began to distinguish differences within his little brother Hiro. It started with small stuff that he could regularly brush off or openly disregard for other conditions. Although while the year advanced onward, he couldn't deny it any longer. He no longer knew who his little brother was.

The remainder of the gang had also taken notice of these progressive developments in Hiro's character as well as attitude over the last several months. Similar to Tadashi, they came to ready-made presumptions or justifications before, in the end, brushing it off.

However, after six months, they couldn't disregard the evidence that Hiro overnight had radically transformed. Thus what began as extremely small and innocuous in their minds could no longer persist solely as such. For none of them could dispute the inconvenient truth. All five of the young adults no longer recognized the diminutive prodigy fellow they previously cherished, moreover treasured.

They'd come to the consensus the opportunity emerged to stage an 'intervention' for the young boy before it became too late. As a result of the five concern young adults at that exact moment squeezing themselves into the Tadashi and Hiro's small bedroom. After literally dropping everything else in their lives to come here for a single mission. To figure out how to help Hiro and get back the little boy, they all loved though the actual meeting had yet to take place.

Presently the entire domicile consists of only them. Which would prove beneficial in assisting them with thinking up and planning more beneficial tactics, or at least that was the hypothesis. Aunt Cass wasn't home at the moment give her doing errands. As for Hiro? No one was quite certain where he'd disappear too once again. Plus, they're convinced even if they questioned him later, he wouldn't be straight with them.

Thus the only other people in the domicile were Mochi, who, because of his non-indulgent regime the last six months, was at last little bit slenderer. Additionally, because Tadashi had brought Baymax to support Aunt Cass in the cafe for the previous two weeks, he was here as well.

The medical robot presently was at work, fixing them meals on the lower floor. Tadashi recently received numerous splendorous admonishments when it came to Baymax. It appeared his prized creation recently and unknowingly received several brand-new upgrades.

None of these upgrades he'd programmed or even could conceive the idea to design up in the first place! Every day he got a bigger shock then the day before when each brand-new program, along with ability Baymax, ended up revealing to him!

For instance? Baymax nowadays could just by a breath sample procure an absolute break down of someone's diet. Subsequently, offer the perfect diet plan to enhance it and keep the patient flourishing.

Likewise, Tadashi was shocked by a culture upgrade related to both diet and welfare. Baymax's brain presently had a comprehensive knowledge of every single civilization along with a worldwide diet. Furthermore, how each of them individually affects their bodies and lifestyle.

He even identified civilization, such as Islamic, who were required to fast throughout some of their spiritual times. Tadashi couldn't explain where all these innovative and unexplained applications plus information came from. Nevertheless, it didn't make him any less thrilled regarding Baymax having them. He only wished he knew where it had come from.

"So, Dashi, man, are we going to get this meeting underway or not? Also, we gonna get some munchies any time soon?" grumbled Fred dramatically as if he was a man who not eaten for over a month.

"Fred, please quit bellyaching! God, it's embarrassing sometimes how you act! You're the son of a millionaire for crying out loud! Why do you act like your still eight years old?" Go-Go criticized him as she grinds her teeth and gum. After a moment, she took the gum out and lamented loudly.

"Ugh, I've chewed this piece to death. I need a new one. Yet the only flavor that the mini-mart near my home was ugh, black licorice! Please anyone got some new gum that's not the most revolting flavor in the world?" inquired the speed queen.

"Um, give me a minute to look through my purse, Go-Go. I think I've got some gum in there somewhere," Honey Lemon told her as she dug through her cotton candy pink handbag.

Finally, after ten minutes, she came up with a packet of gum which Go-Go snatched from her and popped into her mouth before Honey Lemon could warn her. Much like how Violet Beauregard did in "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," "Um, Go-Go, I'd be cautious with that gum if I where you," Honey Lemon forewarned anxiously with her big eyes overflowing of apprehension though as well exhilaration.

"Why?" she inquired uneasily in mid-chew. Everyone eyes were looking uneasily at the distinguished towering woman of science who was playing apprehensively with her lengthy blond hair.

"Um," she started to sputter a bit before she continued in a stuttering manner, " because it's a brand-new experimental chewing gum I devised myself!" They all got bugged eyed at her as she continued at top speed.

"The taste sensation effect meant to be the chewer's favorite food, so different flavors are rendered null and void. The general point of the chewing gum it's designed that the longer you chew, the more immediate it reprograms the sections of the brain that control one's addictions.

The secondary use of the gum can be used in life and death emergencies. For it also provides you with oxygen, water, and nutrition, which can last up to a year and a half till you need another piece."

"Honey Lemon, that all marvelous and fabulous. But one simple question. Why are you giving me experimental gum with potential hazards?!" Go-Go snapped at her only female friend.

"Well," Honey Lemon tried to choose her words mindfully and went for an honest answer. "Besides, you want some gum?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Well, right now, it's only in the preliminary testing phase, Go-Go. Therefore I needed to test it on someone. How else am I going to gather the necessary data to improve it for it's intended purpose? To know if the chemical compositions are working accordingly? So at least tell me the truth. What are you tasting, and if you are having any ill-effects?"

The badass chick didn't like being used as a test subject, but for now, she humors her friend. "Right now, you've got the flavor thing already as to my taste buds it tasting like my favorite food and drinks.

As for the emergency purpose you designed it for? That I do not need them right now. Plus, I doubt I'll be chewing it long enough for it to change my brain chemistry to eliminate any bad habits. I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs or that sort of thing."

"Well, at least right now, one thing is going right for the gum then."

"Girls, can we please not use ourselves as human guinea-pigs? I think it's one gross and two I don't think it's cool for our friendship." Wasabi spoke up as he shivered at the thought of being used as lab rats.

"He does have a point. Plus, I'm sure Baymax will have proper snacks up here in a few moments. So let's wait a few more moments and then enjoy his food."

"I hope it's some serious munchies!" Fred rubbed his hands together, craving something with lots of refined sugar and salt.

Ten minutes later, the health care robot tottle into the room with a serving tray with refreshments in his hands. "Greetings, my friends. I do hope you are having a pleasant day today. Might I offer you all some refreshments?"

"Yes, Baymax, that would be very welcome."

"I've made an extremely healthy beverage for you from fresh organic fruits and vegetables. They included fresh banana, blueberries, cherries, cranberries, strawberries, and raspberries for fruit. For vegetables, I used asparagus, spinach, carrots, and broccoli." as he handed them each the peculiar colored beverage which they took with a little uneasiness.

"As for what I made for you to eat. I've made an assortment of healthy foods. They included a quinoa fruit salad, quinoa chocolate breakfast bowl, berry breakfast parfait, and vegan blueberry flax muffins," the robot seemed to speak with slight pride at making the food as he gave them each a small serving plate filled with said food.

"I do hope you enjoy your healthy and nutritious food and drinks. I'll return to the kitchen now to clean up the mess and mind the cafe while you enjoy your food. If you need me, call me. Good day." and with that, he made his way out of the room back down the stairs.

Go-Go was the first to speak and looked at Tadashi with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Dashi, did you program him to go vegan for some reason? Or is Baymax reading up on fad diets?" glancing at their snack food.

"I've not made any upgrades in weeks, Go-Go. So he decides this meal for us on his own. So let's not complain and enjoy it, or it's going hungry."

"Alright, how about we not complain about the food? Get to the point of this meeting? Which is talking about the little guy we are all missing?" Wasabi pointed out reasonably, which they all agreed too.

So they did take a few moments out to at least partake in the food and drinks before putting on their thinking caps. "Okay, so can anyone genuinely pinpoint the time of day when Hiro first acted out of character?" proposed Tadashi to his friends, and Honey Lemon's hand shot up so quickly in the air she smacked Fred's large nose causing a minor nosebleed.

This cost them five minutes, making it stop before they could proceed. "Okay, I've been keeping track of events, dates, times, and notes on my phone meticulously. So going back about six months to the very day."

"And what day would that be?" Tadashi asked his girlfriend, who answered swiftly. "Wednesday, August 7th. All SFIT scholarship winners from the showcase spend two months in the summer in individual classes to catch up with the rest of the school before the new school year. That way, they're better familiarized with the style of teaching and what the curriculum will be like," she reminds the group to which they nodded.

They're well aware of how SFIT got recruits ready for the intensity of the school fast pace learning curve. Though Hiro, it seemed well-adapted throughout his two-month private classes. When he'd started in August as they only had June and July off, he seemed most enthusiastic to establish himself. There hadn't been any unusual symptoms yet till the day in question.

"Can anyone remember all the circumstances of that day?" Tadashi requested his friends as he strained his mind to remember that day. "I know he was behaving oddly. I know I observed something odd when we're taking our calculus test. But why can't I remember it now?" he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, trying force it out.

"Well, Dashi, he seemed normal in all the classes we were in together. But what was it in calculus that was off?" Wasabi asked him, and Dashi couldn't remember at least not till Mochi came in and wanted his _left ear _scratch.

"That it! That what it was!" he shouted, having his eureka moment, and everyone was trying to calm him down before he wet his pants.

"What? What is it, Tadashi? What was Hiro doing that was wrong in Calculus?" they asked him.

"I just caught it out of the corner of my eye, but he was writing out his answers with his _left hand. But Hiro's right-handed!"_

"So why is that a big deal, Tadashi? Your brother taught himself to be ambidextrous. Is it that odd?" Wasabi wanted to know, but Tadashi just pressed forward. "It's still something out of character and should be added to the list."

"Okay, so that's added to the list of things we notice regarding Hiro. Add that to that day of Hiro acting weird at lunch. He was quite impolite, making origami, behaved like he didn't know us, and craving food that he had never eaten before." Honey Lemon read off her notes.

"Yeah, and later that day, he behaved like he didn't remember any of it. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Also, there was something else going on that day back at home. Aunt Cass didn't bring up to him, but she discovered the second floor completely trashed after we left for school."

"Is that why she ultimately got parenting books?" Fred asked, and his friend nodded. "We were getting concerned about Hiro. I mean, he ditched us at the Con, and we had no idea where he was for hours. Then he, for some reason, turns up hours later in my research laboratory? Yet he refuses to tell us how he end up there or where he was in the meantime?"

"Plus, we don't know what he was doing or why we found him sleeping in the car when we went out for that picnic," Go-Go reminded them. They still felt guilty about that one. If Baymax hadn't embarrassed them that day, maybe they would've remembered Hiro better. Regrettably, with Baymax and the talk of sex had driven the young teen entirely from their minds to which led to them overlooking him the rest of the day.

"He's getting increasingly moody as well as distant from us. Far more ill-natured and combative. I mean didn't believe the little fellow ever hurt anyone! But he did _punch his brother of all people! _Fred pointed out, which still disturbed the group considerably, even more, how it was practically magically how Tadashi's abrasions vanished!

"He's perpetually absent for hours on end. We've no idea where he is. Furthermore, his claim that he was taking late night classes to acquire various skills? I tried to follow up on it but found no proof.

Therefore that begs a serious question. One that left unanswered. Who taught him these skills, and where precisely is he going? Furthermore, why is he even misleading everyone in the first place?" Tadashi held his head in his hands, looking pretty distraught over his little brother.

Everyone glanced at each other, desperately attempting to put together the pieces of this puzzle but didn't have enough pieces. Still grasping for straws, they tried to think of something else for a clue.

"I'm still questioning regarding going to that Renaissance Fair. It's not his style. It was almost like he wanted to go because it was someone else idea. Almost I can't word this any other way except it was a _date." _Go-Go recalled the events of the Fair for all of them.

For a moment, their memories all pulled them back to the fair a few months ago. It had seemed curious that Hiro of all people had desired to attend the festival given who he was. But he'd shown such enthusiasm and delight that it spread to all of them faster then the black plague.

At first, they'd all been enjoying trying something new and all the events then all of sudden they once again couldn't find Hiro at all. They looked high and low for him but didn't find him until it was sundown. He kept insisting they didn't see him among the rest of the costume players, and he'd been around all the time.

However, now that they thought back the way he'd been grinning, and his eyes glistened? The slight blush on his face? The way he walked with a spring in his step? Could they possibly dismiss the idea his real intention was to meet up with a girl at the fair? That he just needed an excuse to get there?

"Do you think Hiro _is seeing someone?" _Honey Lemon asked aloud for everyone to which they glanced again at each other at this possibility.

"Well, if his Honey Lemon, it might explain a few of his rather callous remarks or why he's disappearing a lot. I mean, he made it quite clear how he views all of us dating has made him rather miserable, and he spoke about in what was a spiteful tone," recalled Tadashi bitterly.

"So the little dude might have gotten lucky and got a secret girlfriend. If that's the case, do we need to go undercover? Like in the comics? And find out where their meeting or something like that? It'd be so cool!"

"I don't think we should be invading Hiro's privacy if that is the case, guys. I mean, we've seen him only getting moodier, and his aggression is increasing. The little dude is not happy about things. If we DID spy on him, I don't think it be pretty for any of us." Wasabi pointed out what could happen if they did tail Hiro.

"Still, shouldn't we at least know if he's safe? Or where he's going? Or that's he's not getting involved with the wrong kind of people? What if it's not a girl? It could be worse then bot-fighting!

Like what Honey Lemon designed this gum to stop," as Go-Go took it out for a minute to make a point, "Tadashi I know you and your Aunt don't want to think the worst, but again there is an opioid epidemic going on. We've to open our minds to the plausibility that your brother may be involved in..."

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence, Go-GO!" screamed Tadashi violently. Unquestionably not desiring to hear the words that his brother's radically changed behavior might be because he was shooting up heroin or some other illicit opiates.

That _was the last thing _Tadashi wanted to think about. His brother was utilizing narcotics. It had been bad enough when he was risking his life to go bot-fighting and trying to get rich that way. The idea his brother was on drugs? He couldn't live with himself if that were the truth. He absolutely would have failed his parents if that was the truth.

"Tadashi, you know anyone no matter who they are, can get lost in the world of addiction. It's not out of the realm of possibility." Honey Lemon tried to be gentle with her love. He still looked extremely reluctant to listen to that likelihood or even entertain it no matter how true it might be.

"And if it's not a secret girlfriend, it might be a secret boyfriend," Fred proposed, and then everyone gawked at him and replied, "What? You don't want it to be drugs! So I'm offering another possibility. What if Hiro's figuring out his sexuality and is realizing he's not attracted to girls but boys or some other thing that relates to that?

I've read about it enough times in comics. Furthermore dealt with it with my parents helping out the Pride Community. It's easier to call it that then trying to remember all the letters," he explained when they looked at him funny as he continued with this theory of what was going on with Hiro.

"Well, anyhow, the point is what if Hiro figure out again his sexuality or what the heck he's even figuring out he's not um...Tadashi, I don't want you to take this the wrong way either... but what if Hiro's figuring out his um...gender identity?"

"WHAT?! You guys are thinking my brother either on drugs or gay or transgender or what's next on your list of what could be wrong with him?!" unquestionably, Tadashi wasn't handling any of these probabilities very well even if all of them were extremely likely. Though truthfully, these were all hard things to accept in one life and to accept a family member. It takes time if any of them are correct, but you can learn to accept them eventually if you care enough and love them and open-minded.

"Tadashi, please calm down! Nothing we've suggest is out of the realm of possibility, and nothing is wrong if Fred's right. Other then Hiro will need yours and Aunt Cass acceptance if that is the case," Wasabi again tried to be a voice of reason in the group and could see Tadashi was having a nervous breakdown at these thoughts.

"Listen to me, Tadashi. Your brother is just entering his teen years, and a LOT could be going on at that time going from child to adult, and nothing we've suggest it is again out of the realm of possibility.

It doesn't help. He's going through puberty, and his mind and body are going through a lot of different changes. I'm sure he's got a lot of both physical as well as emotional issues he's going through.

I think the reasonable reason he's not confiding in any of us isn't so much a lack of trust is because well let's face it Tadashi none of us are precisely Hiro's age, and he may not feel comfortable talking to older people or family about whatever he's going through.

He might be feeling extremely uncomfortable, overwhelm, or intimated by whatever on his mind and is trying to find someone his age more on his level to confine in. If that's the case, maybe he's found a friend he doesn't want people to know about that he can talk about whatever he's going through."

"But I'm his BROTHER Wasabi! It's my job to protect and take care of him! I promise my parents I would do just that when they died! I would always watch over him and be there for him, and I'm failing in that right now!"

"Tadashi, even if your the world's greatest big brother, you'll have to face the facts that you can't always help Hiro or be there for him. He's got to figure out some things on his own, or he may choose someone else to confide in that isn't you," Honey Lemon tried to explain, but Tadashi didn't have it.

"We've been best friends, confident, and each other's heart and soul forever! What could he be going through that he can't just tell me?" Tadashi wanted to know so badly.

It was at that exact moment everyone's smartphones went off. Pulling them out, they all had received a video text. They didn't recognize the number or the strange icon: a full moon with a heliotrope symbol they didn't know what of.

Tadashi was the first to open his video text. To his surprise, it was a YouTube video. It was an amv of the movie Wolf Children to the song "Brother my Brother."

* * *

"_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

_You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother"_

Honey Lemon's amvs text just showed the cover for Bambi 2 and played the end credit song "Through your eyes."

* * *

_Look at that cloud,  
as high as a tree,  
at least that's how it looks to me._

_How about you?  
What do you see?  
What if we see things differently?_

_Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine._

_If I had wings  
and I could fly  
I would tell you all about the sky._

_How about you?  
If dreams could come true,  
what do you imagine you could do?_

_Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine._

_And I could show you secret traits  
where no one's ever gone.  
I bet you've got secrets too  
so don't be shy_

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on, and_

_Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine._

_Let me show you how it looks through mine."_

Wasabi's video was the song Look through my eyes from Brother Bear put to Zuko and Iroh from Avatar.

* * *

_There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes_

_There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand  
Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)  
Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes"_

* * *

Go-Go's was to Sunset Shimmer from MLP Equestria Girls to the Brother Bear's song "No Way Out."

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray for someone something will come to take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day_

_Tell me where did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day_

_Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine_

_I know It's hard but you found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on_

_I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day_

_(I see the path)  
I can see the path  
(I see the future)  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future_

_I see the path  
(I can see the path)  
I see the future  
I see the path"_

* * *

Fred got an HTTYD video, the Martina McBride song "Concert Angel."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

* * *

Then the whole gang revived two amvs text. One right after the other the first was an HTTYD video to the song "Welcome to my life" and the second was "Reflection" to Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work, it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

* * *

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play my part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I am  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

* * *

They all were in stunned silence as the videos stopped playing and followed by a mysterious voice that seemed to be disguising itself. "Words of powers, food for thought, magic for the soul, and keys to other's hearts. I hope you paid attention to all the details of these magical words. Have a good day, sleep tight, and may you be better people by first light!"

The number and videos vanished, and they quickly found they couldn't trace where they had come from! They tried every trick they knew in the book to figure out who sent those videos and why, but there was no way to trace who sent the text or whose voice that was speaking to them.

All they could know was still be lost in thought. What was going on with Hiro? Was it connected to whoever sent them those videos? Why send them _those particular videos? _What did the message mean at the end? What was going on? All they knew for sure was the group still had more questions then answers, and it still left them very worried now not just for Hiro but for themselves as well.

* * *

All those are actual Youtube amvs btw. They are all on my like list.


	9. Aunt Cass's POV

Aunt Cass's POV

The following afternoon after Tadashi and the gang were unsuccessful in figuring out Hiro's predicament or plan a strategy to address it, Aunt Cass found herself alone in the cafe. At the time, she was struggling to work overtime to compensate for a questionable shortage of treats for the commercial enterprise.

Even with how distressed she'd lived for the past six months with Hiro's disturbing conduct, she'd abstained from stress eating. The more powerful obligation to make sure they'd have a roof over their heads, furthermore, food on the table prevailed this time. However, for many weeks now, food had been disappearing, both in the pantry as well as the cafe.

She hadn't noticed it at first because it been in inadequate quantities, but nowadays, it was developing to the point she been required to make an extra excursion to the grocery store. Not to mention labor overtime four times previously to make indisputable, the cafe was thoroughly stocked.

Right now, she currently covered head to toe in the batter as she strived to make her family a unique recipe for brownies. She hadn't baked these in ages. The last time she could recollect producing these was a week before her nephews' parents had perished.

She pulled them out of the oven to put them on the table to cool. She abruptly heard accelerated footsteps come thundering down the stairs. She quickly looked up and had to do an instant double-take to make sure it was who it was she thought it was.

"Hiro! Wait a moment!" she cried out from the kitchen in alarm.

The young boy calmly turned around to face his aunt with an expression of exceptional resentment on his features. Crossing his arms, he wondered what she wanted now. "Yes, Aunt Cassie, what is it now?" he practically snarled as he said that.

"Aunt Cassie?" she repeated back in confusion since she was already horrified at what her nephew was wearing since it wasn't his normal state of dress at all. It remained the sole reason she made him stop given his little makeover. Hiro's regular clothes were gone entirely. Instead, he donned a red-violet T-Shirt with a sleeveless black leather vest over it with matching leather jeans with red-violet pinstripe. He'd leather boots and red-violet fingerless gloves on and now sported a dog collar and three hoops in the top part of his left ear, and his right eyebrow was also pierced.

"Hiro, what have you done to yourself? What's with this getup? When did you get piercing?! I mean, what is going on?!" she was in approaching hysterics over his brand-new appearance, furthermore wondering where the hell did he go to get piercings? Considering he was a minor and require consent, which she never would've given in the first place!

"Listen, Aunt Cass. I so don't need your sass. Not at all, lass! So unless the fashion police are going to place me under arrest, I don't see why I've to tell you anything to you or the rest. Now if that's all I'm going out and I'm giving you my best!" as he left the cafe in that new getup and all she could think she had heard that same speech years ago from someone who Hiro much reminded her of.

Someone he was remarkably similar too. He even had her smile. Why did he have to be so much like his mother, Serena? Her little sister, who was so intelligent, witty, generous, and yet childlike at the same time? He was so much like her; it was like primarily looking at a male version of her sister.

"Serena, oh, little sister, I wish you were still here. Perhaps if you were here, you could do something about your son. He's just like you at that age. Oh," Cass sighed wearily and no longer feeling like working went to the front door and made sure the sign that said "Closed" was noticeable.

She then gradually made her way to the living room to seize a few different books from the top of the bookshelf. They had a lot of dust not been touched in years. Still, she took them with her to her bedroom, where Mochi was already asleep on her bed.

Sighing once again, Cass laid on her bed then opened one of the books that turned out to be a photo album. She flipped to the picture of the day she'd been born and her proud parents holding her. The caption under it read. "Cassandra April Hilton. DOB April 19th, 1978, 7lbs 8oncs 19 inches long. The first child of Liz and Ralph Hilton.

On the other page, next to her baby photo was her younger sister's baby photo. "Serena Wendy Hilton. DOB June 21st, 1980, 9lbs 10oncs 20 inches long. Secondborn daughter of Liz and Ralph Hilton.

She then flipped the photo album to what had been her favorite Christmas as a child. She gazed longingly at the photo with melancholy in her eyes. She saw her sister, who, even at age five, was already growing into a stunning young lady.

When you looked at Cass and her little sister, you'd never guess they're sisters because they looked nothing alike. In terms of who got both beauty and brains that had gone to Serena. Serena was breathtakingly beautiful with her silky soft shoulder-length jet black hair and big moon blue eyes, and her most notable feature her smile. A smile that lit up the room and made everyone around them feel happy no matter what.

She recalled that Christmas quite well because of the presents she and her sister had exchanged with each other. Closing her eyes, she could remember that Christmas morning.

"_Cassie! Look at all these presents! Oh, we must have been outstanding if Santa brought us all this!"_

"_Yes, you were well-behaved this year, sis. Never thought I would see a five-year-old be so well-behaved._

"_Well, I had to be good if I wanted Santa to bring me the present I asked for, didn't I? Do you think he'll bring it?"_

"_I'm sure he'll bring you all that you want and more sis. But first, open my gift. I got you something special." as she held out a package wrapped in midnight blue paper, her sister's favorite color._

_Cass could kill her sister the way she opened a gift since she didn't just rip it open. She was meticulous and made sure to open it with the least amount of tearing as possible. But she eventually after what seemed like forever got the presents unwrapped._

_It was a box, and inside the box were a pair of ice skates. Serena's eyes looked like they'd been spelled as she gingerly took them out of the box. "I know how much you love watching figure skating on TV or when it's the Winter Olympics. So I thought you might want to try it out for yourself."_

"_Really?! You got me my own skates so I can learn to do what all those pretty girls on TV do, Cassie? Really?!" her little sister was so thrilled at the gift._

"_Yeah, if you start young, maybe one day you'll be winning a gold medal. We can even sign you up for lessons. I'm sure Mommy can make you a suitable costume and do your hair."_

"_Your the best Cassie!" hugging her big sister tightly._

"_Your happiness is worth any price, little sister."_

"_I've got something for you, Cassie! Daddy helped me find it at a thrift store!" as she gave her sister her gift. It was much tinier compared to what she gave her sister. Still, she opened the small box and gasped. It was an exquisite moonstone ring._

"_It's beautiful, Serena! I'll wear it always!" as she slipped it on her right ring finger._

_The gifts they got from "Santa" that year had been a VHS copy of their favorite movies. For Cass that had been The Black Calderon and for Serena The Last Unicorn."_

* * *

Coming out of her memories for a moment, it seemed that Cass couldn't go on. "Been so many years since that Christmas. I don't think I even tried to get those movies on DVD. It would've been nice to share those with the boys," she made out through her tears.

Getting up for a minute, she walked to her bureau to a small cherry wood jewelry box. Gradually opening the lid, she began to dig through it till she found something she locked away after that terrible night 11 years ago. The moonstone ring her sister gave her.

As she held the precious ring in her hands, she fell to the ground crying about her broken promise. She swore she never take this ring off, and it was the first thing she did right after her sister and brother-in-law died.

It took a lot of effort to still hold onto the ring and go back to the bed to look a now her high school yearbook. Her sister, by that time, had shown just how much she was like her son Hiro.

Anyone who'd known her sister could say four things for sure about her. Her smile was her best feature. Her personality made everyone want to be her friend. No one could match her skill at figure skating or sail-boating. And finally, no-one could trump her when it came to brains.

Yes, Serena Hilton was super-intelligent, with some of the highest test scores ever seen. She also could build robots from anything, much like Hiro. All of hers tended to look somewhat like a unicorn.

.Consequently when it was time for high school, she skipped right into 11th grade with her sister because of how damn smart she was. By this time, she was the hottest girl in school, as well as the most intelligent. She could've had any boy in the world at that point.

But how she had ended up with the boys' father? Well, that had been somewhat ironic in a way. It had been school's Halloween Ball, and Cass had come as a cat. Her sister had to steal the show by entering as Cleopatra. You think as Cleopatra, she would be looking for someone dressed up as Anthony to dance with, and there had been quite a few at that ball. But that not who or what she'd ended up with that night.

"_You must be loving all this attention. To know your the most beautiful woman in the world and everyone loves you for it. I can't even get one guy to look at me or ask me for a dance," teased Cass to her sister as they were drinking some punch._

"_Cassie, if you had come up with a more clever transformation then a cat, maybe you'd be noticed more. Are you trying to send the message with that costume you want to be an old maid? Just a woman who collects cats?" her younger sister teased back._

"_What's wrong with just wanting to have a pet cat and run a modest business? Why does everyone think you need a man or something to make your life complete?" her sister argue back._

"_Because what's the point of living if you don't have anyone to share your life with, sis? Your soul needs people. Careers are fine and dandy, but what's the point if you have nothing for the soul?"_

"_Well, no one gonna notices me either way. You got the looks and brains in the family, Serena."_

"_Well, you've got the business sense and the talent to cook. I'll never have that! So don't try to say my talents are better then those. Never sell yourself, short sis. Now let's see if we can get someone to dance with you," as she dragged her reluctant sister back to the dance floor._

"_Serena! This isn't necessary! Besides, I've two left feet anyway! I can't dance!" Cass was begging her sister to stop, but her sister held firm and finally spot two guys just sitting in the corner who looked like no one had asked them to dance._

_Marching over to them, she made the first move. "Hello there. My big sister and I were wondering if you'd like to dance with us?" she asked hopefully._

_The young Hispanic boy dressed up like Zorro lit up when he saw Cass and bowed. "It'd be my pleasure. Come, let's go do the tango, kitty," and before Cass could protest, Zorro had dragged her to the dance floor._

_That left Serena as Cleopatra with a young Japanese boy dressed up like a cobra. "Good evening Cleopatra," he hissed, and she smiled, "Good evening, serpent. Shall we go do the mummy dance?"_

"_You want the very creature that ended your life to dance with you?" he asked, surprised._

"_Would I be asking you if I didn't want you to dance with me? Besides, as the Queen of Egypt, you have to do what I say! So come on!" as they hit the dance floor._

_By the end of that night, Cass had enjoyed herself with Zorro, who named turned out to be Pedro, who would end up being her high school boyfriend. Though they'd a mutual breakup by the time high school ended. But as for her sister? Meeting Kane Hamada at the Halloween Dance wasn't merely a high school fling. That turned out to be the real deal."_

* * *

Cass thought how high school had been enjoyable for both of them when they got boyfriends. Though again, she and Pedro had just been high school sweethearts, nothing more or less. It never got real serious.

Yes, they'd have a typical high school romance and had gone to prom together. Though, of course, Cass always had to admit she never really could compare to her sister's natural beauty. Nevertheless, their prom been so much fun. Their mother was slaving to make their dresses, their dad having his concerned dad moment. How they spent the night dancing around and how naturally her sister and her boyfriend been crowned king and queen.

She looked at that photo now of her sister and Kane as Prom King and Queen. It was like looking at Tadashi with an almost female version of Hiro. Sure her sister's eyes were a different color and her hair straight, unlike Hiro's chaotic hair, but otherwise, they looked very much alike.

She gazed at her sister in the picture intensely. Her jet-black hair glistened. She was stunning in her reddish-gold gown. Energy crackled from every pore as this she was hugging her true love. Best of all, her face radiated such happiness you couldn't help but feel good. Kane stood tall, proud, and handsome as he hugged his future bride. Immaculately dressed in a sleek dark burgundy tuxedo. They looked so happy, and Cass had been so happy for them.

She then opened a different photo album. This one was made of inky blue velvet with a crescent moon on the cover. Her sister had chosen this book. It held the memories of her and Kane's life together. Though it's a new moon that meant new beginnings, you couldn't get anything that wasn't usually a crescent moon.

Cass continued to flip through the photos of her sister's love story. She and Kane are going to college studying to be CSI. They're both incredibly intelligent and wanted to help people and felt this was the best way to give back to the city.

She paused at a picture when they'd thrown Kane a surprise birthday party. His birthday happened to be July 4th, 1978. She again was sent back in time.

"_I'm so exhilarated you are doing the cuisine, sis. I can't cook to save my life. Built robots, yes. Cook no. I want Kane's birthday to go perfectly!"_

"_Don't worry so much, sis! I know your final year of college is the most stressful, but trust me, your surprise party for him will be great. You have the day planned already?"_

"_Yes, he and I will go sailing in the morning as it's one of the passions we share. After a morning of sailing, we will go have lunch at his favorite restaurant that serves the best ribs in all of San Fansokyo!"_

"_Yes, Adam's Ribs does serve the best ribs in all of the city. No wonder he's hooked on them. Then you'll head to his favorite bookstore, right?"_

"_Yes, the new J. Grisham book in, and as that's his favorite writer, he'll want to pick it up as soon as possible. You know he loves reading those books and trying to write his own short stories in that style."_

"_After that, you bring him home, and we have got a surprise party with all his friends and family, and you give him his birthday present. Honestly, sis, what are you worried about?"_

"_You know he's got some anger issues he's working out with that anger management therapist, and he can be quite impatient I just don't want anything to go wrong today."_

"_It won't, sis. Trust me."_

"_Okay"_

_That day had gone entirely, and her sister's gift to her true love had been his favorite childhood movie. "The Dark Crystal"_

* * *

"If only the good times could've lasted. Right out of college, you got married, and shortly afterward, my beloved nephews were born. We were all so happy, but then..." Cass was shaking and gone extremely pale and now had the attention of Mochi as she flipped too another page in the photo albums.

This was a laminated newspaper article. Taking a deep breath, it took a lot of courage for Cass to look at this article again. "**TWO CSI OF THE SAN FANSOKYO POLICE DEPARTMENT KILLED IN DRIVE-BY SHOOTING. SHOOTING REMAINS UNSOLVED"**

Cass felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Why did that have to be the way her sister died? Murder? Her beautiful, brilliant loving sister and her husband had just been doing their jobs, and this had to occur?

They'd been involved in the police forensic department and been called out to a crime scene not far from Good Luck Alley. The police were busy locking down the scene while attempting to gather evidence. Though it appeared who'd ever been there before to cause the scene they're trying to investigate wasn't finished yet.

The unfinished business was so strong no criminal even cared the police were already on scene. They have just been out for the blood of whoever been the intended targets of what had started there. They only planned to finish it. Her sister and brother-in-law were just innocent people trying to do their jobs, and some bastard with a gun ended their lives.

The worst part? The shooter was never caught though that wasn't much a surprise. San Fansokyo was so riddled with crime, and the police were so ineffective at times it was no surprise that nine times out of ten, the bad guys got away with murder.

Tadashi, at the time, could understand the concepts of death, but Hiro only at age three couldn't understand the concepts of life and death. Nor would he truly at that age understand how his parents had died.

As the boys only living relative, she'd taken custody and done her best to raise them right and knew Tadashi had done his best to be the best big brother for Hiro. Now she was wondering if she had somehow failed Hiro by not being a good enough parent. It made her feel the worst. Her sister had trusted her with her children. The two people who matter to her most in the whole universe and now? Now she didn't know what to do or how her sister would react to how Hiro was turning out.

"Oh, Serena! I wish you were still here. I wish you could help me. I wish you and Kane were still here to help me and give me some wisdom to help Hiro. But I'm at a loss at what to do."

Suddenly her smartphone rang, and just like Tadashi and the gang got yesterday, she was receiving a video text by whoever that full moon with the heliotrope symbol belong too.

* * *

She had five videos. Four were HTTYD, and one was Sailor Moon Crystal. The first one was to Hiccup and Valka to the song, "I want a mom to last forever."

"_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
And chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you  
I won't need to worry, cause I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a find rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom..."_

Next was Hiccup and Stoick to the Brad Paisley song "Anything Like Me."

_I remember sayin' I don't care either way  
Just as long as he or she is healthy, I'm OK  
Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen  
And said, "You see that thing right there, well, you know what that means."_

_I started wondering who he was gonna be  
And I thought, "Heaven, help us if he's anything like me."_

_He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast  
End up every summer wearing something in a cast  
He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street_

_He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_

_It's safe to say that  
I'm gonna get my payback  
If he's anything like me_

_I can see him right now, knees all skinned up  
With a magnifying glass trying to melt the Tonka truck  
Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on  
That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along_

_He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens  
And heaven help him if he's anything like me_

_He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast  
Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass  
He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week_

_He's gonna get in trouble, we're gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_

_It's safe to say that  
I'm gonna get my payback  
If he's anything like me_

_He's gonna love me and hate me along the way  
Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day_

_He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand  
He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave_

_But as he drives out  
He'll cry his eyes out  
If he's anything like me_

_There's worse folks to be like  
Oh, he'll be alright  
If he's anything like me"_

Then another video with Hiccup and Valka to the song "Bridge of Light."

_Just when you think hope is lost  
And giving up is all you got  
And blue turns black  
Your confidence is cracked  
There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars  
Instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns night time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Of light  
Of light"_

The last dragon one was Hiccup and Valka to the Clay Aiken's song Mary did you know?

_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?_  
_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy has come to make you new?_  
_This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you_

_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?_  
_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?_  
_When you kiss your little Baby you kissed the face of God?_

_Oh, Mary, did you know... Ooo Ooo Ooo_

_The blind will see_  
_The deaf will hear_  
_The dead will live again_  
_The lame will leap_  
_The dumb will speak_  
_The praises of The Lamb_

_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?_  
_Mary did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy would one day rule the nations?_  
_Did you know_  
_That your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_  
_The sleeping Child you're holding is the great "I am"_

* * *

And finally, a Sailor Moon Crystal video to the song "Like my mother does" by Lauren Alaina.

"_People always say  
I have a laugh  
Like my mother does  
Guess that makes sense  
She taught me how to smile  
When things get rough_

_I've got her spirit  
She's always got my back  
When I look at her  
I think I want to be just like that_

_When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does_

_When I feel weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because I see myself like my mother does_

_I never met a stranger  
I can talk to anyone  
Like my mother does  
I let my temper fly  
And she can walk away  
When she's had enough_

_She sees everybody  
For who they really are  
I'm so thankful for her guidance  
She helped me get this far_

_When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does_

_When I feel weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does_

_She's a rock  
She is grace  
She's an angel  
She's my heart and soul  
She does it all_

_When I love I give it all I've got  
Like my mother does  
When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray  
Like my mother does_

_When I'm weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does  
Like my mother does_

_I hear people saying  
I'm starting to look like my mother does"_

Then that same disguised voice repeated the same message that it said for Tadashi and the others. "Words of powers, food for thought, magic for the soul, and keys to other's hearts. I hope you pay attention to all the details of these magical words. Have a good day, sleep tight, and may you be better people by first light!"

Once again, the videos and numbers vanished and were untraceable. They are leaving behind more questions then answers. Who sent these videos? Why these videos and songs? What did it have to do with Hiro? Did it have to do anything with Hiro? How did someone have even access to their numbers?

After the emotional afternoon, all Cass Hilton could do was bury her face in her pillow. Cry for the rest of the day while still trying to heed some of the mysterious voice advice.

* * *

Serena Hilton aka Serena Hamada- Cate Blanchett- Valka Haddock

Kane Hamada- Keith David- Goliath- Gargoyles

Again real Youtube amvs mentioned from my like list.


	10. Mochi's POV

Mochi's POV

It's incredible how many people will overlook their pets in so many ways. They are an excellent company and make us feel better when we are down. And of course, we can confide in them as they can't repeat their secrets and they are lovely for therapy.

But for Mochi Hamada? He had been pulling double duty for so long. He'd been doing it for the past six months while on a _diet. _This lovable house pet ( who the cafe was named after) felt given all he'd been doing. He deserved a _feast._

If only his person and the big nephew could speak Meow Language, he could tell them what would be worth six fat cats weight in gold of what was going on with his persons _two littlest nephews._

After having yet again some disgusting diet cat food, Mochi made his way to his person bedroom and snuggled down for his catnap. Just as his person sometimes couldn't be aroused for anything, there were days Mochi himself couldn't be woken up for anything.

So while Aunt Cass was pouring over the old photo albums and crying about her beloved late sister and brother-in-law, Mochi was busy dreaming about his memories of both the two little nephews and what they'd been confiding _in him for years._

He'd been noticing odd things for the past four years with the boy, what with him sneaking out all the time. Mochi had had to help the poor boy learn how to sneak properly, hunt, stalk, and be a cat since it was just shameful how poor his skills were.

It was a short time after this he finally realized the fact the little nephew had a twin brother, and well, they had an odd relationship, but since he was the family pet, they both liked confiding him in.

He had finally learned the second little one was called "Kage," and while he was a bit like a big boss tomcat at times, he was always very affectionate with him. He still sneaked him treats when he came home from wherever he'd been.

He noticed for years the twins had smelled many odd smells. He smelled humans he didn't know frequently attached to the twins. But they also came back smelling like ink, tea leaves, fried food, and sweating.

Despite the odd behavior, they both eventually started to confide in him. First, it was the twin Kage. The one he remembered most clearly was six months ago. It was the middle of the night, and he'd been writing in a journal, and Mochi wandered in, and he shushed him.

The young teenage boy using the same skills that Mochi himself taught him opened a window and managed to get himself and the cat onto the roof of the cafe to look at the moon longing.

"_Mochi? How was your day? Because my days aren't getting much better," sighing, "And they aren't getting much better for my twin better Hiro. I love him and want to give him a comfortable, healthy life — both of us. But I feel I'm failing in that._

_What am I suppose to do? I mean, I've been trying so hard for the past four years to learn all I could with our pseudo-family who are the only ones to love us indeed, but is it all for naught?" he asked out loud gazing at the moon._

_Mochi began to cuddle with him and rub him affectionately. That made Kage smile and laugh. "Oh, Mochi, how is it your the ONLY one in this house that acknowledges I exist? Aunt Cass and Tadashi act like I don't even exist!"_

_The cat just looked at him with a curious expression as if to say he didn't know but still kept purring._

"_Life never meant to be easy. I get that. Or at least not for humans. You have it so easy, Mochi. You have to lay around all day and get fed and pampered. Why can't that be the way it is for my twin and me?"_

_That's when Mochi made an unsatisfied meow, and Kage laughed again. "Yeah, I heard Aunt Cass put you on a diet. Not surprising. But don't worry about it. I got you covered," as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of cat food._

_I am opening it slowly. The male calico dive-bombed it as Kage continued to pet him. "You deserved it. I asked my pseudo-grandmother Mika if she could pick me up a couple of cans of cat food. She's a cat lover, after all. So do you like it?"_

_Mochi lifted his head, smiled, and nodded happily before going back to stuffing his face._

"_Glad I could make you feel better. I wish I had a large bag of falafel food right now and a tall glass of a raspberry smoothie so we could both drown our sorrows together. But for now, this is alright."_

His dream memory shifted to a memory of Hiro reading an ancient-looking book under his blankets and him snuggling with him.

"_Mochi! Mochi, move your big butt out of the way! I can't read this. I don't know where it came from. But if it was in my backpack, it must be there for a good reason. I've never been one to read a lot of books, but for some reason, I can't put this down," he informed the cat as he gently shoved him aside._

_Mochi looked at the boy pleadingly, and Hiro sighed, "Okay, come on over, and you can read it too. I don't know how smart you are, but if this book supposes to teach enlightenment, I'm sure it can make you a smarter cat!"_

_He looked at all the funny scratches on the paper and the humorous drawings. It seemed only interesting for a couple of minutes, but somehow him being there made Hiro started to read the contents aloud quietly. Then after a while, he was having a debate with him about the subject content._

"_So what do you think Mochi? Did someone slip this in my bag intentionally? I mean, I never actually stop to think about some of these basic concepts, and yet they are even more complicated then my microbots!_

_I mean to look in one soul to figure out something as one's destiny? I mean, is it even true that a person also HAS a destiny? I mean, is it true things happen for a reason? I never took the time to think if things DO happen for a reason._

_Then if you look at this chapter, it talks all about time. What is the time? I mean yeah past, present, and future. But the quote here says time is an illusion. How can it be an illusion?_

_This book? Was it fated to find me to challenge me to not think with sciences and facts but just faith and belief? It's changing my whole POV and how I'm thinking and feeling._

_I guess as a cat, you don't have to have your whole world view challenged ever, do you, Mochi?"_

_Mochi though he still couldn't voice his opinions, but if he could speak, he likes to say at that moment both little nephews seemed to be thinking big thoughts in different ways._

_Humans were peculiar creatures he had noticed, but the twins were eccentric, and what was more unusual was not his human, or the big nephew seemed to see there were two of them. That always boggled his mind._

Not long after that, both twins sought him out to spill their guts to him. Hiro had done it first after coming home from the library. He seemed lost in thought and was hiccuping.

"_I don't know what to think or feel Mochi. I want to tell Tadashi it IS unfair what the teacher is making me do for this class assignment. But somehow, it was easier to talk to Marcus about it._

_Marcus told me to find my voice and find the right words? I'd never get that kind of advice from Tadashi. I mean," sighing loudly, "Tadashi never HEARD my words for so long. Did you know that Mochi?" as he picked up the cat to look him in the eye._

_Putting him back in his lap, he carried on. "I want to find a way to speak the words I'm afraid to say. Still, how do I speak these words? Again I feel so comfortable with Marcus and even agreed to see him again._

_Is it wrong, Mochi, I like him? Not that I love him in a romantic sense, don't get that idea. But unlike the rest of the gang or Tadashi, he seems to understand my unspoken words. And he wants to help me say those words._

_Most importantly, I don't have to be a brainy genius with Marcus. I can be a normal kid with him. He treated me usually and seemed to like me for me. I feel we bonded._

_I never felt that way with Tadashi or the others. That I can speak my mind or true feelings or be a normal kid around them, this is so confusing. But if I had to choose someone else to be my older brother, it is him," the young teenager confessed in a depressed voice._

A few nights later, Kage was sneaking more cat food for Mochi and bear his soul to his pet once more. "_Mochi, I'm thrilled that Hiro and I have finally found our rope. The yin to our yang. I mean, yes, I still have to make sure Hiro adequately meets Zeta. But she's our perfect match._

_It was super cool to fly on her hoverboard or watch her cast her magic spell. And she's so awesome at singing!_

_I know the rest of Hiro and my secret family already see her as they seem me. Their child, grandchild, a younger sibling._

_Though I wish we could spend more time together. I also want I could control my anger better that I wouldn't get Hiro into so much trouble. But I can't help it at times. Tadashi is so neglectful at times!_

_Mom and Dad would be most displeased with him and Aunt Cass if they knew how they are mistreating us. Or just how life abused their precious twins. I wish we __**knew more about them.**_

_Did you know Aunt Cass hasn't told either Hiro or me about our parents? Never really answered our questions about them? A few snapshots and knowing their names isn't the same._

_That's why we had to create our own family with parents and grandparents and siblings. Because the one we are blood-related to just betrayed us too profoundly!"_

"_Mochi watched as Hiro came in from going out with his brother and friends dressed up in a silly outfit. "Hey, Mochi, how was your day? Did you get a good catnap in? Did you dream of catching mice or something?_

_I don't know for sure, but I hope I helped Kage keep his promise to meet whoever was sending those texts at the Fair. I just found a note in my pocket from Kage again. He says he and our new 'friend" want to help me improve Baymax for Tadashi._

_Well, I was going to do that, anyone. Reading that old book got me thinking, as did talking with my new brother Marcus. I got TONS of ideas for Baymax. So just got to get it squared away with Aunt Cass and the school, and somehow the three of us will work together to improve Baymax._

_Maybe one day I'll meet Kage. Till that day, we can at least improve Baymax to make him genuinely human and help lost souls like us. Your a good listener, you know that, right?"_

"_Mochi! What do you do when you find out the biggest secret of your life? I just found out that Hiro and mine's rope, the one who makes you whole life story. I feel so sorry that Zeta is both homeless and had as rotten and heartbreaking a childhood as my twin and me._

_But how can either Hiro or I do anything to help her? What do you think? I know in our hearts of hearts, we don't want anything to happen to anyone we love in our real family, especially not Zeta! So what do we do?"_

"_Mochi, I'm going crazy! Kage left me notes and even voicemail! Why would my family keep this secret from me that I've got a twin? And that he has to slip in and out to try and see and help me?_

_And why can't I remember the other people who helped us? I want to meet and remember them! Kage promised he'll arrange it somehow. I promised him he'll meet Marcus as well._

_I want our real family to be one. Also, make sure Baymax makes all of them our emergency contacts. So if anything should happen to either of us, at least they'll show up. At least the people who love us for us will be there!"_

"_Why is it easier to talk to a cat then my stupid aunt or older brother who doesn't even know I'm alive? Who keeps me from my twin brother every turn? How am I going to make sure that Hiro gets to spend the day with our pseudo-family and me finally meet our other pseudo-brother?_

_And also, make sure that Hiro finally gets to spend time with Zeta? Also, make sure Baymax never spills the beans? I mean, I'm starting to worry he'll not honor the patient confidentially!_

_Oh, this is causing more stress then I can deal with! I need to do some origami! Thanks for listening, Mochi."_

"_I'm so happy about this upcoming weekend, Mochi! Don't tell anyone, but on Saturday, I get to finally spend the day with everyone Kage been telling me about. A somewhat half reunion, I guess. And on Sunday he'll spend the day with Marcus._

_I hope this works out. Please give us both luck, Mochi! Thanks for keeping my secrets, and if I'm guessing right, you been keeping Kage if he's anything like me. Whenever he's snuck in here, he would've confided in you too."_

Mochi finally woke up after dreaming about all those memories of the two. As he stretched and kneed the bed, he thought about it. He loved both the boys and cared for both them and they're well being. He just hoped they find whatever would make them happy.

At that moment, he saw his person the little nephews' aunt crying. Time to do what he was good at. Being loving, affection, and keeping secrets. Though he felt as he comforts his person if she just spoke his language, he could properly make her feel better.


	11. Baymax's POV

Baymax's POV

Baymax in half a year had come a long way in essential cognitive function and processing. Thus subject matter of humanity, moreover him obtaining his own was concerned, he appeared to be making a little headway in that department. Nevertheless, it remained also a clear fact that he'd a long way to go in becoming human. Or, more importantly, a soul of his own. Yet every day in every way, the healthcare automaton bit by bit getting closer to finding out the secret of being human.

Yes, some of the credit had to go to his creator Tadashi and his initial ideas. Everyone should be respectful enough to give credit where it's due. Not be Janus-faced or ignominious by not giving someone their dues. Honor, integrity, respect, righteousness, and humbleness are essential attributes for one to possess.

Though to be perfectly frank? Right now, more recognition went to Hiro/Kage and Zeta, who had been laboring long hours on improving him from the inside out. Not only had they enhanced his physical body tremendously, which in and of itself was quite a feat. It was their around-the-clock elbow grease to help Baymax comprehend beyond his program, that deserved praise.

They'd toiled for months in hopes of granting Baymax the same necessary abilities that ordinary people took for granted. To be able to dream, to create, to feel, to live in this world, and not just exist!

More or less, their crowning objective was to achieve the same result that Noonien Soong had in STNG, with Data. Furthermore, been also accomplished within the series run. Data created his daughter Lal or met his mother, Julianne, all of which result in it on the thing which the teens hope to achieve with Baymax. That was to make Baymax sentient! They wouldn't stop till they'd realized that!

So far, they'd delivered the goods when it came to improving his physical capabilities. They also extraordinarily improved upon his primary computer programming with a series of specialized upgrades. All three teenagers had contributed more then one original idea for the end goal of granting sentience and humanity to Baymax.

Though alas, right now, the 'three' teens still had yet to achieve sentience with Baymax. They'd not be deterred in their goal, no matter how long it took! They'd be rewarded shortly with a glimmer of hope they're moving in the right direction with Baymax.

Everything took place that same weekend. The one which on Saturday, Tadashi and his friends got together to talk about Hiro. While on Sunday, Aunt Cass had a severe case of the blues about her late sister and her husband. The truth of the matter was? Many stories and many POVS transpired on the first weekend of the new year.

It was 5:30 am Saturday, which would kick off this crazy weekend of POVs. Hiro/Kage was once again sneaking out before anyone else was up. Before he made it out the backdoor, he'd encountered Baymax. Who was one of the few people aware of the 'twins.'

Valid at the moment, he wasn't aware of the 'twins' plans for the weekend. Baymax wanted to make sure everything was okay since 'they' had tripped on their way out. After all, they're his 'family,' so to speak. He was slowly starting to care about them and their friend Zeta more then a healthcare person normally would for their patient.

For Baymax, these new feelings and sensations and how his body corresponded to the stimuli were all quite fascinating. Though he was still only seeing it from a science POV. But his 'friends' were about to make him stop being analytical and start being more emotional.

Given the fact, Baymax's first function was a healthcare robot. He still had to make sure all who were in data banks were alright. That was part of good healthcare. Though now, the healthcare robot had a secondary function when it came to _three of his patients._

Given the fact, Hiro and Kage were now aware of their twins, they're agreed through text messages on a few things. One of the things they agreed on was how Baymax could help them while keeping their secret.

Therefore Baymax now had brand-new orders. He was to keep the three teens medical data confidential from everyone else, but if the others requested it or request something concerning someone in their trio, he'd do it without questions and still keep the matter private except for the three of them.

While the medical robot was still a bit confused about why his patients were so secretive or used him as a private messenger, he nevertheless carried out their wishes and did his best to be there for them and all their needs.

After doing a quick scan to make satisfied, his first patient was alright. He declared him healthy. He then asked Hiro if he wished at that moment to know his twin's current health status or Zeta, and Hiro said not at the moment.

The teen genius then informed Baymax he was going out to spend time with his 'family' and be back late. But again ordered Baymax not to reveal anyone where he was going. Also, not to tell anyone that the 'twins' had been stealing food from the cafe to help their friend Zeta Moon out.

Baymax replied he wouldn't break confidential with either twin or Zeta as it would go against is ethic programs. He only wishes to make sure the three teenagers were keeping healthy and that the food the twins were taking to Zeta would help where her diet was lacking.

"Baymax, I thank you so much for looking out for the three of us. So since your so concerned about our diets and health, did you do anything to help?" Hiro asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Hiro, after analyzing all three of your breath samples, I determined how to improve your diets. I've already prepared all three of you to care packages to aid you in your diets. They are by the front door in those specialized bags you made to keep fresh."

"Well, I only improved on those silly lunchboxes till they're perfect. Furthermore, hold more then their physical size shows. So thanks a lot Baymax, you doing all this makes us incredibly jovially!

"Anything to help with the care of my patients, Hiro." Hiro frowned somewhat as he thought by now Baymax should be showing range with his speech patterns.

"You know, Baymax, it's not just the physical health you need to concern yourself with," Hiro began to elucidate with extreme patience as he could a reoccurring problem. A severe epidemic in the world that wasn't being treated at all.

"Sometimes, Baymax, all anyone needs is a friend. Often time that's the best medicine of all. Also, if you can empathize with a person? That is sincerely helpful with others. So I think it is rather beneficial if you could put more feeling in your speech. Do you think you could try that, buddy?

"I have got a comprehensive knowledge of all medicine along with your upgrade on holistic healing as you felt that was important as well. What kind of medicine is friendship? Also, there is no mention that one's speech or words will be helpful."

"Trust me on this Baymax. Words have great power. Also, feeling one another feeling is critical in inpatient care. The bonds people make with one another are critical. You need to put this into practice yourself. Trust me. It will help you in the long run. So how do you feel about that?"

"I feel nothing I'm a robot. I'm still not seeing the logical reason behind your reasoning."

"Uh, wrong answer, dude. This isn't going to fly anymore, buddy! There is no way after all this time you haven't learn to feel _something. _So let me approach this from another angle. What do you feel when you've been in mine, Kage and Zeta's company? Please put it into your own words."

"It's hard to put into words, Hiro, but I would have to say my body responded the way humans would if they were feeling healthy doses of serotonin. That when the three of you are not around, it feels like I would have to say a void?"

"I do find I look forward to spending time with you three. But when you are not around, there is a void. Then I feel empty and as if the rain is falling."

"Thus, you experience happiness and positive stimulus when we around. Yet you are lonely and sorrowfulness when we are not there?" he pressed excitedly. Yes, they're approaching the horizon of fundamental human emotions! One step closer to the end goal!

"Yes. I must acknowledge I've had fantastical sensations inside me for several days. Things that don't make logical sense. That doesn't seem to be apart of my computer programming. I can't seem to make sense of them," the childlike robot acknowledge.

"Well, Baymax, this is a good thing happening to you. It's a perfect sign. See you're slowly developing basic human emotions. I'm guessing you'll start of with the basic from that movie "Inside Out" It's also vital you learn how to have a sense of fun

Now you'll find this confusing and illogical at first. That's to be expected. But emotions are not driven by logic. And your mind and body will not agree with each other all the time. But don't feel worried or overwhelmed, buddy. It's all apart of becoming human."

"So what do you suggest I do today to process what is happening to me and understand these new 'feelings" I'm experiencing?"

My personal opinion, Baymax? Spend your free time today in reflection. No, that doesn't mean looking at the mirror!" he already saw he was confused. "I mean, you take a look at your life thus far. Then try to think over what you experience and how from a fresh prescriptive it made you feel. Now I've got to go. Remember, don't tell anyone where I've gone! Or about Kage or Zeta!" he reminded his robotic companion sharply.

"I'll keep to my program, Hiro, I promise," he said in a somewhat more affectionate tone of voice.

"Okay, see you later, Baymax!" and with that, Hiro disappeared out the door. Destination unknown, but he seemed at least happy wherever he gallivanted off too. Perhaps he remains that way.

A few hours later, Aunt Cass and Tadashi were up, and neither looked to be in good health. Baymax could tell both had a severe lack of sleep. Their emotional state seemed to be of anxiety, fear, and concern.

"Ugh! What's going on here?! How is the fridge empty again! I just went to the store three days ago!" exclaimed Aunt Cass in an exasperated and tired voice as she opened the fridge.

"Aunt Cass, what's missing from the fridge? Anything missing from the cafe? Like cash or something?" Tadashi asked in a slight panic.

"No, Dashi, no one cleaning us out of money per se. But someone is trying to eat us out of house and home! I've only just begun to notice a lot of food missing! From both our kitchen as well as the cafe.

It's more then just if you or Hiro were sneaking a midnight snack. Take a look for yourself!" as she showed him the near-empty fridge, and he whistled in shock.

"Wow! Someone cleaned us out. Are the cupboards bear as well?"

"Look like someone stole a third of our food. Now I'm going to have to spend the whole day going to six different supermarkets to place it all! Ugh! This isn't the first time I've had to do this! Whoever nicking our food better stop soon! Or we are gonna go hungry!"

Aunt Cass looked like she was ready to pull her hair out and had shed more tears then humanly possible as she tried to find her car keys and wallet. "I don't know how much more stress I can take! These past few months have left me in desperate need of a day at the spa! But I can't afford a mental health day! No matter how much I need one," as she finally found her purse.

"Aunt Cass, please don't stress out so much. My friends and I are going to come up with a plan that surely will help relieve everyone's stress once we figure out what's wrong with Hiro and how to properly deal with his problem. Whatever it may be."

"Let's hope we can deal with it soon, or I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown. I don't even know where he ventured off too again! Oh, the boy is gonna give me a heart attack at this rate!"

"Miss Aunt Cass, I've done a necessary scan of you, and you have no cardiac issues or heart-related problems. You should, however, know your blood pressure and heart rate are increased, indicating you are severely stressed.

Also, you and Tadashi seemed slightly sleep-deprived at the moment. I feel you didn't get the recommended 8 hours of sleep. I would advise you to get some bed rest and a list of coping strategies to lower your stress."

"Thank you, Baymax, but right now, I need to go food shopping. That can't be put off. Please make sure to mind the cafe while I'm out and what little food is left is kept safe and made healthy.

Tadashi, I trust you and your friends not to do anything crazy or insane. Or worse, give me more reason for a heart attack!"

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass, we'll figure this out, and soon everyone will be much happier."

"I hope so. I should be back by six. Love you both. Have to hurry if I want not to get caught in a morning traffic jam and get the sales. Good thing I start taking up couponing!" as she went out the door.

"Baymax?"

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"Again, be mindful of Aunt Cass orders and please make refreshments for when the rest of the gang gets here, alright?"

"Yes, Tadashi, I'll make you all something quite healthy."

It was several hours later after he'd given the vegan food and healthy smoothies to Tadashi and company that Baymax had time to fulfill Hiro's request finally. Which was reflecting on his life?

"Hmm, how do humans as they say reflect? Or go down memory lane? Well, I could review all my data on everyone and see what I can learn from their observations. I can also see as Hiro suggested if I can feel something in response to the video logs."

So waddling over to the living room, he sat down on the couch with the 'hairy baby' in his lap and began to review his life thus far. Starting with his earliest memories of the 84 tries, it took for Tadashi to activate him.

As he relived the memories, the upgrades the 'three' teens started to kick in. His body was having a physical reaction to the memories and slowly, but surely the new emotions that had been growing inside him began to emerge.

As he relived Tadashi's struggles with him, he slowly started to feel empathy and begun to understand something he hadn't understood about humans before. Their emotional side.

"Hmm, Mochi, I just realized that Tadashi felt great joy for accomplishing a hard goal. It seems to push yourself, and not giving up is essential. It looks as for Tadashi, the harder the challenge in creating me, the more effort he put in, and when I finally worked, he was happier.

From my new linguist programs, I've found a quote that seems to describe why working so hard to achieve a goal or personal dream is so famous. The quote is the follow. "Dreams and aspirations are an important part of who you are, and you are not complete without them."

"Meow?"

"It would seem based on that quote if one doesn't have the drive or a goal of some kind, they are lost and drift. That humans need a purpose. Or if one doesn't have a purpose or goal, then their lives are not fulfilled in some manner."

"Meow."

"Yes, you are right, Mochi. What else have I noticed? Well, I see that all the people I've encountered in my short life are very different from each other though I can't understand if that what makes their bonds stronger or weaker.

From what I observed before, I met Hiro Tadashi felt great joy with his friends, and each has different things that make them happy. Yet at the same time, each has different things that make them express sadness, anger, fear, or disgust.

For example, Fred finds joy from silly and outlandish things but is sadden by mundane and ordinary. He seems to fear life being dull and boring but enjoys disgusting things.

On the other hand, if I had to gauge Go-Go, she seems to mostly dominated by anger and disgust as she voices much displeasure with the world, is aggressive and is easily disgusted by the childish antics of Fred."

Baymax put his head in his hand to ponder this for a few moments before he stated aloud, "But is this where the phrase opposite attract comes into play or balancing someone out?

That Fred's happy, senses of humor and childish nature are why I could tell Go-Go was attracted to him? That he stimulated her body? Because he fulfills the needs and qualities, she lacks?

Is that what makes them compatible as life partners? Is that why their hearts beat so fast when near each other, and they stimulate one another? I only know I feel confused about how young people act.

Wasabi's germaphobic is a real fear, and yet I feel inside me something that feels like sadness that he will not take more risk to overcome his fears. I also feel like if someone pushed him out of his comfort zone. that is what's needed as well."

"Meow, meow."

"You are right, Mochi. Humans are confusing the way they say one thing, act another, and internal do yet another thing. I know upstairs right now everyone is talking only about Hiro, but I can't help but feel sad for both Hiro _and Kage._

I remember how Kage looked when I met him, and now I understand how he was feeling. The young boy carries with him a lot of sadness and anger. I'm not surprised when I look at Hiro and see he's also carrying the same heaviness of those two emotions.

It would help if the others wouldn't keep them apart or would acknowledge Kage. All this time, I've never noticed any of Tadashi's friends talk about Kage nor Tadashi or Aunt Cass.

It seems in this household only you or I know we've two unhappy twins."

"Meow! Meow!" as Mochi nodded and rubbed Baymax agreeing with him.

"I don't understand why both are so unhappy or why their anger and sadness are triggers by their family and normal circle of friends. But they are the source of what's making the twins so miserable."

"Meow!" again, the fat cat nodded, and Baymax continued. "I've noticed that the young lady Zeta whenever she's physically there or mentioned both of them are much happier and their brains produce serotonin in vast quantities.

Also, according to their medical data, both the twins are happier when they are _not home or at school or with their usual circle of people. _I've deduced it's only being exposed to those locations or people that their brainwaves, chemistry, and moods swiftly go into the negative.

So they are much happier and heather when they are not around harmful locations or people. Though I still don't understand why places that they've been living at or going to for so long would bring them such unhappiness. Or why both have so much anger direct towards people they are supposed to have strong bonds with."

"Meow, meow,"

"Yes, it's a mystery for another day. Overall I've come to understand and feel sympathy. I feel compassion for Hiro, Kage, and their friend Zeta who has similar medical problems and is clearly struggling but too stubborn to admit it.

While at the same time, I can also see why everyone is worried about the boys, but no one is coming to a simple solution of opening the lines of communication or trusting one another.

I now see why Hiro said he needs a friend and how he doesn't feel his family or regular friends are being sensitive to his needs."

"Meow!"

"I wish I could do more to help the twins as they only trust me. Or I assume you as I've gained knowledge that humans tended to confide in creatures like you Mochi. But how can we help our friends if we are not allowed to speak of their problems? Nor will they or have the ability to speak about their problems?"

"Meow?"

For the rest of the day, Baymax kept up reflecting and emphasizes along with Mochi helping him as a therapy pet, and by day's end, Baymax made significant strives in understanding the human heart. But still, even he was no closer to helping the Hamada Twins or their special friend Zeta. And if he couldn't do it, then who could?


	12. Hiro and Kage's POV

Hiro and Kage's POV

Following an existence of unacknowledged depression, sorrow, agony along with repressed recollections moreover emotions, furthermore, no-one Hiro _or Kage's_ world detecting their soundless pleadings for help? It left no room for anyone to an inquiry or deliberated the rationalizations why the twins had sought-after support, tenderness, and encouragement of those well outside their established circle of souls.

It was clear as the day they're more satisfied and more cherished by their pseudo-family then their blood family or the gang from SFIT. The pure rational motive for this was unlike everyone else, who appeared to care for their intellectual requirements solely or desired them to live up to specific expectations, they did not. Their _genuine family merely_ allowed the boys to be themselves with no strings attached. They took care of the immensely undernourished needs of their souls. Thus they'd notably flourished with their pseudo-family. More then ever had with their blood family unit or educational institution friends.

It may've only been in the past few months that Hiro and Kage become sufficiently conscious of one another. Presently the twins left daily text messages, written notes, or used Baymax to communicate with one another. As far as either was concerned, they'd like a secret twin brother the family had lied to them about to be barbarous.

While their ordinary life was abundant of callous and negligent souls, their pseudo-family? They cherished the boys they saw as a son, grandchild, or younger sibling unconditionally, which is how they felt about Zeta as well, and she knew it too. But that was beside the point of the matter in question.

There was an excellent rational motive why no-one in the pseudo-family ever questioned them being twins. Unlike the rest of the people in their lives, they're at least able to tell the two personalities apart. They also figured why they only dealt with one twin at the time was for a perfectly logical reason. One twin always had to be at 'home' to keep the ones who'd overlooked them content furthermore less suspicious.

Nevertheless, all of their pseudo-family except Marcus and Zeta as of yet had to meet one of the 'twins.' That was the precise reason why they're determined to come the new year to make that come about They'd been making preparations for it for weeks, and were determined come hell or high water, that they'd get to meet the others.

The actual plan was rather simple. The first weekend of the New Year on Saturday, Hiro gets to spend the entire day with his pseudo-parents and grandparents. He'd be assisting them to relocate into a more trustworthy neck of the woods closer to the Eclipse. In the evening, the whole family would get to have the karaoke club to themselves for family time, and yes, Zeta would be joining them for the day.

As for Sunday? Kage would meet up with Marcus at the library after Marcus has done teaching his class. Afterward, they go hang out with Zeta doing various bonding activities. Marcus was sure to have an abundance of ideas for entertaining things to do. Therefore everyone in the pseudo-family would get to spend time with the twins. More to the point, each twin would see the other family they hadn't seen in a long time. Also, Zeta gets to spend time with both boys and their families. Everyone got something out of this weekend, and there was no downside to it. It was the perfect plan!

They're so determined to make this occur that Zeta even cast some of her Wiccan magic spells to guarantee the weekend went off without a hitch. Plus, to make sure again, they're safe, and all was well. She was still concerned that her protection spell wouldn't be enough for whatever hidden crisis was still on the horizon and was thus proceeding with caution.

It seemed from the sheer determination that they'd succeed in pulling this off. That both Hiro and his 'twin' Kage would get what they wanted. Even between the agonizing stress of their normal lives. On top of their 'secret lives', the twins had been doing a fair job of balancing things out so far. Though who knows if it would last?

Hiro woke up extra early to make sure he could sneak out without being detected. He was sincerely aflutter, meeting once more the family he'd forgotten. Loving souls who cherished him and his twin as if they're their own. Kage reassured him in his latest message there be no problems. Even if Hiro hadn't seen them in forever and a day, every member of their pseudo-family entirely comprehended the rational motives. Between schooling, family drama on top of their extreme stress, he'd been able to break free till now.

As a direct result of all psychic trauma he'd been through, and through for the past six months, his memories without questions be more then a little fuzzy. Not that they'd care about that at all. They loved the twins unconditionally. Therefore as a genuine family, they'd be more then enduring along with understanding with each of them because real family stands by and assist one another through anything. No matter what.

To that end, Kage had done more the play his part. To guarantee his twin's nerves weren't going to fry and kill him, he'd planned a way for this. He'd left him a long letter with necessary information along with photos of everyone on their shared cell phone. This didn't just calm his twin down; it helped him catch up with everyone rather quickly. Thus he felt confident about seeing them again despite the fact he didn't fully recall them.

* * *

Checking his watch, it was 5:30. Taking a deep breath, he gradually made his way soundlessly down the stairs and to the backdoor. He was reaching for the doorknob when he almost had a heart attack when Baymax pops up startlingly. Seeing the young boy's fright and worried about his friend Baymax did a quick scan of him. Then to the boy genius surprise, Baymax started to inquiry about his plans and other aspects of his life.

"You seemed to be in rather good health if only frighten, Hiro. Would you like to know your twin's state of health?"

"No, not at the moment, Baymax. Later. I'll get it later. I can't be late, not after the extreme planning that went into this weekend."

"What are your plans, Hiro? Did you and your twin brother make them together?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, Baymax. We're spending the weekend with our pseudo-family. I'll be spending today with our pseudo-parents, grandparents, and older sisters and finally meeting Zeta face to face. Tomorrow Zeta and Kage meet our pseudo-brother Marcus for their day of fun."

"That sounds like it will be delightful and good for your health in many ways."

"Oh, believe me, it will be. But you again cannot tell anyone remembers that Baymax. Not a word, or it's breaking our confidentially."

"I'll not break my promises to three of you. I've also updated who are your emergency contacts to included all the numbers of your 'pseudo-family." So in case of emergency, they'll be contacted and come to your aid immediately. Same for Zeta."

"Thank you. That will make all three of us very happy," Hiro gave Baymax one the rarest smiles he'd given anyone in a long time. "Oh, by the way, you're not gonna rat Kage or me out for nicking food for Zeta from the kitchen or cafe? Right?"

"No, Hiro, that would still be a breach of your privacy and that I cannot do. Privacy laws are fundamental when it comes to healthcare. No one in healthcare is allowed to release any information without the express permission of the patient in question."

"Good, that is good to know. Otherwise, we are in deep shit!"

"That word isn't one I'm familiar with even with you upgrading my linguist skills."

"Don't worry about it. It's not something you should know, and Aunt Cass would wash my mouth out with soap for saying it."

"Very well, I shall choose to ignore the word. I shall not ignore your healthcare needs of you, your twin, or Zeta. You three are my primary patients, and I'll do my very best to keep you all healthy as possible. So I'm doing everything in my power in every which way to ensure that."

"Baymax, I thank you so much for looking out for the three of us. So since your so concerned about our diets and health, did you do anything to help?" Hiro inquired in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Hiro, after analyzing all three of your breath samples, I determined how to improve your diets," Baymax replied to the teen's inquire. " I've already prepared all three of you to care packages to aid you in your diets. They are by the front door in those specialized bags you made to keep fresh," as he pointed to the lunchboxes in question.

"Well, I only improved on those silly lunchboxes till they're perfect," Hiro admitted nonchalantly. He'd seen more then enough commercials about special lunchboxes and just made the perfect one. He then added on as an afterthought, "Furthermore, hold more then their physical size shows. So thanks a lot, Baymax, you doing all this makes us incredibly jovially!" he tried to give Baymax a fist bump, but Baymax didn't get it.

Instead, the robot merely replied to the young teen. "Anything to help with the care of my patients, Hiro." Hiro frowned somewhat as he thought by now Baymax should be showing range with his speech patterns.

"You know, Baymax, it's not just the physical health you need to concern yourself with," Hiro began to elucidate with extreme patience as he could a reoccurring problem. A severe epidemic in the world that wasn't being treated at all.

"Sometimes, Baymax, all anyone needs is a friend. Often time that's the best medicine of all. Also, if you can empathize with a person? That is sincerely helpful with others. So I think it is rather beneficial if you could put more feeling in your speech. Do you think you could try that, buddy?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I have got a comprehensive knowledge of all medicine along with your upgrade on holistic healing as you felt that was important as well. What kind of medicine is friendship? Also, there is no mention that one's speech or words will be helpful," the healthcare robot replied again in that annoying tone.

"Trust me on this Baymax, words have great power," knowing that for a fact from his pseudo- brother Marcus. Still thinking of Marcus, he also repeated the same advice Marcus gave him to Baymax, hoping it would help.

"Also, feeling one another feeling is very important in patient care. The bonds people make with one another are critical. You need to put this into practice yourself. Trust me. It will help you in the long run. So how do you feel about that?" he again persisted with his questions.

"I feel nothing I'm a robot. I'm still not seeing the logical reason behind your reasoning," again increasing monotonically. No type of emotions, no, this wasn't happening. Not today!

"Uh, wrong answer, dude. This isn't going to fly anymore, buddy! There is no way after all this time you haven't learn to feel _something. _So let me approach this from another angle. What do you feel when you've been in mine, Kage and Zeta's company? Please put it into your own words," he urged him the same way Marcus had been encouraging him for months to speak up.

"It's hard to put into words, Hiro, but I would have to say my body responded the way humans would if they were feeling healthy doses of serotonin. That when the three of you are not around, it feels like I would have to say a void?" Baymax answered as he struggled to find the right words to explain what he was feeling.

"I do find I look forward to spending time with you three. But when you are not around, there is a void. Then I feel empty and as if the rain is falling."

"Thus, you experience happiness and positive stimulus when we around. Yet you are lonely and sorrowfulness when we are not there?" he pressed excitedly. Yes, they're approaching the horizon of fundamental human emotions! One step closer to the end goal!

"Yes. I must acknowledge I've had fantastical sensations inside me for several days. Things that don't make logical sense. That doesn't seem to be apart of my computer programming. I can't seem to make sense of them," the childlike automaton confessed.

"Well, Baymax, this is a good thing happening to you. It's an excellent sign," Hiro spoke in a fast pace exciting voice. He was very gleeful at the moment. "See you're slowly developing basic human emotions!"

Pausing for a moment, he rubbed his chin as he thought this over. Then he spoke of his hypothesis to his robotic friend. " You'll likely start with the basic emotions from that movie "Inside Out" It's also vital you learn how to have a sense of fun. That is crucial in your development," he started to explain before taking another deep breath to explain things to Baymax further and offer a warning.

"Now you'll find this confusing and illogical at first. That's to be expected. But emotions are not driven by logic; your mind and body will not agree with each other all the time. But don't feel worried or overwhelmed, buddy. It's all apart of becoming human."

"So what do you suggest I do today to process what is happening to me and understand these new 'feelings" I'm experiencing?" the immature inflatable automaton questioned the excited adolescent boy.

"My personal opinion, Baymax? Spend your free time today in reflection. No, that doesn't mean looking at the mirror!" he already saw he was confused. "I mean, you take a look at your life thus far. Then try to think over what you experience and how from a fresh prescriptive it made you feel. Now I've got to go. Remember, don't tell anyone where I've gone! Or about Kage or Zeta!" he reminded his robotic companion sharply.

"I'll keep to my program, Hiro, I promise," he said in a somewhat more affectionate tone of voice.

"Okay, see you later, Baymax!" and with that, Hiro disappeared out the door. Destination unknown, but he seemed at least happy wherever he gallivanted off too. Perhaps he remains that way.

* * *

Hiro felt exceedingly blessed to know that Baymax was growing up in numerous ways. He hoped by the time he came home that evening Baymax would've done as he requested, subsequently maturing.

At present, all he'd to do was follow the map Kage had left him to take the quickest and safest way to his pseudo-family's apartment building. If he were reading this map correctly, he'd get there by 6:15.

Hiro did honestly feel a little trepidation when he reached the fly-by-night part of the municipality. It reminded him terribly of when he went out to bot-fight, which nearly resulted in his premature death quite a few times. However, today wasn't about his disastrous past. It was about getting his pseudo-parents and grandparents out of here and into a nonhazardous neck of the woods. Thus they'll be safer and more significantly closer to him and Kage.

He saw someone had rented an oversize U-haul for presumably both families waiting outside the ancient structure. There were two cars parked outside as well. One car was a Celadon blue Subaru Exiga. The yin-yang sticker on the back window and a proverb as a bumper sticker? This had to belong to his pseudo-sisters, Hina and Natsuki.

The other car was a Majorello blue Chevy Sonic. Given that this car was marketed in the Middle East, this was most likely the vehicle belongs to his pseudo-parents. Bibi and Ahmed. Though he wasn't sure if their favorite color was blue or not, given it was such a stand out blue. Perhaps that was just the color of the car and nothing more to it.

Taking a deep breath, Hiro slowly walked to the back to knock on what would be Bibi and Ahmed's apartment for the last time. He waited for a few minutes shaking with so many nerves he thought he fall apart literally. The backdoor opened gradually to reveal a beautiful young Muslin woman. Today she was garbed in a cadmium green hijab with the rest of her article of clothing being a mixture of the colors fulvous and pictorial carmine.

Her warm sienna brown eyes sparkled with love as did her beautiful smile when she saw him standing there. "Hiro! It's been far too long! Come on! We could use your help finishing packing up the flatware before we go out for breakfast," her comforting and sympathetic voice welcoming him inside.

"Thanks...um Bibi?" he asked in an uncertain voice. Seeing his distress and mental confusion, she promptly acts as any mother would have, by bending down while running her delicate fingers through his chaotic jet-black hair. "You've forgotten, haven't you? Tension has stolen your memories?" Bibi wiped tears from his copper-colored eyes.

"Sadly, yes," he nodded as he hiccuped once before pulling himself together. Melancholy engulfed him as he continued."I can't remember the memories, but I still feel everyone's love. Kage did provide photos and notes to help me, but I can't remember."

"Well, given how everyone at that unspeakable educational institution is treating you, day-after-day? As if your the golden goose who laid a golden egg and they can't get enough of it? I'm not that dumbfounded if your good memories got drowned out by all the bad memories," as she spoke to him in a comforting voice, which helped him feel much more enjoyable.

"That's why I needed to be with you all again so badly," he revealed. In a breaking voice, he went on to explain the truth. " I desperately need things for my soul. Love, friendship, an _actual family. _People who care about _me and not my brains._ _Where I can be myself and loved just for being me!"_

"I understand, son. I do." his pseudo-mother reassured him as she caressed his face, and he leaned into her to soak up her love. After a few more moments of mother and son bonding, she stood up and held out her hand. "Come inside, Hiro, I need some help finish packing up some boxes. Ahmed's in the bedroom, finishing packing up our few remaining trinkets from our homeland. Once Zeta gets here, and we're all pack up, then we're going with the Kazokus to have breakfast at the Blue Moon Cafe."

"After breakfast, then we start moving, everyone, right?" Hiro asked for clarification to which his 'mom' nodded.

"Yes, we all move across town. The Kazokus sisters will be moving their parents into their newly built addition. We'll be moving into the apartment above my husband's brand-new restaurant. Ahmed's Falafel After we are both moved in and settled down, we shall unwind for a special night at the Eclipse."

"Sounds like the perfect way to spend the day to me," he was melting inside with pleasure and cheerfulness.

"Me as well. So let's start packing. Your friend Zeta said she be here by seven. So let's get a head start, shall we?" and he nodded happily as they walked inside to the kitchen. He then got a little apprehensive again as the butterflies returned somewhat.

"Of course, Mom. I can call you that, right?" he asked falteringly. She smiled and hugged him once again. "You, Kage, and Zeta are my children, no matter what anyone says otherwise. I love and care for each of you as a mother would her children. I don't mind being called Mom. I prefer it, to be honest," she paused for a moment looking extraordinarily patient and understanding to the young child before her.

"If its a little awkward for you at first, since it's been so long since we have seen each other, then don't use it. But if you want to call me "Mom," I'm okay with it. If it's alright for me to call you and your brother "my sons?" she questions the young boy who thought it over for a second before he answered her.

"It's fine," he affirmed her with a loving smile of his own. " I'm sure by day's end there won't be any awkwardness or any problems between us again, Mom. We might even get lucky, and my memories will return," he suggested brightly.

"That would be the greatest gift of all my son. I know we've had wonderful times together before. I do not wish for all the trauma drama to eternally steal all those wonderful memories from us. If that's to be fate wish? Then we'll make new ones."

"Whatever memories we have old or new, let's make them happy ones. I need some delightful memories of my life. To make up for a lifetime of miserable ones."

"Okay, son. I promise as does everyone else to help you and your brother make unlimited joyous memories. Now shall we get started?" he responded with a hug and tears of happiness in his eyes, and with that, they went to work.

* * *

Hiro and his 'mom' were kept extremely occupied for a good half hour. During that time, she kept him entertained with her marvelous storytelling also suggested helpful books he should look into at the library. At the same time, he was making all kinds of proposals and dreaming up about how to design and build for her individualized private plane. He'd assembled robots and the microbots no problem. Making one of a kind aircraft shouldn't be a problem for him.

At precisely seven, there was a knock on the door, and finally, for the first time, Hiro laid eyes on Zeta. To his eyes, she was just as sensual and perfect as she was to Kage, which is why he also fell in love quickly with everything about her.

"So I'm finally meeting Kage's twin brother Hiro. You may look alike, but I can easily tell you apart," as they shook hands after being properly introduced to one another.

"How can you tell us apart so effortlessly? I mean, he seems to dupe Aunt Cass and Tadashi efficiently," Hiro asked in confusion as no one else told them apart, and this been going on for a while with the brothers always just missing each other.

"Well, I've got an eye for detail. Like the rest of our little family, we've noticed while you physically look the same, you don't talk the same. Also, you're right-handed, Kage is left-handed. Also, your posture and style of walking are different from his and just little things like that," she rattled off for him all the tiny differences they'd picked up that others had disregarded so easily.

"I wish my family, well our blood family, would notice those things and stop keeping us from each other," he pouted like a little kid to which Zeta immediately tried to cheer him up.

"I don't get why they lied to you both. Or you have to keep being separated or put through so much pain. Although I've been working around-the-clock with a lot of powerful magic to help you both since meeting your brother, Hiro."

"Magic? What do you mean?" he was genuinely confused by that statement. It wasn't in the notes.

"I hope I don't fry your brain the way I did your brother's when I explain who and what I am!" she laughed as she recapped what she'd told Kage about her being a practice Wiccan and she steadfastly believed she had real magic inside her.

It was after she got done explaining that their 'dad' came downstairs with the last of the boxes. Ahmed was still handsome as ever with those unnatural white teeth in a perfect smile. He was also dressed in traditional Muslin garb. He wore a classic dark green skullcap on top of his neatly combed coal-black hair that went well with his neatly kept beard as it also brought out the same color eyes as his wife. He wore a long long-sleeve shirt that was saffron and dark magenta in coloring with matching long pants and sandals

"How are you two doing today? You both excited about today's big day? Or next week when our restaurant finally has its grand opening?" he asked his two pseudo-children who both looked quite excited about the happy news.

"Yes! We are both excited about it! And no doubt Kage is excited too! So shall we go get the Kazokus and go out to eat breakfast so we can all get moved?" suggested Hiro, and they nodded.

When he was reunited with his pseudo-grandparents and pseudo-sisters, he saw they're at least alike in many ways. He knew by their last name they're of Japanese descent like him. But he also knew they'd embraced all Oriental knowledge in an attempt to help him and his brother. Though clearly, they all had a thing for dressing in kimonos. While Hina and Natsuki's were more modernize, their parents were more traditional. Mika was in a kimono of peacock blue with intricate flying birds embroidered in gold thread. Her silky silvery hair was twisted up in a loose knot held with two chopsticks. Omi wore a stark white kimono with simple crimson embroideries with his long hair in an old fashion topknot.

After much hugging and kissing, it was time to go out for breakfast. Zeta and Hiro rode with their 'mom and dad' while the others took their car to the Blue Moon Cafe. Hiro had to admit his family cafe was lovely, but he found this place charming and alluring. The decor held a bit of a mystical vibe to it, and the mixing of different cultural music created enchanting melodies that took you to another realm. Also, how none of the furniture or a single dish was the same; everything was one of a kind right down to the cups and chairs. It gave it a unique character and a sense of fun.

They were escorted to a table they'd reserved ahead of time by their waitress, a young lady who looked a lot like a life-size Periwinkle Tinkerbell's frost fairy twin sister from the Winter Woods. Heck, she even had the same personality and voice! Hiro waited till they placed their orders to lean over to Zeta to whisper to her, "Is it just me, or does the whole staff here remind you of Disney Fairies?"

"Been a long time since I watched a Tinkerbell film, Hiro. Not that I never did watch them, mind you. But you got the point. Everyone working here looks like a life-size version of every major character from the films."

"What other shows do you watch?"

"Whatever I'm lucky to get on my TV, I had to build from spare parts from the Salvage Yard. That can be a hit and sometimes missed what comes in and out. Sometimes I get some channels for awhile. Other times they don't come in for weeks."

"What are you two talking about so quietly?" their mom wanted to know, and they flushed with embarrassment.

"We just were talking about how the staff here looks like Disney fairies and what TV shows we liked to watch on TV, Mom," Zeta spoke the truth, which seemed to get the conversation started.

"Well, for my sister and I between running our business and making sure our parents are alright, we don't get too often to kick back and veg out," confessed Hina gloomily.

"But even two young ladies who are 27 and 26 do want to watch TV and movies or listen to music. We, of course, enjoy all the music of our karaoke business. Though if we aren't gonna get odd looks, we will confess," Natsuki seemed about ready to tell a particularly important secret.

"Dear daughters, what is so secret that you can't just tell us what you do when we are not with you?" their mother questioned them.

"Well, Mother, you and Father are very old fashion and also very into what is proper. We didn't think you approve that your daughters who are in their mid-twenties much rather watch cartoons then other shows," confessed Hina, who waited for their parents' fury to drop.

"Cartoons? You watch cartoons when your not working?" their father questioned more in curiosity.

"Well, we've several cartoons on DVD as well as animated movies, Father. We love animation a lot. But some of the series we have on DVD is the complete series of Avatar, the Last Airbender. We also have the complete series of Batman Beyond and its unedited movie, Gargoyles seasons one and two, along with some Sailor Moon and Yu-gi-oh." Natsuki explained what TV series they owned and her sister pipped up.

"Plus, we own every single Hayao Miyazaki movie ever made. He is, after all, the greatest animated storyteller. How can you NOT fall in love with every one of his films, Mother? Father?"

"Well, if you think we are _old-fashion, _you're wrong, daughters. Your mother and I also enjoy watching Hayao Miyazaki films. We didn't want to know as it was a secret we kept too."

"Well, now that you've got that in the open perhaps we can all get together sometime and watch "_Spirited Away," _which is one of the best-acclaimed films of all time?" suggested Zeta to which everyone agreed.

"Truthfully, both Ahmed and I are also curious to see those films. We had to be a bit more conservative when it came to our interest or shows we watched," explained Bibi politely.

"We're not into sports or the news. Yet we don't mind watching HGTV. Therefore we enjoy watching Property Brothers, Love it or List It, Fixer Upper. Those kinds of shows we are fine with."

"Though I also don't mind watching TLC sometimes if something like Dr. Pimple Popper is on or Untold Stories of the ER. I'm quite fascinated when it a 'straight from the horse mouth" type of show," Bibi confessed.

"I wish I could talk to you more about those shows, but I've sadly not seen them or those movies or cartoons. Always been too busy with being the biggest egghead in school or trying to build robots. Never just was a normal kid, not that anyone _let me be normal." _Hiro spat bitterly, remembering his atrocious childhood.

The others reassured him he could speak freely here and be himself. Also, his brains didn't matter at all. So as they ate breakfast, they chewed the fat about nice normal things. They were chatting about books, music, movie, regular topics. For the first time in forever, Hiro felt truly satisfied.

* * *

His good mood continued for the rest of the day as from 9:00-2:40, both he and Zeta were helping their parents get settled into their new apartment. All the time, they were showered with unconditional love by both of them. To help pass the time while they worked, each of them chose a song from Zeta's YouTube list to sing. None of them needed to feel self-conscience or anything like that. This was just family. They asked Bibi to go first, and she did Princess Jasmine solo from the new Aladdin movie "Speechless," and she sang this while they're busy setting up the living room.

"_Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries-old and unbending  
"Stay in your place."  
"Better seen and not heard."  
Well, now that story is ending_

_'Cause I  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless_

_Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying I..._

_Won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless"_

Next, while they set up the dining room, Ahmed sang "Perfect" by Simple Plan, which was also highly entertaining.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
About the pain, I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect"_

After that, they took a small break on the couch in the new living room and Bibi and Ahmed watch their 'children" perform for them. Zeta went first. She didn't get stage fright when it was 'family" Feeling the need to sing a kick-ass song of empowerment, she sang "Fight Song."

"_Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

_And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still, believe  
Yeah, I still believe_

_And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

_This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

_This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me."_

Now when it was time for Hiro to sing, he was quite nervous and very reluctantly. He'd forgotten the training he'd gotten from his pseudo-big sisters. Not to mention, these were his _parents and his rope. _He couldn't _mess up._

"I can't do it. I'm sorry. I'm just not good enough, and I'll look like a fool. I can't do it," as he turned away from them, pulling into himself and crying. Bibi got up instantly and hugged him.

"Hiro, I know you're worried about making a fool of yourself. Your twin felt the same way so many times. Everyone worries about what others think of them or if they'll be embarrassed."

"It's not just that, Mom. All I've ever been good at is just being a genius and schoolwork. That's all I can do. That's all anyone expects me to be good at."

"Son, this isn't school, and we aren't your classmates or teachers. It's just your best friend and your father and I. This is just for fun. I don't care if you can sing like an angel or sound like a broken wood chipper. What I care about is you having some fun and enjoying yourself."

"That's right, son. You don't have to worry about impressing us or making mistakes. Did any of us sound like we were going to win American Idol? We're just goofing around and blowing off some steam. Just loosen up and have some fun," his pseudo-dad told him kindly.

"Yeah, it's okay if you can't sing. I mean normally I'm terrified about singing in front of a crowd, but with people who make up my family and friends, I'm cool. Come on, pick a song, and sing along. No one gonna laugh at you." Zeta promised him as she gazed at him lovingly with those pretty pink eyes.

Finally, gaining some confidence, he picked a viral song that at a zillion amvs and began to sing a song he knew would make Marcus very happy for him singing this song. "This is me" from The Greatest Showman.

"_I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are_

_But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

_Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become_

_Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

_...This is me_

_And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

_(Whenever the words wanna cut me down  
I'll send the flood to drown them out)  
I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out_

_This is me" _as Hiro finished his show-stopping performance, he finally felt like he was starting to become free. Starting to become who he was meant to be indeed. That he was all that he'd just sung. That this was me.

* * *

The fun didn't stop there. No, that night at the Eclipse was terrific. Using the ingenious invention, he didn't remember creating but was pleased with all the same. Singing and seeing people's thoughts on the screen at the same time? Awesome. His older sisters sang a song he didn't realize at first came from MLPFIM. "You'll play your part."

_It isn't that I'm ungrateful  
for all the things that I've earned  
for all the journeys I have taken  
all the lessons that I have learned  
but I wonder where I'm going now  
what my role is meant to be  
I don't know how to travel  
to a future that I cant see_

_I have my wings I wear this crown  
I"m a princess this is true  
but its still unclear to me  
just what I am meant to do_

_I wanna have a purpose  
I wanna do all that I can  
I want to make a contribution  
I want to be a part of the plan_

_Your destiny's uncertain  
and that's sometimes hard to take  
but it will become much clearer  
with every new choice you make_

_Patience is never easy  
I understand wanting more  
I know how hard it is to wait  
to spread out your wings and soar_

_But you stand here for a reason  
your gifted and you are strong  
that crown is above your head because  
you belong!_

_know that your time is coming soon  
as the sun rises so does the moon  
as love finds a place in every heart  
you are a princess you'll play your part_

_we understand you wanting more  
a chance to shine a chance to soar_

_soon will come the day it turns around_

_know that your time is coming soon  
as the sun rises so does the moon  
as love finds a place in every heart  
you are a princess you'll play your part_

_you are a princess  
you'll play your part."_

The final part of that evening was everyone giving Hiro gifts for both him and Kage. On the suggestion of Zeta, who explained about her rebirth, his pseudo-family decided to help their family members have a revival of their own. To that end, they'd made several brand-new outfits for the twins to wear along with an assortment of their accessories to stylize them. Also, with Bibi's consent for both twins, they'd get some piercing done at this tattoo/piecing mercantile establishment next door to the Eclipse. Thus even if it was just Hiro right now, Kage next time they saw him already had her permission.

By the time Hiro came back home, it was very late, and everyone was asleep, so they didn't see his new look. Or he leaves a few messages for Kage that Bibi had consent for him to get piecing too.

* * *

The next morning Kage woke up and found an outfit laid out for him and that his pseudo-mother had agreed for him and Hiro to get their bodies pierced. He didn't recall going but saw both of them had gotten it done. Still, he must have gone and got it done late last night and didn't remember because it was late.

But now was not the time to worry about that. He was going to meet up with Zeta and Marcus today! This was going to be the best day! Time for his and Hiro's rebirth for sure! So he quickly dressed and hurried down the stairs, excited to get on with his day. His stupid Aunt Cass only stopped him. "Hiro! Wait a moment!" she cried out from the kitchen in alarm.

The young boy slowly turned around to face his aunt and a look of great displeasure on his face. Crossing his arms, he wondered what she wanted now. "Yes, Aunt Cassie, what is it now?" he almost growled as he said that.

"Aunt Cassie?" she repeated back in shock as she was already shocked at what her nephew was wearing as it wasn't his usual state of dress at all. It was the reason she made him stop given his little makeover. Hiro's regular clothes were gone entirely.

Instead, he wore a red-violet T-Shirt with a sleeveless black leather vest over it with matching leather jeans with red-violet pinstripe. He'd leather boots and red-violet fingerless gloves on and now sported a dog collar and three hoops in the top part of his left ear, and his right eyebrow was also pierced.

"Hiro, what have you done to yourself? What's with this getup? When did you get piercing?! I mean, what is going on?!" she was in near hysterics over his new look and wondering where the hell did he go to get piercings since he was a minor and need consent which she never would've given in the first place!

"Listen, Aunt Cass. I so don't need your sass. Not at all, lass! So unless the fashion police are going to place me under arrest, I don't see why I've to tell you anything to you or the rest. Now, if that's all I'm going out and I'm giving you my best!" with that, he ran out the door and let it slam behind him, leaving his stunned aunt standing there like an idiot.

* * *

Kage didn't care he'd talked back to Aunt Cass or for that matter, his state of dress. He _liked the new look. _In fact, from reading both the text and letter from his twin, _even Hiro was happy with their makeover. _So as he ran to catch the trolley, he couldn't help but stop in front of several windows to gaze at his new look. "Anyone saw Hiro or me now they sure wouldn't think they were just some weak or stupid little kid. These clothes make us look like sexy teenage boys. It's so freeing — a sense of empowerment and Independence discovering yourself when _you decided for yourself._

I mean, at our age we _should get to decide what we look like. _Why _does _Aunt Cass still get to buy all our clothes for us? No wonder everyone still thinks we are ten the way _she dresses us. _These clothes are sexy, badass, empowering. And a little bit of a rebel with the piercing. A sense of fun and freedom. I can't wait to see what other clothes are family made or accessories they came up with. Hiro's notes indicated they came up with a whole wardrobe for us.

I'm happy even if Mom is from a modest culture. She at least allowed the piercing that Hiro and I both secretly wanted for ages. Also, it seems between Zeta, Mom, and our big sisters, we've got a great sense of style and comfort. We so rock this!" he sang his compliments to himself then heard a warning whistle.

"Oh, can't miss that, trolley!" as he jetted over and caught it just in time. He marveled that only the San Fansokyo Public Library was open on Sundays. Normally it would've been closed. Instead, it was open half the day. Regular library hours were from 9:00 am to 8:00 pm. On Sunday, the library still opened at nine but closed at two. Zeta was running up the stairs. Her hoverboard nowhere in sight. "Zeta? Where your hoverboard? Did you _run here?"_

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she answered him even if she was struggling to breathe. "I wanted to appear more normal and not risk losing it. So I left it at home. I used some money that I got yesterday from Mom to take the nearest cable car here. However, it was still eight blocks I had to run to get here on time. I've not run like that in a long time. I didn't want to be late. So I just ran through the busy morning foot traffic, and well, I'm winded!"

"Well, let's sit down on the steps for a few minutes before you get a stroke or something," he suggested as they moved over to one of the giant bronze statues of some famous writers to recuperate for a few moments.

"Thank you, Kage, I need this," again, as she tried to catch her breath.

Giving her a few moments to collect herself, he then asked her a serious question. "So how was Hiro yesterday? He explained some things in his letter but not everything. And of course, he _can't tell me how you feel."_

"Oh, that? Your twin brother is just as insanely cute and wonderful as you are!" she giggled for a few moments before she tossed her braid over her shoulder. "I mean, I guess I should've expected he was cute like you. Given your identical twins, I mean."

"Yeah, that was a given. But what makes him wonderful, in your opinion?"

"Well, I do find both of you each to have your own unique charming ways. I'm glad both of you and I can talk on the same intellectual level at the same time we can be normal teenagers that I find charming about both of you. I discovered his sensitivity along with him being slightly shy sweet. It was relatable. I've been there I could connect to his vulnerability and used to this feeling of people only want one thing from you. I could see he was slightly afraid to go out of his comfort zone again; I could relate to that. But he also easy to talk to when he loosened up. As the day went on, we helped each other.

Everyone helped push Hiro out of his comfort zone and taught him to just have fun. That he doesn't need to just use his brain. That his heart and soul needs are just as important. I felt as attracted to him as you. And if it doesn't bother you I did kiss him on the cheek before we dropped him off at home."

"No, I'm not bothered, I'm thrilled all of you helping him come out of his shell and grow as a person. I've been struggling so long and hard to protect him. Yet I've not been able to help him grow. Thanks for helping him do that."

"Welcome, Kage. I also hope with helping you both get a makeover will be as liberating as it was for me that you could make a new identity for yourselves. One that is true self and not what others want you to be but who you chose to be."

"Well, glancing through the box of awesome new threads you all made us and the accessories it a start. Maybe we'll even get some highlights in our hair. We'll have to talk about it. I'm thankful for getting the piercing. No way Aunt Cass would allow that."

"Well, you once mentioned when we're upgrading Baymax that both you and Hiro secretly yearned to match my piercing because they're in your words "cool."

"Yeah, you've been a positive influence on us and made us very happy. So naturally, we wanted to be like you in some ways."

"Well, I hope our whole family can do that. Now should we head inside to meet this other brother your twin talked about?"

"Yes, let's. According to my twin brother's notes on Marcus, this is basic info. He's twenty-two years old, A master of everything to do with a linguist. He's of mixed heritage with. His mother's parents were Caucasian and Hispanic, and his father was African American. Also, he's got that weird thing where your eyes are two different colors."

"I once looked it up the name for that. It's called Heterochromia iridium. Now _that's a mouthful of a vocab word. _Anything else we should know?"

"Two secrets that he's confided in Hiro which Hiro asked if it was alright to tell us which he agreed was this. That he lost his younger brother when his brother was four to pneumonia, which is how he adopted Hiro and now us as pseudo-siblings."

"That is very terrible, but what's the other secret?"

"The same secret that Hina and Natsuki told us. The exact reason why they hold those special nights at the Eclipse called "Come as you are," Kage explained, which spoke a lot of words with minimal words.

"Oh, he's part of the Pride Community? What is he? Our older sisters admitted they're both bisexual and have both experimented. So did he tell Hiro what he is?"

"According to Hiro's notes, Marcus is also bisexual. He's a regular at Eclipse, attending several times for "Come as you are" nights. We know it's not just a chance for the Pride Community to come to a haven. But everyone. Every lifestyle, race, religion, and all come as they are."

" Yes, they hold those nights in hopes people can make friends, furthermore learn acceptance of one another. In a more laid-back and entertaining atmosphere. As far as I can tell, they've had quite a success rate. If the social media posts are anything to go by," she laughed merrily for a few moments before smiling happily at another thought. "I'm thrilled our whole family knows each other so well. That we are all there for one another no matter what."

"Yep, that's a good thing. I know Hiro shares the same thoughts as you on that front. Now let's go finally meet Marcus face to face!"

"Lead the way!" as they hurried into the magnificent building and made a beeline for Marcus's classroom.

* * *

When they got to the room, they're hesitant to enter. They could still hear him giving his weekly lecture. Even swallowing their fear, they noiselessly opened the door and took their seats at the back of the classroom. It was then they got their first look at the pretty boy. Now that they're aware of his heritage, it made sense why you call him beautiful and not handsome. Using their keen eyes of observation, they noticed there was a photo. It looked like Marcus with his family on his desk.

Notable, his family all held pristine beauty with both physical beauty and excellent fashion sense judging from the photo. The women in the family were amazingly pretty, and the men were insanely cute. It was nice to see how all the different ethnic groups had created this amazing young man before them.

Not only was Marcus insanely pretty, but he did have a good sense of fashion. Take today, for example. He was wearing a cotton fiber chartreuse t-shirt with a malachite colored faux leather vest, lemon glacier colored loose fit jeans, and kobicha colored footwear.

After waiting patiently for half an hour, the lecture ended, and the class was dismissed. Soon it was just the three of them, but the two teens were very nervous. Luckily Marcus was ready to break the ice. "Well, I finally get to meet my other little brother. Only getting to know you from your letters to Hiro was fun. But I'm eager to know you beyond your words.

But first proper introductions. I'm Marcus. I've been helping your twin with learning to use his words to empower himself. I even gave him a journal to write in to help him express himself safely," he started quickly.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you at last, Marcus. Hiro told me a lot about you in our secret letters to each other. He only sings your praises. I'm glad he's got a journal of his own. Our 'grandmother' gave me one for the same purpose."

"Is journaling helping either of you find the right words? Or made things easier for you in any way? Or both of you still feel like the lyrics from the song Numb?"

Sighing, Kage spoke honestly. "We have both been numb for a long time — no doubt about it. But I think the correct song for each of us is Silent Scream. Though you and everyone else in our true family are helping with that."

"I know I too have a silent scream, and without either Kage or Hiro, I will still be screaming. Hi, I'm Zeta," as their best friend/girlfriend introduces herself, and Marcus was a perfect gentleman with her.

"I'm very thrilled to meet you, Zeta. Hiro said while he hadn't met you in the person getting to know you from your letters along with Kage made him feel much better."

"Well, I was very thrilled to interact with him yesterday. I hope to do it further in the future. I know sadly, as does the rest of the family, Hiro got to stay at the family cafe when Kage is out, so the family isn't freaking out too much."

"Yeah, its bits and annoys us to no end, Marcus. But the only way to keep our stupid Aunt and idiot brother happy is if one of us is always under their thumb. Which is why we've had to write letters and use our shared cell phone to talk."

"I've got an impression from your twin that your family for lack of better words can be quite insensitive and unintentionally neglectful."

"They act like I don't exist! They never address me by name or anything! I get so mad about it all the time! That's what led me to punch Tadashi one time."

"Hmm, I could tell from your writing style you had a lot of unresolved angry. It must hurt being ignored or that your family can't even be bothered to tell you and your brother apart."

'Believe me. It blows chunks!"

"Well, let's get about our day, shall we. I know a great place we can have lunch and then have some fun."

The day was enjoyable for teens and Marcus. He took them to his favorite Chinese restaurant for food as he was a big fan of crab Rangoon. Afterward, they spent the day shopping for clothes, going rollerblading through the park, playing arcade games, and finally ending the day by going a short sailboat ride to watch the sunset on the water.

Kage had never felt more at peace and was very happy to have a cooler older brother, and Zeta was just delighted to have an older brother. All in all, both Hiro and Kage had had an awesome weekend, and the new year seemed like it would be better then the old one.


	13. Zeta's POV

Zeta's POV

"_A three-year-old girl with lengthy ash-blonde hair and brilliant emerald green eyes was doing what any average child her age would be doing. Just being a ball of energy and playing._

_Right now, she was playing like any normal girl her age with her dolls and having a tea party. However, most little girls didn't have such high-ticket dolls. Figurines that were, in reality, part of an antique collection worth millions. Nor would they use such high-priced tableware that priceless family heirlooms._

_Yet she was simply a toddler. As a result, it was far too young to comprehend that the dolls and tea party dishes weren't to be played with. After all, no-one even informed her they were off-limits. Most of the time, no one also seems to notice her begin with; thus, she was forced to entertain herself._

_Mommy and Daddy were night and day too tied-up to play with her. Every night she gazed up at the moon along with the Evening Star to make the same wish. "Please let tomorrow be the day Mommy and Daddy say I love you and be __**Mommy and Daddy to me."**_

_As long as she could remember she had made that wish, only regretfully, it never came true. Nevertheless, she kept wishing it every night. She wanted it twice as hard on a full moon because she firmly believed magic and wishes were more potent on those nights._

_Presently the little girl turned back to her tea party and began to have a rather intelligent conversation. Her use of vocabulary and knowledge far outstripped her age. Also, her manners were pretty advanced for a three-year-old too._

_If one were listening to her conversation, they'd be astounded by it, given right now the doll that looked exactly like a Chinese concubine? She was speaking about the culture topics of anthropology and how it related to the toy in question! It was mind-blowing not only by the fact she comprehended the subject matter, but also the fact she was talking about on the level of an adult!_

_She carried on with this for a while. When she, all of a sudden, heard someone screaming at earsplitting volumes at her._

"_Kimberly Amy Moon! What do you think you are doing?! What are you doing, you nasty little brat?!" came an extremely horn-mad woman's voice from the doorway of her bedroom._

_The little girl identified as Kimberly Moon incontrovertibly horror-struck slowly looked up from her small table to gaze towards the sound of the outraged voice. Standing in her doorway was the most breathtakingly ravishing flaxen-haired woman ever seen. She was not only eye-catching, but her apparel and cosmetics were beyond perfect._

_Multiple long blond locks were pinned to the back of her head while the others fell effortlessly to form a causally and yet impressive, voluminous hairstyle. Her tight dusky black velvet trousers and chic snow-white silk shirt with a raised collar followed every curve of her body perfectly. And her matching slingback heels only made her look more impressive and convincing._

_The little girl replied meekly to the powerful woman before her. "I was just playing, Mommy."_

_The woman she had identified as her mother seemed livid at her daughter and began to give her a severe tongue lashing. "How DARE you steal from doll collection! Who knows what they are worth now that your filthy hands and fingerprints are all over them?!_

_And what gives you the audacity to use Philip's family dishware?! It's not for a stupid game! It's been in the family since before his ancestor came over here from Korea! It was created by the most exceptional artist of the 12th century! Fit for royalty! And you are treating with such disrespect! What kind of idiot are you?!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to put Daddy's unique dishes in danger or your dolls. But I don't have toys of my own to play with. I needed something to play with. I also need clothes._

_You make such pretty clothes, so can I please have some? And Daddy sells so many little gizmos and gadgets, surely you could afford to buy me some toys to play with?"_

"_You are so selfish! How dare you suggest how we spend our hard-earned money! I didn't work my ass off to be San Fansokyo's top fashion designer and model to waste time and money clothing some little terror!_

_And no way are we wasting Philip's hard-earned money selling the most brilliant electronics on something as pointless and frivolously as a child plaything! You are beyond ludicrous and selfish to want OUR money to be wasted on you!" she snarled at the child as she furiously walked into the room and got back 'their' property and slammed the door behind her and locked it behind her._

_The little girl stood for a full minute, thinking about her parents and her life. She lived in practically a palace! Yet instead of being treated like a princess? She was treated as if she was vermin!_

_Unlike the rest of the palace, her room was just an unused storage closet. She didn't have anything a child needed. Not genuine clothing, not toys to play with. Not even a nightlight. Why didn't her parents love her? Why did they say such vicious things to her? Why did they think she was a curse and not a blessing?"_

Suddenly the ringing of an alarm clock woke up the person who'd been reliving that awful memory. Groaning was Zeta as she lifted her head slowly off the pillows that were part of the new bed-set her pseudo-grandparents had given her recently. It sure made sleeping on her air mattress a lot more comfortable and warmer at night for sure.

Sighing, she turned off the multipurpose alarm clock that she used a solar battery to run. Most people be amazed by what people threw out on regular bases. Between the Salvage Yard and electronic dump off, she'd scored a lot of great stuff for the past two years.

Zeta utilized her genius mind along with her other talents to upgrade old items that others threw out. Hey, even homeless teenagers still desired to have cable, internet, and a cell phone.

As she stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her pink eyes, she gazed around her living space to take in the recent changes to her 'home'. To one with an untrained eye, she just had a bunch of random junk. To one with an eye of detailed, they noticed a few reoccurring symbols.

They were storage bins that Hiro, Kage, and Baymax had nicked from the cafe and school to help her organize her things. She now one container for her Wiccan belongings, another for all the things she tinkered with, a third for everything where fashion was concerned, she'd even got a large enough bin they'd turned into a mini-fridge for her food.

The point of the matter was all her electronic devices had the same symbol as did everything connected to her clothing. The emblem on all her electronics was a full moon with the Korean character for the letter "P," and a stylized "H" was on everything to do with fashion.

They are reckoning the couple in question which those emblems belong too. They'd owned both the entire fashion district as well as the world's largest electronics company. Phil and Helena Moon, second wealthiest in San Fansokyo. Just under Fred's parents and just above Alister Keri. To all of San Fansokyo, the couple was perfect in every way possible. Only one person knew the truth about them, and she was currently reminding herself to forget about them.

"Get it out of your head, Zeta! No need to think about _them today. _Your spending time with your _real family. Forget about them!" _she ordered herself even if it was easier said then done. It didn't matter how much time had passed. The scars left by _them _had never healed over. Yet despite her beliefs in Wicca, she couldn't ever forget or forgive _them. EVER!_

She marched herself up one floor of the abandoned townhouse she called home to the bathroom to start her morning routine. It hadn't been easy for her to find a safe place to live in when she first started living on the streets.

After all, there were all kinds of people to watch out for. Gangs, druggies, rapists. The people who stole you off the street for human trafficking. She wasn't stupid even before she became homeless. She knew the harsh realities of the mean and unforgiving streets.

Again she felt it was the magic within her that helped her be lucky enough to find this abandoned neighborhood, with the one house that was safe enough to live in and still had running water. Additionally, she'd scanned it for mold, lead, asbestos, or other dangerous materials beforehand. It come back clean. Nevertheless, she'd performed a cleansing ceremony to chase out any unfriendly spirits. Then done her best to clean up what she could.

For the past two years, she'd lived here in relativity safety and comfort. None of the dangerous elements of the streets had come barging in, nor had the government torn down the area. Thus, for now, she was risk-free.

Things had gotten much better since meeting her best friends Hiro and Kage, plus being adopted into their pseudo-family. While she'd gotten by on a barter system for so long or what she could salvage and fix later, at least thanks to her pseudo-family, her 'home life' had gotten much more manageable.

No longer did she worry about going empty-bellied thanks to her friends and family. They'd also provided her with more then a sufficient amount of clothing for her to wear. Plus, her pseudo-parents let her wash them at their place once a week since she told them her house didn't have a laundry machine.

Thanks to both Hiro and his pseudo-brother Marcus, she now also had full access to the public library. Therefore she could read all the books to her heart's content. Plus, pseudo-sisters gave a few new things for entertainment thanks to the money their karaoke bar made. They'd gifted her with the brand-new electronics that she was finally able to replace her makeshift ones with real ones.

So yes, they still came from Moon Electronics, but now she had every device an average person had these days. A small flat-screen hooked up to a DVD player, an I pod that had all her favorite songs off YouTube on it, a brand new laptop, and the latest cellphone. And all of them could be charged in the alarm clock.

"Well, I should be thankful for what my _real family has given me. _Even Baymax helped figure out how to make the water in the bathroom hot. So at least I now can have a hot bath in the morning," as she started to draw the water for her bath.

As soon as the tub was full of hot water, she lowered herself into the bathtub and let herself soak for a few minutes. Though a few moments in the tub only thrust Zeta into another set of memories, she thought she had long buried.

"_It was once again dark in Kim's 'bedroom,' and she couldn't hear anyone else in the house. Still, she couldn't stand being alone in the dark. Looking around, she finally found something to pick the lock and opened the door._

_The whole house was dark, with no lights on. Where were Mommy and Daddy? Where was everyone? Did anyone remember she was even here? Slowly she tried to find her way through the dark, hoping to find her parents._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Please come out! I'm scared! Please!" she called out into the darkness with tears in her green eyes. But the large empty rooms only made her more scared and lonely._

_She finally came to wait at the bottom of the steps in the main room. She was rocking and crying. She waited till well after midnight when the doors opened. She saw her mommy wearing a beautiful but straightforward plum-colored dress. Her long hair seemed to blow as if she had her wind._

_The dress only highlighted her mother's facial features to the max. Her cat-like eyes, high, spectacular cheekbones with her perfect makeup and long flowing blond hair? Was there any reason her mother wasn't considered a goddess?_

_Her father was in a perfect tailor to fit tuxedo with his handsomely chiseled features, and his hair was as perfect as her mother's. Each of them only enhanced the other elements, and they looked perfect._

_It was clear they in the middle of wanting to go to their bedroom for a romantic escapade. In Philip's hands was a bottle of champagne, and Helen seemed to be in the process of taking off her dress since you could barely make out her fancy lingerie showing._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where have you been all night?" came a soft whimpering voice causing the jet-setting couple to turn to look at the child crying at the foot of the stairs blocking their way to their bedroom._

"_What are you doing out of your room?" her mother demanded harshly. Her daughter didn't understand why her mother didn't act like a normal mommy._

"_Mommy, I'm scared. It's dark and scary! Please, can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight? Please?" she begged her parents._

"_And have you ruin the imported silk sheets by wetting the bed?! Do you know what we __**paid for those?!" **__her mother demanded to her._

"_Plus, you would have us cancel our evening plans just because of __**you? **__We were celebrating Helena's new collection success and how __**my **__new flat-screens with 3D options just made a million dollars. __**You have us stop celebrating because your scared of something as ridicules as the dark?"**_

"_Please, Mommy, Daddy. Please?" she was crying, now desperate for them to be parents for once._

"_Get back to your room and stay there you selfish, ungrateful brat! Don't come out for the rest of the night! We better not hear another peep from you!" ordered her mother, and with tears in her eyes still, she returned to what wasn't even a bedroom and tried to not cry for the rest of the night._

_While her parents spent the night enjoying themselves partying all night long, their child just cried silently in a storage closet knowing each day her parents were ashamed she was even born."_

Shedding shameful tears, she once again tried to block out the memories and finish her bath. She had to finish getting ready. Today she was going to be with her real_ family _helping them move. That's what she needed to focus on.

She was also meeting Hiro properly for the first time. Again focus on _that. _Not the fact only two weeks later, after that heart-wrenching memory, her 'parents' had done the cruelest thing possible. In the middle of the night, they'd put into a car without a car seat, drove to the nearest foster care agency, and she was dumped like piece trash. Abandoned. They're in and out in less then five minutes. Then her new hellish nightmare began.

The stupid social workers with their fake smiles and acting like they cared when they didn't. Or her first of many foster families; Stan and Melissa Ryan. Melissa had acted like a typical wife from the 1950s, and Stan was about as friendly as a prickly cactus.

She was with them for a total of seven months before they shipped her off to the next family. Not that she liked the Ryans. They hadn't acted any better then her so-called parents, and she still wasn't having her needs met in any way.

"Ugh! Get it out of your head Zeta! Just forget it! No time to dwell on the past! It's done and over with! No need to think of all the stupid fucked up people of your messed up past!

Time to focus on your _real family! I just_ got to program my cell to send those video text messages at the correct times this weekend. There it's done. Now time to have some fun!" as she finally left her home and made her way to her 'true' parents' house.

Racing faster then the speed of light, she got to where her pseudo-family lived. When her mother opened the door, she just leaped into her arms and hugged her tightly, crying. Bibi closed her arms around her pseudo-daughter.

Being wrapped in Bibi's arms, Zeta truly felt loved. Gazing at Hiro, she could completely understand why he and his twin brother were so close and felt the same pain she handled herself.

After she correctly introduced herself to Hiro and gave him the same brief overview of her Wiccan beliefs, they started on their day.

She quickly found she enjoyed Hiro's company as much as she did, Kage, but her feelings for Hiro and why she liked him were completely different from why she wanted Kage. Her heart was having a slight battle as they ate breakfast, and the two teens talked about regular topics, how could she be in love with two guys at the same time?

In the back of her mind, while they're eating breakfast, she recalled more memories as Hiro recounted a few of his more unpleasant ones for his whole family. So they might catch up with him.

When he talked about what the other kids had said about them when they didn't think he was listening to it struck a chord with her. It sent her back to her childhood. She recalled a similar event that he was talking about when he spoke about his first flashback from Con.

"_Kim Moon was nine years old and was in sixth grade. It was already estimated she'd finish school faster then anyone else. She was with what her 7th foster family or 8th? It all bleeds together after all this time._

_She hated being in middle school right now. As she went to her locker to get her books for her next period, she saw someone had scrawled another derogatory message on it. It read "Loopy Orphan Witch!"_

"_Ugh! I'm not __**loopy! **__Also, I practice Wicca! Good magic!" she growled as she tried to open her locker only to struggle to open it. With a final yank, she opened it only to get a face full of purple glitter in her face._

_She wanted to cry but couldn't even if she had to spend the rest of the day covered in glitter, and everyone laughed at her and called her names. Then had to listen to her latest foster family yell at her for being such a troublemaker."_

Pulled out of that memory, she once again tried to focus on spending the day with people who loved her for her and enjoy herself. She enjoyed helping Hiro come out of his shell and spending time with her real family.

But that night returning home, she felt again old feeling steering inside her, giving her a massive churning stomach. "Why am I a force to relive my childhood like this? I put the past behind me! It's long gone and dead! Why do I remember now?!" she cried out as she held her head in pain.

She wanted to write in her moon diary about this. But knew that be too painful with what was already written in there. So she decided to settle for just going to bed. Tomorrow she meets Marcus.

But while meeting Marcus with Kage had yet been one of the best days in her life, she couldn't help but remember, however, again why she was in this place here and now. Why she had agreed to support, the twins get a makeover and free themselves as she had done.

"_Today was the day. Her birthday, July 30th Time to take control. She didn't want one more person to pick her brain — one more person to call her derogatory names. Not to be shipped off again because people hated her for having opinions, loving magic, and thinking she was not but trouble._

_She was also very tired of never having a thing to call her own and always having to wear hand-me-downs. Looking like trash and feeling like dirt. She was tired of everyone always forgetting her birthday, acting like she was either invisible or just someone convenient to tormentor when bored._

_In front of her was everything she needed to start over with. A bottle of hair dye of her own, along with a unique contact lens she had crafted that could renew themselves every morning._

_She'd also made herself a brand new outfit and collected a lot of jewelry from different thrift stores. She was ready. Tonight Kim Amy Moon would cease to exist. And Zeta would rise._

_It took all night to complete the rebirth and escape her last prison, but she was at last free. Now to find a place to stay and seek ways to live. But at least she would now control her fate. For good or ill, Zeta was set free at last."_

When Zeta came home after spending the day with Kage and Marcus, she was mulling over the memories of the past two days. Finally, she went to a decision. "If Hiro and Kage are willing to trust the family with their pain and me with everything important. Then I will tell them the whole truth. Even my real name! I swear it on the full moon. That next time we meet, I'll tell the boys I love my whole life story, and they alone will know the truth!"

Helena Moon- Sabrina Weisz- Nathalie Sancoeur- Ladybug

Philip Moon- Keith Silverstein- Hawkmoth- Ladybug

Helena's outfits come from Jimelization story "Heart of a Mother."


	14. All I ask of you

All I ask of You

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

* * *

It was late at night, and Hiro and Zeta were back at Tadashi's research laboratory, giving Baymax some additional upgrades. It was three weeks into the New Year, and Hiro had been spending a lot more time with Zeta as well as his pseudo-family.

In turn, for giving Hiro time with Zeta and the rest of the family, Kage had been covering for his twin at school while getting to hang out with Marcus after school. So far, no-one had detected the switch. Although the stress of their double lives was still mounting, Kage and Hiro seemed to be pulling it off quite well for the time being.

While it still wasn't on anyone's radar what was actually going on with Hiro or Kage, it did appear on the surface, that again due to the amount of stress, plus their intense desire to help or be with the ones who loved them, was bringing on the more rapid shifting of which "twin' was present.

"Okay, have we run the anti-virus program, Zeta?" inquired Hiro as he was sitting at a desk where he was rapidly clicking away at a laptop computer. He passed her a large soda. Given it was so late at night, they need the caffeine to keep them going.

She guzzled the soda and smacked her lips before answering his question. "The anti-virus and debugging program we designed is working flawlessly. All anomalies in Baymax's system have been wiped out, and he's protected from future threats."

"How is the firewall holding up?"

"Better then Norton and Life-lock combined. No-one going to access the information they shouldn't come from Baymax's hard drives. And if they do, they'll get the mother of all virus _infecting them _if they try!" Zeta laughed heartily as she was running a system check on her pink laptop.

"Excellent and looks like Baymax can process data 35% faster then he was original!" the adolescent genius cries out excitedly. He was having fun for once and didn't want the giddiness from it to end any time soon.

"Good thing we cleaned out all unnecessary data and cookies, then isn't it?" Zeta couldn't help but laugh softly, then flipped her fuchsia plait over her right shoulder then asked, "How is going with upgrading the coding on those special chips?"

"Almost done. Just downloading the protection program on them while simultaneous making sure the data is sound," came Hiro swift reply to the hot young girl's inquiry.

"Well, it should be sound! It's just our family's knowledge, talents, and expertise we are downloading into Baymax! You're only upgrading Marcus's chip," pointing to a chartreuse one, "To know, include several different books throughout time and the world."

"Yeah, I know Marcus's chip was to help improve Baymax's linguist skills, but making him well-read can only make more human as well. I know it will help in the long run."

"What about Hina and Natsuki's chip?" as she held up one that looked exactly like the Eclipse logo. One-half red and gold, the other half blue and silver with the sun and moon merged in the center. "Our big sisters encoded everything that could be related to using creative thinking when they designed their microchip for Baymax. I mean, if anyone could give Baymax his imagination along with the ability to dream and create it be out sisters." Zeta pointed out why this chip was created.

"I do not doubt in my mind at all that our big sisters succeed in their quest, Zeta. Just like I do not doubt that the chip that both our parents and grandparents work together on will succeed," he paused for a moment to take a sip from his mega litter of Coca Cola he brought for himself then went on cheerfully.

"After all, even they're from two immensely different civilizations, they're also well-versed in knowledge and cultures the world over. Thus why not create a chip that expands Baymax's knowledge on world culture and humanity as a whole?" as he picked up the chip in question, it was rainbow colored with a picture of the Earth in the center.

"Yes, all these chips our real family created will go far in helping Baymax reaching sentience and become more human. How well have you been able to track his emotional progression?" she asked him earnestly to which he had a wicked gleam to his soulful chocolate-brown eyes.

"Fairly well, he still only on the most basic of emotional concepts, but they have slightly involved over the last three weeks. I notice at home he seems to be doing quite a lot of reflecting. Guess he took to heart what I suggested."

"Must have, and according to my data, Baymax is starting to show similar signs to human brainwaves. I've used a WiFi link that allows me to hook up with Baymax's 'brain" and using data from psychological websites. I've been following his progress through basic cognitive behavior techniques," she informed him with slight pride in her voice while blushing the same color as her eyes.

"Really?! Did you tell Kage about this?! He sure to be impressed!"

"No, I've not done so yet. I wanted to see how it played out for a certain amount of time to know it was worked before I shared it with both of you," Zeta confessed to one of the two people who were her heart and soul.

"So, what do the preliminary test show?" Hiro asked in an overeager voice to which Zeta was more then happy to oblige.

"Well, from the data collected using thoughts, emotions, and behaviors, I've had very encouraging results," as she turned her laptop around to show him what she was talking about. " From Baymax's different experience, I've been able to track what his thoughts were at the time, what emotions he was feeling, and the behavior been in response."

"Well, can you give me an example of what one was?" he was trying to understand the data on her computer but still was a little confused.

"How about the weekend we're with our family and Kage, and I meet Marcus? I can give you the data on that."

"Sure! Do share!"

"Well, he experienced in his 'brain' higher levels of what would be the equivalent of human brain function," as she pointed out what she was referring too on the screen as it was shown. "Which translates into both complex thinking and emotions. This must be when he was doing as you suggest reflecting on his life, given the time stamp on the program," as the 3D image of Baymax's brain was displayed, and it was so intoxicating to watch all this and being smart enough to understand it too.

The screen and graphic image changed to show Baymax's brain, body, and different medical screens that looked like MRI or CAT scans. This was beyond cool. Zeta continued to explain what her program had done and what it was displaying.

"His mind and body experienced all five basic emotions in different intensities based on what memory he was thinking, and each has corresponded in a way that correlated with how a human would respond.

One example is when his thoughts turn to the three of us, his emotions showed sadness, and his body responded in kind. So it does show he's growing and learning about become human right down to a psychological level!" she finished with such enthusiasm it wasn't just the caffeine buzz making them wide awake and bouncing off the walls now.

Hiro pumped his right hand in the air. "Oh yeah! This is so awesome!" he was genuinely thrilled with finding out Zeta's experiments were working. She was the _best friend anyone could ask for. Maybe even more then a friend._

"Yeah, it's truly a fascinating thing to study how the mind works. Even if the three of us are geniuses, it still very interesting to know how the mind works when it's not just logic and those kinds of thoughts," Zeta mused wistfully.

"I guess it's cool in some ways. So let's finish upgrading these chips and put them back in Baymax and get back home before anyone figures out we snuck out," as he glanced at his watch, telling them just how late it was.

"You mean YOU snuck out. I'm not going to get in trouble, remember? I don't have rents remember?" like the twins needed a reminder, she was homeless and lived in an abandoned building. They were the only ones who _knew that._

"Correction, you don't LIVE with parents, but we BOTH have THEM," he answered in a slightly cocky manner to which they both burst out laughing from.

"Fair point," once they stop busting their guts. "Let's get this done, and I'll drop you off," nodding the two teens quickly finished their work before saying goodbye to their robot confidant and leaving a secret message for Kage. Then they got on Zeta's hoverboard, and she took Hiro home or as close as he was willing, so neither got caught.

_Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

* * *

It was a few days later, and it was Kage once again at school, not Hiro. On the one hand, he was happy to give his twin a break so he could be 'normal' and have fun. On the other hand, he was getting sick to death, being here keeping up the charade.

He could feel Tadashi and the others always watching every little thing he did or said, not giving him any breathing room, watching him like he was some specimen under a microscope.

He knew that none of them, like Aunt Cass, approved of his and Hiro's makeover. Tadashi had had quite a few choice words for him and his twin after he and Zeta spent the day with Marcus.

Life was getting more and more hellish for both of them. And what their stupid family and so-called friends puny minds failed to grasp was the more kept pushing the twins, it was only driving them further away. The brothers even had started talking about just running away altogether and live with their actual family.

They'd been mulling _that _over since the new year began, ever since that first weekend with their real family. They even had concocted one or two plans to make it happen if push came to shove. Which was starting to become a real possibility?

Kage only needed to be reminded the reason WHY as school was winding down for the day and his 'shadows' where now gluing themselves to him once again. He grinned and bore their insufferable presence for six blocks before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you just BACK OFF?! Give me some BREATHING ROOM?!" he demanded harshly and even kicked both Fred and Wasabi in the shins out of anger. The girls gasped in astonishment as the boys swore from the pain, and Tadashi looked beside himself.

"Hiro! What's the matter with you?!" he demanded angrily, but it was nothing compared to the burning anger inside Kage. He didn't care about keeping up the facade at the moment or his temper in check. He just let loose.

"ME?! You're the one invading my personal space and not giving me any breathing room. Why don't you all leave me the hell alone for once! You've been breathing down my neck and on me worse then the Secret Service is on the damn President!

So do me and the world a big favor _brother, _and leave me the fuck alone! And that goes double for all of you! Leave me the fuck alone! If you know what's good for you!" howled Kage rabidly before he hightailed out of there.

"Wow! That's not the same little dude at all we know and love," Fred moaned in an earsplitting tone from the excruciating agony brought on by Hiro's spiked boots kicking him so hard. Man, when did the little dude learn to fight so dirty?

"Dashi, we truly need to intervene pronto directly. This can't go on any longer! If Hiro continues like that, who knows how this is going to impact his future?" Honey Lemon blurted out qualmish to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, this isn't a path anyone should be taking. This has gotten too far out of hand, Tadashi. Its time we stop talking and DID something," Go-Go stated bluntly. Whatever was going on with Hiro had entered shark-infested waters. If they didn't pull him out now, they'd all get eaten!

"I know, I know!" Tadashi sincerely looked at his wits ends over his little brother, "I know," he said in a weary voice. "We'll talk to him altogether after school tomorrow at the cafe. I'm sure we can finally get through to him. We will _do _something this time that I don't know. But we will do something come tomorrow," the good-looking Japanese young man vowed.

However, that plan didn't work as they foresaw it. The reason being? Neither Kage or Hiro showed up for school the next day. For the first time in either life, they played hooky. No one could believe it, and it rocked them to their core.

Tadashi just woke up, and Hiro was gone, and no one knew where he was! They didn't want even to consider the amount of trouble he was in for playing hooky! That was just not something tolerate at an educational institution like SFIT! This was a huge deal!

As a direct result, everyone was on pins and needles waiting for Hiro to come home to the cafe. Also, Aunt Cass finally gave into her stress eating habit again because of Hiro playing hooky. It took much effort on Tadashi's part to get her to stop before she ran them out of business. The tension was so high to try and cut it would result in the blade shattering and a small explosion at most!

* * *

Eventually, Hiro returned roughly an hour before sundown. For someone who'd caused everyone to have heart attacks nearly, he was obviously in a rather good moon. That lasted to the point he got to the living room. He was meet with intense stares of everyone in his life and their blatant emotions of anxiety, emotional arousal, and, most of all, terror and desperation.

"What bee got up your butt?" he asked in somewhat ill-mannered as he leaned against the door frame nonchalantly. Like nothing was wrong at all. For the 'twins,' there was nothing the matter. They're just taking care of their own needs and making themselves happy.

"Hiro, sit down _now." _Aunt Cass ordered her nephew, mercilessly. Her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. She didn't appear as if she wanted to be trifled with that night. It was painfully obvious the woman was beyond choleric at this point. Despite that, she didn't intimidate either "twin" in the slightest.

"Um, no?" he answered back dismissively to everyone growing shock. They watched as he picked up his backpack and turned to address them once more. "If you don't mind, I don't have the time for whatever this is," gesturing to them all in the living room. "I've got several new books to read, and I need to make a few phone calls. So if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to go take care of that," as he turned to leave when Aunt Cass raised her voice and said. "Hiro, I said _sit. NOW."_

Hiro/Kage both marginally suppressed their rising lividity as somehow both of their minds seemed to be clashing for a few seconds. How _dare _they speak to them that way?! Especially after what their real_ family had done for them today? _Marcus had taken Hiro out for the day to give him a 'mental health day." That's where he'd been all day because he'd so desperately needed it.

He was with his other older brother for his mental health day been a blast. They first had delicious pancakes at IHOP, which was followed up by going go-kart racing. Following the thrill of racing all morning was having lunch with the rest of his real family, his pseudo-parents new restaurant. Afterward, they'd seen a new movie he'd wanted to see.

Subsequently, they finished the day by going to Bran's, and Nobel Marcus had used his membership card to buy the 'twins" a bunch of new books. He'd gotten them both the entire _Percy Jackson _and _Magnus Chase _series by Rick Riordan in a two for one sale. Naturally, the twins were incredibly eager to get started reading the hit book series. Plus making their nightly calls to check in with the rest of their real family before they went to sleep. But it looked like that wasn't going happen now.

_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you._

_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

* * *

The "Twins" stomped over and took the seat that was designated for them. Though when they turned to face everyone 'their' facial expression was overflowing with hatred and malice. Their whole body language distinctly displayed 'they' weren't thrilled with whatever this was about.

"What do you _want?" _Hiro snarled at them, being the personality in control at the moment. His years of rage like a simmering pot about to boil over.

"Hiro Hamada, you will not take that tone with us! Your behavior for the past several months has been beyond deplorable and far from acceptable! This ends now." Aunt Cass tried to give him tough love.

"Whatever," he muttered, and again they were shocked he was acting like that.

"Hiro, what the matter with you? This isn't like you at all! Please, little brother, what going on?" Tadashi pleaded to him.

"Yes, Hiro, we all want to help you. So please, we are you friends tell us what is bothering you," Honey Lemon spoke in a soft, gentle voice as if she was trying to get a scared animal to trust her.

"Yeah, little dude, you're one of us, and we all look out for each other. Whatever going on, you can tell us," Fred spoke up from his corner.

"We ain't here to judge you in any shape or form, Hiro. We're very concerned for you, and we want you to trust us and tell us what's going on," Wasabi did his best not to escalate the situation.

"Believe me, Hiro, I've seen some pretty dark stuff, and we want to make sure you're not getting involved in something nasty. So please tell us what's going on," Go-go informed him.

"Like hell, you guys give a damn!" he suddenly shot up and yelled at them. He clenched his fist tightly with hot angry tears in his bright brown eyes. "You never gave a damn about me before! Like you give one now!" he snarled, practically spitting at them.

He was shaking with anger looking like a bomb about to go off. Hiro first turned to his Aunt Cass and brother and screamed to point he should be shattering glass. "YOU NEVER CARED! EITHER OF YOU! NOT ONCE! I NEVER MATTER TO YOU! NOT REALLY!"

"Hiro! Don't scream at..."

'SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER! YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME ONE DAMN THING ABOUT HER OR MY FATHER! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the fourteen-year-old spat at his horrified aunt.

With a crazed expression, he turned his fury at Tadashi and then screamed at him. "YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER! YOU GET TO BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE ALL THOSE PRECIOUS MEMORIES I'LL NEVER HAVE! AND YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT I NEVER HAD EVEN A CHANCE IN HELL TO HAVE THEM MYSELF!

YOU NEVER CARED WHAT I NEEDED OR WANTED! NO, IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID SELFISH GO GET ON WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND! YOU ARE SO SELFISH, TADASHI! I HATE YOU!"

Then Hiro seemed to direct his anger at his friends. But no one notice in that split second Hiro's voice had changed to have a faint Japanese accent, or his posture changed. Now it was Kage unloading.

"YOU ARE THE WORST YOURSELVES! PRETENDING TO BE FRIENDS WHEN IN NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCE YOU WOULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT US! IT'S ONLY BECAUSE WE ARE SO DAMN SMART YOU ARE SO CALLED FRIENDS!

PEOPLE YOUR AGE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH STUPID LITTLE KIDS! ALL YOU OR ANYONE AT THAT FUCKED UP SCHOOL CARE ABOUT IS OUR BRAINS!

WELL THERE MORE TO US THEN OUR BRAINS! BUT NO-ONE EVER FUCKING CARED ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THEN HOW SMART WE WERE!

SO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND LEAVE US ALONE! GOODBYE!" and with that, Hiro/Kage just bolted from the room, not even caring one bit what they said. For they had both finally stop being speechless and spoke the words of truth. Unfortunately, still, no-one caught the use of plural form or the indication of two people.

By the time everyone came out of their shocked state, Hiro/Kage was long gone, and their only thoughts were finding them and sorting out what had brought this on.

* * *

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word, and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me_

Hiro's inner flame of ferocity only matched Kage's wrath as the 'twins' ran. The two of them just feeling a release from letting loose years of repressed hatred and bitterness regarding how only unjustly life had been to them. Moreover, precisely how clueless and feeble-minded their friends were. There had been exceptional satisfaction even if they'd deemed rude telling those self-righteous clueless nincompoops to their faces what they thought of them.

Also ultimately telling Cass SHE WASN"T THEIR MOM! Furthermore, giving Tadashi the verbal smackdown he so richly deserved. Payback had been rightfully theirs. If they tried to ground them now, it wouldn't be fair at all. They don't say the truth hurts without it being the truth. You can't handle blunt honestly, then you shouldn't be walking this planet.

After all Hiro and Kage, both knew all too well how ruthless and immoral. The world was given the years fate less the charitable actions had been gifted to them. If anyone knew the truth about life, it was the twins.

Neither wasn't letting a slew of rules hold them back anymore. Thus they'd disappeared into the dark mist of the night racing to find the one person in the world who understood them.

It didn't take long to find her given they knew all her quarks. Given Zeta's religion was Wicca, she frequently would go to an isolated disordered region of the park to perform the religion ceremonies following an extraordinarily bad day.

She was finishing her daily ceremony when he showed up, causing her to look at him with her gorgeous pink eyes. The only thing in them was love and comfort. Kage's heart swelled three times its size seeing her pretty pink eyes.

"Kage? What's wrong? I had a foreboding something serious going to happen to you. In light of that, I just completed a ritual that was supposed to protect you and bring positive energy into your life. Did I perform it too late?"

"My life went astray, Zeta. I don't desire to go home right now. I want to get away from all those who abuse me. They don't..."

"They don't understand or appreciate you? Your different, the unforgivable sin of being different? They desire to make you something you'll never be? They either abuse you or leave you alone? However, no one understands who you are? What you think and feel?"

"Yeah, that it in a nutshell. Life is so sucky!"

She strolled gradually over and took his hand, and all felt right. They gathered up her Wiccan belongings and casually walked out of the park and talked. Not caring where they were going or what they were talking about. Except somewhere between Zeta doing her Wiccan ceremony to encouraging the protection and positive energy, they had made one stop at a convenience store, and now they were back at her townhouse.

Her candles had all but extinguished as she didn't have electricity, nevertheless, that only served to make things even further amorous. They were scarcely breathing as Kage gradually loosened Zeta's waist-length silky fuchsia locks from its tight braid until it was a cascading waterfall of pink silk covering her smooth exposed alabaster skin.

His breath hitched for a moment as he took in the full essence of her beauty. It was virtually as if a genuine artisan sculpted her as a flawless masterpiece. She, in turn, only gazed longingly into his tender copper-colored eyes as if she ached to dwell forever lost in them. Her soothing but dainty fingers began to thread their way through his thick and slovenly ebony locks as she inched her lips closer to his.

Promptly their breath was on the other lips as was their touch on each other fingertips. The first kiss was short and sweet. Nevertheless, it only soon led to another and then another. Quickly emotions and passion overtook better judgment, and they succumb to a world of magic and pleasure, as the bud of passion burst as the flames finally consumed them as they passed the point of no return.

That evening Hiro/Kage and Zeta were absolutely one. In mind, body, and spirit as they were drowning in ecstasy and happiness. If they ever came up for air again, they would never be who they were before this night.

_You know I do_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you_


	15. Zeta's Payback

Zeta's payback

Eventually, daybreak arrived, and the two adolescents discovered themselves sleeping side by side, with distinct recollections of what they'd done the night before. For a moment, there was taciturnity, and then Zeta spoke gradually and carefully.

"We need to find a way to get to Baymax so he can run a test on us to make indisputable there no _serious consequences_ from last night," was the first thing out of her mouth. They knew what she was alluding too. Even though they'd got condoms, that didn't mean they're Scott free from last night events.

"He better run one on Hiro as well," Kage replied wisely as he winced a bit thinking of something, " With how distraught we both were last night when we stormed out of the cafe? Plus there was a sort of agreement we made when we first truly started to talk again," Kage couldn't look her in the eye as he mumbled the rest, "he likely just took a fortuitous lady to a hotel to do it."

"What you promised to lose your innocence on the same night?" Zeta demanded in a slightly scandalous voice. She wasn't expecting the twins to have a pact to both have their first time on the same night. She knew several elements concerning Hiro and Kage, although she wasn't knowledgeable of this promise at all. Admittedly it wasn't something one would go babbling about that was for sure.

"Well," Kage rubbed the back of his head nervously while blushing, "Both Hiro and I agreed we both wouldn't have intercourse unless we both could do on the same night. So no twin had something over the other. I mean, we have been denied so much by the world already, Zeta! We didn't want this to be one thing had over the other."

"Okay, well, if that's the case, we then _all three need Baymax," _Zeta emphasized the importance of being checked out now. They again were only fourteen years old, but a whole list of complications from doing it your first time was still flying through their minds. Better safe then sorry. For both the twins' blood family and their actual family, they better be alright!

"Agreed, but Hiro and I need your help with something else, Zeta," Kage started to tell her while he was scanning for something to cover up in.

"What exactly?" she carefully got up to find some clothes to change into after her bath.

"Hiro, and I will not go back to the cafe after last night. We want to stay here with you," he explained in a rush about their abrupt decision. He wasn't sure she has any time to process this, given it so spur of the moment. So it wasn't a surprise she took a few moments before she replied to what he said.

"You sure you wouldn't rather stay with our parents or grandparents or siblings? I mean again, take a look where I live, and you even questioned it before."

"We've been thinking about this for a while. Look use your computer to pinpoint where the rest of other 'friends" and our 'family" are, and we should be able to sneak into the cafe and get our stuff."

"Okay, but first things first. We both need to have a bath. Especially given what we did last night! Therefore you find out where your twin is furthermore what he desires from the residence. Then after we get everything back here settled, we need to locate Baymax and get those medical scans ASAP!"

"Deal! I'll do my best to get in contact with my twin and find out what's going on. You take the first bath, and I'll take the second."

"Okay, and one more thing," she was about to leave the room.

"What?"

"No one finds out about tonight. Only the three of us and Baymax find out. Got it?" she wanted that made crystal clear. "I don't want to think what Mom and Dad are gonna say given their beliefs or even how Grandma and Grandpa are going to react finding out we did what is thought of as sacrilegious in so many cultures!"

Blushing crimson, he nodded, "I don't want to _think _how my aunt and older brother are gonna react if they found out!"

"Exactly. Consequently, I'll get cleaned up then you. Afterward, we will carry out the rest of the plan. I'll try not to use all the hot water, alright?" as she headed up to the fourth floor to bathe. She pulled her clothes around her tighter. This was just slightly awkward. Was it like this for everyone who had their first time? Was she dealing with the aftermath? She just opened the bathroom door and shut it tightly behind her.

Kage dug out his cell phone from his disregarded pants. Again grumbling over the fact, Aunt Cass hadn't given them each their own phone. Despite that annoying fact, he understood Hiro had a way to get a text from his phone when he didn't have it on him. What he didn't anticipate was there was a text already waiting for him.

It read. "Kage, I don't know about you except I think I got laid last night. It was like a dream I woke up from. It felt sometimes I was there and other times I wasn't. Like I was going in and out of conscience. Freaky!

I don't clearly remember who I was with I'm afraid. I frankly don't remember much after screaming at Aunt Cass and Tadashi. But again, it felt like I was waking up for a few minutes and then going into a deep sleep. I know what we promised each other, and if this happened to me, I don't doubt it happened to you. Make sure Baymax scans you. I already set up in advance if it came to this, a way to jam our cell phone. Therefore, we can't be tracked by our cell. It's time we disappear. Talk to you when I can. Need to make indisputable no one else finds us or out regarding what transpired to I'm positive both of us."

"Well, no doubt about it, we both did _get laid last night. _Though if he was so out of it after we left the cafe, I hope no one duped him into taking a drug or drinking booze. After all, Mom and Dad are against those toxins. They may have a different belief system then that of Christianity; however, that doesn't stop them from wanting us not to take poisons." Kage reminded himself quietly.

Yes, they'd been taught much about Islamism from their parents. Their grandparents had educated them about their theological perspectives. They've also learned about the religion from their siblings and even Zeta's Wiccan beliefs. The result had led to both Hiro and Kage taking the best of each person's spirituality and viewpoints to create their unique religion. It was a little hard at first to balance out the blended faiths, but it was worth it in the end.

In truth, Zeta, despite being a Wiccan, she also began to utilize the unique religion that the twins had taken from the sum of everything. Like the twins, she had learned to draw enlightenment furthermore knowledge from as numerous different sources in life. Moreover, it made a person much better that way.

* * *

At that moment, Kage began to make a mental inventory of all that both he and Hiro would need to run away with. Thank God they had invented those boxes that expanded to hold more then was visibly possible. An hour and a half later, both teenagers had showered and dressed. Zeta opened her pink laptop and starting doing a grid-search for where the rest of the 'bad family' was in the city.

"Okay, it looks like the ones you call Honey Lemon, and Go-Go is in the bad side of town, Wasabi and Fred are in the richer area, and your brother seems to be doing a systemic search of where he knows you hang out usually and your aunt is at the police station."

"So translation? How much of a window of opportunity to we have to get in and out of the cafe?"

"If we leave now? I'd say forty to forty-five minutes top. So let's get going." They quickly took off to the cafe, and of course, having a key, they promptly got inside. Kage handed Zeta a list of what to get downstairs, and he'd go to their room and get what he needed.

Kage bolted upstairs to begin packing at the speed of light. Clothes, the photo of their parents, Hiro's robot, a few other curiosities and their journals which they'd told the other where it was hidden. Zeta had quickly downloaded everything on their home computer, their secret stash of money, and a few other things around the house. While also nicking more food.

They quickly left as fast as they came. But not before Kage said goodbye for both him and Hiro to Mochi. As soon as they got back to Zeta's 'home,' it was almost noontime. They spent an hour getting everything for the twins.

"Okay. So now we need to find Hiro, and everything should work out perfectly. So, where is your twin?"

"Knowing him, he's throwing everyone off our trail. I'm sure he'll meet us when we got get our scans from Baymax. Till then, we just got to wait till we have another chance to get in and out without being seen."

"True. Let's enjoy our favorite movies until then." So they ended up watching both Stardust and Labyrinth. After watching her favorite movie, Zeta went to take a nap, and when she woke up, it was Hiro who was home.

"Hiro? Where Kage? Is everything okay?" she asked, and he shrugged, "I don't remember how I got here, but I do remember last night, if only in pieces. But knowing Kage, he doing his part to keep everyone from finding us."

"Fair enough, is it safe to go see Baymax? Seeing how we all lost it last night with someone?" she asked gracelessly. She prayed extremely hard that Hiro wouldn't feel green-eyed or acrimonious. It was her and Kage.

Zeta hated to admit it, but frequently she _couldn't _tell the difference between Kage and Hiro. Or how much it hurt her inside to know that both were her first and best friends. And dare she even say it she was in love with both of them at the same time!

As she gazed longingly into those warm, tender chocolate-brown eyes that they shared, her thoughts only grew more tempestuous, as did the consuming feelings that made her heartbeat madly in her chest. Why did it have to be the way? She didn't want to, nor could she choose, which she loved more. Now and then, she secretly wished that Hiro and Kage weren't twins at all. If instead, they're just one boy with the best of both.

"Zeta? Did you hear me? Hello? Zeta!"

"Oh, sorry, just spaced out for a few minutes. You were saying Hiro?" she asked, trying to cover up her true feelings.

"I've locked onto to Baymax signal. He's at the school, and the school closed for next week due to an emergency," laughing, "They need to get better insurance at a school where things go kaboom all the time!"

"Meaning what exactly? Please tell me you didn't blow up the school?! Hiro! How could you and Kage do that?!"

"No, the school wasn't blown up, Zeta. Geez, we are not criminals," he waved her worries aside, " but let's say Kage and I left a little surprise behind in the event it came to this. A worm that disappears after it's been used. It effectively shuts down the whole school in every which way possible."

"Oh, you used a virus to shut down the school, and only we will be able to get in? Before Tadashi races to get Baymax to make sure he's not affected?"

If we hurry right now, we can get in and out. But we need to leave now."

"Let's go do it!" as they raced even faster to the school to get their scans. Thanks in part to the virus, the school was empty, but as Hiro had the anti-virus, he could get in and out. They raced to Baymax, knowing that they didn't have much time.

* * *

"Ow! Baymax, wake up! It's an emergency!" yelled Hiro as Baymax came to life. Before he could speak, Hiro cut him off. "No time for pleasantries, Baymax. We don't have much time. We need you to do an emergency scan on me, Zeta, and Kage next time you see him."

"Very well, what am I scanning for?"

"Um...this is beyond embarrassing..." Hiro stumbled to answer, and Zeta just bluntly said. "The twins and I lost our virginity last night and we a medical scan to know we are safe, that there are no injuries of any kind from having sex and that I'm NOT PREGNANT. And we need them NOW."

"Very well, please both stand before me, and I'll perform a scan to make sure you're both healthy, and I'll need to perform both a scan and get a drop of blood from you Zeta to tell you the answer to your questions."

"As long as you can make it fast buddy and again NOT A WORD to Tadashi or anyone. Got it?"

"I got it. Doing my duties right now. Hiro, if you would please stand before me so I can do you first?"

"Okay," taking a deep breath, he stood in front of Baymax, who quickly did a scan. Then he replied, "There no signs of any STD, no signs of HIV that could lead to AIDS. Your body is perfect condition. There are no signs of injuries such as testicular torsion or your sperm going the wrong direction. You are in perfect health and no injuries, Hiro."

"Well, thank god, this isn't gonna be like, "Sex sent me to the ER. Glad to know I'm physically fit. Now Zeta and again do this same thing for Kage when he shows up."

"If you stand before me, Zeta."

"Standing."

"You also do not have STD nor HIV. Your body has experienced no sort of injury of any shape or form from having intercourse. But I will still need a blood sample to make sure you're not pregnant. Would either of you be interesting in receiving further information on intimacy for future reference."

"Um not at that moment, Baymax. But if you could transfer all that data to our laptops, we will read up on it. I don't want to be one of those girls that didn't know she was pregnant till she gave birth thank you very much!"

"I still don't get how that even possible," Hiro muttered as Baymax took a blood sample from Zeta, and she shot him a look. "Did you NOT watch the show that ran for four seasons on TLC? They even have EXPERTS explaining why those women wouldn't know."

"No, but I'm sure you'll make me watch every episode of every season when we get back to your place."

"What I can of the show, yes, I'll show you. But Baymax, how soon do I have to wait to find out if I'm pregnant?"

"I'll have the results in 72 hours. I'll send them via WiFi to your computer."

"Thank you. Now we got to jet before we are found out. Now, remember to give Kage an exam when he sees you and get my results ASAP!"

"And no telling anyone any of this!" snapped Hiro and Baymax nodded. "I will not related private patient files to anyone. Nor will I tell anyone you have come to see me. You've my word."

"Thank you, Baymax. Not sure when we will see you again. But hopefully, soon. Bye!" as they escaped before someone found them. As soon as they got back to the townhouse, they used the new stuff their sisters had given Zeta so they could watch for the next three days episodes of "Sex sent me to the ER" and "I didn't know I was pregnant."

It was both humorous and educational. It also made them think maybe they shouldn't do that again any time soon. In the three days after Hiro/Kage ran away, Zeta notices that one twin had to be elsewhere to throw off everyone, but they never seem to be in the same room at the same time. But by day three not only where her results in seems Kage had found some time be scanned by Baymax too.

Thankfully she was NOT pregnant. And again, they didn't have any of the amusing injuries or any diseases to worry about. Also, thank god they didn't have to worry about AIDS. Though since they'd both been virgins and didn't do poison, they were pretty sure they wouldn't have to worry about those things.

It was after getting confirmation that Zeta wasn't going to be expecting a kid that the teenagers finally could breathe again. But they still were trying to plan their next move.

* * *

"Okay, I think we can say for sure your guys family and friends from the program have by now filed a missing person report."

"So what if they did, Zeta? There what a billion or so people in this city. They are going to be hard to find a needle in a haystack. And again, we will just be classified as runaways. For all they know, we left the city," Hiro retorted to her as he was the one with her now. As far as she knew, Kage left early to again keep everyone from finding them and be back whenever he could.

"You know it's one thing for a kid like me who was in foster care to disappear without a trace. No one gives me a second thought. But you two at least _have a family. They will look for you."_

"Either way, we are NOT going back, Zeta. We are both done! We are done with them! We are done with going to school when we don't want too. We are just done with it all. Both of us are sick to death about them, not understanding what we need and only caring about how smart we are. So let them freak out. It's their damn fault. I don't care about what happens to them."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's one thing for me to _hate my parents _for what they did to me. And how they are living it up while I'm homeless and..."

"Wait for a second! You told Kage, who told me that you didn't know what happened to your parents after you were placed in foster care. You say that a lie?"

She bent her head low and sighed. "I was going to tell you both someday. I guess someday it is today. The truth is, I _know exactly the reasons I was abandoned. And what my parents did after they dumped me like trash."_

"Who are your parents? Why did they abandon you?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard about them. They are quite famous in San Fansokyo. My father only owns the world's largest electronics company with all the latest gadgets that are generations ahead of its time. And my mom only the most famous model and fashion designer in the city. I mean, I'm sure if you ever went to a fancy party with that friend of yours, what's his name, oh Fred, I'm sure his parents are quite friendly with _my parents."_

"Fred's parents are quite friendly with a lot of people. Need a little more hints to get it."

"Ugh, my parents are Philip and Helena Moon. _That ring any bells?" _she seethed, and she could tell by his reaction it did.

"Let me guess you DID meet them at a party of your 'friend' Fred once? Right?" she challenged, and he nodded.

"Yep, Fred wanted the company to one of his parent's boring parties, and we all had to get into black suits and ties. The most glamorous woman in the room who wanted all the attention on herself was Helena Moon."

"Yeah, that would be just like her. It was always "all about me" with them. They cared more about their jet setting lifestyle then me. Money, fame, and glam. All that was more important to them then _me. It was just an inconvenience. Just a mistake. A mess that they didn't want to clean up."_

"How bad was it? And as far as I know or anyone in San Fansokyo knows they don't have any kids."

"Yeah, because admitting they had a daughter and got rid of her would look pretty bad to the media, wouldn't it? Wouldn't want them to know they didn't feed her, clothe her, give her toys. Didn't give her a real room. She made her sleep in a storage closet. She left her alone for hours on end and belittled her every chance they got. Yeah, it would so ruin their image.

So they got rid of me simply because I cramped their style and would've 'ruined their lives" for merely needing to take care of me.

So you won't find any mention or trace of Kimberly Amy Moon as I know they got rid of everything when they abandoned me. Just forgot me and moved on with their lives!" she yelled, and Hiro looked both shocked and confused.

"Your name is Kimberly?"

"I told you both I never wanted to hear my slave name again! I tried to bury Kimberly Amy Moon, so I transformed myself into someone new. I gave myself my own name and own identity when I struck out on my own.

Zeta is who I choose to be. All Kim Moon is a forgotten memory. By _everyone." _she finished dramatically.

"Wow, Zeta, we had no idea. I'm so sorry," as he hugged her close as she cried it all out. As he hugged her tightly, he whispered, "I wish there were something I could do to make it right."

"What could either you or your twin do?" she asked as she tried to stop sobbing. "It's not like we can get revenge or anything. It goes against everything our family has taught us anyway in our combined religion," she pointed out matter-of-factually.

"Sometimes, there are moments when justice needs to be served. Justice and revenge are not the same. Haven't we also been taught by our families if there is an injustice do something about it?"

"Yes, we have. But how do you expect to the right this injustice that my parents did to me?"

"Well, I think it's time the voice of truth was spoken, and their sins were held accountable. I think I know a way."

"If your telling me to forgive them, forget it. I will _not forgive them for this."_

"That's not what I had in mind. We will need a little time to get it all figure out. But it should work. After all, we've already designed a special scanner that translates thoughts and memories into binary code for Baymax's upgrades. I think we can use it with a bit of tweaking to make your memories into a sort of video."

"That would be interesting. So let's get to it."

* * *

By the time a week had passed since the 'twins" had run away, they'd finished modifying their special scanner. They were ready to get some justice for Zeta on her parents. The perfect place to do it was at this fancy dinner. It was to award the best of the best in San Fansokyo.

"I can't believe we were able to sneak in here. I mean, it helps greatly that the students at SFIF offered to help us dress for the occasion," Zeta whispered urgently as they entered the main banquet hall without being called impostors."

Hiro, who was in charge, chanced a glance at Zeta. She was in the attire the fashion students had fashioned for her. The students had gone all out for her for sure. They must see her as a friend. Either way, he was getting turned on by it. No doubt, the fact she had him aroused in it.

It was off-the-shoulder amaranth pink silk gown with a gold belt narrowing her waist with the hemline had waves of gold, orchid, and amaranth purple. She had her luxuries fuchsia hair up in an elegant knot and wore a choker and matching bracelets encrusted with pink spinel stones.

"You are the belle of the ball in my eyes," he whispered, and she glanced at him in his form tux. He looked rather dapper, in her opinion. She never thought she sees Hiro or Kage clean up so nicely.

"You're lucky they could make you a tux that fit your skinny frame. Though I say our real stroke of luck is some of the top students from SFIF are here as my 'mom' guest of honors and to learn more about fashion."

"Yeah, having a few students say we're their younger siblings that they couldn't get leave home alone helps. We know that the reason they snuck us in."

"Well, we should remember to thank Clover and her boyfriend David, for helping us. I guess it helped I was the reason they meet, and they feel they owed me."

"Well, whatever we are in. So let's make sure we can give you some justice."

"Okay, but let's not do anything too drastic. Rule of three, remember."

"Not to worry. It will all work out a plan. Just be glad our family taught us manners and proper etiquette for high society functions."

They took a seat at the table for fashion students and played their part in a hilt. Not causing any problems and looking like they belonged. The awards ceremony went along very well until it came to honor Helena and Phil for their accomplishments.

When Hiro first got a good look at Zeta's parents, he was full of mix feelings. After all, they looked like two of the most glamours people he'd ever seen. Her mother looked almost like a goddess. Her father was pretty handsome as well. But people were very good at hiding their skeletons in the closet.

Helena was first on the stage again, looking like she was some Grecian Goddess and began a long speech about how she and her husband had worked so hard for what they had, how they loved to help people, and make dreams come true. And how they're just generally good people.

It was then Hiro and Zeta decided it was time to get their justice for Zeta. They'd already explained to Clover and her boyfriend what they had in mind, and they agreed to help. So as Clover was on her way to be Helena's protege, she was expected to get on stage with Helena.

So nodding Clover slowly made her way to the stage to been seen with her 'mentor.' She played her part until she asked a question for the whole room to hear. "It will be an honor and privilege to work as your apprentice, Mrs. Moon. But tell me because I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" Helena asked, not realizing she was being lured into a trap.

"Well, you said once to me I was like a daughter to you. Are you childless?"

"Of course, my husband and I have no children, Clover. Everyone knows that. If we did, wouldn't we want the whole world to know about them? And make them realize their full potential? Having an heir to your fortune is important."

"Then maybe you would care to explain _this," _as she turned on the video of memories that Hiro and Zeta put together, and the whole room saw them. Zeta's unhappy childhood memories. From how evil her parents had been to her and her foster care life to this very moment.

"What is the meaning of this doctored video?! Are you trying to shame us?! I'll have you blacklisted for this."

"Oh, I didn't make this video, _your daughter did. _If she would come up on stage right now." and everyone saw Zeta stand up and walk to the stage and look at her parents in the eye.

"Hello, _Mother. Father. Been a long time, hasn't it? Twelve years too long!"_

"Who are you?! What the meaning of this accusation?!" Helena exclaimed through Zeta could see the fear in her eyes. The eyes that once had been her's. Getting bolder, she stated their little secret loudly for all of San Fansokyo to know.

"Oh, don't think you can weasel your way out of this one, _Mom. _You and _Dad _just thought you could erase me from existence and pretend that I never was born. But you can't deny my memories or the fact the DNA evidence proves I'm your _daughter."_

"You're a delusional girl."

"She's not," spoke up a geneticist who they'd asked to help them. "The DNA test I performed proves she's your child. I think you should be ashamed of what you did," the scientist said.

Now the whole room and all of the media in San Fansokyo could see what was going on, and that would go viral on the internet soon, but Zeta just came to make her piece.

"I know your more embarrassed then anything else. And I know I meant nothing to you. But at least now, the whole world knows the truth of who you two _are. So that_ you know I've found a _real family. _But I deserved some justice for _your crimes. So I hope you can now live with what you did. Now that everyone knows!" _and Zeta and Hiro quickly left before they got swarmed by the press.

But they had done what they sought to achieve. Zeta had told her parents off, the world was aware of precisely what kind of people they were, and Zeta finally felt better now that she too could let it go and get rid of her anger.

As for her parents? They have to deal with severe consequences and a significant loss of what they cared about. Their greed, their vanity, all the sins they indulged in. But now that everyone knew the truth, their awards were retracted, and they were under police investigation.

While the police may be looking, for now, two 14-year-olds, they were more then happy to have achieved some long-overdue justice for Zeta. But justice had not to be severed for either of the twins.

It was to get justice for Hiro and Kage! From the ones who never were there and ignored all their cries for help. They'd ask their family about what to do tomorrow. For now, it was time for bed as they returned to the abandoned building that was now home for both of them.


	16. Hiro and Kage's payback

Hiro and Kage's Payback

Presently Hiro and Zeta slumbering peaceable in Marcus's condo. A fortnight had passed since Hiro/Kage had run away from home. Three days had passed since they'd gotten justice for Zeta for what crimes her 'parents' were guilty of. The teen lovers were crashing at Marcus now due to a cold-snap that was presently taking place in San Fansokyo. Given the fact it was too frigid to stay in Zeta's 'home,' they'd sought sanctuary at Marcus' property.

At first, the teenagers weren't sure what to expect or if he let them stay. Though he and everyone else in the family said, they're welcome anytime over. But this was different, and they didn't know for sure he'd let them stay. Or what he might do if he found out the truth of their situation.

Though when he'd welcome them in and didn't ask too many questions, they're relieved. They'd passed out almost instantly in the guest room once they got inside. While they dreamed, it left their pseudo-big brother to wonder what the heck was going on and what to do for them.

"_It wasn't even seven in the morning when a loud pounding came from his front door. The sun wasn't fully up, yet someone was at the door. Marcus took enough time to get his robe on to cover himself to answer the door. _

_He was certainly surprised to see his pseudo-siblings both shivering with cold while also looking like they'd run a marathon through hell, given the current state of their appearance and how he could hear how ravaged they were._

_He had wanted to ask some serious questions, but the pressing matter at hand was taking care of his little brother and sister. "What happened to you two? Get in before you catch your death of cold." _

"_Thanks," they replied through chattering teeth. _

"_You two look like hell. I'll get you some nice hot food, their spare clothes in the guest room. Go change into something more suitable you look like your freezing." _

"_Thanks again, Marcus." _

"_Just go get warmed up," to which they left to change, and he'd made them some tamales with hot chocolate. After they'd eaten and gotten warmed up, some they'd asked questions about his home, given how his apartment had been decorated. Marcus, despite wanting an answer to indulge their request to explain his home to them._

_To honor his maternal grandfather's Latino heritage, he'd painted the apartment to resemble a hosanna while the furniture accepted his grandmother's mixed culture of Irish, German, and Finish. He also acknowledged his father's side of the family, with some of the décor showcasing his Nigerian ancestry. There were also elements to show he was proud of being in the Pride Community. Also, his linguist passion was seen as well throughout the home. All in all, his house was quite fascinating though that hadn't matter at all after he gave them the tour and let them go to sleep in his guest room. _

_He didn't want to intrude on their privacy, but he needed some answers. _

_Now what to do about it?"_

"This is way over my head," he said to himself after he realized the truth of the state of affairs. After all, it has only been in the news for days about the stunt they'd pulled on Zeta's parents. It didn't take a brainiac to deduce what was going that they'd run away and were present without a home.

"I need the whole family for this one. I can only do so much by myself. Family meeting needed right now," so he got out his phone and sent a multi-person text telling the rest of the family they needed to have a family meeting now.

Half an hour later, the rest of their pseudo-family had met him at a small coffee shop to talk. He had left Hiro and Zeta at his place to sleep. After everyone had gotten something to nibble on, he went into explanation mode.

"We all love Hiro, Kage, and Zeta as if they're family, and we are all family as well. So what do we do about this? I think it's abundantly clear-cut right now after what happened on the news and all that, they're currently both homeless and runaways. So what do we do?"

"Well, the right thing to do in the twins' case would be to contact the police and have them taken back home," Omi pointed out sensibly.

"It may be the practical course and the right thing to do, beloved. However, I, for one, don't think we should take that action as of yet," Mika said, surprising everyone.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Hina inquired her mother, who she was stunned not to the honorable thing.

"Yeah, whatever issues are going on, we can't just tell the authorities who are likely looking for the twins where they are." Natsuki pointed out.

"I know, my daughters, this is unusual, but if they're sent back right now, they just run away again, and they might not seek us out again. We need to work with them for a few days, at least to let them choose to go home willingly."

"As much as that seems wrong, you do have a point, Mrs. Kazoku. The twins are right now way to emotional and hurt to go home willingly. If they've runaway forcing them to do something against their will won't help the matter." Bibi agreed, but her husband spoke up.

"Still that not the case for Zeta. She's got no family and been living on the street. Why we didn't pick that up earlier, I don't know. But Zeta does need a proper home."

"Yet she also has her issues she still working through, but yeah, they both can't keep living on the streets, Ahmed, so we at least need to convince them to stay with one of us while we help them work through their issues." Marcus made his point.

"Agreed, but do they still feel safe with any of us? How can we convince them we aren't going to make them return to their family or place them back in foster care?" Bibi asked everyone.

After a few minutes, then couldn't decide anything other then talking to them and assuring them they wouldn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do. That family was there for one another, and they never betray them.

Bibi and Ahmed agreed they'd ask the children to stay with them and slowly, but surely everyone would work with them to help them through their issues and hopefully do the right thing.

That night there was a family dinner at Marcus's place that barely could hold everyone. But it was essential to establish trust, and that no-one was going to force anyone in any way.

They started the dinner making small talk and keeping things light till they finally got to the point. As their parents, Bibi began to gently. "Zeta, Hiro, you both know you matter a great deal to us. As does Kage if you could tell us where he is at."

"Last we heard was Kage out and about and be back whenever he could," stated Hiro as that was the last text message he got.

"Well, you all three know you can trust us, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, we know that. We know we can trust all of you with anything. Is something the matter?" Zeta wanted to know, and finally, they just came clean with everything.

"We are aware of the daughter of yours and the twins' current situation. Please don't try to deny it. We know now your both without a home, living on the streets and you ran away long ago. Please don't take us for simpletons."

The two teenage lovers bent their heads low as they listen to their mother carry on. "We love you both so much and would feel much better if you two stayed with your father and me.

It's not safe for two fourteen-year-old to be living on the street. You'd have food, clothes and be safe. Please allow us to help you."

"How do we know your not gonna make me and my twin brother return to our blood family?!" demanded Hiro, and Zeta added, "Or you gonna put me back into foster care?"

"Because as a family, we all stick together and help one another. We won't make you do anything you don't want to do. We want to make sure you're safe and sound. So please let us help you both."

"You can trust us. Please let us help you," the two's father pleaded with them, and at last, they nodded, "If you don't make us go home or back into foster care we will go with you. But if you do, then I guess we have to cut ties with our family again," Hiro stated, and everyone nodded.

The next day they'd taken everything from Zeta's 'home' and set it up inside their parent's home. For Zeta being inside an actual house to live in was a significant change since she hadn't wanted it since running away.

Hiro was anxious; everyone would make him go home, but it seemed his real family would keep their word. For the first few days, the 'three' of them slowly got used to their new home. The rules, boundaries, and limits weren't unreasonable, and at least they felt loved.

The primary rule was at all times the 'twins' and Zeta had to be with one of their family members. Also, they're to take part in a family meeting every night. They'd did follow the rules, but it didn't stop Hiro/Kage wanting to get some justice for themselves.

"So how do we get justice for my twin and me? Given we've to stay with our family at all times?" Hiro asked Zeta as they're sitting a table in the Eclipse having lunch while their sisters prepared for "Come as you are" night.

"I'm not sure, Hiro. I mean, I know you still want some payback for what the misdeeds to you and Kage, but I don't want to hurt our true family either," as they ate their cheesecake and their favorite drinks.

"I got to have _some payback." _

"Well, we can't disobey our family, but is there another way for us to get some payback for you two?"

"Well, I'm a robot expert, and we are two genius. There got to be a way to use those things to help us get our revenge for myself and Kage."

"Hmm, what did you guys once tell me. That invention that got you into SFIT in the first place?"

"You mean my microbots? Those were left at the house and are in storage. But I could always build another transmitter and summon them if it would help us."

"I think we are gonna need some more then a few microbots. Can you make another tiny robot? The size of your battle bot?"

"I've got a few ideas, and I'm sure you have a few ideas as well."

"This can work. We don't have to leave the house. We need to spare parts in my trunk. Let's get to work!" as they gave each other high fives.

Three weeks after Hiro/Kage had run away from home, it was time to put their plan into action for payback. But first things first. As they're staying with their 'parents' and expected to remain with one member of their family at all times, given it was a Friday, their parents expected them to go to the mosque with them.

"Are you two ready to go with your father and me to the mosque? We mustn't be late," Bibi questioned the two teens that morning. She noticed they're very sleepy.

"Did you two get any sleep last night? I thought we agreed you two be in bed by ten. Did you two stay up late?" she appeared very worried.

"Sorry, Mom," yawned Hiro as he tried to get ready. "We just went some big brainstorms last night, and we just couldn't go to sleep with how busy our minds were," he apologized.

"Well, you both need a full night sleep. Trust me, and it would make things much easier on you if you got some sleep. Especially you, Hiro."

"What do you mean about that, Mom?"

"Consider how you and your twin are so stressed and exhausted? It doesn't take much to see your both pushed beyond your limits, and it was causing a lot of mental strain. I know you and Kage still feel like one of you must keep the others from finding you. But it's time you both took care of your mental and physical health, sweetheart."

Sighing, "You're right, of course, Mom. We both are getting close to the breaking point. I don't know how much more we can do without totally losing it."

"Well, a good start would be getting a good night's sleep. Now finishing gets properly showered and dressed. I'll help Zeta get ready to go to the mosque. It's a good thing we got you both some more clothes."

"Yes, it is. See you in twenty minutes, Mom," as Hiro left to get ready, and Bibi went to check on her daughter.

"Zeta? You up? It's almost time to go to the mosque."

"Ugh, Mom, ten more minutes to sleep, please!" she begged as she had the pillow over her head.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure you're were up and dressed if we are going to the mosque."

"Ugh," as she rolled over and looked up at her true mother, "I understand why you want us to go. But I'm still a Wiccan, yet I will not dishonor my parents' religion either. I wish I didn't have to wear that outfit you set aside for it."

"Is there something wrong with the outfit I made for you? I know as a teenage girl, you're not the biggest people on a sense of modesty, and it's not in your favorite colors..."

"It's not that the hijab you put together for me is bad, Mom. It's more that I'm still not used to wearing it. But I do understand why I have to wear it even if I'm not comfortable in it yet."

"I understand, you're still getting used to rules and have some trauma issues from your old life."

"I told you what growing up was like and how my past foster families treated me. And I'm only used to having hand-me-downs and nothing new. It's taking some time to get used to the fact I've new clothes and someone who cares about me."

"I understand it's a big change, and it will take time to adjust. Still, we are all here for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Welcome now, get dressed. We have got a lot to do."

As they drove to the mosque, Hiro whispered to Zeta. "At least my 'family' would never look for me at this place."

"No, I don't expect your brother or aunt would think to look for you at a mosque. Still, you sure you've not punished them enough by being unaccounted for nearly a month?"

"It's still not enough for me. I want those who wrong me to feel my pain. I thought that's why we were going to use my microbots to get some payback?"

"Don't cross a line you can't cross back. Now let's enjoy being with our parents, okay?"

After spending all morning with their parents at the mosque, they'd want a short break before their afternoon with Marcus. So it was time to put their plan into action while waiting for Marcus to come to pick them up for the afternoon.

"Okay, you sure this doohickey of yours will work?" as Zeta placed the brand-new transmitter on Hiro's head.

"No doubt about it. Let's get to it!" Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he started to focus on what he wanted his invention to do.

Back at the cafe Aunt Cass and Tadashi were barely functions. Nearly a month had gone by, and there was no word about Hiro. It was like he'd vanished after they'd gotten into that fight.

"This is all my fault! I'm a terrible guardian! Oh, your mother never forgives me for this one," wept Cass while Tadashi squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Please don't cry, Aunt Cass. We will find Hiro, and he'll be back home safe and sound. I'm sure Mom and Dad aren't angry with you," Tadashi tried to assure her.

"How can you say that, Dashi? I've never in my life seen Hiro so angry. Not to mention, he was right. I never told him about his mother, nor did we ever speak about your parents in general.

I assumed it never bothered him as he never said anything or asked any questions. Why didn't I take the time to tell him about his parents? Maybe if I had told him, he wouldn't have run away."

"We can't worry about that right now, Aunt Cass. The important thing right now is helping the police find Hiro. We can right whatever wrong he believes we made when he gets home."

Aunt Cass was about to respond when they heard a crash coming from the garage. Scared and not knowing what made the noise they race to the garage, and their astonishment, Hiro's microbots were moving all around the room.

"What the hell?!" Tadashi cried out as the microbots were taking shape and moving at a fast pace. They quickly swarm past the two startled family members before they took off in random directions.

They're much frightened, and in less then a half hour Tadashi and Aunt Cass were getting all kinds of phone calls from Tadashi's friends and even SFIT! Wasabi's best clothes go covered in Bison manure. Fred had his favorite comic books taken and given to his rival, Richardson Mole. Go-Go had her bike painted to be pink. Honey Lemon's lab chemicals exploded all over the labs at school, which caused one of Tadashi's projects to become ruined.

All over the school, there was chaos, and the building itself much vandalized by the attack. Meanwhile, at the same time, everyone's data and grades had been wiped out by a virus!

That was nothing when all the food got ruined in the cafe! All in half an hour times, everyone's most prized possessions were decimated. Furthermore, SFIT had nearly been demolished in the process.

No one had an explanation as to why they'd been singled out as targets. Or for that matter, why the school was also a target. But that day in San Fansokyo, everything was left in a state of ruins. Or at least anything that Hiro/Kage Hamada had felt wrong them.

Satisfied he'd gotten his payback for the pain others had caused him Hiro went about the rest of his day with his 'true' family feeling happier.

But very soon, the danger that Zeta had predict months ago would come to pass, and no one was ready at all for what was going to happen next!


	17. Breakdown

Breakdown

The inky blue heavens above San Fansokyo and the glistening silver moon looked beautiful tonight. Even with it being a large municipality, the skies were still a sublime sight to lay eyes upon, no doubt.

People should be able to have magnificent, breathtaking, and pure dreams on a night like this evening. However, many citizenries below these bright skies weren't dreaming so harmoniously or ideally.

All of Hiro's biological family and college friends hadn't been sleeping dovish since he lashed out in his rage, and then subsequently ran away. That was two months ago. Between the despair plus ashamed one and all were feeling it wasn't any wonder why they're not sleeping soundly.

Aunt Cass had gained fifteenth pounds in the time frame Hiro had gone missing. You customarily presume someone to lose weight when depressed and suffering. Though Cass was a stress eater, she had gained weight from eating most of the desserts in the cafe.

Tadashi, on the other hand? He had _dropped _the same amount of weight his aunt gained because he was in so much agony and joylessness. He had the same nightmare every night since Hiro left that prevented him from getting a good night's sleep.

Tadashi's dream invariably started the same. His memory of when Hiro came home from the hospital. Him so proud and delighted to have a little brother. Then 'dream' would shift to when his parents Serena and Kane had been murdered while on assignment. He was standing in the pouring rainfall with his brother too young to understand. Although promising his late parents, he do everything to take care of the family. Furthermore, that went double with Hiro.

The dream of recollections proceeded from there. They revealed what Tadashi believed were moments of great significance; what he considered happy times. When he thought he and Hiro were delighted.

But it forever ended the same. The moment Hiro who he felt he didn't recognize anymore, lashed out at him. Then said the most deleterious words that Tadashi could ever hear.

"_YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER! YOU GET TO BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE ALL THOSE PRECIOUS MEMORIES I'LL NEVER HAVE! AND YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT I NEVER HAD EVEN A CHANCE IN HELL TO HAVE THEM MYSELF!_

_YOU NEVER CARED WHAT I NEEDED OR WANTED! NO, IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID SELFISH GO GET ON WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND! YOU ARE SO SELFISH, TADASHI! I HATE YOU!"_

Even Aunt Cass was suffering nightmares based on memories and her immense guilt. She could hear her little sister Serena and her husband, Kane, screaming at her again and again.

"_We trusted you, Cassie! I could count on you! But I never should of trusted you with my children! It's all __**your fault that Hiro is missing! **__You failed me, big sister! My son is missing because of __**you! I hate you, Cassie! I hate you!" **_

"_How could I ever believe you be fit to be the boys' guardian?! You lost our most precious treasure! Its all your fault that Hiro is missing! You caused our child to suffer! I will __**never forgive you for hurting him! I despise you, Cassandra!" **_

It was at this point both Tadashi and Cass would wake up in a cold sweat. They both then curl into a small ball before whimpering. "_I failed you! I failed you, Mom and Dad/Serena. I failed Hiro! Oh, my poor brother/nephew! I'm so sorry I failed you!" _

The rest of the gang had similar nightmares based on their memories of their time with Hiro. Their dreams were fueled continuously by everyone's guilt and shame of not knowing what they'd done. The fact they hadn't found him yet.

His words immensely hurt all of Hiro's loved ones that he spoke in anger. They had no idea what they had done to give him such a reason to loathe them, nor did they understand what they had done to make him run away. However, all of them were resolved to locate him and fix this mess.

Except finding Hiro had become seriously challenging. Aunt Cass had reported him as missing to the police. Though given how occupied the cops were and the fact they would undoubtedly dismiss Hiro as a runaway, they weren't truly helpful in finding him.

So after several weeks of the police doing nothing constructive to help them find Hiro, it was time for a different approach. Since looking for him and putting up posters weren't helping either.

So they had taken a more modern-day approach and set up a Facebook page. They felt that it might be more effective in finding him. They're also going to try to get as many means of both social media and traditional media to locate him.

Hiro, all this time was also suffering. But not per se in the same way his loved ones were experiencing. His and Kage's nightmares were them constantly reliving those horrible memories of their childhood. It both depressed and fueled their anger at their loved ones, which in turn was having severe consequences.

That same evening in the tortured mind of Hiro, he was reliving what was now a horrible memory for him. It started with him bot-fighting, and he was enjoying himself at first. Then everything went downhill. In the dream, he saw himself win the bot-fight by hustling Yama. That he succeeded in getting the money he was after, but then everything went south as Tadashi had to rescue him.

But now the memories also revealed to the 'twins' something they'd forgotten about that night.

"_As Tadashi was striving to get them away from the enraged criminals, Hiro now recalled that Kage had been with him that night. As the brothers rapidly rode the moped to safety, Hiro had turned for a second and could see his twin. _

_Kage was riding with them, and he was also tongue-lashing his twin big time. "Hiro, I can't believe you convinced me to go there with you! Ugh! You know our family won't be happy with us!" Kage hissed ballistics at his twin, who just brushed him off. _

"_C'mon on, Tadashi saved us!" he whispered back to him in a flippant manner._

"_You mean he came for __**you, not me," **__Kage reminded his twin with his fist clenched tightly. He was incensed as Tadashi unfailingly acted like he didn't exist! _

_Regaining some self-control, he spoke somewhat more cool-headed to his twin. "__And I wasn't talking about our bubbleheaded older brother either. I mean, Mom and Dad, along with our grandparents, will skin us alive for doing this lamebrain stunt."_

"_But we got so much long green! Besides, we didn't just go bot-fighting for the thrill. This moola __**is for our family."**__ Hiro shot back defensively to his twin, who didn't look or sound impressed. _

"_You want to risk our lives bot-fighting so you can help our family move out of their dreadful neck of the woods?" he paused before continuing. " I look up to you for being so softhearted. All the same, my twin, I doubt our family will approve in the end."_

"_Anything for our family! Oh crap! Police! Get out of here, Kage!" screamed his twin, not wanting him to get locked up too. Kage saw the trouble they were about to be in and quickly jet but not before assuring his twin of one thing. _

"_I'll be back when I can, twin. Don't do anything more half-witted while I'm gone. Okay? I love you, and I shall return soon!" and he got out of there as Hiro and Tadashi got arrested._

_ With manipulation from his brother and aunt, Hiro entered the showcase. As he worked on the microbots, he recollected working galvanized with Kage both being upbeat but not quite gleeful at the same time_

"_Hiro, I get this in all likelihood the best damn thing we could ever think up. But answer me truthfully one question? Why do __**you want **__to go to SFIT? I thought we agreed that we no longer be a teacher's pet project? That we never go through the hell of the educational institution ever again!" _

_Hiro looked up from the light-green plastic container he'd been filling. Thinking for a moment, he answered his twin's question. "Kage, if it makes our family joyous, shouldn't we do it? They'll be so tickled pink for us, and isn't that important?" _

_Kage scoffed, and their shared unkempt hair got only messier."What about what __**we want? **__What about our __**happiness?" **__he demanded to Hiro, not pleased with his answer. "You know what going to happen next! Don't try fooling yourself, my twin. Going to SFIT will only end up with us, killing ourselves. Trust me, my twin." he said adamantly._

_Hiro got a little irritable and shot back to his beloved twin infuriated."You know I don't care what you think! I'm doing this, and you can go back to just standing on the sidelines for all I care!"_

_Kage looked hurt by his twin's words but conceded to his wishes. But not before getting the final say. "Fine. But don't get mad when I tell you, "I told you so." and Kage disappeared from the room. Or to be more accurate, Kage had gone back into Hiro. _

Right now in Hiro's dreams knew his "twin" had tried to warn him. Helping him remember why he went bot-fighting and what that money was for in the first place. Hiro had buried the memories so far down. It was when he was sleeping that they came to light. But the other memories they dreamed about only seem to confirm they're always truly on their own. That no one listens to them or their pain. That all they wanted was them to do what they wanted and live up to their exceptions. Not the boys' happiness or wishes.

(Hiro hadn't been hallucinating or seeing a delusion. As that wasn't a symptom of what was wrong with him. What had been going on as he and "Kage" had merely been talking in his mind exceptionally rapidly. Which resulted in, for short times realize the other was there.

So due to feeling slightly out of the body. Plus, the constant inability to decide which one was in charge? They ended up having a conversation and been looking in mirrors this whole time. So that's why there seemed to be two at once.)

Though he and everyone else in his life were still oblivious, what was genuinely wrong with him. Or the realism that his symptoms only worsened with each passing day. Which devoid of treatment or professional help was only going to spiral out of control? The only one in the world who sensed things were about to take a turn for the worse was the one who gave Hiro/Kage their only reason to live. Zeta wasn't their rope and the one who completed them for nothing.

Right now, she and Hiro were playing a board game with their pseudo-siblings. Neither Zeta or Hiro ever had anyone before to play games with, so right now, it was relaxing. They were busy playing a Harry Potter version of "Clue."

You had to move around the board and try to make it to a room. Then guess who cast what spell and where. Then try to make it to Fluffy on the third floor and try and guess the right answer. If you got the answer right, you won. If not, you were out of the game. You also had to avoid a very pesky ghost who could knock you back to the starting point. Hope to get the Hogwarts crest on the dice. So you get the unique cards to need to open the secret passageways and get to the third floor and help you solve the mystery. Also, if you got lucky enough to get the Invisibility cloak, you didn't have to worry about the ghost because that made you immune to him.

It was a lot of fun to play. It was no surprise that Hiro and Zeta being geniuses weren't having a hard time trying to win a game of deduction. Right now, Zeta was one step away from achieving victory. Zeta moved her purple Sorting Hat piece to the top floor and made her guess by stating, "I say it was Draco Malfoy who cast the Petrificus Totalus Spell in Transfiguration Class!" Opening the envelope with Fluffy on it, she smiled. "I win! The game over. Shall we play again? That was so much fun!" she giggled happily and tossed her fuchsia hair over her shoulder.

"You two did present quite the challenge. I mean, if it was Hiro's turn, I'm sure he would've won," Marcus pointed out to which Hiro smiled. "Well, it was my guess too that that was the answer. Still, shall we indeed play again? I'm eager to beat you guys myself."

"Wish we could, little brother wish we could. But your sister and I have to go get ready for tomorrow night's "Come as you are" night at the Eclipse." Hina informed him wistfully.

"I also have to prepare for my next lesson at the library. I'm going to be teaching starting next week how to do proper grammar for beginner writers. It will be tough to teach them how to turn passive speaking into active."

"Seeing how no-one talks in perfect grammar? Yeah, I get it, brother. I'm sure everyone but Grammar Nazis knows anything about perfect grammar," sighed Hiro as he grumbled.

"I thought you didn't like fanfiction? Why would you be complaining about Grammar Nazi, Hiro?" Zeta wanted to know. He looked at her as if it was apparent before he answered her question.

"Okay, Zeta, you don't need to prove you know me. The fact is YOU like fanfic. Among other things. It's only fair I read what you're reading."

"True, I've many loves and dislikes in this world. I'm again for going green and that I still don't trust the government and dislike money in general. But you know I can't resist reading fanfics based on my favorite anime and other books I've read."

"Or the fact you have got like what 20 stories based on Labyrinth alone?" he couldn't help but laugh as Zeta blushed. Smiling happily at her, he added, " You do realize I'm trying to be a good friend to you, right, Zeta? I do anything to make you or anyone in this family happy. So that what I'll do if I must."

"You do know just because you don't like the same things doesn't mean you should force yourself to do something you don't like." Natsuki pointed out, and Hiro just shook his head.

"I've begun to understand that slowly, sister. Still, my twin and I wanted to be fair to Zeta and at least _try out _what she likes. If she's willing to give what _we like a chance." _

"_Which I have done." _

"Fair enough, you two. But we shall see you later. Love you!" as they all hugged each other and their siblings left. Zeta could sense Hiro was more then sad to see them go. "Hiro? Are you all alright? I mean, I've not seen Kage for three days now, and I know I'm worried about him. But I'm more worried about _you now."_

"I've gotten no sleep for the past three days. And now our family is leaving us alone," he whispered.

"You know our real family would not abandon us, Hiro! You know Mom is at the airport teaching some out of towners how to fly today. Dad is downstairs running the restaurant. As for our grandparents? You know they are enjoying that new exhibit at the museum that showcasing weapons from the Muromachi Era of Japan. They promised to take us to see it for ourselves tomorrow since our siblings wanted to spend time with us today."

"I know! But what if there is no 'tomorrow?!" What if things end up ruined by tomorrow?! God, I don't know if I can take this much more!"

"What are you talking about, Hiro? What can't you take anymore?" she asked worriedly

"Like you don't know!" he snapped like a dragon at her. Looking more then a little peeved, he explained. " Mom and Dad were talking about it last night! It's that stupid Facebook page! I heard them talking about it when I couldn't sleep! They want to return me to _them!" _

Zeta got a little nervous before nodding. "I know they've been discussing your situation, and I did receive a message from Baymax a few days ago."

"Oh? And what did _he want to tell you? And not me?" _Hiro had a lot of trouble keeping his emotions in check at the moment. But he would _not lash out at Zeta._ No matter what, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Baymax informed me your aunt and other brother are having health problems due to the stress of you not being home. I think he also included in his report that those college buddies of yours are also suffering physically from you missing all this time," she answered quietly.

"Well, that just great! Just perfect! NOW they finally CARE?! When I'm gone, they finally give a damn and realize their mistakes? Or I bet they still don't realize them! They are upset we're not there for them to torment!" he banged his fist on the table to show just how angry he was. It wasn't a pleasant sight to behold.

"Hiro! Please! I know you were hurt badly by them. You know what _my parents were like! _But I do think you should go home and work it out." Zeta knew she was on thin ice when she told him that. Nevertheless, she still had to say it to him.

"How can you say that? You ran away too! You didn't want to be caged and stuck in a place where you were unhappy!" glaring at her for her hypocrisy.

"I didn't have a family before now! _You do! _As much as it was easy for me to run off and no one care, I don't think you should keep torturing your family!"

"I thought you were on our side, Zeta!"

"I am on your side! I want you to be happy, Hiro! You and Kage! But again, the rule of Wicca is the Rule of Three! Whatever spell you cast, it comes back to you threefold! I say you've cast enough evil magic! It's time you cast a good spell and made amends!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Well, avoiding a problem never solve it, did it?"

"NO! But I refuse to go back!" and he stormed off to the bathroom only to slam the door and lock it. Zeta feeling desperate starts pounding on the door to be let in. But he wouldn't open the door.

"Come on, Hiro! Don't shut me out! Look, we can talk about this! Let me help you!" she pleaded through the door. Her mind was going a mile a minute what exactly Hiro could be doing in there all alone.

Hiro didn't want to ignore Zeta, but at the moment, he was only confirming her worst fears, given what he was doing at the moment. Hiro had taken the first razor he could find and start cutting himself. He made three cuts on his left arm before he stopped. "Ugh! This isn't right! I shouldn't be doing this! I can't do this ever again!" as he quickly cleaned himself up and tried to patch up his arm. "Never again," as he came out of the bathroom finally only for Zeta to hug him tightly.

"Hiro! Never do that again! Never push me away again! You hear me?!" as she pulled out of the hug. Then slapped him once on the cheek for good measure. He rubbed his sore cheek tenderly but knew he deserved that one.

"I'm sorry, Zeta, can you make sure I keep that promise?" he was still rubbing his stinging cheek. He looked downcast and sad before looking back into Zeta's pink eyes with his big coffee-colored ones. "Can you make sure that I never do anything stupid again? Can you help save me one more time?" he begged her while crying silver teardrops.

Zeta was taken aback for all of five seconds before she readily answered her best friend and lover. "You want me to make sure you never harm yourself again?! Don't lie, I know what you were doing! I'm not stupid! You cannot do that to the family or me again!

I cannot lose either of you! You expect me to save you, and I'll do just that! But don't you EVER do something that will lead to your death! Or you put us all in the grave! Do you understand me?!" she got in his face to make her point crystal clear.

"Okay, your right, Zeta! I cannot do that to everyone! I get it! You don't need to chew me out more for it! But please don't tell the family! I don't need to disappoint TWO families!" he almost screamed back at her as he held her tightly.

"I should, you know, but I won't do it," she looked distraught with herself at that moment. Then sighed loudly as she reached into her back pocket and then said, " Give me your arm. I think I can fix this."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, fearfully to her. Hiro watched as she took out a bizarre crystal lavaliere. She started to swing it back and forth over his injuries on his arm while whispering an enchantment. He watched in wonderment as his cuts magically evanesce. Then he felt a pacifying sense of relief. "You are a Wiccan, aren't you?" as he gazed into her eyes once more and watched her smile with happiness.

"I just combined crystal therapy with crystal magic, Hiro," she explained what she had done. Feeling some sense of pride and satisfied that her spell worked, she carried on.

"The two are a potent spell intermix. Thank our grandparents for teaching us about crystal therapy and other Easter healing methods. They may be Japanese like you, but they at least drew wisdom from all parts of the Oriental society."

"I know, I know, " he sighed wistfully. "Our grandparents have taught my brother numerous techniques and me to use as coping skills and bring us to balance. On the other hand? It's hard at times to remember them and utilize them."

"We all fail to use coping skills one time or another, Hiro. That is not a surprise or unexpected. Nevertheless, you need to try harder to remember them. Why don't you write in your journal for now? Grandma and Marcus gave you both journals so you could write down what was making you so negative."

"I'll go do that. I have got a lot to write down now that I know the words. But please don't tell anyone about this, promise?"

"Unless you do it again or your endanger of dying, I won't speak of this. But if you do it again or heaven forbid you to try and kill yourself, I spill everything," as they broke apart.

"Understood," as he went to his room and started writing in his journal once more. Taking a deep breath, he began to bleed his soul onto the pages. "_I should be happy to escape from my blood family. I'm finally liberated from being in bondage to that stupid school! But somehow, even after speaking the words, I needed to, I'm not feeling any better._

_Instead, I'm broken on the inside. I can't sleep, and I scarcely eat anymore. I feel weighed down that I end up rejecting anyone's love. Every day is getting longer then the day before. Even surround by my 'real' family, I'm still lonely and slowly dying on the inside. _

_Part of me is starting to honestly not care what happens to me anymore. I find myself more and more wanting to say, "Damn the consequences!" I don't understand any longer why this painful sensation is devouring my soul alive. _

_Why do I cry myself to sleep every night? Or why I'm overrun with ghastly nightmares. Am I still looking for an escape.? From what? I don't know anymore, that's for sure. All I feel is nothing but crestfallen, embitterment, and downheartedness. _

_I don't belong to either family! It's only a matter of time before I lose any ounce of love I ever got in this damn world! I fear extraordinarily I will be sent back to the lion's den. I can't deal with these feelings anymore! _

_I want so badly to feel better! However, I feel worse each day. I miss Kage, but he comes and goes like the wind. Then there the ones I left behind. I do feel blameworthy for what I've done to them. At the same time, I think my fury has not quelled after exploding on them!_

_What is the answer? The solution to all this? Where do I belong? Who am I anymore? Am I loved at all? Will I ever know true happiness? Or is that all just a dream?_

_I hope a miracle happens soon. I need one so badly."_ he closed the journal and sighed. "What am I going to do?" he asked aloud to no-one, but Zeta was listening at the door.

Walking away, she whispered to herself. "I've feared danger been coming for months. But now my heart is telling me the threat is too the ones I love. I still can't decide which twin I like more. They are both my best friends, and yes, I met Kage first, and we kissed first and then slept together.

But I still desire to all the same to do all that with Hiro as well. I love him with all my heart too. Why can't the twins be only one boy? Why can't I make up my mind? I've to help them as they've done for me.

Still, whose heart will end up more broken when I made to choose? And what will the boys want? Please, someone, anyone, give me the strength for what is coming soon."

What came a week later was the worst thing ever. It would change everything forever for everyone in Hiro/Kage Hamadas' lives forever. Despite Zeta doing her best to help the ones she loved the most, their state of mind only deteriorated more. It was becoming commonplace for Hiro to be ranting to himself and then hear Kage speaking at the same time.

Neither twin could eat or sleep and were highly agitated but depressed. They were coming and going so fast no-one could be sure anymore which twin they be in the presence of. They're becoming more withdrawn and not talking to anyone.

The final straw came Saturday when the whole family had gotten together to have dinner together. Things were going smoothly at first, but when the family tried to once more approach the topic of the twins going home, Hiro calmly left the table. When he didn't return after ten minutes, Zeta went looking for him. She quickly looked all over for him but couldn't find him. Then she realized where he had to be and she hoped she wasn't too late.

She kicked down the door to the bathroom and screamed as her worst fears were realized. Hiro was on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood. He looked like he had broken the mirror and used a large shard to attempt to commit suicide. She screamed again, and everyone came running. Once they saw what was going on in the bathroom, they reacted instantly. They called 911 and then attempt first to stop the bleeding and made sure to keep him breathing. Thank god, Marcus knew how to do CPR.

Zeta didn't know what good it would do at this point as they waited for the ambulance. But she got down near Hiro and began to sing softly into his right ear. She needed him to keep fighting to stay alive even if he'd just tried to take his life.

"Hiro, listen to me. Listen to what I'm singing and use this song to come back to us. Please listen!"

"_When you see broken beyond repair  
I see healing beyond belief  
When you see too far gone  
I see one step away from home_

_How many times can one heart break?  
It was never supposed to be this way  
Look in the mirror, but you find someone you never thought you'd be_

_Oh, but I can still recognize  
The one I love in your tear-stained eyes  
I know you might not see it now, so lift your eyes to me_

_When you see broken beyond repair  
I see healing beyond belief  
When you see too far gone  
I see one step away from home_

_When you see nothing but damaged goods  
I see something good in the making  
I'm not finished yet  
When you see wounded, I see mended_

_You see your worst mistake  
But I see the price I paid  
And there's nothing you could ever do, to lose what grace has won_

_So hold on, it's not the end  
No, this is where love's work begins  
I'm making all things new  
And I will make a miracle of you_

_When you see broken beyond repair  
I see healing beyond belief  
When you see too far gone  
I see one step away from home_

_When you see nothing but damaged goods  
I see something good in the making  
I'm not finished yet  
When you see wounded, I see mended_

_I see my child, my beloved  
The new creation you're becoming  
You see the scars from when you fell  
But I see the stories they will tell_

_You see worthless. I see priceless  
You see pain, but I see a purpose  
You see unworthy, undeserving  
But I see you through eyes of mercy_

_When you see broken beyond repair  
I see healing beyond belief  
You're not too far gone  
You're one step away from home_

_When you see nothing but damaged goods  
I see something good in the making  
I'm not finished yet, no  
When you see wounded, I see mended_

_Ooh, I see mended  
Woah, oh I see mended  
I'm not finished yet  
When you see wounded, I see mended."_

By the time she finished singing the song, the ambulance had arrived and was prepared to take him to the hospital. Zeta knew they had to contact Hiro's blood family, and taking out her phone, she contacted Baymax.

She told him to get all of Hiro's loved ones to the hospital ASAP. Hiro was near death, and they needed to be there to help save his life.

Well, it was almost a kick in the stomach for Tadashi and Aunt Cass to find out from Baymax that someone had contacted _him _and that Hiro was now at the hospital, but his condition was unknown.

Hiro's blood family and college friends all arrived at the hospital at the same time as his pseudo-family. At first, they didn't know they were here for the same person. It wasn't till a doctor came to the waiting room to ask for the family of Hiro Hamada, and they all stood up at the same time to say. "We are Hiro Hamada's family."

And that's when everyone just stared at each other, not knowing what was going to happen next.


	18. Asylum

Asylum

Naturally, everyone was greatly muddleheaded when two sets of people proclaimed to be the family of Hiro Hamada. Hiro's biological family and college friends were already blindsided; he was in the healthcare facility. For what they had no clue. Given the fact, he'd been missing for two months now. Thus that was one shock to their system already. But now these _other people claim to be his family? What was going on?_

The physician looked a bit indecisive as to who to speak to, so he ends up addressed all in the waiting room. "I know this must be somewhat unsettling for all of you gathered.

Furthermore, while I'd love to speak to Hiro's biological family, there is a slight problem with that," the middle-aged man elucidated to the mass of ill at ease folks in the small waiting room.

Aunt Cass immediately stood up and demanded to know what the problem was. And how soon could they see her nephew? She had spent almost a year filled with anguish, anxiety, and on the verge of tears. It had caused her enough health problems mentally and physically. All she desired was things to be alright once more.

"Ms. Hilton," the doctor began in a slow and sympathetic voice, "I know you are dying to see your nephew, but we've to deal with one problem at a time," taking a deep breath the medical man brought to her attention the current predicament.

"The first problem is who I'm allowed to speak to about Hiro's condition. I've been looking through a list of his emergency contacts. We received the list via WiFi from your robot.

It would appear that Hiro considers the Al-Abbas, Kazokus, Mr. Clemens, and Ms. Moon here as a family. They're listed on his contacts as parents, grandparents, sisters, brother, and best friend/girlfriend respectfully. I've no choice but to address all of you," the doctor explained the state of affairs to the stunned crowd of people before him.

"Hold up a minute, doctor. What do you mean these are _Hiro's emergency contacts? _We don't _even know them. _How could he possibly have people we don't know as his emergency contacts?" Tadashi also demanded of the medical practitioner before him.

"Perhaps I can explain about that one?" spoke up the teenage girl with fuchsia hair timidly.

Everyone turned to look at her intensely, and she sighed. "Um, Hi, my name is Zeta, Zeta Moon, if you need to use my last name. I, in truth, don't like using my last name or any form of my slave name," she shuddered a moment. Then becoming composed again, she returns to explaining the situation.

" I'm Hiro and Kage's best friend. Though I'm also their girlfriend as well," she explained while very anxious. She kept playing with her long braid as she tried to explain to them the truth.

" The three of us have spent many months upgrading Baymax in attempts to make him human. We've come a long way in that ambition. I'm sure you've noticed some of our upgrades. But I am getting back to the point.

We had Baymax honor patient confidentially. Though we did end up making more then upgrades for Baymax's three primary patients, we update who we wish to call in a state of emergency. As a result, the twins and I made sure to add our pseudo-family as our contacts."

"Pseudo-family? This is stranger then any comic book twist I've read so far. And I'm not sure we've even reached the twist yet!" Fred exclaimed as Go-Go hit him lightly upside the head.

"Okay, we don't need to be scattered-brain right now, Fred. Why don't we worry about that a little later so we can find out what's wrong with Hiro, first?"

"That's what we all like to know. So Doctor, will you please explain what is the matter with my nephew?"

"Ms. Hilton, your nephew, is currently being treated for a suicide attempt."

"SUICIDE?!"

"Yes, he smashed a mirror and tried to use the shard to ensure he'd bleed to death. If not for the other members of the family, he wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time for us to save him.

We're currently treating the lacerations and giving him a blood transfusion. After he's recovered from being in a life or death situation, he'll be transferred to the psych ward. You'll have to speak to Dr. Rainier there. She, along with her sister, will be able to give you a more definitive plan of treatment."

"So, where do we go for now?"

"I suggest you all go to the family room down the hall so you can all get on the same page. I'll send a nurse to get you once I've got more information."

"Thank you."

* * *

Seeing they had nothing else to do but wait, they all did head to the large spacious family room. When they opened the door, they could see the hospital had done its best to make the room warm and inviting with soothing touches.

There were sizable cozy couches, fresh-cut flowers, easy listening music, and very soothing light colors in the room. There was also a tray of a variety of snacks for them to nibble on while they waited.

After everyone had gotten comfortable and were enjoying hot chocolate and brownies, they finally decided to get to talking.

"Maybe introductions are in order. Or at least it seems that would be the right thing to do first. So I'll start. Hello, my name is Cass Hilton. I'm the older sister to Serena Hamada.

My sister and her husband, Kane died when my nephews were seven and three. As their only remaining family I've been caring for them since they died. So I'm Hiro's legal guardian."

"My name is Tadashi, and I'm Hiro's older brother. He's my best friend, along with my heart and soul. I do anything for him."

"Hello, I'm Honey Lemon. I'm Tadashi's girlfriend and one of Hiro's friends at SFIT."

"Go-Go"

"Wasabi"

"Fred"

"I'm Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Well, it's charming to meet you all finally. Hiro and Kage have expressed their feelings quite strongly about all of you. I'm Bibi Al-Abbas, and this is my husband, Ahmed. We immigrant from Iraq four years ago.

My husband currently owns and runs a successful falafel restaurant. I am a flight instructor. Hiro, Kage, and Zeta to us, our sons and daughter, because we are unable to have children."

"My name is Omi Kazoku. This is my wife Mika and our daughters Hina and Natsuki. My wife and I don't have a formal occupation. But in our long lives, we've helped mentor many lost souls."

"We've done a great deal to assist the twins. Teaching them various coping skills to help get their chi back in alignment. We've tutor them in calligraphy, origami, writing haiku, landscape, and tending to bonsai trees.

We also taught them about Eastern Medicine and helped them learn how to meditate correctly. All in the name to help them learn to cope with life's stresses."

"My sister and I run a karaoke bar called The Eclipse. We've helped the twins learn to express themselves through singing. We consider them and Zeta our younger siblings." Hina finished explaining how her family was tied to Hiro.

"My name is Marcus Clemens. I work at the public library. I'm a linguist expert, and I teach various classes at the library on the subject. I've been helping the twins learn to express themselves with words," the unusually pretty young man explaining his role in this other family of Hiro's.

"Hi again, I'm Zeta Moon. Or that the name I chose to go by. Only the twins will ever know my real name. I'm their best friend and girlfriend," squeaked the teenage girl among this crowd of new people.

"Could you please explain why you keep saying "Twins," and who is "Kage?" Hiro doesn't have a twin. And we know no-one by the name of Kage." Cass asked in confusion. Though she wasn't nearly confused as the other family members. They all glanced at each other seriously before speaking again.

"Do you ignore him all the time? Hiro and Kage are twins. We've interacted with both of them. Never together, but that's because they always said one had to keep you guys happy or throw you off their trail when they ran away." Bibi explained, still confused. How could they deny right here and now the truth? Did they genuinely want to hurt the twins even more?

"Hiro doesn't have a twin, Mrs. Al-Abbas. And we don't know anyone named Kage," Cass Hilton was firm when she spoke. On the one hand, she was still overwhelmed by everything going on. On the other hand, she had no idea what these people her nephew called his 'family' were talking about at all.

"That not possible, Ms. Hilton," said the young and unusual voice of the beautiful teen. She locked her pink eyes on Cass's brown ones before continuing. "The first twin I met was Kage. He made it clear that night he was trying to get payback on some bullies for Hiro. Kage always speaks fondly about his twin," she noted before sighing. Looking more nervous, she pointed out the obvious.

"I mean they may be identical twins, Ms. Hilton. However, they've some reasonably distinct differences. The two most prominent ones are the fact Kage speaks with a faint Japanese accent, and he's left-handed.

While Hiro doesn't speak with an accent and is right-handed, every one of us has noticed other small differences between the boys. How can you keep denying that Hiro's got a twin?" Zeta inquired her in disbelief.

"He's got no twin. You guys must be mistaken. My brother got no twin," Tadashi was shaking his head and sounding unwavering, but then an unexpected voice caught everyone off guard.

"Not true, Tadashi. I've meticulous medical records on one "Kage Hamada." I was instructed not to reveal them unless there was an emergency. Which now that one has come up, I can share with you all of Kage Hamada medical records," Baymax spoke up, and finally, Tadashi and the other notice something about Baymax.

Baymax's voice didn't sound the normal unemotional tone. It now had a range, and they could hear emotion coming from him. His voice laced with concern as well as a need to interject. Tadashi never remembered Baymax ever sounding this close to a human being.

The group was astounded by the transformation. Even more so when they watched Baymax's stomach. It was showing what looked like two images of Hiro. Yet the one on the left was marked as "Kage Hamada."

"As you can see," Baymax began to explain in a very human-sounding manner, " I've run a diagnostic scan on both Hiro and Kage. While they share DNA, they each have their own unique vital signs, different voices, and even their brainwaves are not identical.

Given these vital statistics, including unique brainwaves, along with different personalities and mannerism, there is only one conclusion. Kage Hamada is not Hiro Hamada, and thus, they're identical twins. That's what the facts are showing at the very least," as the video the terminated. Everyone was only getting more confused at this point.

"How is this possible? There got to be some other explanation! There is no Kage Hamada!" Tadashi looked on the verge of hysterics. He was sure he'd programmed Baymax with everything known to the medical world. But this had to be a mistake. But how?

"Did one twin get separated at birth? You hear those kinds of stories all the time. Switched at birth or separated at birth. It has proven to happen more then we care to admit." Mika pointed out a logical conclusion.

"That be so radical if that is the answer! I mean, you see that storyline in comic books all the time! That's got to be what's going one with your brother, Dashi!" Fred was bouncing with joy at that thought. Though his friends quickly brought him back down to earth.

"Seriously, Fred? You think Hiro has an unknown twin? What are the chances of that happening?" Wasabi wanted to know. He rather has some useful hard facts before they went down this crazy avenue.

"_Out of 4 million total births, about 28,000 babies get switched every__ year. Overall this translates to about one mistake per every 1,000 baby transfers. The good news is that many of these mistakes are being caught at some point before families leave the hospital._

_But Segal may be most known for her studies on twins separated or switched at birth, such as the __case__ involving Begoña and Delia from the Canary Islands in Spain. As a baby, Delia was accidentally switched with another infant in the hospital, and the girls and their families grew up oblivious that it had ever happened until they were 28. They were the sixth switched-at-birth pair of twins ever identified._

_In 2014, Segal stumbled on the eighth and ninth publicly known switched-at-birth cases, an even more bizarre story of two sets of brothers in Colombia. Each family believed their two sons were fraternal twins. But everything the men thought they knew about their families and selves blew up when a co-worker of one of the brothers, Jorge, in Bogotá, went to the butcher shop on the far side of town. She was sure she saw Jorge working behind the meat counter, which was particularly odd because she knew Jorge worked at an engineering company, designing gas and water lines. It was Jorge's identical twin, William, who he'd never met._

_This mistaken identity led to the discovery that two of the four brothers had been switched at birth. The young men were part of two ___identical___ twin sets. Two of them had been raised in the wrong families altogether, about 150 miles away from their identical brothers. Segal traveled to Colombia to study the four young men, and write about their journeys in a new __book__, ___Accidental Brothers___._

_Though switched-at-birth twins are exceedingly rare, there are more instances of twins who are separated at birth. Since 1922, there have been 1,894 cases of sets of twins reared apart, according to a study by Segal. Today, there are more documented cases of twins separated at birth and later __reunited__ than ever before, mainly because the internet has helped connect these siblings. Segal has studied 150 reared-apart twin pairs and is currently investigating 22 cases, mostly from China, whose one-child policy of the 1970s led to the abandonment of tens of thousands of infants. Over a dozen twin __sets__ from China were adopted (since the 1990s) and raised separately._

_Though all twins, through their similarities and differences, offer insight into the effects of genetics and the environment, twins who were reared apart offer particularly great case studies._

_In 1979, Jim Springer and Jim Lewis, "the Jim twins," were reunited at age 39 after not knowing the other existed. As described in Segal's book on the identical Jim twins, ___Born Together—Reared Apart___, both had been adopted and raised by different families in Ohio, just 40 miles apart from each other. Despite their separate upbringings, it turned out that both twins got terrible migraines, bit their nails, smoked Salem cigarettes, drove light blue Chevrolets, did poorly in spelling and math, and had worked at McDonald's and as part-time deputy sheriffs. But the weirdest part was that one of the Jim twins had named his first son James Alan. The other had named his first son James Allan. Both had named their pet dogs "Toy." Both had also married women called Linda—then they got divorced, and both married women called Betty.__" _Honey Lemon quickly read aloud what her smartphone had to say concerning those two questions.

* * *

"Okay, that is very mind-boggling. I'll admit I wasn't expecting to hear that. So you have two brothers? And one went missing, and they found each other?" Wasabi looked at Tadashi, who still couldn't accept any of this.

"This can't be true! None of this makes any sense!" he looked almost insane from hearing all this. Where did the world sanity go?

"Well, Mr. Hamada, for the last four years, all of us have been involved in both Hiro and Kage's life. Giving them the love, attention, and acceptance they've been seeking but were not getting at home." Bibi informed him. She gave him a look only a true mother could provide, which startled the young college man.

"What do you mean for the _last four years?" _Aunt Cass looked very troubled to hear that. She didn't know how many more surprises and bombshells she could take in one night. Too bad they were only beginning.

"Well, Ms. Hilton, we first met Kage when he wandered into a rather sketchy neck of the woods. Several gangbangers were about to kill him when my wife and I intervened and saved his life," Ahmed explained patiently how they come to find the first of their children.

"I remember that night as if it were yesterday," spoke the Muslin woman with a dreamy smile on her pretty face. "He was so vulnerable that day. However, he was more then determined to help his twin. He loved eating falafel after we served it to him for the first time."

"It soon became his favorite food. Every time he came over, we would make our best. Bibi would entertain the boys with stories as she's a gifted storyteller," added her husband, filling in some of the blanks for Hiro's biological family.

Now they're getting some information and clarity about some of Hiro's behavior these past several months. The more these people talked and revealed how they'd spent their time with Hiro, the more things started to make a small amount of sense.

"I remember clearly the day we met the twins. I never encounter anyone so unbalanced. The twins' chi energy was all tangled up, and they were quite imbalanced. Something wasn't quite right with them." Omi recalled that night four years ago. He could still see that small child sitting in his living room and what he'd sensed that first night.

"Yes, it was very hard at first teaching both Hiro and Kage because they both couldn't show up at the same time. Kage is better at calligraphy and origami. Though both boys are excellent when it comes to tending to bonsai trees or doing landscaping." Mika revealed to Hiro's stunned family. She looked rather proud of these accomplishments. She did look like a grandmother who was proud of her grandchild.

"They are both very talented at karaoke singing as well. They even invented this machine that turns the singer's thoughts into actual pictures for the crowd to watch! It's so amazing and got the business more booming." Natsuki said excitedly again, showing how much Hiro was a member of this unusual family.

"If you wanted to know their real thoughts, you might want to read these journals. I gave Hiro his, and Mika gave Kage his. But they both are trying to speak words they long to say. Neither wants to go speechless." Marcus handed over the journals. The twins had told him where they kept them. That it was okay to reveal them in case of an emergency.

* * *

The college kids each read a few pages from Kage's journal while Tadashi and Aunt Cass read some of Hiro's entries. There were all stunned by the words that the 'twins' had written.

_"___Aunt Cass and Tadashi, they are such hypocrites! Tadashi thinks he such a venerable and devoted big brother and looks out for us that he's so indefectible! That's he's an excellent student, fantastic friend, and the ideal boyfriend! What a joke!__

__Hiro and I ain't goddamned brainless! We are not that innocent when we've been spending time with those blockheads who are supposed to be our friends. Though how they can be our friends when they are twice our age is beyond me!__

__They are all in different stages of their lives. They DON'T remember at all what it's like to be fourteen years old. Hell, they old enough to drive, not have curfews, even go to cabarets!__

__They have no idea what it's like to only be fourteen! Too young to drive! I have to be home by ten! Just starting to go through freaking puberty! God! It's even forbidden for us also to start thinking about fooling around because we can't handle the consequences!__

__We still only get ALLOWANCE! They can at least apply for employment that isn't minimum wage! No, what they have is CAREERS! They o longer living with their parents! Or they're rules because they can live on their OWN!__

__Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go-Go, and Fred? They don't get what life is like for me, Hiro or Zeta. They are ADULTS, NOT KIDS! They're too insensitive, ignorant, and moronic to catch on! So is Tadashi and Aunt Cass! They just don't get it!__

__After all, none of them need to ask permission to go anywhere. They don't have to check in with their parents! On top of that, if they fancied having a night alone? By god, they could do it! They are at least legal!" ___ Go-Go read aloud from Kage's journal. All the college kids were stunned by what was written. But it was nothing compared to what Hiro had written._

_"___There so much I've been longing to say for years to so many people. Yet I could never say the words to anyone without shattering my whole world like a mirror. Where do I begin? I guess at the beginning.__

__Each memory like a shattered fragment, a piece of glass of that broken mirror, that is jagged and will bleed as you pick it up and try to put it back together. Only with each razor-sharp fragment that stains you with blood, it gets harder to put, them back together, and pretty soon, you can't even put the piece together at all or ever see your reflection again.__

__My memories are like those broken pieces. Razor-sharp and will cut you till you bleed yourself dry. They tear flesh and soul alike. Everyone seems to think I'm so happy, but I'm not. I know what Aunt Cass and Tadashi are thinking.__

__I can practically read their minds. "Yesterday, he was the happiest person in all of San Fansokyo, the entire galaxy, maybe in all of God's creation. Now, where is that happy little boy we love? It seems endless light-years ago we last saw that Hiro.__

__The thing is they have no clue what I'm going through — been going through my whole life. How each evil word been like a blade sliding across my wrist. How each lonely day was like a day in a dark prison cell, how every birthday and holiday without Mom and Dad divided my soul into more shattered fragments.__

__Even being at college is no fun. Not really. Tadashi's friends make up for a little bit of the pain I endured, but they can't erase or heal all the scars on my heart and soul. Plus, they don't understand who I am or what I've been through. Not really.__

__And again, all the stupid school cares about is my big brain. Not me, never me. I want to find Kage and all the people he's talking about when he's talked to me. They sound like they care about ME. Not how smart I am but ME. That they will love me for me, and I will be accepted without the pain that's never left. I'll find out the truth about my twin one day. For now, I'm taking a nap." __

* * *

"Hiro, is angry and depressed? I had no idea he felt this way. What could be driving this kind of thinking and feeling?" Tadashi gazed at the people his brother called family for some answers.

"That might be need to be answered in further detail after we find out what else is wrong with him.

I feel I must come clean about something. This will not be easy for any of you to hear. I don't want anyone to get angry with the twins or me. But I've to be true to my beliefs, and I cannot lie to any of you any longer," Zeta took a deep breath and revealed hers and the twins secret.

"Your brothers are not um...virgins anymore. I slept with Kage. And Kage told me that he and Hiro had promised each other they would lose their virginity on the same night," she started to say when everyone screamed, "WHAT?!"

"You are telling me my brother had SEX?! He's only fourteen! And he's way smarter then that! He never do something like that!" of all the things Tadashi had heard so far after finding out his brother was in the hospital, this was the thing that bothered him the most.

"Yeah, Hiro, a genius. Why would he do something that dumb?" Go-Go wanted to know to which Zeta answered, "Because _we are just fourteen years old! _Just because the twins and I have genius IQ doesn't mean we aren't still teenagers!" Zeta was very annoyed with Hiro's friends and family. Still, she had to finish explaining even if they're dolts.

"It was the night he ran away from you all. After he couldn't take it anymore from being mistreated and forced to hid his true feelings and thoughts. Kage and I met up in the park after I finished casting my spell. And one thing led to another!

Go and hate me if you want to! But all I have ever done is love those two boys! We are each other best friends and the only ones who can complete each other. I loved them both at their lowest point!"

"This is so much to take in. I don't understand all this. I mean, I'm shocked to find out first my nephew tried to kill himself. Then finding out he's got a second family? Now he also has a girlfriend and that he's not a virgin any longer? I think I'm gonna pass out." Aunt Cass tried not to pass out, and Baymax helped make sure she was okay.

* * *

"Well, we didn't know they did _that." _the other adults all said at the same time. Bibi looked at her daughter and began scolding her. "Zeta, I thought we were doing a better job then this with you and the twins."

The teenage girl cringed as she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Mom! I mean, we didn't plan it out! It just sort of happened! But we all knew you all to be disappointed in us. So we kept our lips shut. But I can't lie any longer. Not when the family is all here and Hiro like this!"

"Well, at least your being honest and doing the right thing now. But please be honest again. Was it only one time? Or have you been even more promiscuous?" her father wanted to know. Again his pseudo-daughter looked very ashamed with her head bent low.

"No, Dad, we only did it the one time. But Baymax gave us a thorough exam afterward. Baymax? You still have the records, right?" she asked towards the marshmallow-like a robot. He had to help bail them out somehow.

"Yes, I do, Zeta. Hiro, Kage, and Zeta are completely healthy. After having intercourse, they suffered no injuries of any kind; they do not have any STD or HIV. And Zeta did not get pregnant. They are perfectly healthy," which caused the room to give a collective sigh of relief. But that didn't mean they're off the hook.

"Well, thank god for this robot in keeping you three healthy! And thank god that you didn't wind up expecting a child. That would have been the worst thing to happen." her grandparents now were scolding her. This was very humiliating, but she didn't expect anything other then this to happen anyway.

"I'm thankful I'm not pregnant, Grandma. To ensure we didn't do it a second time, we watched episodes of "I didn't know I was pregnant" and "Sex sent me to the ER" We wanted to make sure we weren't tempted again."

"We've seen those shows. Educational and funny at times. Very amusing." Hina acknowledged. TLC had some excellent shows. Though it seemed if someone turned their life into a reality show, it only spelled disaster for that person in turn.

"Still, I'm happy that my little brother and sister aren't expecting a little bundle of their own," Marcus said in a relieved voice. He hugged his little sister, and she looked like she was finally calming down some.

"You know this is all great and all, but we still don't know fully what's wrong with Hiro or more about who you all are. So could you please share with us more details? It would be most helpful." Honey Lemon requested to the other family.

So they spent the next two and a half hours exchanging stories about the twins and trying to piece together where and when things had gone so wrong for the boys. No-one still yet realize the truth of what was wrong with Hiro. But the fact they all loved him at least brought the two families together.

* * *

Finally, a nurse came and told them Hiro was being transferred to the psychiatric ward. Once he was there, he would be evaluated by the Head of Psychiatric, Dr. Ash Rainier. Once Dr. Rainier completed her evaluation, she would speak with the family.

All this meant to anyone was going to yet another floor of the hospital. Then waiting for a longer time. What made everyone even more nervous was the fact it was the psych ward. No-one wanted to think what that meant.

They ended up waiting two and a half more hours till finally, two women approach the group. They looked very different from one another. The older one was tall, slender, with pale skin, spectacles, and brownish-blond hair in a tight bun. She also was wearing sophisticated attire under her lab coat. The younger one had strawberry-blond hair that was loose, tanner skin, no glasses. She was petite but also slim. Her attire was more of a conservative nature.

Either way, both young ladies seemed to carry themselves well and also very compassionate. The taller one spoke first. "Hello, you must be the family of Hiro Hamada. Allow me to introduce ourselves.

I'm Dr. Ashley Rainier, and this is my younger sister Dr. Ronda Rainier. I'm head of the psychiatric unit at the hospital, and my little sister is head of the out-patient clinic. We both try our best to help the shared load of patients."

"You do not need to fear we aren't qualified to help people. Our father was a famous psychiatrist named Dr. William Michael Rainier. He wrote several books and trained us both very well.

So we are more then qualified to help people who have many different emotional and mental issues."

"As such, we've both only needed an hour with Hiro to finally determine what is wrong with him. It helped our father had been seeing Kane Hamada for years. So we had some past medical history of a close family member to go on." Dr. Ashley informed, which just confused Cass and Tadashi.

"What do you mean _past medical history? _What are you talking about exactly? How would you have files on my father?" Tadashi looked even more confused. But the sister psychiatrists seemed equally confused. Finally, the younger one spoke.

"So you were unaware your family on your father's side of the family has a history of mental illness?" The way their jaws about dropped off, it was clear they weren't aware of this fact. This didn't help matters.

"Well, I wish someone had explained this to you and that you had been tested to see if you inherited anything. But as the cat out the bag, let us explain, Mr. Hamada." Ronda informed him.

"According to our father's notes, he was seeing your father before his death for years. Kane Hamada was diagnosed with Type 2 bipolar. He was also being treated for anxiety and depression.

After a thorough background check, it was discovered that nine people in the last four generations had some mental health issue. While there was some difference in a few diagnose, it would seem your family is very susceptible to having depression. Despite what other mental health issues they have. Depression is very predominate within your family." Ashley revealed to the stunned family.

"So is that what wrong with Hiro? He's depressed?" Aunt Cass asked anxiously, but when the doctors shook their head, Cass only paled more.

"Depression is again only one component into what is wrong with Hiro Hamada. It certainly played a hand in what is going on with him. But Hiro's mental illness isn't one you are born with, rather you develop his disorder due to traumatic experiences."

"What? Hiro has never been in any trauma! What are you talking about?" Tadashi wanted to know still not understanding as no-one else was at the moment.

"Ms. Hilton, Mr. Hamada. Loyal family and friends, we've exam Hiro and talked to him for an hour. We may be young, and an hour seems a short time, but we do know _exactly _what is wrong with Hiro Hamada, aka Kage Hamada." Ashley started to say, and her younger sister finished for her.

"Hiro, aka Kage Hamada, is suffering from DID. Dissociative Identity Disorder. For those not familiar with that term, you might be more familiar with its previous name. Multiple Personality Disorder."

"What?!" everyone cried in disbelief.

"This 'twin' Kage you are all talking about? "Kage Hamada" is merely another personality of Hiro's. At least so far, it's the only personality that made itself known as people with this disorder can have an unlimited amount of personalities.

Most people have at least two different alternate personalities. But so far Hiro's only developed one. Each of his other personalities will be unique. They each have their own names, gender, and age. Along with their individual quarks. Furthermore, each personality will have it's own unique vitals and brainwaves." Ashley was explaining.

"So is this the reason people believed they were twins, and Baymax couldn't tell it was Hiro all this time?"

"I would say if you have not programmed your robot to understand mental illness or its symptoms, yes, he wouldn't be able to distinguish one personality from the other. This is the first time I heard of a personality claiming itself to be the original twin. But again, personality can be anyone, even animals." Ronda explained and then gave everyone a packet.

"Time for you to know the truth about this disorder and not what people in movies display it at." Everyone started reading the packets in their hands. To finally learn the truth of what was wrong with Hiro.

* * *

"_**What is a Multiple Personality Disorder**_

_The term __multiple personality disorder__ is the common term for one type of dissociative disorder, now referred to in clinical settings as dissociative identity disorder. This term came into use around __1994, in the DSM-IV__, to describe a better understanding of multiple personality disorder and other similar disorders._

_**Types of Dissociative Identity Disorder**_

_Dissociative Amnesia_

_Depersonalization/Derealization Disorder_

_Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)_

_A dissociative disorder is a mental disturbance believed to be caused by severe, repeated early childhood trauma, which has led the individual to disconnect, or dissociate, from reality in certain specific ways. The dissociation events lead to "blackouts" or periods of time that the individual cannot remember. This causes a lack of continuity in personality traits, actions, sense of identity, and thoughts._

_The __current psychological theory__ about the cause of dissociative disorders involves an extensive experience of trauma, typically as a child, before the individual's personality has been solidified. Some type of dissociation is common among all adults, including neurotypical adults, and it is believed to be a mental coping mechanism to __divide traumatic events and normal mental functioning__. However, with extensive trauma, the brain dissociates a good deal of the individual's life from "normal" brain functioning, and any level of real or perceived trauma, including highly emotional events or minor traffic accidents, can trigger a dissociating event._

_Dissociative disorders are misrepresented in popular culture and difficult to diagnose in a clinical setting. In media, multiple personality disorder is often mixed up with schizophrenia, but the clinical criteria for these two disorders are very different. __In a therapy setting__, people with any dissociative disorder, including dissociative identity disorder, are typically misdiagnosed with several comorbid conditions, including bipolar disorder, panic disorder, somatic disorder, substance abuse, eating disorders, antisocial personality disorder, and more. Although these disorders can co-occur with dissociative disorder, the root causes are the problems with dissociation._

_Dissociative disorders __are not uncommon__ among the general population, particularly in the United States and Canada. These are believed to occur in __1-7 percent of the population__, and they occur more often in women than men._

**_**The Mayo Clinic's website reports that the DSM-5 and the American Psychiatric Association recognize three major dissociative disorders**_**

_**Types of Dissociative Disorders**_

_There are __three primary types of dissociative disorders__ currently recognized by medical professionals._

**_**Dissociative Amnesia: **_**_This is the most common type of dissociative disorder. The primary symptoms are extensive forgetfulness and loss of time, which cannot be explained by general forgetfulness, substance abuse, or a medical condition. This is a blank spot in the individual's memory, during which they cannot remember events that occurred or conversations they had. This condition can occur due to specific traumatic events like intense combat or sexual abuse. An amnesic episode can last for minutes or hours, although less typically, the period can last for days, weeks, or months. Some instances have occurred over the years, but this is extremely rare. Longer periods of dissociative amnesia can be accompanied by a dissociative fugue, which involves wandering away from the individual's current life and participating in other experiences._

**_**Depersonalization/Derealization Disorder: **_**_This condition is characterized by consistent, ongoing, or episodic emotional and experiential detachment from events in a person's life. People who struggle with this disorder describe the sensation as watching their feelings, thoughts, and actions from outside themselves, as though watching a movie. Other people describe the experience as feeling like they were in a foggy, dreamlike state and that the world around them was not real. Symptoms can last anywhere from minutes to years._

**_**Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID): **_**_Although all dissociative conditions were at one time lumped together as multiple personality disorder (MPD) and can be part of MPD, ___dissociative identity disorder___ is the current term used when referring to classic symptoms of multiple personality disorder. Dissociative identify disorder involves the formation of at least one other personality, originally referred to as ___split personality disorder___, but involves an average of 3-16 "alters." Some documented cases have involved over 100 alternate personalities._

_Individuals describe their experience with DID as feeling like they have multiple voices in their mind, which may have caused the confusion with schizophrenia, or sometimes, the individual feels "possessed" by these personalities. With DID, the alternate personality or personalities will appear at different times, leading the main personality to experience dissociative amnesia and fugue. Some therapists have reported that DID alters have not only unique names and personalities but also physiological needs and characteristics, including eyeglasses, distinct heart and breathing rates, different skin temperatures, varied brain patterns on CT scans, and even allergies._

**_**Treatment for Dissociative Identity Disorder & Substance Abuse**_**

_People who suffer from DID or other dissociative disorders are at a higher risk compared to the general population, for __struggling with substance abuse__, including alcoholism. In some cases, dissociative amnesia is misdiagnosed as being __caused by heavy substance abuse__, so the underlying cause of DID can go untreated for years. However, when substance abuse is treated without the appropriate therapy to address an underlying mental health disorder, symptoms believed to be caused by substance abuse will not go away and could get worse._

_Self-harm is common among people suffering from dissociative disorders like DID. This includes substance abuse and polydrug abuse, as well as physical self-harm and suicide attempts. One report shows that __70 percent of outpatient individuals diagnosed with DID__ had attempted suicide at least once. Substance abuse is a common form of both self-medication and self-harm among this group. For example, headaches and other forms of physical pain can be a common symptom of DID, so analgesic abuse is common among people who suffer from DID. A __Canadian study__ found that, in a group of 100 individuals undergoing treatment for substance abuse, 43 percent met the criteria for dissociative disorders, and 14 were diagnosed with DID. The ___Journal of Trauma and Dissociation___ published "Guidelines for Treating Dissociative Identity Disorder in Adults,"__ with a mention that some people suffering DID take large amounts of narcotic painkillers due to somatic experiences of intense pain, which may not have a physical cause like injury or illness._

_This self-harming behavior is seen as a manifestation of the individual reenacting their past trauma, so substance abuse among this group should be integrated into treatment for DID. It is important to find a program that can offer both substance abuse and DID treatment. Although detox is an important first step in the treatment process, it does not constitute treatment; therapy for addictive behaviors should occur alongside therapy for DID._

_**Myth: DID isn't real**_

**_**DID has been officially recognized as a mental disorder**_**_ since its inclusion in the 1980 release of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-III)._

_The diagnosis of DID continues to remain controversial among mental health professionals as an understanding of the illness develops. Still, there is no question that the symptoms are real, and people do experience them._

_**Myth its just a movie, people can tell it's fictional**_

_Research undertaken by the University of Melbourne found that 'pervasive negative portrayals can have harmful effects, perpetuating the stigma associated with mental illness and reducing the likelihood that those with mental illness will seek help.'_

_And when it comes to DID, _**_**movies, and TV rarely provide an accurate portrayal.**_**_ Symptoms are frequently sensationalized, exaggerated, or just plain wrong._

_Movies and TV shows that misrepresent DID spread inaccurate information about a real illness and stigmatize the people living with it. Stigma discourages people from seeking help and isolates them socially._

_**Myth- DID=schizophrenia**_

_Schizophrenia and DID are often confused with each other, but they're very different things._

_Schizophrenia is a psychotic illness: symptoms include delusions, hallucinations, paranoia, disorganized thoughts, speech and movements, and social withdrawal. It does not involve alternate personalities or dissociation._

**_**People with DID are not delusional or hallucinating theirs alters**_**_. Individuals with DID may experience some symptoms related to psychosis, such as hearing voices, but DID and schizophrenia are two different illnesses._

_**Myth people with DID are violent**_

**_**People with DID are no more likely to be violent than anyone else.**_**_ There are very few documented cases linking crime to DID. The idea of an 'evil' alter is not true._

_People with DID are more likely than the general population to be re-traumatized and experience further abuse and violence._

_Because of the association with multiple or 'split' personalities, DID is often misunderstood to be a personality disorder, but they are actually two very different things._

_Personality disorders are a constant fixed pattern of feeling and behaving over time, usually developing in early adulthood. Personality disorders, like a borderline personality disorder, involve extreme emotional responses and patterns of behavior, which make it hard for the person with the disorder to have stable relationships and function in society._

**_**DID is a dissociative disorder.**_**_ Rather than extreme emotional reactions to the world, people living with DID lose contact with themselves: their memories, sense of identity, emotions, and behavior. Unlike personality disorders, DID may first manifest at almost any age._

_**Myth: DID alters are obvious and extreme**_

_In movies and TV shows, switches between alternate identities tend to be wildly exaggerated for dramatic effect. In reality, for the vast majority of people with DID, switching between alters can't be identified by a casual observer at all._

* * *

"Now that we know what we are dealing with, treatment will not be any easier. One thing all people who have mental illness have in common though, is they need a strong support network of people who love them.

Being supportive and loving is vital in helping with recovery. Now we will further discuss treatment and visitation on another day. Hiro has now been sedated and his resting so it will be easier for his wounds to heal." Ashley informed them.

"But what are we to do in the meantime?" Tadashi wanted to know.

"The best advice we can give is again reviewing the packets to know the actual facts of the disorder. Once you have a better understanding of what is real and not made up, that will help.

Also, again, getting to know each other better so you can be a good support network for Hiro is imperative. So spend as much time together, getting to know each other." Ronda informed them on what the best thing to do was.

So with heavy hearts, everyone was bid to leave and come back tomorrow. Cass invited Hiro's other family back to the cafe so they could spend more time getting to know each other.

It was all they could do for now. There wasn't much they could do till the doctors figured out a treatment plan. But for now, they needed to make sure for Hiro's sake he had the best support network ever.

* * *

Dr. Ash Rainier- Krystina Alabado- Veronica- Voltron: Legendary Defender,

Dr. Ronda Rainier- Nasim Pedrad- Dalia- Aladdin 2019


	19. Treatment

Treatment

The Lucky Cat Cafe was packed not with customers, but two families who had to become one if they wish to help the precious soul they all loved. Cass had already had the sign say "closed."

Cass and Tadashi were unavoidably taking the diagnosis with Hiro the hardest. They'd known sooner or later they'd figure out was wrong their family member. Tragically it had been a punch to the gut out of all the possible things wrong with Hiro. Not one person had even considered a mental illness.

Cass felt horrible that her sister hadn't told her that her husband had a mental illness. Or had she? Cass had to be honest with herself. If she thought back hard on her memories, she _did remember_ one time in college when Serena had _tried to tell her. _

Serena had tried to tell her just before she and Kane were to graduate. Only Cass had blown them off. Even when her sister had declared it was imperative she know this secret, Cass hadn't desired to listen. Thus now she was facing the repercussion of not listening to her sister.

If she'd heeded her sister's words as well as paid more attention to Kane's behavior, she might have recognized the mental health issues. Moreover, then she would've presumably been able to support her nephews more after their parents' death.

Tadashi felt as guilty as his aunt. Again he and his friends had come up with numerous potential notions for what was conceivable wrong with his little brother. They'd all been mistaken significantly. Yet how could _he _not know his brother had a mental illness? As Hiro's older brother, he should've distinguished on the first day what was wrong with him!

Although there was extra nagging thought on his mind. Why didn't Baymax tell him? He felt somewhat betrayed by his invention. Even more so, when he asked Baymax how he could fail to diagnose what was wrong with Hiro? He was supposed to be the perfect healthcare companion!

It was extraordinary yet again how human-like the automaton had become and that to he failed in seeing. He wasn't prepared for what Baymax had to say. Nor the truly human way he articulated and behaved. The android had replied sincerely to his creator, but he verbalized with genuine sorrowfulness in his voice. It looked like it essentially killed him to say that he never programmed him to deal with mental illness. He was programmed to deal with _physical injuries — not mental ones. _

Beyond enraged, he'd made such a vast oversight Tadashi desired to get to right away updating Baymax's programming. Although he realized right now, he had to assist his brother in another way. Bonding with the people he had bonded with himself. Everyone had made themselves comfortable as they attempted to deal with this unforeseen crisis.

"I feel so ashamed and guilty," Cass started to say in a shaking voice. "How could I fail to notice my nephew was this miserable? How did I miss the signs? Something was genuinely wrong?"

"Cass, you are not a bad aunt. None of us realized what was amiss with Hiro. Furthermore, according to the packets, they gave us this a tough thing to diagnose. You shouldn't feel so guilty." Bibi attempted to comfort the young woman who only rebuffed her encouragement to chock out in sobs.

"But, Bibi, I didn't even _know_ he was depressed and angry. I _never_ realized what sort of problems would lead to this. I still don't _know_ what ordeal he experienced to develop that."

"Not to sound disrespectful, Ms. Bibi, but none of us have had any luck figuring out what the little dude was exposed to make him split in two," Fred interjected for all of Hiro's college friends.

"Well, I would say that quite straightforward if you think about who he is in general. You all were just too blind and deaf to see what was right before your eyes." Zeta spoke up, and everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"What do you mean, it's obvious? What do you know that we don't?" Wasabi asked immediately.

"You don't have to sound so harsh, Wasabi. After all, being insensitive won't help him, you know." Ahmed chided the African-American young man.

"We are sorry for our lack of sensitivity. I feel I'm ordinarily a bright and sensitive person. However, if I've not been that, I apologize. Thus please, Zeta tells us what you know." Honey Lemon requested of the young teen good-hearted.

"Well, seeing how I endured much of what Hiro's gone through, I guess I can relate," taking a deep breath, she began to spell it out slowly.

"What you have to realize is everyone is different. Consequently what is traumatic to one person may not be another. Also, there are different kinds of trauma. Not the traditional ones everyone thinks of.

You also have to realize what is traumatic for a _child. _Children can't handle a crisis or express themselves accurately. Then you have to consider how you spend so much time focusing on the one and overlook the other."

"What are you talking about? I don't think we want psycho-babble. We need a straight answer." Go-Go replied in a huff. She had even taken her gum out because this was so serious. Although she was not delighted by this young girl, seemingly calling them all stupid.

"You know it's that kind of attitude that made sure Hiro wouldn't confide in you about his difficulties! Sometimes just _listening helps! And having empathy!" _snapped Hiro's girlfriend furiously.

"Sorry, but this is overwhelming for all of us. Therefore what are you saying was traumatic for him?" Tadashi wanted to know desperately. He had to have answers now, or he would wind up with Hiro in the hospital.

"You know I don't need a genius IQ to figure this out, and neither should you. But seeing how you are so ignorant, I guess I have to explain.

Hiro lost his parents at a very young age, as you know. A critical period and he didn't know how to deal with either his emotional problems or deal with their loss as he got older.

He didn't know how to deal with anger, pain, or resentment. I know that because I dealt with the same thing when my parents abandon me at age 3. It was a very traumatizing thing to go through.

You can't deal or understand at that age when parents are supposed to love and protect you that they are either gone forever or in my case, that my parents didn't want me.

_Hiro _had to deal not just with the loss of his parents at a highly impressionable age, he had to spend his life knowing he'd never know them, and they wouldn't know him. He had to live with the knowledge you and your Aunt could remember them and had more time with them.

Do you know how enraged and green-eyed he was that you all had special moments that he was denied? So much time and so many memories, and _he can't recall them at all." _

"I never thought about it that way. I never thought about how much Hiro was missing out on without our parents. Or that I did have more time with them. Or that I have memories of them."

"I made the mistake of not realizing how much Serena and Kane's death would affect Hiro. He always seemed to behave as if it didn't bother him. Plus, I always thought he was too young to go through any grief or anything as such."

"That only one traumatic thing for our little brother. This is a mistake way too many people make. His whole life, everyone only wanted his _mind challenged. _You were all so focused on making sure he was being challenged in school. You never thought how much a mistake it is to skip someone constantly." Hina pointed out, and they looked shocked.

"Do you think even gifted children don't need their basic needs met? If you only focus on how intelligent they furthermore only show you care about that? What their mindset suppose to be other then feeling failure of any kind isn't an option?

That unless they keep confirming how intelligent they are moreover exceeding previously extremely high expectations, they won't be loved or accepted? Or the fact they are treated differently then others simply because they are more intelligent?" Natsuki added, seeking to get the point across.

"The point our daughters are trying to make is a child needs more then their _mind stimulated. _They need to be able to have their _social needs met as well. _

Children need a chance to _be children. _To know its okay to make a mistake and learn from it. They need to have fun. They need to make friends and have the needs of their souls met.

All of our grandson's life, his heart, and his soul's needs were not being met. All you appeared to display and all those scholars exhibited was to them Hiro was the golden goose who laid the golden egg.

As such, he was under too much pressure to perform to higher standers then a child should be held. While at the same time, he was ostracized by his peers and also bullied by kids older then him." Mika revealed part of the truth they hadn't seen.

"A child again needs to be a child. It a bad idea to focus only on their brains. Hiro was perpetually in classrooms with people more experienced then him. With academicians all desiring him to perform to a high of standers.

He never got the chance to engage in regular actives of children his age. He also was raised in an environment where he was raised to believe again if he didn't perform or act a certain way, he would be more lonely then he was already. That he wouldn't be loved or accepted by others unless he was in some sense, perfect." Omi additional revealed why Hiro's school years had been so traumatizing.

"Also, Hiro never learned to deal with his emotions because of the environment he was raised. As well as the trauma of losing his parents at a critical age. He never knew how to express himself. Or it was alright to feel the thoughts and emotions he felt. Consequently, he went speechless for years, turning it all inward instead of dealing with his feelings. Again because he never thought he was allowed to think or feel what he felt.

He was raised to believe if he hated you two for any reason, he is alone and unwanted. He was never told it was okay to feel the way he felt. And again, as you didn't notice when he was striving to say he needed help he only felt more hopelessness and only turned inward more," Marcus pointed out how much he learned just seeking to teach Hiro to articulate.

"All these things are traumatic for a child, especially one who is different and NOT getting the kind of love they need. I've experienced multiple foster families who treated me wrongly, as did my peers at school. It's harrowing and traumatic without a doubt."

"So how he was raised and his school years precipitated this?" Tadashi was still trying to comprehend all this information. It was a lot to swallow all at once.

"While they may have played a part, Tadashi, what most plausible was most damaging to Hiro was the fact again he didn't know how to express the amount of pain he was in. For the last several months, I've noticed a lot about Hiro and Kage.

Both have carried a lot of rages. However, they also were being disregarded moreover neglected. The dilemma each faced is they ultimately couldn't tell you what was wrong as they didn't trust you or felt in their own way you didn't care about them." Baymax informed his inventor of what was scientifically wrong with Hiro.

"I believe you should study these. I gave the 'twins' an assignment after I had met 'both" To see if they could express themselves in words. I instructed them to compose whatever they felt like.

So this one is from Hiro," Marcus explained as he handed them the first writing assignment he'd given him. It had been a necessary exercise to teach Hiro and Kage how to express themselves.

* * *

Hence they read the poetry Hiro had written.

"_You have forsaken thy children and abandon them in their time of need despite the promise of standing forever beside your children in times of need. I have been denied at every turn of all the heart and soul needs. Yet you promise to love and hope and faith. Where are you?_

_We preach about love and heavenly worth of brotherhood and praise you high, and yet you reject humanity and let us slide. You only seemed to care about a book so old it seems so rare. To think you only cared. In days where all a woman was allowed to do was feed a camel or two._

_And yet the world is a different place and a different time, and again we all are dying inside. The war we fight all inside as souls are bleeding, and hearts are more broken into pieces. Where are you? We cry each day for friends and comfort, and yet you seem to watch us your children die?_

_Are we truly meant to save ourselves? Are we alone? Like you left me alone? Friendless? Alone without a family of love or blood? Without a friend to comfort or hold me as a shed tear of a bleeding and broken heart and soul? Why because I don't believe some silly rules of man?_

_Because I don't follow a crowd? Why is such a hard thing to be accepted for who we are? Or must we be just like you? We are denied each day the simple pleasures of life for what matters for this life. What matters for the heart and soul and only feeds the sins that run so high?" _

"And now the composition Kage composed after I saw 'him' for the first time," giving them a secondary poem to look at.

"_Where are the love and friendship? I seek to find a better life, but all I feel is alone in a busy world that doesn't care about my broken and bleeding body. That can't be bothered to pick up a phone. Who says someone else pain is worth more than mine? That I'm not worthy enough of myself?_

_We are taught that when we go home, we are free. But what is freedom when we already spent a life being dead? How do you genuinely live after a lifetime of death?_

_Pain and suffering full of agony and loneliness and just walked on by us all. No-one sees or hears and thinks it's alright to leave us hanging. This person that we cannot see or listen to who supposed to be a father to us all! He doesn't even come to us at all. Other than in meaningless words of a book written. Can't you also compare to the world of today?" _

"These are intense and profound thoughts. It seems Hiro more articulate with his writing then he is with his words." Tadashi observed the two poems that his brother had written.

"If you think Hiro has more to say in writing then spoken, I believe you should also read these. I wrote the first one, and then because we wanted to stimulate Baymax, he wrote the second one. Given I was doing what Marcus told me and again Hiro/Kage and I desired to test out Baymax's new creativity and linguist abilities. I believe you'll be more fascinated." Zeta handed them two more creations.

The first one was by Zeta, and it went as followed.

"_Silent sleep and wonder of the night. Will moonlight be a guardian tonight? Will the lunar wonder guard our dreams? Or will she only guide us to sleepless nightmares as we wander endlessly? Is the dark forest up ahead full of nightly dread? Do we count sheep or try hot milk instead? What is magical about the stars and moon? Or the silent wings of owls as they fly or the watchful eye as the bats fly on by?_

_Are we foolish to fear the night and all its wonders of thinking it only brings nightmares and blunders? Or can we finally see magic, myths, and nightly miracles? Will we see the stars as they play and folic and tells us stories of long ago? Will we watch as the mother moon protects us with her heavenly glow?_

_Was not the star that leads us to gift God? Was it not the stars that led others to their freedom? As the moon is not a source of inspiration for centuries? So why should we fear the dark at all? When it's been as much a friend as the daytime, it's equal? They are just the same in the end. Two halves that make a whole for you can't have one without the other, for that is yin and yang for balance are what we need to have harmony in life and peace throughout the day as well as night._

_So enjoy both periods of sleep and night and wake and enjoy the miracles of the sister sun and sister moon as they dance together for all time and remember both their magic and their friendship is faithful and true for gold and silver are as authentic as you and me."_

Tadashi then read his robot's poem, and his eyes about popped out his head. He was so startled he passed it to all his friends to discover what Baymax had composed. If this didn't prove Baymax was becoming more human, he didn't know what did.

"_Red and gold bleed the same as the heart and soul ache just as it rains. The soul fragments, just like the flower petals wither and die, leaving nothing left on either inside. Lonely and forgotten, but both in pain they rot. Blacken and dead from the help they received not. A little love and tenderness, a little sunshine and happiness would've made them grow and glow and together would've weaved a brighter tomorrow._

_But we stand so very often silently by the side never seeing who's in pain and watching what we think it strong only wither and die. What we believe is pure and beautiful can be twisted in knots inside, and not knowing how to breathe and untangle those knots it needs to be free._

_We seek out a garden of our green and free of weeds — a beautiful place where we can be wild and free. But at what cost does it take to find the beauty inside to grow? That tiny seed into the majestic elegance that your soul that is the flower meant to be? Like the caterpillar, the climbs the tree to change into the beautiful butterfly to fly free to dream how we are supposed to fly free in the garden that is our heart and soul? We feel so lost and alone struck down by the weeds, rain, and gravity?_

_How do we become both the butterfly and the flower, and both meet so we can be free to make more flowers and more dreams? How do we not bleed and die and leave only black roses behind? Where is the gardener meant to help us grow and help us reach the dream of the flower and butterfly together to paint the beauty of the garden of a heart, soul, and dreams?_

_Can you help me reach my garden, or I'm only to be a black rose dying in a garden of weeds? Never meant to fly free as a butterfly with dreams or see my life like a beautiful flower for me to spread to another terrace of ideas?"_

* * *

"Baymax, did you indeed write this? How?"

"Yes, I wrote the poem, Tadashi. Hiro and Zeta told me to feel the words in my soul and put them into writing. Therefore I did just that. Did I make any mistakes in writing the poem?"

"I can't believe you were able to write this! I mean the use of words, the imagery, and it's all mind-blowing! It's more then I expected from you!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't limit him to just medical knowledge, you really would've succeeded in making the best healthcare companion. I have one last upgrade to give Baymax with your permission?" Zeta held onto a pinkish chip with a heart on it.

"What's that?"

"I download everyone's memories, both our pseudo-family and your guys' memories, and put it to a playlist of music that corresponds with the memories. It's to ultimately give Baymax a true heart by seeing the world through your eyes and ears. Furthermore, if you got those musical texts, you should know music can express things that simple words can sometimes fail to communicate."

"What memories and songs did you download on that chip?" Tadashi was extremely inquisitive. His brother's gorgeous girlfriend took a deep breath before explaining the data on this chip.

"In order. Isn't it great to be different- acceptance and being true to you

My Past is not today – learning from your mistakes and forgiveness

Don't laugh at me- pain and struggles

Good to be home - faith

Try Everything- determination and working hard

Right there in front of me- living in the moment and appreciating what you have

How the magic of friendship grows- friendship

You will always find me in your heart- family

Welcome to this day- hope

Let it go- Both versions- Hiro and Kage's life," she explained the playlist and memories she had gathered to correlate.

It was frankly quite a fantastic feat as everyone watched a 3D hologram projection emitted from Baymax so they could all see what Zeta had done. It was clear she had a knack for picking the right songs to deliver the right messages. It was also clear she was a good video editor the way she tailored everyone's memories to be in sync with the music.

She had to smile at her, and Hiro/Kage finished the project. After all, they said many months before the only way Baymax would truly become human is if he walked a mile in someone else shoes. Well, now everyone who mattered to Hiro and their memories was apart of him.

Baymax actually since they have given him tear ducts finally cried, and it was evident between the memories and his evolution as a person had truly transformed him into a conscious human being. Even so, it didn't stop Tadashi later that night downloading all information of mental illness and adding it to Baymax's programming.

* * *

While all this was going on, Hiro was gradually coming out of his sedation. He was still a bit disoriented regarding everything going on. He pretty much forgot all that had occurred to him.

So he was attempting to understand why he had dressings on his arms. Why he abruptly found himself in a room that was private but also seemed to be like a prison. No matter how friendly it seemed, he knew at least he wasn't home.

Before he could panic, a calming lady's voice called out. "Please stay calm, Hiro. You don't need to injure yourself anew. Please calm down, and we can talk." and he saw it was Ashley Rainier.

"What's going on? Where am I? What happened? Where my family? Who are you?" he demanded, and the woman again approached him peacefully and sat down next to him.

"Shush, it's okay, Hiro. You are in a safe place. No one gonna hurt you."

"I'll feel more peaceful if I knew what was going on!"

"Please relax. The physician can give you some more pain meds and a tranquilizer if you require them again. Nevertheless, let's start by saying Hi to each other. I'm Dr. Ashley Rainier. You'll be meeting my little sister Dr. Ronda Rainier next time. But lets you and I talk."

"What kind of doctor are you? I don't remember anything that happened!"

"I'm a psychiatrist, Hiro. Well, I can imagine right now between all the trauma you experienced plus some of the meds we gave you, they're no doubt your memory be a little fuzzy. Hiro, you sustain your injuries due to a suicide attempt. Your family succeeded in keeping you breathing until you got to the hospital, where the doctors down in the ER saved your life. You are currently in the psych ward."

"Psych Ward?! I'm not insane!"

"I didn't say you were crazy, but everyone who tries to kill themselves has to come here. Since you don't remember our first meeting earlier, do you want me to remind you?"

"I guess."

"Okay, I know this is scary for you, but my sister and I want to help you get better — you and Kage. You love Kage. He's important to you?"

"How could my long-lost twin brother not be relevant to me? From our letters and text, he's done all he could to ensure I'd be satisfied. And if not for him, I do not have people who love me. Or Zeta in my life."

"Hiro, you know that everyone has a fantasy? Ways they escape a reality that doesn't please them?"

"I don't have a fantasy. I live only in reality."

"Well, what if I told you, Kage, is your escape? That he there to help you escape for a spell and that he was born because you wanted and needed him?"

"I don't follow you."

"Hiro, my sister and I did an extensive interview with you before you took your nap. Moreover, we've reviewed all aspects of you life. Plus, your father's side of the family has a mental illness. We know what your problem is."

"Problem?"

"Yes, you have DID. Dissociate Identity Disorder," seeing his confused look. She said, "Most people know it as Multiple Personality Disorder."

"What?! You must be crazy! I'm not screwed up in the head!"

"Hiro, it's okay. No one said your crazy. Mental illness gets a lot of stigmas because of one, people don't understand it, and two popular media likes to portray it inaccurately to make money.

But you are no different then anyone else. Everyone has some difficulties they struggle with, Hiro. A handicap of some kind. What we need to do is make you handicapable and learning how to deal with your problem."

"So, Kage isn't real?"

"He's a real part of you, just another side to you. I consider at least for myself people with DID and their other personalities to be human and as real as anyone else. Now I want to try a simple exercise with you," as she handed him a worksheet.

Hiro stared at the worksheet. There was a set of bubble diagrams. They're listed as thoughts, emotions, and behaviors. He glanced back at the doctor.

"I want you to write to the best of your ability one particular thought, then the emotions you felt and then your behavioral response to the thought and emotion."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Trust me. It will help me and my sister help you better in the future. Please indulge me. I'm not going to judge what you put down. Though if my sister and I are to help you, we need a starting point."

Taking a deep breath, he let it out. "Okay, I'll give it a go." He wrote in the first bubble the words "Mom and Dad," then he wrote two emotions down. Anger and sadness. Then he filled in the last one by writing the word "Pretend."

Taking back the worksheet, she studied it for a long time and then asked him. "Can you please explain what you wrote to me? In your own words."

"_My parents. _Serena and Kane Hamada, they are...dead. The emotions I feel about their death is anger and sadness."

"That's to be expected with any loss of a loved one. But what do you mean "Pretend?"

"I pretended nothing was wrong. I didn't show my family that I was...unhappy. So I just kept a smile on my face and didn't do anything."

"Okay, that's a starting point. Can you write another two examples for me?"

So in the second diagram, Hiro wrote SFIT, melancholy, and did what was expected. The final one he wrote Zeta, Love, and he wasn't sure what to write after that, so he drew them side-by-side.

"Okay, let's talk about these two. What is it about school that makes you feel melancholy, and what do you mean expected?"

"I've always been so smart, and well after graduating high school at 13, my family, more or less, made me go to SFIT. But while I'm sometimes happy, I also feel sad. Like I wasn't given a choice but only did what was expected of me."

"Alright now about Zeta? What about _her _makes you feel the way you do?"

Blushing, he got out. "She's my rope. Grandma and Grandpa told me. I needed to find the one who makes me whole. We are each other yin and yang. We balance each other out and understand each other. We make one another happy."

"Okay, so what the behavior you can't write about?"

"My family will not be happy to know that."

"I will not tell your family. But what behavior did you and Zeta do?"

"We...slept together. I have memories going in and out of it. I know Kage said he slept with her, but somehow I know I did too. Even if it's so confusing to remember and not remember at the same time."

"I see. Well, being a hormonal adolescent, we all do not so smart things once in a while. Now let's talk some more."

"About what?"

"You chose that. Tell me anything you wish. Express yourself however you want. I will sit and listen."

So Hiro slowly opened up and spilled all his secrets to this woman who listened. Finally, she told him to stop."

"I think we've made some good progress here, Hiro. My sister and I'll be back tomorrow for another chat. But for now, I think it's time you got some sleep. I'll tell the nurse to give you a mild sedative and some pain meds. See you in the morning."

* * *

The next day Hiro met with Ronda, and she began to talk to him about his emotions. She asked him why he felt that way. Then she tried to explain to him that his emotions and feelings weren't wrong. She started to try and help him figure out how to feel and then behave appropriately.

While Ronda was with Hiro, Ash was talking with his family, both blood and love, about what was going to happen next.

"Well, I know you are all still extremely anxious about Hiro and what can and needs to be done long-term to help him. The stander treatment of DID is a combination of cognitive-behavioral therapy and interpersonal therapy. We would also put him on an antidepressant to treat the underlying depression, anxiety, and mood problems that are commonly associated with the disorder.

Now what we hope to accomplish with CBT is to improve coping skills, communication, and problem-solving skills. So he can learn how to become aware of harmful ideas and behaviors, replace them with positive approaches, and manage emotions.

With interpersonal therapy, the goal is to focus on relationships. This therapy helps people to adapt to changes in current relationships and develop new ones.

We also would like to do family sessions as you are all critical to Hiro's recovery. We would also give him some let's call it homework after each session to help him as well."

'But what about getting rid of Kage? Are you not suppose to get rid of the other personalities?" Aunt Cass wanted to know. She assumed that was what they do. Or at least movies and TV has given her that assumption.

"The end goal is to help Hiro keep his stress levels down, so he's less likely to have his personalities change on him. However, Ms. Hilton, we also don't want Hiro to experience the trauma that was done to him in the first place.

So instead then eliminate Kage, we would seek to have a more peaceful co-exist and make fewer episodes occur. Many patients feel its' more traumatic to lose one of their personality as they think they've 'killed' someone or more accurately they've killed a part of themselves. We again don't want to inflict any more trauma of any kind upon patients with DID.

So the treatment plan we would like to implement with Hiro is seeing a therapist twice a week. Group therapy every two weeks. We would like him to keep a journal still and again do worksheet assignments. As for medication? We want to start him on Prozac."

"And all this will help him?"

"If he willing to commit to getting better, and you are all ready to help with the process as well. Then I would say he will get better. Though to be clear, he needs to _want to get better. Therapy doesn't work without someone willing to do the work."_

"So, we all have to be actively helping him, correct?"

"Each of you will play some part in helping Hiro recovery. But again, I wanted you to know what Hiro needs the most from you is love, patience, empathy, and support. To know he can count on you. And he learns to trust you again. You'll have to make your own changes if you wish to help him."

"Okay, we will do everything we can to help him. But what do we tell the school? I mean, he vandalized the school."

"We will talk to the school officials and the police. We can't get him completely out of trouble, but we should be able to make it, so it does not have him to spend time in jail. If we get lucky, all he might have to do is community services, and you'd pay some compensation for the damage."

"Let's hope that all that will happen." Tadashi looked very worried about that.

"For now, don't worry about that. Again what is needed now is your love and support for Hiro. It will still be some time till he's released from the hospital. You should use that time to familiarize yourself with Hiro's disorder again and think of the changes you'll need to make so you can help him manage it."

Understanding what was needed for the future, they agreed they do anything they could to help Hiro get better. What would happen in the future they didn't know, but they were finally hopeful.


	20. My Happy Ending

My Happy Ending

"How is it going with the food, Cass? You and Bibi make enough for the party?" Mika inquired kindly as she and her husband Omi were putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

"I've made more then enough spicy chicken wings, and Bibi also made enough to feed a school bus of falafel food. I hope this will make Hiro happy today," Cass replied as she walked into the room, carrying a large plate of spicy chicken wings.

"I would say since we are serving both Hiro and Kage's favorite foods and drinks at the party, both will be satisfied," Bibi commented as she went to join Cass in setting up the buffet table for Hiro's 15th birthday party.

"Well, thank you again for making all those raspberry smoothies. Though I don't understand why you also asked me to pick up root beer or why Mika made so much jasmine tea," Cass stated, confused. She still didn't know all things Hiro had grown to like as Kage.

"Because, Cass, root beer is Zeta's favorite drink. Also, both Hiro and Kage enjoyed my relaxing jasmine tea. It will help keep the party guests calm and relaxed during the party." Mika replied as she stood back for a moment to admire the unusual decorations she and her husband had set up.

Usually, a birthday party had streamers and balloons. That wasn't the theme with Hiro's party. Instead, they're hanging hundreds of origami cranes, banners with messages and haiku done in top-quality calligraphy, and arranging a few bonsai trees around the cafe.

It was overall a subtle effect. Hina and Natsuki were busy setting up a mini karaoke stage for when the time came to have music and entertainment at the party. Marcus had been the one to do the banners and haiku. So he was the one arranging them around the apartment.

He'd also made banners with positive affirmations to help with Hiro's recovery. So those were very important too.

"Do you think everyone can keep Hiro distracted long enough for us to finish? We want this party to be a surprise for a reason!" Marcus inquired to the rest of the family. Cass smiled and replied.

"Oh, I'm sure they can keep him quite busy today. It was a good thing that SFIT didn't expel Hiro after it was explained to everyone what was going on. And some of the staff's treatment of him was brought to light along with those nasty kids bullying him.

But I think he'll be more then occupied today seeing how he and his friends are busy helping Zeta get settled into the school. Hiro was so happy to find out Zeta would be attending school with him.

Nice, they gave her a scholarship without her having to win the showcase as he did. So now he and his best friend/girlfriend will at least always be together."

"I'm most proud of our daughter, now that the adoption is finalized. So now Zeta can legally stay with us, and we have an actual child." Bibi commented happily.

"Don't worry, Bibi. I don't mind Hiro still calls you "Mom." So he'll always be your son as he is my nephew. Just like he'll always be Hina, Natsuki and Marcus's little brother, and Omi and Mika's grandson."

"Well, it certainly will make _him_ _and Zeta _happier to know we are all one big family and that all things legally were taken care of." Ahmed acknowledged what they'd been doing over the past few months.

"That's why his presents from you all today will be so important. With it in writing and the official documents so he can see you are all by love and law, his family." Cass was smiling at the thought of her nephew's perfect birthday present.

"Well, we need to finish getting this party-ready. They'll be back in an hour!" Hina exclaimed as she checked her watch.

* * *

Knowing things had to be perfect when the birthday boy got home, they quickly went into high gear to finish getting ready. They barely finished in time. At exactly 5:00, the gang was returning. Tadashi and his friends were bringing up the front while Hiro and Zeta were bringing up the rear.

Zeta and Hiro were involved in a very animated conversation about the upcoming school dance. Zeta was asking Hiro what should she wear to her first school dance. Then asked for the umpteenth time if he thought her new clothes were appropriate for SFIT.

Hiro then told her she'd always look like the prettiest girl in the world to him. And he did love her new look. Zeta now wore her hair down and traded her hippy style outfit for a sleeveless steel pink cotton fiber shirt with a psychedelic purple "Z" on the chest, lime-green Capri pants, and steel pink platform heels. She had still kept all her jewelry. But he assured her she looked beautiful.

She was thanking him yet again for it. Then tell him, blending his old look, and his new look together had been, in her opinion, good fashion sense. So it was his old shirt and black jacket with the pants and boots he had gotten in his makeover. Though he still had his piercing. Best of both worlds.

They stayed on the porch for a few more minutes before they kissed each other passionately. Then she led him inside where the lights turned on, and everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"What? I didn't even remember it was my birthday!" he exclaimed, and everyone smiled.

"We knew with everything that has happened, and going on, you would forget your birthday, little brother. So we planned a special surprise party for you!" Tadashi informed him as he hugged his little brother tightly.

"So, what makes this birthday so special?" Hiro wanted to know, and again everyone just smiled.

"You'll see. But for now, let's party!" his Aunt Cass told him. And with that, everyone was soon caught up with the normal chatting and eating food from the buffet table.

Then it came time for the request for karaoke singing. Hina and Natsuki said they would sing one song for each couple to have a dance too. They wanted Hiro and Zeta to go last.

* * *

So for Tadashi and Honey Lemon's song, they picked "There a place for us" Hina got on the mike and began to sing the Carrie Underwood song that been the end credit song for "Chonricals of Narnia The Voyages of the Dawn Treader."

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So when you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us. There's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky  
Where your heart is free, and hope comes back to life  
When these broken hands are whole again  
We'll find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us. There's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on  
There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us."_

* * *

Next up were Go-Go and Fred to the song "Betcha Never" From Batman: The Mystery of The Batwoman, which Natsuki was singing for them.

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never, never ever_

_Don't tell me that you don't like  
Anything about me  
I've seen it in your eyes that look  
You think that I don't notice?  
Don't hide what you feel inside baby  
I can feel the same  
Whatcha do is up to you  
So maybe you should try again  
Or maybe you just fade away_

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it_

_Betcha never, never ever  
No, no, no  
Betcha never thought about it_

_Don't you be afraid to try  
'Cause you don't even know me  
Why catch you in between the lines?  
You know how it should be  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Maybe I can feel the same  
Whatcha do, it's up to you  
So maybe you try again  
Or maybe you just fade away_

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it_

_Betcha never, ever never  
I betcha never, betcha never thought about it  
Betcha never, ever never  
I betcha never, betcha never thought about it_

_Maybe you should try again  
Or just fade away_

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it_

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it!"_

* * *

For their parents, the girls sang the song the pop version of "Far Longer the Forever" from the Swan Princess.

"_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost  
Like your here with me  
All do we're far apart_

_Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
And I am where you are  
Sure as the dawn  
Brings the sunrise  
We have unshakable bonds_

_Destined to last  
For a lifetime and beyond_

_Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
Without your love  
I'll never be alone_

_Never, never be alone  
Never ever be alone  
Far longer than forever."_

* * *

For Bibi and Ahmed, they sang Ed Sheeran "Perfect."

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams. I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl. I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_No, no, no_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight."_

* * *

Finally, Hiro and Zeta danced to the song "I don't dance" by Lee Brice

_I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone_

_I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It Ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
But you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance_

_Ooooh_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance_

_Ooh,  
No..._

_Ooooh..."_

* * *

Marcus then went up a sang a particular song he felt described everything that been going on and a warning for the future. Hero by Superchick.

"_No one sits with him. He doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to her. She feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge. He's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who every day got brutally harassed  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene  
'cause you wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up and change the world  
Our time is now_

_You could be a hero (our time is now)  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero (our time is now)  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero. You could join the fight (our time is now)  
For what's right, for what's right!" _

* * *

Aunt Cass then sang Baby of Mine by Alison Krauss.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play;  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you;  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine._

_All of those people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine."_

* * *

And the last song was sung by Baymax. Anytime you need a friend by the Beau Sisters

_La La La  
La La  
La La La  
La La_

_When your sad  
When your feeling low  
When your hurt  
And don't know where to go  
Think of me. there I'll be  
Anytime you need a friend_

_When your down  
And your luck runs out  
Or if your in trouble or in doubt  
It's OK..turn my way  
Anytime you need a friend_

_When your sad  
When your feeling low  
When your hurt  
And don't know where to go  
Think of me. there I'll be  
Anytime you need a friend_

_La La La  
La La  
La La La_

_All our lives  
Anywhere we are  
Just reach out I'll  
Never be too far  
Come what may When your scared  
I will stay with you  
When you feel your fallin'  
I'll lift you  
When your heartbreaks I'll  
Ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend  
There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend_

_When your sad  
When your feeling low  
When your hurt  
And don't know where to go  
Think of me. there I'll be  
Anytime you need a friend_

_When you need a friend  
Come what may, there I'll stay  
Now until the very end  
Anytime you need a friend_

_La La La  
La La La!"_

* * *

Then it came time to open the presents. Aunt Cass's birthday present was giving her nephew his mother's diary and the moonstone ring. Tadashi's gift was to provide him with some of their father's favorite books. His college friends gave him new parts to make some new robots with. _  
_

Hina and Natsuki gave him his own personal karaoke machine complete with disks to sing along with. Marcus gave him several books he figured Hiro would love to read.

That's when Bibi, Ahmed, and Omi and Mika showed him some critical paperwork that the whole pseudo-family spent the last several months working on. He didn't get it at first till they explained they're adoption papers. Meaning now Hiro, along with Zeta, were legally children and grandchildren of their pseudo-parents and grandparents.

Marcus also added he had a legal document himself that made him official Hiro and Zeta's big brother. Of course, that made the two teens both finally happy.

But its what Zeta gave him that was the icing on the cake. She gave him some extraordinary rings. Not only were they imbued with her Wiccan magic, but they were also promise rings. That they would always be together, and nothing would separate them.

He kissed her happily as they put each other ring on the other's finger.

Hiro finally felt truly happy with his life, and he could hear Kage's voice in his head saying he was delighted too. Finally, they had reached their happily ever after. It was worth the wait!


End file.
